Figuras de Linguagem
by Souhait
Summary: Na realidade, não tinha muita coisa a ver com leitura. Quer dizer, só se essa fosse de olhares, de sorrisos e de observações intermináveis que um tinha a fazer do outro. Dedicada à - claro, e em itálico - Dani Prongs, um dos meus maiores achados aqui *-*
1. Figurinhas

**1. Figuras de linguagem** (Brasil) ou **figuras de estilo** / **figuras de Retórica** (Portugal) são estratégias literárias que o escritor pode aplicar no texto para conseguir um efeito determinado na interpretação do leitor.

-

**********

-

Eu ainda era pequeno quando isso começou. Ou, melhor dizendo, quando eu comecei a compreender a grandeza da linguagem que nos cerca. Como era complicado não apenas entender as palavras, mas pegar no que mamãe, muito gentilmente e com um tom de riso gozador na face, chamava de entrelinhas.

Foi aí que eu comecei a entender que o "Que bonitinho" dela quando eu quebrava alguma coisa não era exatamente um elogio.

Eu sabia que o tom dela não era o mais carinhoso do mundo, tudo bem. Mas ela me pegava no colo logo em seguida, com um aceno de varinha consertava meu 'pequeno grande estrago' e voltava a me contar a história de como meu ancestral conseguira aquela capa que ela não me deixava usar – ela me contara essa história também. Algo como "James, quando você tinha quatro anos desapareceu por quase um dia inteiro, uma grandeza diretamente proporcional à quantidade de comida que desaparecia do armário e de risadinhas que você dava por aí. Mas, mesmo que soubéssemos onde você estava, não vou deixar seu senso de grandeza subir de novo".

Quando eu voltei da escola no meu primeiro ano, e isso só para citar um exemplo, a senhora Potter jogara toda a culpa pelas minhas dezenas de detenções nessa cena de impunidade.

A primeira vez que eu reconhecia, de verdade, o que era ironia fina. E a primeira vez também que eu, decididamente, achava graça em alguma coisa sem ser seres do sexo oposto ou meu crescente interesse por álcool e cigarros trouxas.

E eu estava apenas iniciando, veja só, porque ainda tinha mais.

Muito mais.

-

***********

-

Eu tinha três anos quando vovó soltara que eu seria a pessoa mais 'exageradamente exagerada' que ela poderia conhecer. Seis quando eu descobri o poder dos advérbios, e nove quando Petúnia, com um sorrisinho de escárnio nos lábios e um lápis tamborilando nos dedos enquanto fazia a lição, que eu tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa hiperbólica.

A pele exageradamente branca, ela dissera. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes e os fios entre o liso e o ondulado pendendo para o ruivo mais forte que qualquer um já vira na face da Terra.

É isso aí. Eu descobrira de um jeito amargo e decepcionante como as palavras más e cruéis do ser humano podem se esconder por detrás de sorrisinhos e expressões com fins traiçoeiros e, aparentemente, sem lucro algum para quem fala sem ser o prejuízo para quem escuta.

O vil prazer em causar dor em alguém, pelo visto. E a covarde determinação de quem sofre com palavras más de irmãs trouxas de provar que sabe mais que ela.

É, essa sou eu. Devo me apresentar?

-

********

-

2. Subdivididos em **figuras de palavras** e **figuras de construção**, mas com a mesma tarefa de ajudar e complicar, simultaneamente, a vida humana.

-

* * *

-

É, essa idéia é maluca, mas eu, quando a tive, achei extremamente divertido procurar e pesquisar sobre como a língua influi no nosso cotidiano ;) E eu, que me achava mestre em português - embora odeie - descobri figuras de linguagem que ninca antes tinha ouvido falar. Por exemplo, eu não fazia a menor idéia que nós tínhamos um nome em português para 'Flashbacks'.

Espero, sinceramente, que apoiem essa idéia maluquinha. Não vão se decepcionar. ;3


	2. Enumeração

**-**

**-**

**Enumeração - arte de enumerar coisas de relevância; numeração; numerar de acordo com a importância. Ex: "O primeiro número da minha lista seria me apaixonar por você. O último, morrer ao seu lado"**

**-**

**-**

Eu era adepta de uma das teorias que os cientistas trouxas divulgaram nas férias de verão desse ano. Uma dessas daí, que diz alguma coisa sobre um vício puxar ao outro, e que foram criadas para explicar a proliferação do rock.

Eu era o exemplo de que ela era verdadeira.

Quer dizer, essa era a única explicação possível para eu passar quase uma hora do meu dia reproduzindo idéias de outros escritores. E eu estava naquela época de Agatha Christie, que em alguns livros tem o discernimento de fazer uma lista com os possíveis suspeitos do crime da saga.

Não, eu não reproduzia essas listas – embora, às vezes, fosse extremamente convidativo para descobrir 'à lá trouxa' alguns malfeitores da escola – mas as pegava como válvula de escape para minha própria mania infantil de enumerar tudo o que eu fazia.

Se Poirot faz, qual pode ser meu crime nisso?

Então, com força bem renovada, eu pegava um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena para começar a minha lista de afazeres da semana. Orgulhosamente, numerava do dez para baixo, e tirava a lista onde quer que eu estivesse para riscar um número qualquer.

Como agora.

"Achei que eles fossem numerados porque tivessem uma ordem a ser feita" eu virei meu rosto, e vi James Potter, com um distintivo igual ao meu, cruzar a sala e sentar _na - _sim, a preposição está correta_ - _mesa "Por que riscar o seis antes do quatro?"

Eu revirei meus olhos, dispensando o assunto com um gesto de mão. Ele já tentara tirar essa informação de mim, mas uma pessoa que fazia tudo tão impulsivamente não poderia, de jeito nenhum, entender a lógica da enumeração.

"Ah, ruiva. Você poderia..."

"Lily"

Ele sorriu, e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu tenho uma teoria" ele disse, deixando a mochila de lado e endireitando-se, cruzando as pernas "Eu chamei você de Lily, e você finalmente aceitou. Vai ter um dia que o meu 'ruiva' vai pegar também"

Eu mordi a língua para não responder, e desviei os olhos dele para o pergaminho à minha frente. Faltavam só três números, e era apenas terça.

Como isso pode mudar o humor de alguém.

"A gente tem que conversar"

"Era o que eu estava tentando fazer antes de você me ignorar"

Eu sorri, mais uma vez mordendo a língua para não responder e, propositadamente, ignorá-lo de novo "O que você vai fazer sexta à noite?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e eu vi interesse, além de diversão, no gesto "Vamos trocar de papel e você vai me chamar para sair?"

"Hmm, acho que o resultado seria o mesmo"

"Eu diria 'sim'" ele discordou, piscando-me o olho e sorrindo na minha direção. Era só mais uma dica que eu tinha de, não importasse o quanto algumas coisas parecessem mudar, outras ficariam as mesmas "Mas e então? Para onde vamos?"

Eu sorri, não sendo capaz de impedir o sorriso de sair. Era apenas meio de outubro, estávamos trabalhando juntos como monitores há pouco mais de um mês e, embora nos víssemos algumas vezes extras por dia, esse número não era nada à quantidade de vezes que ele me dava uma ou duas indiretas.

"Hogsmeade"

Ele não pareceu surpreso. Não, não era uma pessoa facilmente crível.

"Você tem que ter um jeito clandestino de ir para lá" eu continuei, me satisfazendo internamente quando seus olhos brilharam em orgulho "Ou isso ou você consegue transfigurar bebida a partir de, sei lá, palitinhos"

Ele também sorriu "E o que te garante que não seja essa segunda opção?"

"Você sempre desaparece para conseguir a cerveja amanteigada e o whisky. E nunca aparece de volta do seu quarto".

James riu e, por um momento, pareceu deliciado. Mas, embora eu me julgasse boa julgadora da mente masculina, eu não conseguia ter certeza e nem entender o porquê disso.

Vá saber o que se passa na mente dele.

"E para quê você iria querer que eu quebrasse as regras?"

"Halloween" eu respondi, ao mesmo tempo em que ele mudava a posição deixando meu corpo se apoiar mais relaxadamente no encosto da cadeira. Faltava só um pouco para eu reprimir um bocejo "O número quatro da minha lista"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior para prender a risada "Ou seja, você depende de mim?"

"Só se eu quiser isso terminado até o fim dessa semana"

"O que, claro, é verdade"

"Podemos colocar desse jeito"

Ele riu, finalmente, e saltou da mesa, pegando a mochila pela alça. Continuou a andar, sem lançar um olhar para mim até chegar à porta e se virar.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" ele perguntou, divertido, deixando a mochila pender em um dos ombros "É bom eu começar a treinar esse negócio de transfiguração aí"

Piscou o olho esquerdo na minha direção e, com um último sorriso e um beijo soprado, saiu da sala.

-

* * *

-

Dizem por aí que homens são pessoas desinteressadas no mundo, e que a única coisa que eles são capazes de olhar duas ou mais vezes são regiões mais curvilíneas do corpo feminino. Claro, eu até cheguei a acreditar – ter Sirius Black como melhor amigo realmente facilita a compreensão das coisas desse modo – mas, depois que percebi que eu mesmo estava prestando atenção em uma coisa totalmente mais subjetiva, eu desisti de seguir essa teoria.

Não que, você sabe, eu não olhasse para o decote de Lily Evans, ou para a curva que sua saia fazia.

Mas eu pensava nela – penso, aliás, mas acho que estamos falando de algum tempo atrás – e, quando o fazia, não eram a renda do soutien ou a cor da calcinha que me vinham à mente. Ao contrário, era seu rosto – a parte mais delicada que poderia existir nela, e o mais bonito que eu já vira – que me aparecia, e que me fazia devanear total e completamente em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse. Consegui vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por responder que 'Veritaserum' era vermelha – como o cabelo dela – e trinta e cinco por dizer que o 'Deletrius' tinha uma cor esverdeada – dos olhos, sabe? – e vários grupos de cinco por estar com os olhos perdidos.

E dizem por aí que o homem não sabe quando está apaixonado. E isso geralmente quando dizem que a gente só pensa com um lugarzinho um pouco abaixo da cintura.

Bom, eu tenho o total direito de dizer que isso não é verdade. Pelo menos, não totalmente – o tanto que eu pensei em Lily me fez pensar, pela primeira vez, no porquê de eu estar apaixonado por uma garota que era o extremo oposto de mim.

Eu era impulsivo. Ela vivia naquelas listinhas de planejamento. Eu, tenho que admitir, sou um pouco arrogante e convencido, e ela o exemplo da ajuda e simpatia. Eu sou exagerado com todos, ela é delicada até na hora de me dar um fora. Eu sou moreno, ela é ruiva. Eu prefiro feitiços, ela é apaixonada por poções. Eu sou apaixonado por ela, ela não é apaixonada por mim.

A vida é mesmo um mistério, não é?

E foi por tanto pensar nela, e por tanto ter certeza de que a conhecia maravilhosamente bem só por chamá-la para sair e receber três foras criativos e diferentes por dia, que eu estava seguro que a conhecia bem. Lily Evans, a monitora chefe que merecia estar ali.

Mas não foi, de jeito nenhum, uma surpresa quando ela me pediu para burlar as regras. Lily parecia mesmo o tipo de garota oportunista – e isso só me fazia gostar ainda mais dela e do que eu poderia vir a conhecer.

Para me apaixonar ainda mais.

-

* * *

-

Eu adorava agilidade. Mesmo. Era por muito mais adoração à competência e rapidez que eu sempre entregava meus deveres antes, e nem tanto por amor á matéria. Adorava o olhar de "Isso que é aluna" que todos os professores soltavam na minha direção, e me deliciava por ser a preferida da maioria deles.

Foi por isso que quando James Potter cruzou a porta do salão Comunal com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, eu sabia que ele tinha conseguido. Era o mesmo que eu tinha quando conseguia alguma coisa, afinal.

"Mereço seus parabéns" ele disse, diversão beirando à voz e satisfação delineando o sorriso "E, você sabe, é apenas quinta"

"Vai receber um se me disser como faz isso"

Ele projetou um biquinho nos lábios, meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto um brilho falso de desapontamento surgia nos olhos.

"Esse não foi o nosso trato, ruiva" disse, sentando-se _na_ mesa – sim, parecia que ele tinha essa mania – na frente do meu sofá "Você queria a bebida, eu tenho a bebida. Meu trabalho valeu um número a menos na sua lista"

Ironia. Diversão. Interesse. Satisfação e superioridade. Eu ainda ia perguntar a ele como ele conseguia demonstrar tanto com um mero estreitar de olhos.

"Vale um agradecimento" eu cedi, sorrindo um pouco, pedindo com um gesto sua mochila. Quando a abri, milhares de mini garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo sorriram para mim.

É, o garoto tinha eficiência.

"Talvez um parabéns"

Ele sorriu, satisfeito, e endireitou o corpo de modo que suas pernas ficassem soltas no ar. Ele começou a balançá-las divertidamente, como uma criança que pede para ser empurrada em um balanço, um brilho no olhar dirigido a mim.

Essa era mais uma das visões do novo Potter que eu tinha. Não que, você sabe, ele fosse inteiramente novo – mesmo eu, no auge da minha época ele-é-um-arrogante-incurável, acreditava piamente que ele não era só isso – mas eu sentia que, pela primeira vez, o via.

Marlene dizia que era falsidade da minha parte. Esnobar o garoto, dar uns dois sorrisinhos e uma resposta criativa e com um toque de sarcasmo quando ele me chamasse para sair e, depois, virar amiguinha dele só porque ele tinha um distintivo de importância no peito.

Bom, eu nunca liguei para o do Quadribol.

E era esse o meu contra-argumento até umas duas semanas atrás, porque nem eu mesma fazia idéia do por que eu estar rindo com ele agora ao invés de revirar os olhos – sim, eu ainda faço. Mas, sério mesmo, era pior nos anos passados – e sair de perto do garoto que ela achava que eu jurara ódio. Mas Alice, a nossa nova romântica incorrigível, disse que não era nada disso – segundo suas palavras, Potter deixara de ser um menininho arrogante para se tornar um garoto arrogante.

O que era um grande avanço, se eu pensasse.

Ela continuara a lista, claro, mas a partir daí eu não prestara muita atenção. Minha mente estava se baseando no que ela falara – primeiro, eu sabia que aquele fora só um jeito meio peculiar de dizer que James tinha amadurecido; segundo, porque eu era adepta da outra teoria de que as mulheres geralmente se casam com homens mais velhos porque a idade mental é a mesma. É a lei, nós amadurecemos primeiro. E, se encontrássemos um cara tão amadurecido quanto a gente na nossa faixa etária, era para abrir as mãos aos céus e agradecer – para tentar encontrar a razão por esse súbito sentimento que, se não era de amizade, era de reconhecimento.

É isso aí. Reconhecimento. Por ele ter sido o responsável pelo título da Grifinória no quadribol, por ser o novo monitor chefe, por nós dois formarmos a única dupla da mesma casa desde sei lá quando, e até mesmo por ele ter essas maneiras esquivas de conseguir o que queria.

James Potter parecia ser uma dessas pessoas que dizem que 'os fins justificam os meios'.

O pior de tudo foi que eu chegara à conclusão de que gostava daquilo simplesmente porque combinava com ele. Agir duas vezes antes de pensar, escapar por aí só se importando com o hoje e arrumando jeitos inexplicáveis de limpar os troféus em três minutos. Mesmo a competição ridícula com Black de quem ganhava mais detenções começou a fazer um sentido para mim.

Aí não deu mais. Abri minha mente para novas fronteiras – teoria também muito divulgada atualmente -, peguei a pena, peguei o pergaminho, me sentei na cadeira e comecei a enumerar as várias características de James Potter que, de jeito nenhum, podiam ser mudadas.

Eu conseguira dois pedaços de pergaminhos pequenos, os levara para a sala dos monitores e os escondera. Claro, depois eles tiveram a lareira como destino – seria vergonhoso se qualquer um achasse – mas, até lá, eu lia a lista uma vez por dia e me decidia que não podia ser diferente.

Assustador, não é?

Bom, para mim era. Mostrava a capacidade infinita que o ser humano tinha de surpreender alguém – e, nesse caso, esse alguém era eu.

E eu adoro isso.

-

* * *

-

Tudo bem, eu chegara à conclusão que eu não conhecia tudo sobre ela. Mas ainda tinha uma boa idéia de suas preferências - adorava suco de laranja e cappuccino, duas heranças trouxas das quais não conseguia se livrar; preferia carne branca à carne vermelha e gostava de ler uma tal de Agatha Christie. Aliás, passou um bom tempo chorando porque ela morrera, ano passado.

Entre um desses conhecimentos, sempre úteis na arte das indiretas e da ambigüidade, estava o prazer que eu sabia que ela sentia pela agilidade. Adorava praticidade, fazia pelo menos duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e não passava tempo nenhum no ócio.

E, acreditem, mostrar habilidade é comigo mesmo.

Por isso, saí na terça e combinei tudo. Por isso, na quarta de manhã eu já perguntava tudo sobre o baile para Mcgonagall, e recebia de volta um olhar de preocupação e "Hmm, não quer a ajuda da Srta. Evans, Potter?" sem me importar muito com a comovente expectativa que todos colocavam em mim.

Não importava, realmente. Era até bom; significava que algumas pessoas ainda esperavam pouco de mim – e, claro, Lily era uma delas, como não podia deixar de ser de jeito nenhum.

Que bom que eu sabia que ela também adorava surpresas.

E foi isso que eu vi quando cheguei na sala comunal e disse que merecia seus parabéns. Além da aprovação, um estreitar de olhos e um curvar de boca que significavam – eu aprendi no quinto ano – ainda mais aprovação do que qualquer palavra de incentivo.

Mas eu tive que fingir que não sabia. Tinha meus joguinhos também.

"Eu não quero meus parabéns com um advérbio de dúvida na mesma frase" eu comentei, parando o movimento das minhas pernas para que ela desviasse os olhos delas e parasse o começo de seu revirar de olhos "Vamos lá, não vai te custar nada mais que dois segundos".

Eu podia ver seu dilema. Estava lá expresso no verde de seus olhos. Não porque não quisesse me fazer um elogio – mesmo nos nossos piores momentos, ela sabia ver quando eu estava certo ou, ao menos, fazendo a coisa certa – mas porque sabia que, se o fizesse, estaria demonstrando que gostara do que eu fizera para ela.

O fato de Hogwarts se beneficiar não faria a menor diferença.

"Parabéns" ela murmurou, mas firme, um movimento de descaso com a mão contrariando o que eu via em seus olhos "Você merece"

Eu ri com a contrariedade que tinha em sua voz, mas calei minha boca e só desci da mesa. Peguei minha mochila de volta no segundo seguinte e, inclinando-me um pouco na direção de Lily, beijei sua bochecha.

A respiração dela batera em meu ombro e em meu pescoço, e seus lábios roçaram de leve o tecido da minha camisa. A parte de suas pernas descobertas pela saia do uniforme, que minha mão tocou _acidentalmente_, se retesou um pouco ao toque, mas eu fingi não perceber.

Tive que fazer todo o esforço do mundo para não reconhecer o leve virar de seu rosto em direção à minha boca.

-

* * *

-

Eu tinha qualidades. Muitas delas. Mas seguia a teoria do "Ninguém é perfeito"

E o meu problema era a inconsciência.

Não que eu ouvisse minha própria voz dizendo o que eu devia ou não fazer. Eu era uma pessoa até bem decidida quando resolvia pesar todas as opções, e conseguia decidir o certo e o errado com apenas dois argumentos para cada lado.

Mas eu nem sempre pesava esses dois lados. Eu entrava no erro de deixar meu corpo reagir por mim – eram raras as vezes, mas aconteciam.

Essa era uma delas.

E eu não sabia por que tinha virado meu rosto na direção do dele. Não fazia idéia do porquê ter sentido vontade de fazer isso quando senti seu cheiro e o toque de suas mãos somado com o calor da pele de seu ombro.

E, quando ele se afastou, um sorriso no rosto e um brilho no olhar, eu tive que me forçar a ficar no lugar. Não podia, naquela hora, esticar o braço e pegar meus apetrechos para escrever mais um capítulo sobre a obsessão metódica que essa garota conhecida como Lily Evans tinha.

Era para ser só uma. Mas, depois, senti como se enumerar o que eu sentira naquela hora não fosse suficiente se eu não colocasse em outras duas listas os tons diferentes de verde que riscavam seu olhar e o curvar ligeiro do canto de sua boca quando sorria daquele jeito.

Ele já me dissera ser só para mim.

-

-

-

Capítulo curto - os próximos, creio, terão mais ou menos o dobro de palavras - e necessário apenas para dar uma segunda introdução na história, mais um pedacinho do que eles eram nesse sétimo ano; James-perfeito, Lily-metódica-e-calma-e-perfeitinha, mas nunca uma santa. Eu, pessoalmente, não gosto muito dele - gosto muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito da ideia do capítulo da onomatopeia, e muuuuuuuuuuuito do que vai ser a sinestesia - mas é aquele tipo de capítulo necessário para entender o começo de uma história que, na realidade, já começou (os anos anteriores, sabem?).

Acreditem, vai melhorar. Mesmo. Até porque eu estou procurando me superar aqui, lendo coisas que eu nem sabia que existia - lítotes, analepse, alegoria como figura de linguagem. Alguém mais concorda comigo que, quando as palavras são contrárias, elas exprimem ideias contrárias? - e tentando colocá-las em situação do cotidiano.

E, sabe, adoro palavras de ânimo - pode não parecer, mas eu ODEIO português - e estou aberta a críticas.


	3. Personificação

**Personificação – atribuir características humanas a objetos inanimados ou a animais, denotando-lhe sentimentos e ações próprias. Ex: "O gato sorriu ao ver sua dona pela primeira vez"**

Seres humanos são considerados suscetíveis a vícios e manias. Desde simples maneiras de virar as páginas dos livros ou de se sentar até drogas pesadas, todos nós não conseguimos viver sem aquela coisa que dava um gostinho diferente à vida.

E eu não era seria o primeiro dentre alguns bilhões a apresentar algum tipo de anomalia e nãos ser viciado em nada, veja só. Não estou nem um pouco interessado em quebrar o ciclo que faz a Terra funcionar.

Tomar suco de abóbora aos quatro anos. Procurar de tudo quanto é jeito a capa para me esconder e pegar mais doces quando eu tinha seis. Escrever 'Grifinória' uma vez por dia para ver se me fazia entrar na casa. Arrepiar meu cabelo para fazer Lily olhar para mim.

E brincar com o pomo também.

Passeava pelos corredores, deixava-o livre e pegava-o de volta. Saía pelos jardins, deixava-o um pouco mais livre e voltava a pegá-lo, tudo com um sorriso convencido de "Quero aparecer" no rosto.

Esse também era um vício. Aparecer, quer dizer. Mas não um como brincar com meu pomo.

Tanto que eu saía à noitinha. Só restava um pouco da luz do sol, e praticamente todos os estudantes se preparavam para o jantar enquanto eu pegava minha vassoura e ia para o campo de Quadribol para soltar o pomo e brincar de pegá-lo.

Sozinho, com frases poéticas como 'somente a luz dourada do pôr-do-sol a testemunhar o brilhantismo do único apanhador escolar a receber uma medalha em seu nome da confederação européia'.

É, esse sou eu. Prazer, James Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu adorava objetos, total e completamente. Era daquelas garotas que entrava numa papelaria e não conseguia sair sem três ou quatro coisas fofinhas para adornar o quarto. E essas coisinhas iam desde tons de rosa – a coisa mais feminina existente na face da Terra – a tons de verde musgo – que eu odiaria se não estivessem no meu porta retrato de floresta.

Claro, eu enfrentei um grande problema quando meu mundo deu uma guinada de 360 graus. Metódica que era, não podia trazer nada de casa para o meu quarto em Hogwarts, porque 99,9% das minhas coisas não combinavam nem um pouquinho com um prédio que existe há séculos e tem uma decoração peculiar mesmo hoje.

Alguns galeões gastados, alguns choros para os pais de 'Não combina!' e eu tinha minha nova decoração. Pergaminhos extras para minhas listas – nada de cadernos com bichinhos fofos – e penas que ficavam sempre arrumadas – alguém ouviu falar em canetinhas que brilham por aí? – eram a nova parte queridinha de meu repertório de papelaria.

E eu gostava dessas coisas novas, mesmo depois do deslumbre inicial. Aprendi a amar o som da pena do pergaminho, e da tinta caindo em qualquer lugar quando eu me excitava a escrever alguma redação sobre os efeitos devastadores da 'Feliz Felicis' se mal feita. Também adorava o som dos quadros se movendo, e gostava até mesmo dos sustos que levava quando um ou outro fantasma resolvia brincar de passar pelas paredes e assustar os monitores.

De novo, adorava objetos. Minha adoração era, eu odiava admitir, mais ou menos como a do Potter – James, sei lá. Sou uma pessoa instável com todas as letras – por aquele pomo.

Éramos viciados, e no sentido aberto da palavra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mas tinha uma coisa que eu adorava fazer quando me cansava de brincar com o pomo, ou de me lembrar constantemente que eu era o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já viu e jamais veria. Era aquela quebradinha do dia, em que eu simplesmente me esquecia que era monitor-chefe, capitão do time vitorioso da Grifinória e um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts.

É, até mesmo eu precisava de um descansinho.

Não que eu passasse muito tempo descansando, quer dizer. Não gosto muito, tanto por Sirius dizer que estou virando um daqueles caras complexados que ele viu na maravilha trouxa chamada TV quanto por não ter muito o que fazer quando, na teoria, não faço nada.

Mas Siara, minha coruja, me divertia um pouco. Principalmente quando eu resolvia soltar o pomo e deixá-la persegui-lo por um tempo, até eu chamar minha vassoura com um Accio e resolver competir com ela.

É, animais são mesmo melhores que objetos. Ainda mais quando me olham com quê de inveja no âmbar dos olhos quando eu ganhava.

"Ponto para mim, Siara" eu disse, divertindo-me com seu virar de cabeça e uma bicadinha de protesto em meu ombro "De novo. Estamos em um cinco a zero?"

Uma outra bicada, e dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

"Menina má" eu reclamei, sorrindo, acariciando com a mão livre o topo de sua cabeça. Ela, imediatamente, relaxou um pouco, as asas se acomodando mais no corpo branco como se não fosse mais escapar de mim.

Até as corujas me amavam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu adorava tudo o que tinha, verdade. E não poderia reclamar nem por um segundo de que me faltava alguma coisa que era estritamente preciosa para mim, mas a natureza humana é egoísta e ambiciosa.

Eu tinha que querer alguma coisa que não tinha, certo?

E essa coisa era um bichinho.

Eu não prestara muita atenção nisso quando chegara em Hogwarts. Nem gatos, nem sapos e nem corujas eram meu tipo de animal preferido e, já que cachorros e chinchilas eram proibidos, eu preferi guardar um pouco do meu dinheiro caso encontrasse uma pena que foi de, sei lá, do próprio Godric.

Mas era um mundo novo e, (in)felizmente, nós mudamos sim caso algumas situações mudem.

E lá estava eu, nascida trouxa, apaixonada por bichinhos bruxos.

Tarde demais, entretanto. Meus pais tiveram a fase do deslumbramento pelo meu mundo, mas agora essa fase passara e fora embora, e de jeito nenhum eles iam aceitar uma coruja ou um sapo dentro de casa. Eu podia até pensar em ter um gato que eles, com certeza, aceitariam, mas Petúnia tem o dom de conseguir alergia a tudo o que eu posso ter.

Moral da história, temos uma Lily sem bicho algum.

Por isso, eu tinha que me contentar em observar os outros de longe. Ver como todos eles pareciam felizes com seus sapinhos e gatinhos e corujinhas, enquanto eu era, simplesmente, a única do meu ano sem um bicho para brincar com os outros.

E me tornei, sério mesmo, uma mestra na observação. Sabia, por exemplo, que os sonserinos gostavam de corujas escuras com olhos claros, e que os gatos corvinais eram mesclados de um tom um pouco mais escuro que o castanho. Os bichinhos da Lufa-Lufa costumavam ser mais calmos, e os da Grifinória eram sempre os que se metiam em encrenca com seu quê de coragem.

Mas foi observando James Potter que eu reparei que bichinhos de estimação eram mesmo parecidos com seus donos.

A coruja – Siara, acho que é o nome – tinha os olhos sagazes, do tipo 'não-deixo-escapar-nada' e, de vez em quando, passava o bico por suas asas como que para arrepiá-las. Sempre que estava com James, voava e, no exato momento em que ele começava a estender o braço para chamá-la de volta, descia na velocidade máxima mas pousava com uma suavidade incrível em seu braço.

De vez em quando, até confesso, ia para a torre em que todas as corujas ficavam e a observava. Era a mais bonita dali, de longe, com as penas sempre imaculadamente brancas e os olhos quase estreitados em interesse quando eu chegava e a observava.

E ela gostava de mim.

Por isso que eu nunca me decepcionava ao chegar lá. Sempre recebia uma bicadinha carinhosa na palma da mão e um relaxar de corpo quando eu acarinhava sua cabecinha branca, e quando eu saía ela piava em protesto.

Mas hoje ela não estava lá.

Contive um suspiro de frustração quando não a encontrei, mas revirei uma segunda vez os olhos pela sala em busca dela. Quando, de novo, não consegui ver nada de suas penas brancas, finalmente soltei o tal suspiro e comecei a projetar uma viradinha para sair da torre quando, enfim, senti um arranhar de unhas de uma coruja em meu ombro por sobre a malha fina de minha roupa trouxa.

"Ah, aí está você" eu sorri para ela e estendi o braço, fazendo com que ela colocasse uma pata na base de meu punho e outra quase no cotovelo. Estendi-lhe a outra mão e, sorrindo quando recebi mais três bicadinhas, acariciei sua asa "Estava entregando uma carta?"

Ela, claro, não respondeu, mas baixou a cabeça e depois virou-a para a porta.

James Potter.

"Ruiva" ele cumprimentou, diversão beirando a voz e um pouco de satisfação no seu arquear de sobrancelha "Conseguiu uma coruja ou eu tenho que ignorar o seu 'Ah, aí está você'?"

Eu tentei não sentir um pouco de irritação nem um pouco vergonha, mas as duas foram inevitáveis. A combinação 'a última pessoa que deveria ter me visto aqui era James' e 'por que eu não pensei que ele poderia estar brincando com ela' era impossível de não me trazer qualquer tipo de resposta corporal.

Ele quase conseguiu um rubor, vou te contar.

"Ignore" eu disse, e ele riu em resposta ao entrar na torre. Observei-o sentar-se em uma das projeções das janelas que tinham por ali, uma perna em cima do peitoril de pedra enquanto a outra balançava no ar, solta "Você nunca me viu aqui"

Ele fez um movimento de 'tanto faz' com as mãos, olhando-me com interesse por detrás dos óculos.

"Claro que não" concordou, divertido, endireitando-se até o corpo ficar um pouco mais projetado para frente. O interesse pareceu se intensificar com o movimento, mas eu desviei os olhos e olhei para a coruja "Desde quando visita Siara?"

Eu não respondi, demorando um bom tempo para formular a resposta na minha cabeça. Eu poderia muito bem dizer que começara semana passada, ou que talvez eu tivesse me apaixonado por ela por volta da primeira semana de aula.

Mas ele não acreditaria. E eu podia enumerar as razões para isso.

"Desde o terceiro ano" respondi, meio a contragosto, voltando a olhá-lo. Ele sorria aquele sorriso de canto dele, o braço apoiado no joelho da perna dobrada se flexionando quando Siara voou até ele "Quando eu decidi que queria ter um bichinho também"

"E por que não comprou um...?"

"Papai e mamãe não estavam mais completamente deslumbrados pelo mundo bruxo. Pelo menos, não ao ponto de me dar um sapo ou uma coruja"

Era essa a hora em que ele falava o óbvio 'Mas gatos são animais normais', mas James ficou quieto e só arqueou uma sobrancelha em incentivo.

"E minha irmã é alérgica aos pêlos e... tanto faz, acho"

Ele riu, alto, a risada reverberando pela noite que caía. Desceu do parapeito e, como que adivinhando seus movimentos, Siara escorregou as patas e esboçou um vôo até alcançar sue ombro, os olhos dourados fixos em mim.

"Mas eu gosto deles. Dos animais, quero dizer" pronto. Havia entrado em um daqueles momentos em que não consigo parar mais de falar. Talvez tivesse mesmo um tipo de maldição para nascidos trouxas ou algo do tipo, porque quase sempre tudo dava errado para mim quando se tratava de James "E eu vi você brincando com a Siara no inverno do nosso terceiro ano. Foi... legal. Quer dizer, deve ser o máximo você poder falar com alguém que não te interrompe"

"Bom, você está falando com alguém que não te interrompe" e me piscou o olho, divertido, esticando o braço na minha direção. Eu entendi e, imediatamente, estendi o meu "É por isso que, às vezes, você fala com as suas penas e seus pergaminhos e alguns livros?"

Eu desviei meus olhos para a coruja no exato instante em que senti que minhas bochechas poderiam arder. Quer dizer, eu sabia lidar com James até o momento em que ele falasse de nós dois em um suposto encontro, mas quando a coisa ia para o lado pessoal, do tipo 'só amigos sabem' – e isso geralmente acontecia para o meu lado, porque parecia que, para ele, eu era um objeto interessante a ser estudado – eu ficava um pouco perdida.

Ele sabia lidar comigo, e eu sabia que ele tinha total idéia disso. Era a única razão que eu encontrava para seus sorrisos de canto e seus olhares estreitados com sobrancelhas arqueadas, e para seus risos altos antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar ou, sei lá, quando ele deveria parecer surpreso e não estava.

Ele era a incógnita para mim, não eu para ele.

E eu não podia deixar de pensar nisso ali, quando Siara passou do braço dele para o meu. Eu esperava um tom zombeteiro, um quê de ironia e até mesmo de diversão pura e sádica, mas o que eu tinha era interesse.

"Porque, você sabe, eu falo com ela" ele apontou discretamente com a ponta do indicador para a coruja, mas seus olhos ainda procuravam pelos meus. Ele até chegou a baixar o rosto para ver se conseguia acompanhar meu olhar mas, ao não conseguir, simplesmente voltou a ficar em seus 1,83 de altura "Não, eu não espero uma resposta"

Eu ri, e finalmente o olhei. A luz da lua, do lado de fora, batia em parte de seu rosto, e seu olhar brilhava na direção do meu.

Eu poderia acrescentar mais dois itens à minha lista sobre seus olhos.

"Eu também não espero uma quando falo com ela" comentei, com um dar de ombros resolvendo deixar de lado tudo o que ele já sabia e continuar. Tinha para mim mesma que não tinha saída mais digna do que fingir não se importar "Né, Siara...?

Mas ela me respondia. Eu juro que ela me respondia. Quando acenava com a cabecinha branca, ou quando pendia o rosto para o lado como que esperando mais da minha fala ou, ao menos, me incentivando a continuar como um ser humano faria. Ou ainda quando me bicava com carinho no ombro ou na palma da mão, ou abria as asas quando eu perguntava como era voar.

Eram respostas, e eu gostava delas.

"Seres humanos são melhores" ele apontou, mais interessado que nunca, a cabeça baixa para me olhar "Diálogos são melhores que monólogos"

"Mas isso não te impede de falar com ela" foi a minha vez de apontar, e agora com um pouco de malícia e, surpresa para mim – mas não para ele, eu pude perceber – travessura "E de competir com ela"

Seus olhos brilharam.

"Acho que não é só a coruja que você observa" tinha satisfação em sua voz. Ele estava deliciado, e até mesmo uma criança conseguiria perceber "Não, não me impede. É divertido"

"Mais do que objetos?"

Ele deu mais uma risada alta à minha ironia. Eu já começava a cogitar a idéia de enumerar as milhares de qualidades e os não-aparentes defeitos quando ele tocou minha mão para, agora, Siara fazer o caminho inverso.

"Muito mais do que objetos"

"Mas acho que eu não ia gostar de voar com uma coruja"

"Mas acho que gostaria de voar comigo"

Ele não podia deixar de ser ele, podia? E de uma forma tão súbita e tão James que, de repente, eu estava em um terreno que, se não fosse seguro, era pelo menos conhecido.

"Monólogos são necessários para a vida humana. E, se eu fosse me meter numa vassoura, seria apenas para acompanhar minha coruja inexistente"

Aí estava minha saída digna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus, algumas vezes, me dizia que Lily não olhava na minha cara porque eu era, mais do que arrogante, o tipo de garoto que abandonava as mulheres nos armários de vassouras para ficar com outra e as deixava sem qualquer dignidade.

E essa era uma das características que eu encontrara em uma de suas listas.

Dignidade.

Ela gostava tanto da dignidade quanto de comprar suas coisinhas de papelaria e conversar com elas em momentos de monólogo, e também tanto quanto gostava de sonhar que tinha um bichinho ou, ao menos , de brincar com Siara. Adorava tanto essa característica quanto agilidade e competência e, se eu quisesse me sair tão bem quanto saí na semana passada com as bebidas, era bom eu respeitar seu momento de saída.

Foi pensando nisso que, por um momento, a deixei ir. Observei seus fios ruivos passarem por seus ombros e caírem por suas costas, o salto de qualquer coisa que ela estivesse calçando batendo no piso de pedra, e não fiz nada para trazê-la de volta.

Mas momentos passam. E esse passou em menos de um segundo.

"Ruiva"

"Lily"

"Não comecemos isso de novo" eu discordei, divertidamente fazendo um sinal de descaso com a mão "Nós dois sabemos que eu sou mais persistente do que você é paciente. Uma hora, você vai deixar isso de lado"

Eu a vi respirar fundo, a franja ruiva movendo-se um pouco para cima para depois cair em seus olhos verdes. Eu via seu debate mental ao se lembrar que, no Natal do ano passado, eu fizera a cena das cenas na frente de todo o salão comunal da Grifinória e lhe pedira que me deixasse chamá-la de Lily, obrigando-a totalmente a aceitar para que não passasse por antipática por não aceitar um pedido de um bobo apaixonado.

Eu sabia que ela pensava ser melhor não reclamar em voz alta, embora pudesse revirar os olhos, crispar os lábios e muito mais, sobre minha nova maneira de lhe chamar.

"Não quer ficar um pouco com ela?" eu recomecei, sorrindo, sem a menor intenção de anuviar meu olhar para fingir que eu não vencera mais uma batalha "Aposto que você não a visita só para achá-la, deixá-la passear em seu ombro para depois de apenas dois minutos ir embora"

Ela queria. Eu via no brilho de seu olhar, apesar da escuridão, que ela queria desesperadamente brincar com Siara. E eu via também, com seu mordiscar no lábio inferior, que ela estava no meio de um dos maiores dilemas de sua vida.

Ainda podia ter sua saída, quer dizer. Eu dera mais uma chance a ela, e a coisa mais fácil seria mais uma ou duas frases de efeito que teria sua tão querida dignidade de escapar do próprio constrangimento ao fugir de mim.

Mas eu sabia que Lily era mais que isso.

"Tudo bem" ela murmurou, quase inaudível, e entrou de novo. Siara, entendendo o que ela dissera, voou de mim para ela, dando bicadinhas em sua orelha "James?"

"Hum?"

"Uma coisa eu tenho que admitir" ela começou, e isso me fez pensar nas milhares de coisas que, naquele momento, ela não admitiria de jeito nenhum "Se foi você quem escolheu, você tem um ótimo gosto para animais"

Eu sorri, satisfeito.

Era melhor que nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As oportunidades realmente não devem ser desperdiçadas, Marlene me dizia toda vez que havia um passeio à Hogsmeade e ela ia com um garoto diferente. Alice reforçava, e com um sorriso particularmente pretensioso quando começou a namorar Frank e saber mais sobre James.

Eu comecei a acreditar bastante nisso, mais do que geralmente acreditava.

E por isso, só por isso, eu comecei a pensar que a monitoria conjunta seria uma coisa boa. Por isso que eu reconheci que ele era mais do que eu via, e por isso que eu conversava com ele mesmo fora do horário.

Por isso eu fiquei lá com James, brincando com Siara e, de vez em quando, rindo com algumas coisas que ele dizia. Ele era engraçado e, quando me falou – com uma cara de pau impressionante – que esperava que eu fosse fugir dele, eu respondi esse negócio.

Se eu tinha uma oportunidade para ficar com Siara, eu ficaria.

"Vem amanhã também, senhorita não-perco-mais-oportunidades".

E eu fui. Fui na sexta, fui no sábado – passei duas horas lá – e hoje, domingo, também. Tenho até que dizer que fui embora com muito sacrifício - Siara estava linda hoje, sei lá por que – mas consegui andar porque James me prometeu uma surpresa quando eu chegasse no meu quarto da monitoria.

E cá estou eu, então, sentada na minha cama quase nunca usada, apenas com uma promessa e nenhuma chance de realização dela. Já revirei o quarto umas duas vezes, fui até o banheiro para ver nas minhas coisas mais escondidas e proferi uns quatro feitiços para ver se algum funcionava, mas nada funcionou nem se mostrou eficiente.

Eu começava a acreditar que desilusão, de qualquer tipo, era o preço a ser pago por acreditar em James Potter quando ouvi uma bicadinha na janela.

Siara.

"Ei" eu abri a janela e deixei que ela entrasse, dando-lhe minha mão para que ela bicasse. Com um aceno de varinha, peguei a carta que ela deixara cair no chão quando pegara minha mão como brinquedo, vendo meu nome escrito ali numa caligrafia desinteressada "É do James, é?"

Ela bicou meu ombro agora.

"Ele estava comigo há dez minutos" reclamei, conseguindo uma bicadinha um pouco mais forte ao falar mal de seu dono. Eu até podia reconhecer um pouco e birra em seu olhar quando, como se para pedir desculpas, abri a carta.

_Você sabe, é proibido fazer o que eu fiz. Mas até cheguei a pedir permissão para Dumbledore e Mcgonagall e, como eles acharam tudo 'divertido' – nas palavras dele, claro, porque eu nunca vi Minnie sorrindo de alguma coisa minha que significasse quebrar as regras – deram permissão para você ser a primeira e, possivelmente, única monitora chefe de Hogwarts a incitar o outro a quebrar regras._

Hmm, os dois eram cegos ou eles esqueceram de que James contrabandeou flores da Romênia para o dia dos namorados do sexto ano só para me dar?

_Portanto, acho que devo te dar parabéns por isso antes de você deixar de lado seus objetos utilizados para monólogos e ir para a beira da sua cama e, com cuidado- leu bem isso? – tatear perto do travesseiro. _

Certo, isso não parece ser difícil.

Andei até lá, deixando Siara na mesinha de cabeceira, e baixei a mão para o travesseiro. Não senti nada e, por um segundo, pensei que tinha lido errado, mas aí minha mão parou em alguma coisa dura.

O único problema é que não tinha nada ali.

Curiosa, toquei o mesmo local, e fui deslizando minha mão até sentir o material acabar e deixá-la cair no travesseiro. Na mente estavam todos os feitiços que eu conhecia sobre esconder coisas ou pessoas, mas todos os que me vieram à mente simplesmente não funcionaram mais uma vez.

Estava pronta para sentar em derrota quando a carta fez seu primeiro 'puff' e voou no ar, e o que estava atrás de mim finalmente apareceu.

O nada de antes dera espaço a um gatinho.

Ele olhava para mim com os olhos cor-de-âmbar, a patinha branca meio levantada para arranhar a caixa e as orelhinhas levantadas em curiosidade. Eu o peguei nas mãos imediatamente, sentindo a textura de seu pêlo, quando a carta voou e veio parar na minha mão novamente.

_Bom, você estar lendo isso significa que já achou o que eu queria que achasse. Você sabe, até pensei em escrever uma carta do tipo 'Não olhe o final para não estragar a surpresa', mas acho que acredito em você quando diz que a mente humana é preparada para querer o contrário do que mandam. Nada é tão fácil como um ser um bruxo e poder fazer um feitiço do tipo para que a carta se reescreva depois que você achasse a gatinha, então não vejo por que me arriscar a estragar um presente com autorização do diretor se eu posso fazer do meu jeito e, melhor, fazer que você faça do meu jeito. _

_Eu sei que prefere gatos, também. São mais a sua cara do que corujas – até porque eu não poderia perder minhas noites de conversas inocentes com você – e eu comprei essa por causa da aparência. Tinha até outra coisa em mente mas, ao vê-la, achei perfeita. _

_Combina com Siara, sabe?_

Sim, fora a primeira coisa que eu reparara.

Sorrindo, então, peguei o gatinho – a gatinha, pelo visto – e levantei seu rostinho branco na altura do meu, fitando seus olhos âmbares. Estavam curiosos como se perguntassem quem era essa estranha que a segurava, mas receptivos e quase dourados ao extremo na meia luz da vela.

Era a coisinha mais fofa que eu já tinha visto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Lei de Murphy. Já ouviram falar?

Se não, é aquela coisinha básica de 'Não importa o que aconteça, você vai acabar ferrado no final' - é, eu exagerei X). Se sim, e se faz parte dos céticos - como eu fazia antes - acreditem, ela EXISTE.

E funciona.

A boa notícia é que meu computador voltou - sei lá se já disse isso X) - e a má é que ele voltou sem nada de sua memória para contar a história. Reescrituras estão sendo feitas, cabelos arrancados e muuuuuuuuito texto digitado para ver se eu consigo escrever tudo o que eu tenho que.

Nunca confie numa máquina. Ou, se confiar, tenha sempre o bom senso de ter um pen drive no bolso e renovar os arquivos toda vez que atualizá-los. Me poupariam, acredite, meses de trabalho.

Meses preciosos, por ventura. Porque agora, como meu irmão e meu namorado estão fazendo vestibular e estão sem tempo algum nem para respirarem, eu entrei numa espécie de pacto com eles e decidi só usar o computador quando eles tiveram um tempinho livre por semana. Esse tempo, adivinhem só, fica restrito das nove às meia noite de sextas - porque agora eles tem que acordar cedo - e, se não tiver jogo do Fluminense, duas horinhas no final de semana.

Fica difícil atualizar, vou te dizer. Reescrever tudo - e com aquela sensação horrível de 'PQP, o de antes tava melhor' - e ler as minhas fics adoradas dos meus autores adoráveis, escrever reviews, ter ideias sobre outras fics e pesquisar sobre a minha história baseada nas figuras de linguagem.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito difícil. Portanto, valorizem, 'pelamordedeus', e apertem o botãozinho verde ali embaixo ;3.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prosopopeia ou personificação. Tentei deixar bem claro que essa figura de linguagem engloba não apenas bichinhos, mas também objetos. e dei uma visão um pouco nova a ela - apesar de achar que a Lily, ao falar que a Siara lhe respondia, deixa claro que ela acha que a Siara tem características humanas -, mais do que 'A mesa sorriu' e 'A lebre tirou sarro da tartaruga'.

Espero que adorem. Foi divertidíssimo - e a gatinha na minha cabeça é a coisinha mais fofamente perfeita do mundo ;D


	4. Alegoria

**Alegoria – expressão virtual que transmite **_b_** para significar **_a_**. Chamado de modo quase errôneo de 'entrelinhas', mas são dois significados interligados com uma relação de interdependência. Ex: "Ela dizia que me odiava, mas seus olhos brilhavam de paixão ao me ver"**

Para toda a regra há uma exceção, dizem por aí. Há também um grupo de céticos que diz que isso é uma regra e que, portanto, há uma exceção para ela também.

Bom, eu não seria a exceção para essa primeira regra se ela realmente existisse.

Meu fascínio por letras, por linguagem e por escrita era devidamente marcado pela minha característica metódica de escrever listas de modo engraçado sobre meus afazeres, e enumerar de modo ainda melhor qualquer coisa que eu achasse interessante e digna de atenção. E essas coisas passavam desde um simples tom de uma folha no outono – minha estação preferida de longe, e na qual estamos agora – até uma lista dos possíveis nomes que a minha gatinha poderia ganhar.

Mas nada podia ser perfeito, mesmo na mais bonita das luas de mel. E uma dessas era exatamente o que eu vivia com as palavras, sem interrupção alguma.

Tirando o que é conhecido como 'alegoria'.

Podia passar pela enumeração, porque era divertido fazer as palavras virarem brinquedos comigo e me obedecerem para me indicar o que eu precisava. A personificação era deliciosa de se lidar – até porque eu tinha a certeza absoluta que minha gata sorria para mim – e a ironia só mais um dos milhares de artifício que qualquer ser humano tinha para brincar com os outros. O eufemismo era a arma dos professores, e a metáfora uma maneira divertida que eles encontravam de nos colocar para cima ou para baixo.

Eu gostava de todos esses recursos de verdade. E entendia cada um deles como ninguém. Claro, havia alguns que eu não era muito fã, como o circunlóquio e a hipérbole – embora, claramente, eu fosse hiperbólica -, mas eu conseguia suportá-los e compreendê-los.

Não ser objetivo era uma coisa, mas dizer uma coisa quando quer falar outra é algo particularmente inadmissível, ao mesmo tempo em que é interessante.

Eu gostava de jogar. Gostava de pegar nas entrelinhas e tentar adivinhar o que uma pessoa realmente queria dizer quando pego num corredor escuro com alguém do sexo oposto. Gostava de deixá-las acreditar que eu não fazia idéia de que elas me enganavam e que, no fundo no fundo, estavam morrendo de vontade de me matar por dar-lhes uma detenção.

Mas eu não era adepta disso. Dizia exatamente o que queria dizer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ruiva"

"Quer que eu te chame de 'moreno', James?"

"Adoraria. Pode começar agora, por favor"

Ela me olhou com ceticismo e desviou os olhos dos meus, baixando-os para a abóbora cantora que estava em suas mãos. Havia sido mal enfeitiçada e cantava músicas natalinas ao invés de soltar lendas aterrorizantes de Halloween.

"Você é inacreditável" ela soltou, andando com a abóbora – 'Jingles Bells, Jingle Bells' – em direção a um canto do salão principal, onde estava Flitwick. O professor, diferentemente da gente, não parecia ter problemas em controlar suas corujas "O que é?"

Eu sorri, sem responder nada de imediato, e a segui pelos caminhos livres do salão. Para tudo quanto é lado, abóboras sorriam, bruxinhas à lá trouxa dançavam e corujas falsas piavam.

A excitação de trinta de outubro.

"Estava com saudade de ouvir sua voz" respondi, piscando-lhe o olho de forma exagerada. Ela não pôde impedir um sorriso de surgir em seu rosto, mesmo fazendo de tudo para contê-lo ou, ao menos, não mostrá-lo a mim "Vamos, dialogue"

"Eu falo sério, James"

Eu fiz biquinho "E o 'moreno'?"

Ela revirou os olhos e parou de andar, endireitando o corpo para que ficasse totalmente de frente para o meu. Uma de suas sobrancelhas acobreadas estava arqueada na minha direção como se me desafiando, perdendo-se na franja ruiva que delineava seu rosto.

"Pense bem, podíamos ser um casal que, ao invés de nos chamarmos de 'mô' e 'docinho' nos chamaríamos pelo tom do cabelo" eu continuei, sorrindo ao ter mais um revirar de olhos como resposta. Cruzei a pouca distância que nos separava e, com a mão passando por seus ombros, recomecei a caminhada "Não seria propriamente uma inovação, mas uma quebra aqui em Hogwarts, ruiva"

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não riu – ao contrário com um movimento de ombros expulsou minha mão de onde estava e, mais uma vez, parou de andar para me olhar.

Eu sabia que era irresistível, mesmo para ela.

"Você vai me dizer por que me chamou..." deu uma pausa devido a um grito cantante por parte da abóbora "... ou vai ficar por aí, falando nada com nada?"

"Ruiva, ruiva" fingi repreender, divertido "Aprenda que eu nunca, na minha vida, falei nada com nada. Sou totalmente baseado em fatos"

Ela riu um riso leve "Exemplo?"

"Eu poderia passar o dia listando. Mas posso começar por..." calei minha boca quando ouvi o som da voz meio irritante de Mcgonagall me chamar de algum ponto á esquerda, virando-me por cima do ombro para ver onde ela estava. Quando vi seu olhar sobre mim e o movimento de sua mão, voltei-me novamente para Lily e soltei um sorriso falsamente acanhado "À noite, talvez"

Soprei-lhe um beijo e ainda tive tempo de ver seu sorriso de despedida antes de me virar, andando em direção ao dever que me chamava.

"Fale, doce dama" brinquei, sorrindo, pegando sua mão e a beijando "O que a senhora quer desse seu fiel súdito...?"

"Isso não vai te livrar da detenção, Potter" ela me disse, mesmo que sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando pela brincadeira "Até porque, se fosse fiel, me escutaria e não andaria pelos corredores às três da manhã"

"Estava zelando pela sua condição" eu repliquei, ainda mais divertido, e pisquei-lhe o olho "O que nos leva à pergunta sobre o que você estava fazendo às três da manhã num corredor deserto em meio a uma guerra"

Ela soltou um sorriso e deu uma batidinha em minha cabeça.

"Nada de me contestar, James" disse, ainda sorrindo e afastando a mão que estava na minha, rápida. A conhecia bem desde que eu usava fraldas, e sabia que ela não era dada a afeições "Preciso que vá à sala da monitoria e pegue o planejamento que a Evans fez"

Eu pensei em perguntar por que ela não pedia isso para a dona do planejamento, mas calei minha boca ao perceber que seria divertido ver como era realmente uma de suas listas. Então, sorrindo de maneira exageradamente galante, curvei meu corpo e fiz-lhe uma reverência antes de virar e sair do salão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu sabia reconhecer o caráter feminino de longe.

Uma das minhas muitas habilidades, devo te dizer. E era bastante útil na hora de confiar a alguém um segredo, ou na hora de pedir a alguém que faça alguma coisa para mim.

Mais ou menos como a dádiva do sexto sentido, mas com melhorias. Nunca me decepcionei.

Então, acho que é justo dizer que, infelizmente, minhas amigas são um pouco usadas por mim. Tenho uma amiga para segredos – Mary – uma amiga para compras – Alice – e ninguém serve tanto quanto Marlene para criar planos diabólicos de como matar meninos sem que ninguém desconfiasse da gente. Emmeline era a melhor para conselhos de tudo quanto é tipo e, enquanto Dorcas é a incontestável reparadora de corações partidos, Sophia é a cupido do grupinho.

Mas eu não ficava só nos estudantes. Minha mente totalmente clara e receptiva a fatos passava pelas mães que, às vezes, tínhamos que levar até o Salão Principal para alguma festividade ou à sala do diretor porque seu filho quebrou duas ou três regras que mereciam mais que um mês de detenção pela ruptura. Também ia para as funcionárias do Ministério que passavam por aqui para dar notícias muito mais consistentes aos professores sobre a guerra lá fora e, só de olhá-las, eu era capaz de dizer quem estava fingindo ou não.

Mas as minhas preferidas, talvez pela convivência, eram as professoras. E, delas, Mcgonagall ganhava de longe.

Desde onze anos, eu gostava de observá-la. Diferentemente das outras alunas, não senti medo dela – ao contrário, me dava uma certa satisfação a linha de expressão que tinha em seus lábios trincados – e consegui admirá-la sem o malefício da covardia.

Foi com grande respeito e – por que não? – carinho por ela que eu passei a ter certeza de que seu coque puxado fortemente para trás e seus olhos sempre brilhantes não eram somente aparência para que ela fosse temida pelos alunos. Minerva também tinha o andar duro, pesado, e ninguém poderia simplesmente fingir totalmente com tantos detalhes.

Mas, lá no fundo, eu sabia que parte daquele brilho era para a gente e que, portanto,nós também éramos motivos de sua diversão bem disfarçada.

Foi por isso que, depois que deixei a abóbora – 'Good times for Christmas' – e a vi sorrindo um sorriso de canto para o nada, eu tive que seguir seu olhar para ver o que a divertia tanto.

James Potter saía para os corredores.

"Pronto, aqui está, Srta. Evans"

Eu virei meus olhos para o professor de feitiços e, com um meio sorriso, peguei a abóbora – 'Há 600 anos...' – e comecei a andar na direção em que as outras estavam para colocá-la lá. Mas no meio do caminho, as portas se abriram e, de lá, Dumbledore fez um aceno com a varinha.

Tudo o que não tinha mais erros estava no lugar. As abóboras nos cantos, as corujas voando entre os poleiros altos, as bruxas do tamanho do Pequeno Polegar fazendo algumas traquinagens nos cantos. Os cálices para as bebidas, o balcão improvisado – mas lindo, como tudo em Hogwarts – e a decoração do chão, que se estendia mesmo com alguns objetos fora do lugar.

Eu poderia oferecer isso à mamãe no Natal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dois sonserinos mandados para a detenção, um encontro com Madame Norris e um feitiço para fazer Amos tropeçar depois, eu finalmente havia chegado na sala da monitoria. Estava como sempre, vermelha e dourada – era, segundo Minerva nos dissera com tanto orgulho no começo do ano, a primeira vez desde Faraday e Michaels que isso acontecia – e imaculadamente arrumada.

Não fosse o cantinho da mochila da Lily.

Curiosidade me tomando por completo – Lily deixando algo bagunçado era inimaginável, e olha que eu era capaz de imaginá-la em situações que ninguém mais consegue – fui até lá, pé ante pé como se fosse um criminoso ou perseguidor de um.

Mas ouvi um miadinho.

"Ah, então é você" eu sorri para a gata que tinha dado a ela, ajoelhando-me sobre apenas um dos joelhos enquanto a chamava com a mão e com um meio assovio. Ela veio, sem hesitar, e colocou o narizinho na ponta do meu indicador antes de roçar o corpo na minha perna e me fazer cair "Sua dona é uma pessoa bem organizada, sabia? Não vai gostar muito de ver as coisas dela assim".

Ela só me olhou de volta, como eu tinha certeza que faria, mas desviou os olhos quase dourados para ver o que antes havia bagunçado voltando magicamente ao lugar. Não gostou muito disso; remexeu-se entre as minhas mãos e, assim que teve uma patinha branca livre, me arranhou.

Arisca como a dona.

"Certo, tudo bem. Bagunce as minhas coisas, se conseguir fazer um trabalho melhor que o meu" eu apontei a minha mochila enquanto, com um aceno de varinha, trazia a de Lily para mim. Abri sem nem pensar que as coisas femininas – principalmente uma que recebe um pouco da raiva de Lily por ter que ser aumentada magicamente todas as vezes em que é utilizada – poderiam ser quase aterradoras e, logo de cara, vi um rolo e pergaminhos.

Dever de Poções, sobre os efeitos positivos que o Veritaserum poderiam trazer numa sociedade em guerra como a nossa. Algumas anotações antiqüíssimas de Adivinhação que ela fizera e estava revendo para ver se encontrava alguma lógica naquilo – sim, ela me contara – em conjunto com um pergaminho apenas com frases soltas e malucas da nossa professora. Um ou dois deveres de Transfiguração e, finalmente, as listas.

Uma sobre 'Como fazer Marlene calar a boca', em conjunto com a tal Mary Mcdonald. Outra sobre 'como fazer Alice chegar à maioridade com um galeão no bolso que seja'. Uma sobre as vantagens de ser auror – ela via bastante e, por um momento, me permiti sentir mais orgulho dela do que já sentia – e outra sobre as vantagens de nunca contar isso à sua família trouxa.

A antepenúltima, só para não tornar as coisas meio clichês, era dos afazeres para o Halloween, já quase tudo feito. E a penúltima em si era uma outra lista, dessa vez de possíveis nomes para o novo animalzinho dela.

Eram nomes interessantes. E observações interessantes também – ela escrevia bem demais, e fazia as coisas meio que parecerem exageradamente reais – que, eu sabia, ela fazia só para não deixar essas listas algo tão metódico quanto ela.

"Você vai ter nomes bons, se depender da sua dona. Ela só tem que se decidir" eu voltei a chamar a gata e, sem desviar os olhos da lista, afaguei seu pêlo branco "E, sabe, isso é meio difícil".

Ela olhou para mim como se entendesse.

"Por isso que eu vou ter que ajudar"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Snowie"

Certo, eu estava totalmente absorta em meus pensamentos sobre como as drogas dos morceguinhos iam se encaixar acima da mesa dos professores quando ouvi esse sussurro em meu ouvido.

Era de imaginar que eu pulasse.

"James!"

"Ruiva" ele me cumprimentou de volta, divertido, piscando-me um olho castanho esverdeado de volta "Sentiu minha falta nesses cinco minutos?"

Eu não respondi, uma expressão totalmente infantil no rosto e com a plena consciência de que eu estava sendo ridícula com isso ao mesmo tempo que sentia que não podia evitar de jeito nenhum deixar um biquinho aparecer nos lábios.

Eu odiava ser assustada.

"O-que-é?"

"Poxa, você não ouviu?" ele imitou minha reação e também fez um biquinho nos lábios, parecendo mais manhoso que eu "Eu gostei de Snowie"

Estava pronta para abrir minha boca e perguntar do que ele falava quando me toquei que era sobre o presente que ele me dera. Por um momento, uma quase vergonha subiu – ele saber das minhas listas era uma coisa, outra completamente diferente era ele pensar que tinha alguma coisa relacionado com ele nelas – mas, depois, passou.

Esperei a raiva, mas ela não veio também. Esperei a irritação, mas tudo o que senti foi uma pontadinha mínima, lá no fundo, pela qual eu não gritaria, não choraria e nem armaria um escândalo.

Eu tinha que escrever uma lista sobre o porquê de algumas coisas terem mudado desse jeito.

Não que eu gritasse com ele antes. Só pelos corredores, quando ele aparecia do meio do nada e me roubava um selinho para, depois, sair correndo dos meus feitiços. Ou, talvez, quando ele me assustava por trás e me dava um beijo na bochecha, as mãos firmes em minha cintura e só desfazendo o aperto quando eu virava para fuzilá-lo com um olhar raivoso.

Mas, fora isso, eu não gritava. Não era uma garota suficientemente hiperbólica, como Petúnia dizia, para fazer uma cena e me fingir de afetada enquanto uma platéia surgia. Eu era mais do que gritos, tinha certeza – eu era 'frases'. Respostas prontas ou que se formavam rápido na minha cabeça soltas para quem quisesse ouvir. E tudo com o melhor tom e delicadeza e veneno, só para interessar ainda mais quem decidisse parar para ver o show.

Por isso, pigarreei a garganta e esperei que a resposta viesse.

Esperei.

Esperei.

Esperei mais um pouco, e tudo isso não passou de uma fração de segundo.

Mas ela não veio.

"Eu espero" resolvi dizer antes que ele percebesse a demora "que isso não queira dizer que você fez o que eu acho que fez"

"Ver a sua lista sobre os nomes a serem dados para ela? É claro que eu vi" ele respondeu, sem se abalar, e tenho certeza que não deu a mínima para o meu olhar venenoso "Minnie me pediu que pegasse a lista que você fez para o Halloween" e apontou para a professora, que realmente segurava o meu pergaminho com borda desenhada, como se fosse a prova de um crime "Eu peguei. E a culpa não é minha por você não separá-las"

"Você devia ter me pedido"

"Você estava muito preocupada com uma abóbora cantante, ruiva"

"Você não tinha o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas"

"Mas eu não olhei. Eu chamei com um _Accio_" ele deu uma pausa e, por um segundo, eu acreditei nele. Mas James, como muitos, foi traído pelo olhar – o castanho era intensificado pelo brilho esverdeado, meio sapeca "Elas estavam entrelaçadas"

A boa e velha dissimulação atrás da nova alegoria.

"James..."

"Certo, eu menti" ele disse, rindo de leve, quase baixo "E não pensei em não ler por um segundo, ruiva. Foi convidativo demais"

Eu não disse nada, emburrando um pouco mais a expressão, bufando de tal modo que alguns fios da minha franja fossem para cima e voltassem para minha testa.

"Mas, de qualquer jeito, desculpe" ele cedeu antes de mim, sorrindo um sorriso de canto exatamente do jeito que eu gostava desde o ano passado "Eu sei que não devia ter lido"

Eu pensei em negar e franzir o cenho com um pouco mais de irritação do que a que eu sentia, mas não consegui. Então, pensei em dar as costas depois de balançar a cabeça em reprovação, mas nem meu pescoço nem meus pés conseguiram esboçar o movimento que eu queria.

Eu até estava meio surpresa, quer dizer.

Convivia há seis anos e dois meses com James, e desde dois anos atrás ele me perseguia dia e noite com cantadas cada vez mais engraçadas e divertidas. Sussurrava no meu ouvido, tocava minha cintura com as mãos, entrelaçava nossos dedos e passava o braço por meus ombros. Ele me fazia soltar sorrisos secretos com suas palhaçadas e suas respostas irônicas e superiores aos sonserinos, às vezes me fazia rir com os gestos de descaso que fazia para quem não gostava e os modos exagerados para Mcgonagall, como se ele fosse um cortesão de Henrique VIII e ela a rainha ou a princesa.

Eu esperava tudo dele. Sorrisos, risos, olhares estreitados e sobrancelhas arqueadas, toques quase ousados de mãos e selinhos – nada mais que isso, embora algumas vezes ele só tivesse resolvido tirar a língua de perto da minha porque a minha varinha estava na cintura dele – roubados. Tudo isso, claro, porque eu já tinha visto, e não só comigo.

Mas um pedido de desculpas? Só para Dumbledore, e olhe lá.

"Snowie" eu pesei a opção, deixando o nome pender em meus lábios "Mas os olhos dela são cor-de-âmbar"

Eu achei que ele fosse demorar a digerir minha reação, mas o aumento de seu sorriso foi imediato.

"É, mas acho 'Amber' um nome muito humano" ele me disse, pela primeira vez me fazendo pensar sobre isso. Por mais bonita que fosse a cor de seus olhos, seu nome seria mesmo muito humano "Eu gostei do variante francês que você escolheu, mas..."

"Achou 'D'ambre' sério demais para a carinha fofa dela?" eu interrompi, mais alegrinha por discutir sobre a coisa mais fofa do mundo. E, quando ele sorriu em concordância, eu permiti que o sorriso se alastrasse para meus olhos também "E não gostou dos outros?"

Ele negou, ainda sorrindo.

"Snowie, então" cedi, fazendo-o soltar e soltar um "Yes!" brincalhão "Agüenta por mim aqui?"

James arqueou uma sobrancelha "Para?"

"Vou trazer Snowie para cá"

Ele abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e bateu continência, mas se aproximou de mim ao invés de abrir espaço para que eu passasse. Vi-o se aproximar e, de imediato, senti meu corpo se retesar por ele estar tão perto de mim.

"Beijo de amigo" ele disse, baixo, mas sem ser um sussurro. Inclinou o corpo na minha direção e, desviando da minha boca devagar, beijou a parte baixa da minha bochecha "Já que não posso te dar um beijo de namorado"

Seu tom era maroto, divertido,e sua boca que antes se delineava num sorriso me soprou um beijo quando ele começou a se afastar de mim.

Eu tive que forças meus pés a começarem a andar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu gostava de quando Lily me olhava.

Ela estreitava os olhos antes de anuviá-los, o verde não deixando de brilhar nem por um segundo. Às vezes, ela arqueava a sobrancelha como eu sempre fazia, e dava um sorriso de canto que proporcionava um brilho extra ao seu olhar.

E, portanto, fazia de tudo para que ela me olhasse, de qualquer jeito possível. Mesmo quando eu estava em detenção e ela soltava um olhar reprovador, eu sorria e gostava. Ou, então, quando ela fazia aquele olhar de 'Como você pode ser tão criança?' e meneava a cabeça de um lado ao outro, o lábio inferior mordido enquanto o verde parecia irritado. Também me relanceava olhares de indiferença, do tipo 'Você poderia estar usando aquela sua capa que eu não sei que existe que estaria igual para mim', mas esses rareavam como os outros dois, e davam lugar aos meus preferidos: os olhares sapecas que ela me destinava quando me via fazendo alguma palhaçada com os professores; os olhares de aprovação quando me via realizar com precisão uma tarefa da monitoria, ou seu olhar de meia surpresa quando, ano passado, me viu pegar o pomo.

Ela me olhava de qualquer jeito, então. Seja para desaprovar, para aceitar, para dizer que estava tudo bem ou para me ignorar. Não importasse o sentimento, eu sabia que ela sempre me olharia e que eu sempre gostaria disso.

Mas, mesmo assim, foi uma surpresa quando ela me devolveu o olhar depois de uma frase um pouco solta soprada em seu ouvido. Eu não esperava, de jeito nenhum, que ela mantivesse os olhos fixos nos meus por tanto tempo, mesmo depois de me ver andando de costas e devolvendo o olhar com intensidade.

Surpresa maior foi o que eu vi nele.

Como ele veio, eu esperava diversão. Esperava uma resposta espirituosa e um sorriso de despedida. Esperava até ironia, talvez surpresa e um quê de 'Pode sonhar, Potter', ou ainda um revirar de olhos como quem me ignora e um virar de corpo para encerrar a conversa.

E foi isso que ela fez. Virar o corpo e não dizer nada, quer dizer. Mas, para mim, mesmo que eu seguisse suas costas, seus olhos verdes ainda estavam ali, fixos nos meus, com a mesma intensidade, a mesma curiosidade e o mesmo desejo.

Eu sorri. Eu tive que sorrir antes de me virar e fingir fazer alguma coisa. Porque, eu tinha certeza, Lily Evans podia ser tudo, mas não era dissimulada quando sabia o que queria. Nunca dizia alguma coisa quando, na realidade, queria dizer outra.

Eu não precisava de palavras para saber que a resposta em seus olhos foi verdadeira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de muuuuuuuuuito tempo, aqui estou eu de novo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo - alguém aqui sabia que 'alegoria' é uma figura de linguagem? - e que me perdoem pelo atraso superatrasado que eu tive (algumas pessoas quase me mataram via e-mail XD)

Até a próxima - e, dessa vez, espero que seja logo mesmo X)


	5. Eufemismo

**Eufemismo – utilização de termos considerados mais agradáveis, ou de expressões para prepara alguém para algo. Expressões mais brandas, menores em significado que a verdade. Ex: "Seus olhos azuis nunca mais se abririam", ao invés de "ele morreu"**

* * *

Quando os professores me diziam, por exemplo, que eu ia passar a noite sentado em uma sala com uma pena nas mãos e um pergaminho na mesa, eu sorria de um modo 'tanto faz' e voltava a fazer o que fazia antes. Havia aprendido essa arte de quase dissimular ainda criança, quando mamãe me soltava um olhar de repreensão e dizia 'Hoje você vai dormir cedo, mocinho' ao me ver fazendo algo que não devia de jeito nenhum.

Ela não queria dizer isso, eu sabia. Mas, mais importante que isso, eu sentia, lá no fundo do meu coração de sete anos, que o que ela queria era bem pior para mim do que ela realmente dizia.

Não era alegoria. Não era circunlóquio.

Era eufemismo.

A arte de apaziguar situações com palavras mais brandas do que qualquer um poderia imaginar era algo bem comum em meu cotidiano, devo dizer. Estávamos em guerra, e palavras como 'ele não resistiu à uma luta' e 'ele não conseguiu vencer' eram escutadas toda semana no corredor, acompanhadas de meninos e meninas apáticos que, às vezes, paravam em armários de vassouras e choravam.

Eu nunca gostei de qualquer eufemismo, e em nenhuma dessas situações. Só Merlin sabe como eu achava que, quando mamãe dizia 'Hoje você não vai ao jardim', eu esperava poder brincar com a vassoura dentro de casa e, total, me decepcionava quando não podia de jeito nenhum.

Por isso, também não usava muito do eufemismo. Dizia as coisas como elas tinham que ser ditas, sem tentar apaziguar nada e nem tornar as coisas mais leves para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo. Não é' desprovido de beleza', mas feio para caralho. Não é 'falta de sagacidade arguta', mas estupidez mesmo.

E eu conseguia. Conseguia dizer tudo assim, no duro, ainda com um brilho no olhar de diversão ao dizer 'Poxa, você pegou uma detenção por isso'. Lily era mais leve, estreitava os olhos como se estivesse se divertindo também, mas dizia um 'Hmm, vamos ter que discutir quantas noites livres você tem a partir de agora, Sr. Kyles'.

Eu me orgulhava disso. Era a única coisa, eu sabia, que aquele ditado 'para tudo se tem uma primeira vez' não funcionaria.

Mas funcionou.

No dia 31 de outubro, funcionou.

Porque, ao ver Lily Evans, eu não conseguia parar de achar que as palavras 'Ela está perfeita' não passavam de um eufemismo para o que eu via na minha frente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um vestido de um tom um pouco mais escuro que o meu cabelo, uma meia arrastão e um par de botas negras. Um penteado simples, com parte dos fios apenas um pouco puxados para trás, e uma maquiagem escura destacando os olhos. Um sorriso de 'Eu sei que você está me olhando' e uma retribuição de olhar como quem diz 'Não vou fingir que não percebo', e a cena estava dada.

James Potter não tirava os olhos de mim.

Alice me cutucava, divertida, no intervalo de seus olhares relanceados para Frank, que fora buscar uma bebida e ficara preso no meio do caminho por Peter Pettigrew e sua conversa animadinha sobre os novos tipos de chocolate vendidos em Hogsmeade. Marlene, sempre ela – um par perfeito para Sirius, devo dizer – sussurrou duas vezes no meu ouvido alguma coisa sobre lascívia e tensão sexual mal resolvida. Mary, antes de suspirar por acreditar que nós dois ainda seríamos como um dos contos de fadas trouxas que lhe emprestei, pegara meu braço e falara 'vai lá, vai lá!'

Mas eu não fui. E nem foi muito necessário; ele viera até mim, com sua fantasia de príncipe, fizera uma reverência exagerada como se eu estivesse vestida de princesa e fosse seu par romântico, e sorriu na minha direção antes de deixar a cena de lado e beijar meu rosto.

Eu não poderia adivinhar que viria um beijo demorado no canto da minha boca, um arrastar de lábios até o lóbulo da minha orelha e um sussurro de 'Linda' que faria um arrepio percorrer minha nuca.

Estava longe até mesmo do meu senso de percepção, e tudo que eu senti também.

O arrepio não foi nada, se isso serve para alguma coisa. Não foi nada perto da minha vontade de mover o rosto e trazer o beijo um pouco mais para a esquerda, ou de entreabrir os lábios para ver se ele estava mesmo com o gosto do vinho tinto que eu adorava. Não foi absolutamente nada perto da minha vontade de que ele percebesse meu olhar de 'Eu quero' e fizesse o que meu pedido silencioso praticamente implorava.

Nada. Nada, nada, nada, perto da minha vontade de fazer jus à minha roupa propositalmente provocante e agarrá-lo na frente de todo mundo.

Mas, claro, nada disso aconteceu. Nem eu movi meu rosto, nem ele me entendeu – ou será que foi por isso que o verde de seus olhos se intensificou? - e resolveu me livrar disso e nem eu cedi à uma vontade irracional de não largar mais o cara que eu dei o fora por um ano e alguma coisa só porque, de repente, meus hormônios resolveram se ligar à reconhecimento e dizer que eu quero fazer parte dos 99% de garotas que já desejaram beijá-lo.

Então, foi com um suspiro – eu não sabia de quê, entretanto – que eu o deixei ir embora, andando de costas como se não quisesse parar de me olhar, e só desviando os olhos quando Sirius fez alguma piada e ele riu dela.

E, a partir daí, dez minutos se passaram. Dez minutos de troca de olhares de reconhecimento, do tipo 'Não tenho olhos para ninguém mais', e 600 segundos de sorrisinhos nada acanhados da minha parte.

Estávamos a fim de jogar, pelo visto. E eu não iria dar o primeiro passo e, consequentemente, perder.

Eu não era uma garota que perdia as coisas facilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dez minutos, e Sirius estava precisando de todo o seu repertório de piadas e histórias de garotas o estuporando para me manter a uma distância razoável de Lily. Quinze minutos depois desses, a gente continuava se olhando, até que ela andou de costas até a pista de dança e, junto com aquela amiga Mary, começou a dançar.

O vestido subia enquanto ela descia. O decote ia para o lado enquanto ela se equilibrava no salto da bota. Os fios ruivos passavam por seus ombros conforme ela se movia, e seus olhos verdes baixavam de vez em quando enquanto sua boca sorria ao som da música.

Eu estava usando de toda a minha força de vontade para me segurar, me lembrar da minha condição de 'amigo-que-quer-ser-mais-que-amigo, mas-que-respeita-a-vontade-dela' e só observar de longe, retribuindo seus olhares. Às vezes, até parecia que meu pé ia ganhar vontade própria e ceder ao impulso das pernas para fazer o caminho até ela.

Eu fazia um bom trabalho, devo te dizer. Um ótimo trabalho, se levássemos em consideração que uma pontinha de razão segurava um corpo inteiro de impulsividade.

Mas tudo se arruinou em dois segundos. Dois segundos, e o esforço de uma festa inteira – mais, se pensarmos que ela estava bem mais receptiva depois que mostrei toda a minha maturidade – se esvaiu no ar.

Ela parou de dançar. Não relanceou os olhos para mim dessa vez e, simplesmente, virou e foi na direção do bar. Sentou em um daqueles bancos altos e prendeu o cabelo em um toque apressado, pegando uma taça qualquer que já estava em cima da mesa e bebendo dela.

Essa era uma Lily Evans que, se eu visse há meio ano, ia gargalhar e falar que só na situação mais inexistente isso ia acontecer. Mas lá estava ela, linda, rindo enquanto pedia alguma coisa para o homem do balcão.

Era hora de ir até ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Posso te pagar uma bebida?"

Eu me virei instantaneamente, prendendo um sorriso ao ver James com o rosto a alguns poucos centímetros do meu. Ele sorria aquele sorrisinho de canto, seus olhos estreitados e com o verde intensificado pela diversão e pela safadeza.

Eu nem cheguei a me surpreender quando gostei, mas me lembraria de me perguntar por que depois.

Nota mental para isso.

"Elas são de graça"

Ele riu.

"Achei que você fosse do time o-que-vale-é-a-intenção" brincou, apoiando-se no balcão meio de lado "Não me decepcione, ruiva"

Eu pensei em responder, mas ao invés disso mordi meu lábio inferior e me mantive quieta por um tempo, mudando completamente o rumo que a conversa tomaria com as palavras que sairiam da minha boca.

Eu estava pisando em um terreno que não conhecia.

"Já fiz isso vezes demais para repetir, acho"

Seus olhos brilharam em interesse e uma quase surpresa.

"Já me surpreendeu vezes demais, e nem por isso deixa de fazer" ele retrucou, abrindo o sorriso. Deu de ombros uma única vez, sem desviar o olhar do meu nem quando chamou com os dedos o garoto que servia as bebidas "Eu poderia citar três surpresas só nessa festa"

Eu definitivamente não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava pisando. Mas estava deliciada, aproveitando todos eles desde o momento em que percebi, na arrumação de ontem que queria beijá-lo, até agora, passando pela minha escolha de última hora por colocar essa roupa e pela troca de olhares.

"A sua roupa de diabinha" é claro que ele não precisava de confirmação para continuar. Ele estava doido para falar, eu estava doida para ouvir "Com a combinação dessa maquiagem daí"

"Um"

"Você me retribuindo"

"Poxa, era para ser surpresa"

Ele riu, abrindo a boca, mas parando quando o carinha veio até a gente. Pediu dois drinks – que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas digamos que eu não tinha mestrado nessas coisas – e se voltou para mim mais uma vez.

"Foi uma surpresa" James disse, baixando o rosto na minha direção "Não tão boa quanto você me deixar pegar nas entrelinhas que nunca mais me decepcionaria"

Eu sorri, meus olhos se estreitando, também sem desviar dos dele. Os movimentos de nossas mãos foram quase sincronizados; voltaram-se para as taças e as rodearam praticamente no mesmo tempo, nós dois sem levar a bebida à boca.

Era melhor ela ficar livre, não?

"Prove"

Eu não disse nada, mas levei a taça aos lábios. O gosto veio forte, como se não tivesse nada ali sem ser álcool, mas logo em seguida veio o chocolate.

A mistura perfeita de doce e amargo.

"Melhor do que eu imaginei"

"Tudo vindo de mim vai ser melhor do que você imaginou" ele retrucou, piscando-me o olho com um quê safado. Acabou com o resto da bebida praticamente com um gole só – os copos não eram exatamente grandes, mas estavam um pouco longe de serem pequenos – e deixou o copo no balcão, o brilho no olhar aumentando "Aposto que uma noite sozinhos em algum canto por aí seria muito melhor que dança, bebida e alguns foras calculados nos garotos que querem você"

Definitivamente, era mais safadeza que qualquer outra coisa que denotava aquele brilho esverdeado um pouco maior. Definitivamente, seu sorriso demonstrava também interesse e satisfação e, definitivamente, os olhos combinavam com o sorriso como poucas pessoas queriam e conseguiam fazer.

Definitivamente, eu ia aceitar aquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Certa vez, quando eu e meus pais estávamos viajando pela Inglaterra e vimos alguns brinquedinhos e livros trouxas, eles pegaram minha mão – depois que eu queimei tudo sem querer – e me levaram para o hotel, falando que, mesmo inconscientemente, aquilo era muito feio.

Eu perguntei por que, claro. Eles eram, se eu bem me lembrava, trouxas. Sem poderes mágicos, enquanto eu era de uma das famílias sangue-puro mais fodas que já pisaram na Terra.

Deviam ser menosprezados, não?

Foi aí que mamãe, com toda a boa vontade e todo o carinho maternal que todas as mães nesse mundo tinham, me explicou algumas coisinhas sobre eles. Como eles eram pessoas legais, e que o biscoito que todo o dia ela fazia para mim tinha os ingredientes comprados na padaria trouxa daquele quarteirão em que, adivinha só, também vendia sorvetes trouxas.

É, não eram palavras exatamente difíceis de serem ouvidas e razões mais que ridículas para alguém começar a aceitar um grupo de pessoas – que, só por ventura, era bem maior que o nosso – mas eu tinha uns cinco anos e meu mundo se resumia a vassouras, doces e cama. Foi o suficiente para eu dar gorjetas ótimas em todas as sorveterias em que parava, e o suficiente para querer conhecer mais sobre seus doces e tudo o mais.

Por isso eu passei em uma livraria. No auge dos meus cinco anos, estiquei todo o meu corpo até pegar um livro com uma capa chamativa, que mostrava um céu á noite com uma luz no meio saída sei lá de onde, e tirei minha mesada do meu bolso – sim, eu já tinha mesada. Política de saber lidar com o dinheiro, sabe – para pagar. O título também era legal; algo como 'Segredos do céu'.

Eu achava que aquilo era sobre astronomia, juro que achava. Nunca poderia pensar que era sobre os mistérios que rondavam a mente humana desde uma descoberta de uma carta de um tal de Newton para um tal de Boyle. *

Me decepcionei, claro. Aquelas palavras não fizeram o menor sentido para mim. Mas, como eu acreditava que dinheiro não deveria ser um desperdício – eu ainda queria comprar meu carro trouxa antes dos sete – eu fingi que nunca tinha aberto aquilo, voltei para a loja e pedi para embrulhar para presente.

Dei para mamãe, sem saber que esse seria o maior erro que eu cometeria na minha vida inteira.

Ela leu o livro, quer dizer. Leu o livro, gostou do livro, marcou algumas páginas do livro e escolheu algumas malditas frases do tal livro para guiar seus dias e encher o meu saco e o de papai.

Eu lembro de algumas. 'Quem espera sempre alcança', 'Não chore porque acabou, sorria porque aconteceu' e algumas coisas sobre momentos inesquecíveis e instantes ínfimos são algumas de seu extenso repertório.

Eu pensava sobre a primeira e sobre a última agora. Doze anos depois, aqui estava eu, pensando em como suas fases faziam sentido agora.

Tudo bem, eu não esperara apenas. Dera algumas investidas, e é por isso que eu estava aqui, com Lily e mais algumas pessoas, na Sala Precisa*. Mas eu esperei também, não esperei? E, bom, esse negócio dos instantes é bem verdade.

Eu estava para ter um inesquecível agora.

"Quem vai rodar o Prongs?" Sirius gritou de algum lugar, pegando uma venda preta e vindo até mim. Meus óculos já estavam esquecidos em algum lugar – e era bom eu me lembrar se quisesse enxergar – e metade das minhas roupas pesadas em um canto qualquer "Posso rodar?"

"Não seja mau comigo, Pads"

"Mau? Eu já te dei a maior chance que você jamais vai ter com a ruivinha"

E é claro que eu sabia o que era. Não importava o quão negra fosse a minha venda, nem o quão apertada ela estivesse ou o quão cego eu continuaria sem meus óculos.

A única coisa que eu precisava ver por sobre o feitiço de clareza eram os fios ruivos de Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu desci do banco, peguei a garrafa daquela mesma bebida que James tinha pedido e o segui pela festa, arqueando cada vez mais a sobrancelha quando Sirius perguntou para onde a gente ia e, com aquele tom safado de Black, me perguntou se eu estava a fim de festa de verdade.

Bom, eu estava.

Foram precisos dois segundos, um estalo de dedos de Sirius e um assovio de James que as coisas estavam resolvidas e a cena, mais uma vez, dada. Peter, Remus, Frank – e Alice a tiracolo, claro – mais dois garotos e mais uma garota que eu só vira de longe – Vance, acho – apareceram e olharam para os dois.

Hmm, parece que eles não eram amadores.

"O que acha de Marlene e Mary, Evans?"

Eu não ia mesmo passar por essa sem as duas. Não demorei muito para achá-las, e menos tempo ainda para convencê-las a ir comigo. Saímos as três pela porta do salão principal, logo atrás do grupo deles, e os seguimos pelo corredor.

Não demonstrei minha surpresa quando, do meio de uma parede, depois de uma risada alta nos corredores silenciosos e proibidos e de três passadas e meia voltas em frente ao nada, uma porta surgiu. Também não soltei nenhuma exclamação de deleite quando vi o quarto que tinha lá dentro, e fiz de tudo para ignorar o "Line, que foda" que James soltara para a garota que eu não conhecia muito bem.

Tinha ainda muita coisa que eu não sabia, pelo visto.

Bebemos um pouco, e Remus fez alguma magia que fazia a bebida nunca acabar na garrafa desde que ninguém bebesse o último gole. Sentamos em roda, conversamos, rimos e brincamos um com o outro.

Aí veio a pérola de James "Quero mais"

E outra cena se fez.

Remus, sempre ele, veio até a gente e perguntou se queríamos brincar. Eu ia dizer que não – não podia ser uma boa brincadeira, podia? – mas relanceei os olhos para James e vi o brilho em seu olhar.

A resposta mudou na hora.

E aqui estava eu, sentada em um dos puffs, observando o sorteio dos meninos para ver quem colocaria a tal venda e sairia à caça das meninas, com o prêmio de um beijo se acertasse quem era. Estava entre o torcer para que fosse James e para que passasse bem longe dele – antecipação não era exatamente uma palavra que me descrevia – quando o papel voou na direção dele e abriu na sua cara.

Eu esperei vir aquela mistura de sensação, de desejo atendido e de ansiedade por saber que eu poderia ser pega por ele e que, no instante em que ele me tocasse, poderia correr as mãos por minha perna e descobrir a meia, dizendo meu nome no instante seguinte.

E me beijando.

Mas não veio nada disso. Veio o deleite e a ansiedade, claro, mas a ansiedade pela minha satisfação, e não nervosismo, pelo o quê eu sabia que poderia acontecer.

Eu queria que ele me encontrasse. E quase cheguei a facilitar sua tarefa , tropeçando em algumas coisas que eu sabia que nunca tropeçaria se em meu juízo normal ou, então, sem nenhuma gota de álcool, e fazendo mais barulho do que eu jamais faria em outra situação. Me demorava mais, mas sem deixar ninguém perceber que eu o fazia, e sentava e rezava para que ele acabasse vindo na minha direção.

Uma hora, ele veio. Chegou mais perto do que das outras vezes e roçou os dedos nos meus braços enluvados, quase se permitindo sorrir - por algum motivo que eu não conhecia, mas que eu jurava que era reconhecimento – ao finalmente prender meu braço no dele.

Eu ignorei os assovios de Sirius, e as risadas altas de Marlene. Só prendi um sorriso, deixei que ele me apoiasse em uma mesa e se colocasse entre minhas pernas.

"Isso é previsível demais"

"Espero que isso não seja um eufemismo para dizer que foi armado"

Eu ri.

"Então, você já sabe que sou eu" disse, apoiando minhas próprias mãos nas minhas pernas, prendendo um sorriso quando ele colocou as dele por cima "Não tem nenhum feitiço nisso daqui?"

Ele riu alto, quase jogando a cabeça para trás, e pegou minhas mãos. Moveu-as até que se apoiassem na mesa e tocou minha cintura de ambos os lados com as suas, os dedos apertando minha pele de leve.

Eu sabia que devia ter feito um regime.

"Achei que você fosse ignorar qualquer outra coisa e me pedir para acabar logo com isso" ele disse, sorrindo, se inclinando até roçar os lábios na curva do meu pescoço com o rosto "Porque eu já sei quem você é"

Eu ia retrucar, falar qualquer coisa para que não parecesse tão artificial do jeito que seria, mas calei minha boca ao sentir seu rosto deslizar pelo meu e sua boca parar em meu ouvido. Sua língua roçou meu lóbulo um segundo antes de sentir seu mordiscar, prendendo meu brinco entre seus lábios enquanto sua respiração quente tocava meu rosto e meu pescoço.

Tive que prender um suspiro.

- Essa é a dos três brincos? – ele perguntou, num sussurro que me fez estremecer em conjunto com mais um mordiscar e um aperto firme de suas mãos em minha cintura.

Eu não devia ter cedido. Sabia que, além de desconhecido, tudo isso poderia ser perigoso e qualquer outra coisa, mas mesmo assim aceitei seus joguinhos, coloquei em risco uma amizade promissora - não me importa que ele consiga ser meu amigo mesmo deixando claro que quer me beijar. Eu ainda não conseguira separar uma coisa da outra tão perfeitamente como ele – e vim para cá.

E, claro, todo o resto do meu corpo estava contrariando minha razão. Tentava repetir na minha cabeça que todo mundo que agiu por impulsividade se deu mal no final – custava Romeu ter esperado um pouquinho? – e que eu só seria mais uma na lista esperando que o 'felizes para sempre' se seguisse meus instintos.

É, vai dizer isso para eles.

"Nossa, que legal. Aprendeu a contar?"

Ele riu, mais baixo dessa vez, mais uma vez me provocando um arrepio.

"Parece que sim" concordou, deslizando a boca por minha mandíbula até alcançar meu pescoço. Uma mecha ruiva em que ele havia tocado antes grudou em seus lábios e, rindo um pouco com isso – e conseguindo mais um daqueles arrepios em mim, como se eles fossem seguir uma ordem de aparecer a cada trinta segundos – soprou-a, livrando-se dela.

Me deliciando.

"Quer ver mais coisas que eu sei fazer?"

Eu ignorei a meia ironia que tinha em sua voz, e senti meus olhos se fechando – só não digo inconscientemente porque eu senti que eles se fechavam e porque eu tinha certeza, agora, que isso aconteceria - quando o senti em meu pescoço, um aperto um pouco mais forte das mãos antes delas deslizarem, devagar, por minhas costas. Senti um beijo, senti um mordiscar e tive que prender, além de outro suspiro – que, perigosamente poderia se transformar em um uma coisinha um pouco mais séria e com o tom ligeiramente maior que o primeiro que eu soltaria – a súbita vontade que tive de enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas e tocar seu tórax somente encoberto pelo tecido fino da blusa de baixo da fantasia.

Eu queria sim ver o que ele podia fazer.

James pareceu reparar no retesar de meu corpo e sorriu contra minha pele, escorregando os lábios por meu pescoço até alcançar meu ombro. Eu estava pronta para protestar quando senti seu sorriso tocar minha pele novamente, terminando de perder a voz por completo quando ele afastou com a boca a alça do meu vestido e a deixou cair pelo ombro.

Pronto, foi a gota d'água. Tudo o que eu precisava para levantar os braços e apertar de leve seu corpo entre minhas pernas. O que faltava para eu não tentar mais abrir os olhos e simplesmente deixá-los fechados, e de deixar minha boca finalmente pender o que parecia com um suspiro leve.

E isso porque, até mesmo eu sabia, ele ainda não fizera nada demais.

"Diz logo meu nome"

"Ainda não"

Foi um outro sussurro, dessa vez quase contra a minha boca. Podia sentir sua respiração quente tocar a minha, um pouco acelerada pela expectativa, até mesmo sentindo a mistura total das duas quando ele apoiou a testa na minha por cima da franja.

Seus dedos começaram em meu queixo, e ele o beliscou divertido enquanto seu rosto desviava do meu e ele sentia, por baixo de sua boca, a pele de minha maçã do rosto. Minhas mãos apertaram a lateral de seu corpo quando ele beijou o canto de minha boca, nós dois ignorando os protestos abafados que surgiam.

Ainda tinha alguém ali?

Mas ele desviou, e eu sabia que com um sorriso, até tocar meu queixo e refazer o caminho até que a testa pudesse encostar na minha novamente. O indicador, quente contra minha pele também quente, contornava meu rosto, me fazendo suspirar e mover o mesmo para que ele chegasse mais rapidamente em meus lábios.

Ele riu. É claro que riu – e, dessa vez, contra a lateral de minha testa, perto o suficiente de meu ouvido para me provocar aquele mesmo arrepio –, mas fez o que eu queria. Seu polegar contornou meu lábio inferior e o repuxou e, pela primeira vez, eu descobri que não importava mais.

Queria beijá-lo, queria e queria, mesmo com toda essa situação que para mim era complicada, mesmo com gente assistindo e mesmo com meu orgulho engolido e trabalhado pelo meu suco gástrico. Queria rodear seu corpo com meus braços e esquecer completamente que aquele era o cara que eu desprezara por um tempo que faria qualquer um desistir e que agora, só porque aparecera como monitor e me dera a chance de conhecê-lo melhor, eu estava mais que arrependida por não ter aceitado.

Meus sentidos tinham jogado tudo para o ar. Os quase dois meses em que eu trabalhara com como monitora chefe e os dois meses que eu passara simplesmente tentando entender se eu era uma filha da puta que só ligava para reconhecimento ou se eu era uma garota madura o suficiente para saber esperar e reconhecer mudanças nas pessoas pareceram nunca existir.

Porque agora, quase tudo fazia mais sentido. Mesmo as dúvidas que só surgiram quando eu vi que tipo de brincadeira era essa – eu era meio lerda para essas coisas, mesmo que entre listas e pensamentos de antes de dormir eu pensasse nisso – pareceram se desvanecer no espaço, dignas do prêmio da maior estupidez que um ser humano poderia ser capaz de passar.

Eu era metódica, não era? Listas e listas já haviam sido feitas sobre isso, e mais algumas foram feitas sobre Snowie e Siara, e como eu adorara que a última combinasse com ele enquanto ele acertara direitinho na escolha da primeira para mim. Tentara não perceber as indiretas, respondê-las quando impossível de fugir e sorrir com ironia á qualquer comentário mais que amigo, mas me esquecera completamente que James Potter sempre dizia o que queria.

Demorei dois anos e dois meses para perceber que, quando ele dizia que estava apaixonado, era porque estava apaixonado. E demorei o mesmo período de tempo para perceber, em uma brincadeira estúpida movida por álcool e chocolate e hormônios de adolescentes colocados em risco e à prova, que eu me importava com isso – não do jeito que eu me importara no quinto ano, mas do jeito que me importava agora e que queria me importar lá atrás.

Isso nunca passara pelos meus planos de vida.

E foi exatamente por isso meu corpo se retesou um pouco mais, e minhas pernas o enlaçaram pela cintura de vez enquanto minhas mãos já percorriam seu corpo, os dedos chegando a brincar com o fim do tecido de sua blusa. Por isso também eu beijei de leve seu ombro e a base de seu pescoço, sentindo um sorriso em minha testa e um puxar mais forte dele em meu corpo.

Não importava o quanto eu havia percebido que mudara, continuava sendo um jogo. Eu só estava jogando de volta.

Os dedos de James escorregaram por meu pescoço até chegarem em meu colo, o indicador percorrendo agora o limite do decote da lingerie que aparecia. Eu suspirei, ele sorriu e teve a sua vez de prender um suspiro quando eu o apertei mais em minhas pernas e puxei sua blusa em direção ao meu próprio corpo.

Estava claro o que nós dois queríamos ali. Um beijo, talvez um pouco mais, e finalmente o momento em que qualquer toque de línguas deixaria de ser uma tentativa frustrada – ou não – de roubo.

"Ruiva" ele disse, parecendo um chamado, mas depois aumentou um pouco o tom de voz "Lily"

E se afastou um pouco de mim.

Então, com esforço, abri os olhos, pegando o momento exato em que os de James surgiam na Minha frente. Os traços verdes brilhavam, intensos, lascívia intensificando a cor a apenas dez centímetros do meu toque.

Ele não pegaria seu prêmio, eu vi ali. E nem eu cederia ao impulso primitivo de estender minha mão e tocar seu rosto, convidando-o eu mesma para isso.

Era uma descoberta nova para mim. E James, como sempre, estava um passo na minha frente, sabendo exatamente o que eu ia preferir. Mestre na sedução que era, também, sempre me deixaria esperando pela próxima rodada até que eu desistisse.

E eu estava doida por isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu não a conhecia totalmente, mas a conhecia. Essa era uma conclusão fácil de se chegar, porque eu sempre a observava e tudo o mais; sabia os brilhos de seu olhar e os modos diferentes do curvar de seus sorrisos, um para cada situação diferente que vivia. Poderia enumerá-los por inteiro, gastando todos os dedos das minhas duas mãos duas vezes antes de parar e dizer 'Acabou'. E faria isso com a maior confiança do mundo, porque fizera e refizera esses pensamentos sempre que possível.

Mas eu erraria. Erraria, porque aquela parte que eu não conheço dela também tem alguns sorrisinhos que eu não conhecia.

Estava vendo um deles agora. A venda enfeitiçada em minhas mãos, os olhos quase cegos nos dela, a boca sorrindo com a expressão no rosto de Lily.

Eu tive que usar de todo meu autocontrole para não beijá-la.

"Parece que eu adivinhei"

Ela demorou dois segundos, desviando os olhos da minha boca para poder olhar os meus. Seus fios ruivos caíam em sua testa e em seu rosto com a franja lateral, ainda meio desarrumados devido ao toque de minha mão por todo seu rosto, seu pescoço e sua nuca.

"Parece que sim" ela me respondeu, estreitando os olhos. A maquiagem negra reforçou o tom verde e quase irreal que eles tinham e, por um segundo, eu quis que ela continuasse daquele jeito dali para sempre "Mas por que estamos conversando em sussurros?"

Eu sorri, leve, voltando à minha posição de antes. Seus joelhos apertaram minha cintura entre suas pernas, sua boca roçou a base de meu pescoço e suas mãos torceram minha camisa nos dedos.

"Sem prêmios hoje" foi tudo o que eu respondi, beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordiscando-a de leve em seguida. Seus joelhos me apertaram um pouco mais e suas mãos tocaram a pele do meu corpo, mas eu não cedi.

Embora nós dois estivéssemos doidos por isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Marlene ria e falava coisas quase completamente despudoradas no meu ouvido, Alice falava que a gente tava tão lindo e tão receptíveis um ao outro que ela até teve que se desconcentrar de Frank e Mary falava que, finalmente, eu cedera sob ele.

Na realidade, eu só não o fizera porque ele dissera que não.

Mas as vozes delas, de todas e sem a menor exceção, não faziam a menor diferença para mim, porque eu continuava com meus próprios pensamentos e com meu rosto ainda maquiado enfiado no travesseiro.

E com um sorriso no rosto.

Pensando em como eu me sentira quando estava ali, sob os toques dele, e como eu sentira tanta coisa que o conjunto delas foi suficiente para perceber que eu queria ceder e ficar ali. Desejando que ele tivesse pedido o prêmio e desviado os toques para a minha boca, como algumas vezes já fizera, e me pedido entrada, e prevendo que eu sonharia com ele naquela noite.

Dizer que esse pedaço da minha noite tinha sido maravilhoso seria pouco. Dizer que tinha sido o melhor da minha vida seria não fazer jus à verdade. Dizer que tinha sido perfeito seria bem menor em significado.

Não tinha palavras, na realidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Olá, pessoas ;3

Espero que não estejam muito chateadas com mais um atraso da minha parte, mas esse capítulo foi realmente difícil de ser escrito. Meninas e meninos, quando se quer falar de sentimentos relativos a desejos e tudo o mais, é melhor usar o ponto de vista dos dois lados da situação, e não apenas o de um.

Essa é a dificuldade da narração em primeira pessoa XD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Eufemismo, acho, vai ser um dos meus favoritos de tooooooda a fic - e olha que prevejo uns bons vinte capítulos para ela ;)

Besitos, besitos.

PS: Não sei se vocês gostam dele, se já leram um livro dele. Saramago não estava na lista dos meus autores favoritos, mas eu queria poder fazer mais por ele que uma ou duas linhas de homenagem pelo grande feito que ele fez à Literatura.


	6. Lítotes

**Lítotes: o positivo pelo negativo; modo de afirmação por meio da negação do contrário****; considerados por uns como um eufemismo com um quê grave de ironia, chamado assim como a figura de linguagem que se mistura com outras. Ex: Seu primo não é nada burro; Venha conhecer minha humilde casa (frase de Bill Gates com sua mansão de quase 40 milhoes de dólares ;3)**

As horas se arrastavam. Penosamente, uma atrás da outra como se eu estivesse em uma daquelas experiências que andavam fazendo no mundo trouxa sobre tempo cronológico e psicológico e eles tivessem me colocado em uma situação tão horrível ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero que o tempo parecia não passar.

Podia, por exemplo, quando eu estava numa explicação completamente maçante de como o planeta Terra à 180º da orbita de Júpiter implicava no nascimento dos novos heróis da nação bruxa. Ou também quando eu pegava o horário de pico do banheiro – depois das visitas a Hogsmeade, principalmente da última e da anterior aos dias do namorado – e minha bexiga parecia que ia explodir. Ainda quando eu era obrigada a passar horas em frente à TV com meu priminho de quatro anos assistindo coisinhas ridículas como cachorrinhos pululantes em gramados verdes, ou quando Petúnia passava horas ao telefone conversando sobre o noivinho loirinho e gordinho dela.

E, bom, minhas válvulas de escape para isso tudo era devanear por aí. Mudar completamente a situação e, com minha imaginação fértil adquirida depois de anos de leitura ininterrupta e listas com toques literários, imaginar que não, eu não estava vendo Capitão Caverna e nem escutando os detalhes sórdidos de como a língua do tal Dursley se movia, mas sim em um cruzeiro na Grécia ou um passeio pelo Nilo.

Quase um autismo, claro. Uma viagem total, mas a única maneira de me manter viva nessas situações em que mesmo o mais paciente dos mortais pediria por clemência.

Mas hoje não funcionava.

Penosamente, não funcionava.

Slughorn havia me chamado para uma conversa depois da aula, dizendo que, apesar do meu rendimento continuar perfeito, ele me notara meio dispersa nas últimas aulas. Mcgonagall me olhava com aqueles olhos estreitados toda as vezes que eu demorava a levantar a mão, e Flitwick me chamava a atenção com um risco vermelho toda vez que eu perdia o olhar.

No de James, sempre. E ficava nele até que ele me piscasse o olho, sorrisse e murmurasse alguma coisa, sempre fazendo planos para a gente depois da aula, nas rondas da monitoria e nos jardins para brincar com Siara e Snowie. E era assim por quase uma semana, o tempo passado depois do joguinho do Halloween; a gente se entreolhava, eu sem saber o que se passava pela mente dele enquanto estava estupidamente consciente do que tinha na minha, e sorria na direção um do outro, combinando o próximo passo.

Esses momentos até que não eram tãããããão constrangedores assim, embora fosse esse o sentimento que praticamente qualquer garota teria depois de se pegar desejando o cara para o qual dissera 'não' de umas cem maneiras diferentes. E isso porque eu era gentil comigo mesma e não me lembrava todos os segundos que o desejo aí era, perigosamente, acompanhado pela palavra carinho, riso e diversão.

Não, não eram constrangedores. Nem um pouco, se eu comparasse com os momentos em que ele me pegava olhando e a gente não tinha mais nada para combinar.

Esses sim me faziam ter vontade de me matar do jeito mais doloroso possível.

Porque ele me olhava de volta, e com a sobrancelha arqueada ou os olhos estreitados, como se soubesse exatamente – e eu acho que sabia mesmo. Por qual outra razão ele teria renegado o beijo depois de anos tentando e de indiretas compreensíveis? – o que se passava na minha mente. Como se soubesse que, desde que não encontrara palavras para descrever o que eu sentira na noite de Halloween, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo – não do jeito que eu abraçava, mas do jeito que seria um abraço pós-beijo – e mergulhar meus dedos em seus fios negros depois de lhe tirar os óculos.

É, era constrangedor pensar que ele sabia disso tudo. Não havia palavra melhor para descrever a situação, havia?

Não mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Havia algumas coisas pelas quais o homem não deveria passar na vida. E, quando eu digo homem, eu estou falando no sentido humano da palavra, incluindo também o sexo oposto, exatamente porque não sou um cara que machista e que renega a mulher como seres com mais a oferecer do que a janta do dia-a-dia.

Embora eu não apoiasse o movimento da queima de soutiens. Não devia ser uma coisa muito legal se pensado em longo prazo, quer dizer.

Minha teoria e de Sirius.

E essa era, definitivamente, uma das coisas pelos quais os homens – dessa vez, do sexo masculino mesmo – não deviam passar. Essas, mais um fora público – daqueles que eu recebi desde o quinto ano – e a humilhação de traição na frente da escola inteira. As mulheres também poderiam viver sem essas duas últimas situações, e mais sem ter que agüentar as amigas fofocando sobre elas quando a pessoa em questão não quer ou, então, quando fofocam sobre o garoto que gosta com a ex melhor amiga.

Lily Evans nunca passara por nenhuma dessas situações, acho. Não é menina de enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto as amigas ficam zoando com a cara dela, e nem menina de perder o namorado para qualquer uma.

Não, melhor que isso. Ela era garota de entrar em qualquer coisa desde que desafiada, era garota de levantar a cabeça, arquear a sobrancelha e lutar pelo que acreditava. Entrava onde quer que fosse – mesmo se fosse no salão comunal da Sonserina – de cabeça erguida, respondia as pessoas com simpatia – ela me disse, logo no começo desse ano letivo, que não havia melhor jeito de lidar com os inimigos do que desarmá-los com bom senso – e uma dose tão leve de ironia que, às vezes, nem mesmo ela percebia.

A dignidade, sempre. E, para ela, a situação pela qual não poderia passar de jeito nenhum incluía qualquer uma que englobasse perdê-la.

E ceder um centímetro na minha direção era demais para ela.

Por isso, quando me olhava, eu facilitava um pouquinho as coisas. Piscava-lhe o olho, provocava, marcava alguma coisa para ser feita em qualquer minuto livre que restasse na nossa semana – estávamos nessa desde a festa de Halloween e, apesar de ser apenas a quarta seguinte, praticamente a nossa semana que vem se lotaria por volta de amanhã – e, em situações extremas, fingia não ter visto sua virada rápida de olhar.

E funcionava. Para os outros, apenas aparentemente, mas eu sabia que Lily era transparente em tudo o que ela fazia. Portanto, se me sorria, se ria comigo ou retribuía qualquer olhar meu, eu sabia que era porque ela queria.

Mesmo.

Ela quis passar o domingo comigo, brincando com Siara e com Snowie. Ela quis fazer o dever de poções comigo, porque não responderia 'sim' só para não parecer indelicada. Ela quis fazer aquele dever difícil de transfiguração comigo – mesmo que Sirius tenha me dito que, na realidade, era porque ela e todas as amigas tinham medo de sapo, eu acredito nisso porque eu não sou o único homem da sala (bom, o único que presta para ela, mas vai entender as mulheres) – e ela, definitivamente, quis que eu a ajudasse naquela tarefa chata e estúpida de listar os possíveis monitores para a Grifinória do ano que vem (eu, com toda minha irresistível pessoa perguntei à Minnie por que ela estava fazendo uma lista com praticamente um ano de antecedência, e ela com toda sua delicadeza respondeu que nós temos que nos acostumar com as mudanças nas pessoas, senão eu não estaria ali).

É, ela é dura na queda. Que nem a Lily, que demorara séculos para conseguir ter uma conversa civilizada comigo que durasse mais de dez minutos.

Mas, quando conseguira, pelo visto não queria parar. E quem sou eu para reclamar?

Ninguém. E ela adoraria minha agilidade em conseguir essa resposta.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Então, o que vai ser hoje?"

Eu ignorei a voz de Marlene por um segundo, guardando meu livro de Feitiços na minha mochila trouxa enquanto prendia um dar de ombros. Quer dizer, eu não sabia mesmo – James me dissera que era uma surpresa – mas eu nunca iria admitir isso para Marlene. Dizer a ela que me encontrava com James todo dia era uma coisa, dizer a ela que me encontrava com ele sem saber o que seria era outra completamente diferente.

"Ele falou que..." eu me interrompi, piscando os olhos quando uma bolinha de pergaminho amassado alcançou minha cabeça. Virei, rápida, pegando o movimento de James baixando a mão e seus lábios esboçando um 'Vem agora?' "... eu acho que te explico depois"

Marlene revirou os olhos, soltando um 'Vai lá, aproveita' totalmente desnecessário.

Porque eu iria aproveitar.

"O que o senhor 'adoro-surpresas' tem dessa vez?"

Ele fingiu uma careta "É uma surpresa, dãã"

"Obrigada, acho que conheço o significado dessa palavra" mas, na realidade, só aprendera mesmo no Halloween, quando fiquei totalmente surpresa pela atitude dele e pela minha reação à ela. Aprendi um pouquinho mais sobre o que era surpresa quando, no domingo, ele me chamou para ver Siara, e minha boca, instantaneamente, se abriu e falou que tinha que ser uma troca e ele teria que ver Snowie também. Surpresa maior era ter pedido para ele ajuda em Transfiguração e não ter revirado aos olhos à sua companhia em Poções, além de teimar em olhá-lo quando ele, claramente, prestava atenção em mim e tinha todas as armas para acabar comigo com apenas duas palavras.

Eu havia aprendido mais sobre surpresa em menos de uma semana do que em dezessete anos de vida, e o mais surpreendente de tudo é que eu estava adorando isso.

"E também acho que já passei da idade"

James riu, com um toque simples me fazendo virar à esquerda e descer as escadas que davam para a entrada do castelo. Eu me perguntei se isso queria dizer que a gente ia para os jardins - eu gostava de sair mais ou menos ao pôr-do-sol, como agora. Meu cabelo ficava bonito – ou se, simplesmente, íamos refazer o caminho para o salão comunal sem ter que nos encontrar com Snape e sua turma.

Mas James não parecia o tipo de garoto fujão.

Então, quando a gente saiu para os jardins, não foi exatamente surpresa o que eu senti ao pisar na grama bem cuidada, cheia de folhas no chão por causa do outono.

"Hmm, adivinhei isso quando a gente virou as escadas para a entrada principal" disse, e isso, inacreditavelmente, o fez sorrir "Eu tenho um prêmio?"

"Teria um se tivesse acertado" ele apontou, e eu, à sua fala, franzi de imediato o cenho. Eu havia errado? "Mas, pensando melhor, você acertou parcialmente. Meio prêmio, quem sabe?"

"Quer dizer que não vamos ficar e/ou andar no jardim?"

"Vamos"

"Mas...?"

Ele soltou outro sorriso.

"A alguns metros acima da grama" ele riu ao ver minha expressão intrigada e curiosa, estendendo a mão para apertar – carinhosamente, mas eu não repararia nisso – minha bochecha entre o polegar e o indicador "E não necessariamente andando"

Eu pisquei meus olhos, mais curiosa que nunca. Pensei até em bombardeá-lo com perguntas enquanto vagueávamos por entre as folhas vermelhas do outono que margeavam o lago, mas calei minha boca quando liguei perigosamente às palavras que ele falara ao caminho que tomávamos.

Aquele não podia ser o vestiário de Quadribol, podia?

"Ah, eu não vou"

Ele riu.

"Você até que demorou" disse, parando de andar, virando-se para mim. Eu, meio abraçada ao meu próprio corpo devido ao vento, estremeci quando ele pegou uma mecha minha e a colocou atrás da orelha, mas aquilo não tinha muito a ver com o frio.

Era uma fatalidade quase tão grande quanto me imaginar numa vassoura.

"E sua reação está sendo melhor do que a que eu esperava"

Bom, não era todo cara que sabia que a garota não ia gostar nem um pouquinho de determinada coisa e, mesmo assim, se arriscava a levar arranhões e um fora gigantesco. Ele até poderia merecer um determinado crédito por isso, mas agora eu estava bem mais preocupada em escapar de uma possível estadia a cinqüenta metros do chão e a alguns muito quilômetros por hora do que tentar pensar em como ele era raro em tudo.

"James" eu comecei, levantando um pouco o rosto para olhar em seus olhos, mais ou menos vinte centímetros acima dos meus "Legal, eu aceito transformar animais com você..."

"Na realidade, você me chamou"

"... e é legal brincar com Siara e Snowie..."

"E também é muito legal..." ele parou de falar por meio segundo, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir o sorriso de alastrar muito pelo rosto "... dar comida a eles, brincar de jogar água do lado um na cara do outro, fazer montinhos de folhas e se tacar nelas, roubar muffins no café da manhã do prato do outro e brincar de escrever comentários divertidos nas tarefas de monitoria"

Eu não respondi, minha mente procurando desesperadamente qualquer coisa suficientemente digna que pudesse ser dito para me livrar completamente daquilo tudo.

"E, como isso tudo, o vôo também vai ser legal. Se você quiser, até Siara vem, e eu transfiguro asas na Snowie"

"De jeito nenhum!"

"De jeito nenhum o quê?"

"Eu vou colocar Snowie para viver esse martírio"

"Quer dizer que você vai viver esse martírio?" ele perguntou, pegando minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Como eu não respondi, mais uma vez trabalhando os pensamentos para encontrar algumas palavrinhas, ele se virou e começou a me puxar em direção ao armário das vassouras.

A culpa era minha. Eu nunca deveria ter ensinado a ele alguns ditados trouxas.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Depois de dez minutos inteiros argumentando de jeitos diferentes o 'Eu nunca vou colocar meu corpo em cima de um cabo instável' eu consegui fazê-la tocar em uma vassoura. Essa foi a parte mais difícil; quando, mesmo dentro do vestiário, eu montei na vassoura a um metro do chão e consegui fazê-la me imitar, andando nesse nível para o campo e só subindo um pouco mais cinco minutos depois.

Ela me seguira. Meio torta, meio dura, mas estava sempre atrás de mim ou ao meu lado, as pontas dos dedos brancas de tanto apertar a madeira da minha vassoura – eu estou com a do Sirius – e os fios completamente bagunçados por ela ter medo de levantar a mão para endireitá-los.

Mas, agora, parece que esse passado de apenas meia hora nunca existiu. Claro, eu ajudei – segurara suas mãos, até fora até sua vassoura até que ela se acostumasse. Prendera seu cabelo em um coque bem desajeitado (não, eu não era um menino jeitosinho), endireitara sua posição e até voara de mãos dadas com ela – mas grande parte veio dela. Não que ela estivesse dando piruetas por aí, mas até que voava direitinho para quem só voara o suficiente para passar.

"Se tivesse treinado um pouco mais, estaria no time"

Ela parou a tentativa de equilíbrio – apertava forte as pernas no cabo para conseguir se manter em cima da vassoura enquanto arrumava o coque – e olhou para mim, uma expressão cética no rosto.

"Mesmo. Como artilheira"

Ela me soltou um olhar com um pouco mais de ironia.

"Você diz isso porque eu nunca teria velocidade nem habilidade suficiente para ser um apanhador" disse, mandando-me a língua depois que sorri e pigarreei, fingindo receber os aplausos "E nem conseguir segurar um bastão ao mesmo tempo em que me equilibro aqui e rebato bolas que vem a 400m/s"

"Lembre-se que tem que segurar a goles" eu apontei, quase rindo "E, quando estiver com ela, desviar de jogadores com o dobro dos seus músculos enquanto se segura com uma mão e, com a outra, não pode deixá-la cair"

Eu podia ver pela expressão dela que ela nunca mais chamaria Marlene de desajeitada.

"E eu não digo isso por essas razões daí" continuei, virando minha vassoura, chamando-a com a mão para descer. Mas ela ficou no lugar, um biquinho nos lábios e uma carinha emburrada enquanto apontava para o céu e dizia 'Final do pôr-do-sol, por favor' "Apanhador é óbvio que você não poderia ser, porque seria minha eterna reserva e você é boa demais – claro, apenas pior que eu nesse quesito de apanhar o pomo – para ficar no banco"

Eu ignorei sua careta e simplesmente me deliciei com sua tentativa de prender o riso.

"E meninas batedoras não são meu ideal de delicadeza" apontei, aproximando-se dela. peguei sua mão e, em uma velocidade razoável, levei-a um pouco para cima, quase rindo quando seus dedos apertaram os meus "Elas batem nos outros"

"E as meninas com a goles não tem que trombar contra outros jogadores, claro" ela quase ironizou, puxando minha mão quando eu acelerei um pouco. Estávamos a mais de cinqüenta metros do chão mas, mesmo com a probabilidade de subir ainda mais, ela só estava com um pouquinho de receio.

Parecia estar confiando em mim e, por mais que estivesse mais próxima desde o começo do ano, parece que a melhor coisa que eu fiz até agora foi não beijá-la quando eu tive a chance. Parecia que o reconhecimento por mim tinha aumentado mais em cinco dias do que em dois meses, e parecia que esses dois meses e cinco dias tinham sido ainda mais úteis que os seis anos anteriores juntos.

É, eu demorei, mas estou chegando lá.

"Preparada para uma noite romântica vendo o pôr-do-sol, espero" disse, parando totalmente e, num movimento simples – muito arriscado para ela, porque me parece que ela teve que reprimir um gritinho afetado, colocando-a na minha vassoura "Seria horrível me decepcionar, como você disse na festa"

Ela teve a dignidade de colocar um pouquinho de ironia no sorriso.

"Como eu poderia não estar?" ela se relaxou no meu abraço, as pontinhas dos dedos quase voltando à cor normal. Estavam frios ao se apoiarem em cima das minhas mãos, presas no pedaço de madeira logo seguinte às suas pernas, e eu os entrelacei em uma tentativa de livrá-los do inverno cada vez mais próximo "Estou com um dos 'cinco mais' que já pisaram em Hogwarts, um cara que, apesar de sair com todo o mundo, jura que é apaixonado por mim desde o quinto ano e que, além de tudo isso, é o melhor apanhador escolar que a Europa já teve. É óbvio que estou preparada"

Eu sorri, deliciado, e inclinei um pouco meu rosto até beijar sua bochecha e, depois, seu pescoço. Apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro, fazendo nossas bochechas se roçarem de imediato, e tirei uma das mãos da vassoura, tocando o outro lado de seu rosto.

Ela estava errada se achava que eu não ia pegar a deixa.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Eu pensei que fosse me arrepender seriamente quando as palavras saíram de minha boca – porque era isso, invariavelmente, que acontecia quando eu seguia minha impulsividade e soltava qualquer coisa na frente dele. Ele sabia utilizar palavras dos outros como arma do melhor jeito que eu já vira – mas não senti nada disso quando ele beijou meu rosto e meu pescoço nem quando apoiou o queixo em meu ombro e fez um único carinho em meu rosto antes de baixar a mão até a minha novamente.

Não, foi bem diferente de arrependimento.

Eu simplesmente adorei quando ele mordeu meu ombro de brincadeira antes de pegar a outra vassoura – que, pacientemente, estava ao nosso lado – para ter um apoio. Adorei quando ele tocou minha cintura de leve e me empurrou um pouco para trás, sentando-se no espaço à minha frente com uma habilidade que, nem por um momento, eu achei que fosse falhar. Adorei quando ele apoiou a testa na minha e olhou nos meus olhos, e adorei ainda mais quando seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Só isso. Mais nada. Mas, mesmo assim, eu senti que tinha que manter minha boca fechada para impedir meu coração de escapar por ela. Tive que lembrar meu cérebro a continuar comandando o corpo, e tive que lembrar alguns desses meus sistemas a manter a impossibilidade de parar de respirar, porque eu pararia por não me lembrar como.

E tudo o que ele fez foi tocar minha boca com a dele. Foi deixar a testa apoiada na minha, uma das mãos segurando meu queixo enquanto a outra segurava as minhas na vassoura. Foi roçar nossos narizes meio de lado e me beijar de novo, o mesmo toque – e, de novo, as mesmas sensações – e nada mais.

Eu queria mais. Queria bem mais que aquilo, mas sabia que não passar de tudo isso seria bem melhor naquele instante. Ao mesmo tempo em que tive vontade de entreabrir os lábios, eu fiquei contente que ele tenha, simplesmente, pego a sua vassoura e montado nela com uma mão ainda nas minhas, levando a gente para baixo exatamente quando o último raio de sol desapareceu nas montanhas. Mordi meu lábio inferior para não rir quando caí no pouso e ele quase gargalhou, mas não consegui não sorrir quando voltamos para o castelo abraçados devido ao vento frio, pulando o jantar para ir direto à cozinha, pegar uma xícara de chocolate quente e irmos para o Salão Comunal e ficarmos em frente à lareira, conversando sobre nada.

Era a minha melhor noite em Hogwarts. De longe, apesar do quase constrangimento que eu sentia e da minha vontade incontrolável de me auto-analisar para saber o que acontecera comigo.

Ou melhor, o que estava acontecendo.

Porque, na hora de dizermos boa-noite, fui eu quem se inclinou e lhe beijou os lábios. Eu até arrumei coragem de algum lugar para olhar para ele, esperando ver surpresa, mas tudo o que eu recebi de volta foi um olhar intenso mesclado pelo brilho do fogo.

"Voar" eu comecei, me colocando de pé e pegando minha mochila, jogada em cima do sofá vermelho "não foi tão mal assim"

Ele abriu um sorriso no escuro das quase duas da manhã, arqueando uma sobrancelha em interesse aparente.

"Voar comigo não foi tão mal assim" corrigiu, piscando-me um olho "Tente só com Siara para ver quem ganha"

Eu ri, dando de ombros, virando-me para a escada do meu dormitório, pronta para ir dormir.

"Ei"

É, eu estava esperando por isso.

"Hum?"

"Quadribol no final de semana, contra a Corvinal" disse, me fazendo virar para ele e pender a cabeça para o lado, interessada "Adoraria te ver no degrau mais alto da arquibancada agora que percebeu que voar não é tão ruim"

Eu sorri e meneei afirmativamente a cabeça.

"E ruiva?"

"Hum?"

"Vôo amanhã de novo?"

Eu ia negar, mas parei o movimento. Me parecia rápido demais para quem passou a vida bruxa com medo de vassouras – e a trouxa também, porque Petúnia, quando brigava com papai, fazia o rodo de espada e sempre perdia a luta para a vassoura dele – mas eu percebi que queria.

Fora bom demais.

"Ainda falta você me ensinar o pouso, não falta?" dessa vez, eu comecei a andar de costas, só parando quando senti o primeiro degrau no meu calcanhar "E acho que não preciso repetir que voar não é tão mal assim"

Ele riu, leve, e me acenou, minha última visão antes de me virar e subir as escadas, o caminho inteiro consciente do peso intenso de seu olhar nas minhas costas.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*'Quem cala consente'. Só porque acho que não ficou muito claro.

Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo. Apesar do anterior, o primeiro beijo dos dois não foi exatamente nesse, mas não acho que boca e língua determinem o romantismo de um capítulo. Portanto, Dani Prongs, esse capítulo vai para você. Com todo amor e carinho, caríssima romântica, uma boa entrada para o seu capítulo original. Espero que goste e que que, dessa vez, venham palavras de adoração e não 'traíra' X)

Tô brincando, te adoro, viu?

Beeeeeeijos, pessoal! Até a próxima *_*


	7. Metonímia

**Metonímia: consiste no emprego de um termo pelo outro, dada a relação de semelhança ou a possibilidade de assimilação entre eles. É a figura de linguagem mais abrangente, com ao menos vinte formas de uso no cotidiano normal de uma pessoa. Ex: Adoro Dan Brown (na realidade, você adora Langdon e situações absurdas mas completamente inebriantes)**

Eu, na minha infância, chegara à conclusão que coisas estranhas faziam parte da vida humana. Tipo ter que comer jiló quando, claramente, brigadeiro era muito melhor, ou tipo ter que parar de brincar de pique esconde à noite quando se esconder era muito mais fácil ou, então, arrumar a cama quando obviamente ela seria desarrumada umas quinze horas depois.

É, era estranho. Mas eu consegui me acostumar tanto com o jiló – que parei de comer assim que tive idade suficiente para fazer uma cara de metida e dizer 'Não, prefiro isso' – e me conformei a parar a brincadeira às cinco da tarde e de arrumar a cama. E isso, apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouquinho dos três, me serviu para uma coisinha; nem sempre as coisas saem como achamos que elas vão sair.

Então, me acostumei.

Claro, era estranho conhecer um mundo totalmente diferente do seu, e era estranho não precisar mais levantar para conseguir pegar alguma coisa. Era estranho beijar pela primeira vez – pedi água para Marlene, porque o carinha tava com gosto de pimenta e eu odeio pimenta – e era estranho – e ao mesmo tempo delicioso – começar a ser seguida por olhares masculinos. Era estranho que um desses olhares não tenha desgrudado após dois anos de foras, e também era estranho eu estar gostando dele agora.

Era uma vida cheia de estranheza, a que eu tinha. Portanto, sentar no degrau mais alto da arquibancada como pedira o tal garoto não me pareceu particularmente estranho.

Estranho foi meu sentimento de excitação.

É, isso mesmo. Eu estava gostando de vestir as cores da Grifinória para assistir um jogo cujas únicas três regras que eu sabia eram 'faça gol, agarre a bolinha amarela e mate os outros com bolas assassinas'. Eu estava gostando de ter as discussões sobre como Black era fenomenal e como não havia outro igual a James, estava gostando de ouvir os cantos da torcida pedindo pelos jogadores.

Sim. Sim, sim, sim, era estranho. Porque, mais do que gostar, eu estava gritando junto. Gritei quando o time da Grifinória entrou, quando o capitão – James, James, James – foi o primeiro a aparecer no céu escuro e causou um urro de gritos em todos que o viram. Vaiei quando a Corvinal entrou, e gritei mais um pouco quando os jogadores do meu time voaram perto da arquibancada.

Era divertido.

Mas, apesar de tudo, chega a hora em que você pára de gritar. Eu sabia que esse momento chegaria, e foi por isso – quer dizer, para não ficar gritando sozinha, porque essa torcida parecia bem sincronizada sem mim – que eu parei de gritar um pouco mais cedo, e simplesmente segui James com o olhar.

Ele estava lindo. Lindo mesmo, com o cabelo arrepiado e os óculos mais firmes no rosto com um feitiço que aprendemos no terceiro ano. Quase perfeito de vermelho – eu tenho uma queda por homens de vermelho – e quase perfeito com a satisfação que irradiava.

Ele adorava mesmo estar nos centros das atenções.

E, quando deixou de meio que se exibir para olhar em volta e parar o olho em mim, eu quase me senti derreter na arquibancada, apesar da cena que eu armara com Mary sobre vir ou não. Eu senti meus lábios sorrirem e meu olho esquerdo piscar em retribuição à piscadela dele, e minha boca formar um beijo soprado em resposta ao dele. Senti minha nuca se eriçar, senti um calor subir por meu rosto e senti que meus olhos brilhavam ao segui-lo com o olhar.

Quase de repente eu soube.

Tentar se acostumar com o estranho, mamãe sempre me disse, era uma coisa ruim. Mas, como eu gostava de sair em vantagem, eu simplesmente me acostumava com tudo e fingia que era uma situação normal – quando fingi que o tal de Dursley era um cara agradável, por exemplo – e continuava seguindo em frente, a única de cabeça erguida.

Mamãe me avisara. Falara 'Lily, preste mais atenção, que depois você pode se acostumar' mas eu, de novo, ignorara.

Se não fosse assim, talvez eu percebesse. Percebesse que esse ano inteiro fora realmente estranho, com James como monitor chefe e com a gente conversando e rindo como os velhos amigos que não éramos. Com ele me dando indiretas e eu sorrindo a elas, com a gente se divertindo nas rondas até às três da manhã e com a minha própria pessoa procurando por ele e ansiando por seu toque.

Era estranho que eu ansiasse por isso. Era estranho que eu quisesse entrar em mais brincadeira como aquela, era estranho que eu, depois, trocasse olhares com ele enquanto deveria estar anotando sobre as consequências do canto das sereias. Era estranho que eu gostasse de seus presentes, era estranho que eu combinasse coisas com ele e era ainda mais estranho que, em uma dessas, eu voasse e quisesse mais que aquele beijo leve e aquela conversa na lareira.

Ainda mais estranho do que conversarmos ainda mais até esse fim de semana. Ainda mais estranho de quase não desgrudarmos um do outro, e ainda mais estranho do que minha aparente vontade em querê-lo.

Droga. Eu era estranha. A paixão era estranha, e deixava para trás um sentimentos estranho também.

Por que eu não ouvi mamãe?

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Remus uma vez me disse que o costume faz parte da vida humana. Que, depois de um tempo, a gente sempre se acostuma com alguma sensação que, num primeiro momento, nos 'extasiou ou nos fez ficar tristes'

Nas palavras dele, claro.

Eu até cheguei a pensar que era verdade, porque eu realmente já havia me acostumado. O deslumbre inicial do real poder da minha capa e da proeza que nós fizemos ao construir o mapa haviam ido embora. A fascinação pela história da guerra já fora embora, e restara apenas o dever.

E eu também via isso nos outros. Lembro de Lily quando chegara, olhando para tudo com os olhos grandes com curiosidade e encantamento. Agora, nem levantava os olhos quando um fantasma passava ao seu lado. Lembro de Remus, olhando com certa culpa para a gente no terceiro ano, mas hoje o olhar saíra e só voltava quando um de nós aparecia com alguma coisa machucada. Peter também, suas mãos agora não tremiam de uma excitação deturpada – tem outro nome? – toda vez que ouvia o nome de Voldemort ou parte de sua história. E Sirius...

Bom, parece que Sirius era um caso à parte. Ele continuava com a mesma fascinação por armários de vassouras e meninas como companhia dentro deles mesmo depois de todo esse tempo - ao menos, agora, ele não fazia uma careta exageradamente verdadeira à palavra 'namoro'.

De qualquer jeito, eu achava que eu continuaria não sendo a exceção dessa lei e continuaria a perder o fascínio pelas coisas depois de um tempo, da mesma forma que acabara perdendo parte dos outros. Acreditava piamente estar fadado a ser um eterno submetido aos poderes do meu cérebro quando Lily, no sexto ano, me disse uma coisa.

'Você e esse seu fascínio inexplicável por bolinhas fugitivas'.

Aí, eu percebi que cada vez que eu pegava uma vassoura era como se fosse a primeira. Meu coração batia do mesmo jeito, e eu sentia a satisfação por voar - e por ser um dos melhores nisso, claro – toda vez que pensava nisso. Todo jogo era novo, toda visão de pomo e toda perseguição eram como se a mesma descarga de adrenalina tomasse conta de mim.

Achei que era uma dessas exceções às leis, e me dei por satisfeito. Uma só razão para quebrar as regras e as leis parecia o suficiente para mim, e foi com grande gosto que apontei o dedo para o Moony e disse 'háh, você está errado'.

Mas eu estava errado também, pelo visto. Porque o que eu achava ser só uma coisa, eu descobri ser duas; e da melhor maneira possível, porque eu estava voando, antes do primeiro jogo do meu último ano em Hogwarts, e olhando para a garota que eu era apaixonado.

Nunca poderia deixar de me acostumar com o olhar que Lily me lançara da arquibancada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlin, eu estava nervosa. Estava_ realmente_ nervosa.

"Lily, o jogo está 140 a 50"

"Mas e se o carinha da Corvinal pegar o pomo e..."

Mary quase bufou de tanto que tirava sarro de mim.

"Estamos falando de James. Ele gosta de deixar as coisas mais emocionantes, lembra?" retrucou, e eu tive que morder minha língua para não responder que sim, eu me lembrava. Quer dizer, há menos de cinco minutos ele dera uma pirueta na hora de enganar o apanhador inimigo que quase derrubara esse último que, agora, estava extremamente cuidadoso "E o que ele te disse antes de dormir ontem?"

Que ele ia pegar o pomo para mim.

"Que ele ia pegar o pomo para mim, Mary"

"E ele já faltou com a palavra dele?"

De novo, eu mordi minha língua. Será que ela ficaria chateada se eu contasse que ele tinha jurado que nunca mais mexeria com o Severus quando, na primeira semana de aula, lhe deu uma detenção por conduta irresponsável na aula e por respondê-lo? Severus não tinha exatamente culpa, e foi bem verdadeiro quando disse que o delito dele – que, por acaso, era olhar para mim – era o mesmo que o James fazia 24 horas por dia.

Tinha?

"Nunca"

"Então, espere. Eu já te disse, Alice já te disse Marlene vive resmungando. O campeonato é nosso, Lily"

E, se as três concordavam em alguma coisa, era porque eu devia confiar também. Então, era simplesmente respirar fundo, olhar para o jogo – pode parecer que não, mas o placar não dizia muito. Parecia difícil lá em cima para a Grifinória – torcer os dedos e gritar junto com a torcida.

Fácil, não fosse meu coração batendo rápido e desobedecendo aos limites físicos e biológicos ao tentar escapar pela boca. Fácil, não fosse o nervosismo que eu só sentira em provas e a excitação que eu sentia ao receber as notas delas. Ridiculamente fácil, não fosse o fato de meus olhos estarem teimosamente em James e não na goles.

Talvez por isso eu tenha visto que, quando a Corvinal marcou um gol – 140 a 60 – ele tenha franzido o cenho e olhado na direção do aro do meio. Talvez por isso eu o tenha visto projetando o corpo para a frente – do jeito que ele me ensinara na nossa terceira aula de vôo, exatamente ontem – e desaparecendo no instante seguinte, só me permitindo ver o relance de seu corpo.

O narrador gritou algo como 'James Potter viu o pomo!' e as duas arquibancadas prenderam a respiração. Eu me peguei prendendo também enquanto ignorava os gritos da localização dele, todos atualizados de meio em meio segundo quando ele voava para outro lugar.

Foi em um movimento único, preciso. Levantou um braço, abriu a mão e, no instante seguinte, o tom dourado do pomo estava entre sua pele clara.

Foi estranho eu ter gritado com a multidão de vermelho e dourado. Foi estranho eu ter sentido tamanha felicidade com a captura de uma bolinha de pouquíssimos centímetros de diâmetro, e foi estranho pensar que eu nunca mais zoaria papai por causa do Manchester.

E foi deliciosamente estranho me deliciar com o simular de 'Para você, como eu prometi' que ele soltara na minha direção.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Noite de festa. Noite de bebida contrabandeada de Hogsmeade, noite de cigarros trouxas e a nova moda hippie tomarem bruxos, e noite de comemorar até não poder mais o começo do nosso quinto título seguido, e do meu terceiro como capitão.

Era a primeira das verdadeiras noites grifinórias que teríamos no ano. E, se Merlin quisesse – e ele há de querer, embora eu e meu time não precisemos exatamente da ajuda dele para isso – essa seria apenas o aquecimento para as outras noites.

E, nelas, Lily não estaria conversando com Mary e Marlene sobre alguma manobra dessa última.

Ela havia tirado o gorrinho branco, quase perolado, que tinha na cabeça para se proteger do frio. Havia tirado também o cachecol vermelho e o casaco um pouco mais escuro que o gorro, e estava simplesmente com um suéter branco e uma calça jeans trouxa que e a deixava maravilhosa. Tinha, nas mãos, um copo com um pouco de cerveja amanteigada, os olhos olhando desinteressados para um cigarro na mão de Marlene enquanto ouvia suas histórias e perguntava coisas básicas – que todo bruxo sabia desde que tinha uns três anos – sobre Quadribol.

Não. Estaria conversando comigo – ou talvez não – e sobre muito mais do que Quadribol.

Então, desejando começar logo essas noites, dei dois passos na direção dela, até que Marlene – observadora desde pequena, vou te contar – olhou para mim com um olhar divertido e tragou o cigarro, soltando uma desculpa suficientemente alta para eu ouvir – chantagista desde pequena também, porque eu tenho certeza que ela vai me pedir algo em troca – e saindo antes que Lily pudesse protestar. Mary a seguiu, imediata, e isso fez com que Lily finalmente se virasse na minha direção.

Sorriu, e eu sorri também.

"E eu crente que podia contar com o elemento surpresa"

Ela riu, deixando o copo com a bebida em algum canto qualquer.

"Marlene é a arte da discrição" disse, recebendo meu abraço e meu beijo na testa. Levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu outro sorriso, diferente do primeiro, antes de se afastar um pouco de mim e se recostar na parede de pedra "Mas para que você ia querer um elemento surpresa?"

Eu sorri, também deixando o que eu bebia – alguma coisa com chocolate – de lado. Estendi-lhe a mão e ela, sem hesitar, pegou, até entrelaçando nossos dedos sem que eu tivesse que fazer uma pequena pressão para tal.

Foi um passo ou outro que avançamos depois da nossa primeira vez voando. Conversamos naquela vez da lareira, conversamos no café da manhã, conversamos enquanto preparávamos poções e transfigurávamos ratos – não, ela não tinha medo - em morcegos. Rimos enquanto estávamos a alguns metros de altura, rimos quando praticávamos feitiços juntos – eu a fizera ficar com o cabelo azul celeste até o chão – e rimos antes de irmos dormir.

Eu a beijara do mesmo jeito apenas na hora de nos despedirmos.

"Você gosta de ser surpreendida, não?" perguntei, sorrindo ainda, dando um passo na direção dela. Lily, quase como em desafio, arqueou a sobrancelha e esperou por mais, os olhos brilhando sob alguns fios de sua franja "Eu ia te chamar para sairmos daqui"

Ela arqueou um pouco mais "Para?"

"Qualquer outro lugar"

"Ah, vamos. Você tem que ter um lugar em mente" ela riu em seu protesto, mas não ofereceu a menor resistência no momento em que a puxei em direção ao retrato "James, são onze horas. Nós não podemos..."

"Somos monitores chefes, podemos tudo" eu interrompi, divertido, conseguindo uma risada dela "Além disso, nós nem temos aula amanhã. O que pode haver de mal?"

Senti que ela mordia o lábio inferior para não rir, exatamente o que eu fiz quando ela apertou minha mão em resposta e me seguiu pelos corredores vazios até o lado de fora do castelo de Hogwarts, onde o frio que ela sentia a trouxe um pouco mais para perto do meu abraço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que eu entrei em Hogwarts, tive minha primeira noção de como era grande esse terreno, e me deliciei com todas as perspectivas de lugares novos que eu poderia conhecer. Me coloquei, então, a passar minhas tardes de sábado passeando pelos jardins, conhecendo cada cantinho e sentando embaixo de cada árvore para aproveitar todos os centímetros de Hogwarts.

Mas, com treze anos, meu deslumbramento especial caiu um pouco. E eu, já meio acostumada com tudo isso, parei de ir a lugares que não eram exatamente meus favoritos e descobri que quantidade não é qualidade, e que eu poderia muito bem aproveitar muito mais meu tempo aqui se fizesse as coisas que eu gostasse.

Deixei de ir até o outro lado do lago, onde as árvores eram bonitas mas pinicavam. Deixei de ir ao jardim sul, que dava direto para a casa da Sonserina e que tinha mais cobra que qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Não visitava mais o monumento na beira da colina que levava à parte alta do bosque, e também deixei de lado os arcos que uniam uma parte do terreno à outra.

Desse, eu me arrependia. Porque, agora, eu estava sob eles, vendo minha própria respiração no ar gelado e completamente consciente do toque da mão de James na minha, apertando-a com carinho enquanto eu quase exclamava em deleite com o que tinha na minha frente,

Não sei exatamente o que mudou. Não faço idéia se foi mesmo a minha mente que evoluiu de lá para cá ou se Dumbledore resolveu cuidar melhor daquela parte do jardim e colocar aquelas flores ali, ou se elas simplesmente surgiam no outono e no inverno e eu fui na época errada.

Só sabia que, agora, eu não queria sair dali.

"Seriam duas surpresas se Marlene não tivesse feito aquilo"

Eu sorri, virando-me para ele. James sorria também enquanto apertava minha mão antes de deixá-la para tocar minha cintura e me virar em seu abraço, minhas costas em seu tórax impossivelmente quente e sua respiração em minha nuca.

Eu me deixei ser abraçada. Ali, estava delicioso, quente na noite fria. Nossos dedos, que se encontravam na minha cintura, se acariciavam mutuamente; um ritmo bem diferente do dos nossos corações, porque o dele estava calmo contra a minha pele enquanto o meu, apesar de calmo também, se acelerava a cada segundo.

"Eu gostaria de ver um pôr-do-sol daqui" disse, indo um pouco para o lado para olhar para ele "Você poderia me propor isso amanhã que eu, sinceramente, poderia muito bem fingir ser uma surpresa e vir com você"

"Viria?" ele sorriu na meia escuridão, e eu senti vontade de erguer meu polegar e percorrer o contorno de seus lábios com ele "De qualquer jeito?"

Eu ri, leve "Não deve ser bonito?"

"Eu não faço idéia" ele admitiu, abrindo o sorriso. Foi ele quem fez; ergueu a mão e, com o mesmo dedo que eu faria, contornou meu lábio inferior. Eu terminei de me virar em seus braços, levantando os olhos para olhar para ele "E eu faria de tudo para continuar sem ter idéia alguma, mesmo amanhã"

Se fosse qualquer outro dia, eu franziria o cenho por não ter entendido nada, mas hoje eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com isso. Foi por querer exatamente a mesma coisa que eu abri o sorriso constante e de canto que estava em minha boca e que toquei sua cintura enquanto sua outra mão endireitava minha franja na lateral.

Eu queria beijá-lo ali. Sentir seu gosto, sentir seu toque, sentir sua mão quente apertando minha cintura ou acariciando meu rosto enquanto sua língua ia contra a minha. Queria sentir nossas respirações se misturando, queria que nos separássemos apenas alguns centímetros para buscarmos por ar para, logo depois, recomeçarmos tudo.

Foi o que mamãe disse quando eu lhe contei o desastre que foi meu primeiro beijo. Disse que ele foi com muita sede ao pote, que ele deveria não ter querido o continente inteiro, mas somente parte do conteúdo que ele poderia oferecer para ir descobrindo o resto. Disse alguma coisa sobre ele me tomar como eu todo, quando na realidade eu era pedacinhos que ele levaria mais de uma noite para descobrir, mesmo se fosse o cara mais rápido do mundo.

Isso fazia sentido. Muito, até, mas era algo extremamente difícil de ser seguido quando a boca de James sorria bem perto da minha, quando nossos narizes se roçavam e nossas respirações faziam uma dança quase sincronizada entre o espaço mínimo que existia entre a gente. Era também difícil de ser seguido quando teríamos nosso primeiro beijo, quando eu sentia que minha mão seria uma total desobediente da minha razão e percorreria o que conseguisse de seu corpo enquanto estávamos ali, um no outro.

"Mas..." eu o interrompi no último segundo possível para ele parar o caminho até minha boca, sorrindo quando ele riu e beliscou meu queixo como quem reprime alguma coisa "... dever ser mesmo..."

"Eu diria 'foda-se' para o pôr-do-sol" foi a vez dele de me interromper, divertido, dando-me um selinho também divertido "E não o veria, definitivamente"

Eu sorri e baixei o olhar para sua boca, só fechando os olhos no momento exato em que seus lábios se tornaram impossíveis de serem vistos por eles. Um segundo depois, senti sua boca sobre a minha, e no outro uma pressão gentil entre meus lábios para que sua língua finalmente entrasse.

Não foi necessário nem mais meio segundo para eu descobrir que diria exatamente a mesma coisa para o pôr-do-sol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Ooooooooooi!

Então, a metonímia... bem difícil de ser escrita - procurem mesmo no google, são mais de vinte tipos - mas eu acho que meu esforço valeu a pena. Você...? ;D

PS: sem tempo para revisar. Desculpem erros grotescos.  
PPS: reviews?


	8. Onomatopeia

**Onomatopeia: figura de linguagem na qual se reproduz um som com um fonema ou palavra, como os sons exagerados de beijos em filmes românticos e risadas caninas atribuidas ao Sirius. **

Eu, quando criança, costumava perguntar para mamãe que sons estranhos eram aqueles que eu ouvia à noite, ou que barulhos esquisitos faziam os gatos e os cachorros quando olhavam para a gente como que pedindo brincadeira. A resposta dela foi curta e complicada para a compreensão de gente da minha idade –'Onomatopéia, filha'.

Palavra incompreensível para mim. Por isso, fechei a cara, corri escada acima e peguei o dicionário, meu indicador pequenininho percorrendo cada palavrinha da página em que ficava a tal onomatopéia antes de, finalmente, achá-la. O significado era até bonitinho mas, como eu não entendera de imediato e como a palavra era feia para caramba, nem liguei muito e passei a odiar totalmente a palavra e a descartar qualquer som como que insignificante.

Agora, eu percebia que não era. Porque, mesmo ainda odiando a palavra e mesmo ainda sem gostar muito da sua sonoridade, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era sobre como eu estava muito bem ali, na noite silenciosa não fossem os sons de nossos beijos, de nossas respirações e de nossas risadas quando conversávamos.

Era a melhor noite da minha vida, e todos esses sons só serviram para torná-la ainda melhor.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Só nos separávamos algum tempo depois de sentirmos a tal necessidade por ar – e eu digo assim porque, antes, eu não sentira exatamente falta dele – e sorríamos contra os lábios um do outro enquanto nossas respirações se normalizavam. Às vezes, conversávamos, e toda vez que nossas bocas se moviam encostavam na do outro, e cada segundo que esse encostar era leve demais nos dava a intenção de recomeçar.

Mas a gente sabia esperar, pelo visto. Eu apoiava minha testa na dela, e ela baixava o rosto e fechava os olhos enquanto sua mão acariciava ou minha nuca ou minha cintura por debaixo da blusa. Ela voltava a levantar o olhar, e eu me pegava sorrindo com ele antes que eu mesmo pudesse perceber essa reação.

Então, recomeçávamos. Às vezes eu, às vezes ela. Eu só tinha mesmo consciência do afagar leve de Lily em meu cabelo, de sua boca em meu maxilar como que um pedido para abaixar o rosto e beijá-la de novo. Só tinha consciência de que eu beijava sua testa quente por sobre seus fios ruivos, e que eu acariciava seu rosto e o percorria com os lábios antes de voltar a beijá-la.

A noite era silenciosa. Era fácil demais ouvir os sons de nossos suspiros, do misturar de roupas e de nossos lábios tocando uns aos outros. Era delicioso ouvir não o que eu, não o que ela fazíamos separados, mas o que nós dois conseguimos fazer juntos.

Eu poderia muito bem me acostumar com isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O sol se erguia atrás das montanhas, mas eu não estava com sono e, embora minha barriga reclamasse de fome, eu também não estava com a mínima vontade de sair dali em direção ao café da manhã que se aproximava.

Com certeza, James era muito melhor.

Estávamos sentados no chão, abraçados ao corpo um do outro, ele com uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada enquanto eu, dentre elas, tinha sua cintura firme entre meus joelhos. Eu apoiava minha cabeça em seu tórax, meus olhos fechados, minha respiração se acalmando enquanto ele remexia preguiçosamente nos fios de minha nuca e apoiava o queixo no topo de minha cabeça, a respiração às vezes tocando minha testa.

"O que você acha de 'nascer do sol'?" ele me perguntou, risonho, e eu senti como se pudesse ouvir mais do som daquele tom de voz que nunca, nunca mesmo, ia me acostumar com ele "Eu continuo com a minha opinião"

Eu ri.

"Acho que vou pegá-la para mim também, obrigada" abri meus olhos e levantei minha cabeça, fazendo-o desistir do apoio em minha cabeça e, com um quê de riso no rosto, olhar para mim. Os tracinhos verdes de seus olhos brilhavam na nova luz que aparecia e seus lábios se curvavam naquele meio sorriso de canto antes dele se inclinar e me dar um selinho "Você não se importa?"

"Nem um pouco" disse, apertando meu nariz entre o indicador e o dedo médio. Eu ri mais uma vez e tirei sua mão dali, entrelaçando nossos dedos e deixando que ele os puxasse para si para brincar com eles "Viu? Eu sempre disse que tínhamos coisas em comum"

"Só demorou um tempinho para provar" eu concordei, sorrindo depois de receber mais um selinho. Voltei a fechar os olhos ao sentir que sua boca não se afastava da minha de jeito nenhum, deixando-me deliciar com a sensação que era ter seus lábios roçando nos meus daquele jeito "O que mais temos em comum, sabichão?"

Ele demorou um pouco "Não adianta, você odeia História da Magia. Por mais que consiga se manter acordada ali, você não suporta"

Eu tive que rir "Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso"

Ele riu também.

"Certo, então" disse, agora beliscando meu queixo. Suas mãos, depois, se acomodaram logo acima de meus joelhos, os polegares realizando movimentos disformes por cima da calça jeans "Você gosta do outono"

Eu sorri, concordando "E, pelo visto, nós temos boa memória"

"Porque você me contou isso no segundo ano"

"No mesmo dia que você me contou que adorava sorvetes trouxas"

"E que você me disse que tinha dois preferidos"

"O chocolate puro..."

"... e o de creme com gotinhas de chocolate amargo"

"Mas você só gostava do de chocolate" eu parei de falar quando ele me beijou, divertido, três selinhos um atrás do outro "E seu outro preferido era chocolate mesclado, e depois o com pedaços, e depois o de brigadeiro"

"Mas você deveria ser a mais entendedora dessas coisas, sendo nascida trouxa" ele disse, rindo "Eu tive que experimentar assim que cheguei em casa. Não tinha lá perto, mas eu fiz a Nessie fazer um só para mim"

"E gostou?"

"Não estávamos falando sobre coisas em comum?"

Eu ri, fazendo que sim.

"E eu posso tentar adivinhar mais uma?"

"Vá em frente"

"Estamos com fome"

"De sorvete?"

"De sorvete"

Ele sorriu depois, brincalhão, e me piscou o olho antes de fazer uma pressão gentil em meus joelhos e afastar minhas pernas para que pudesse levantar. Me ofereceu uma das mãos e eu, sem hesitar, a peguei, recomeçando imediatamente a andar quando senti que ele me puxava.

Eu não perguntei para onde a gente ia, e nem fazia muita questão de saber. Só me importava ele e nada mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Eu não sei com o que eu fico mais surpresa" Lily começou a falar, passando a língua pela colher de plástico do sorvete de uma maneira que me fez sorrir "Se é com o fato de você conseguir uma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade em cada canto de Hogwarts, de eu segui-lo ou de nós dois estarmos tomando sorvete no começo do inverno"

Eu ri, leve e breve, inclinando-me para lhe beijar a lateral da testa. Ela quase tremia sob meu braço, o corpo junto ao meu como que não agüentando o frio, mas as mãos firmes no ato de levar o sorvete à boca.

O dela de creme com gotinhas de chocolate amargo, o meu de chocolate puro.

"Achei que já tivesse se acostumado com minhas passagens secretas"

"Não até eu descobrir todas"

"Podemos tirar um dia para isso" eu concordei, minha mão com a colher indo na direção da boca dela. Lily chegou até a soltar uma risada abafada antes de abrir os lábios e pegar o sorvete, afastando-se apenas o suficiente de mim para isso "Se você me contar alguma coisa em troca"

"Desculpe, mas eu não tenho segredos mirabolantes"

"Eu não quero segredos mirabolantes, ruiva. Quero segredos comuns, do tipo 'Eu tinha medo de unicórnios quando pequena, porque o chifre...'"

"Mas eu tinha medo de unicórnios quando pequena" ela me interrompeu, sorrindo, saindo de perto de mim para, com uma corridinha, se colocar alguns passos à minha frente e andar de costas "E de centauros e de duendes"

Eu ri "E elfos?"

"Nem tanto" ela fez um sinal de descaso com a mão, um sorriso no rosto "No mundo dos trouxas, a maioria das pessoas tomava os elfos como seres imortais, super-hiper-mega-poderosos e com a maior beleza que poderia existir em um ser vivo"

"Esses não eram os vampiros?"

"Eles são de mundos diferentes. Elfos coexistem com tudo isso daqui que a gente já falou, mas vampiros ficam bem longe disso" ela me respondeu, em seguida tomando mais um pouco do sorvete "Você não deve saber, mas é meio divertido chegar em um mundo que é impossível na sua vida anterior e descobrir que tudo o que os adultos esnobaram como inexistente é verdade. Você não tem noção de como eu senti vontade de apontar o dedo para minha prima mais velha que ria dos meus sonhos de criança e falar que eu estava certa afinal de contas"

Eu ri de novo, mas mais alto dessa vez. A imagem da Lily de onze anos, pequeninha, mais sardenta que hoje e decididamente com uma imagem de mais frágil apontando para uma prima – que eu imaginava alta, forte e com um sorrisinho estúpido de escárnio – e dizendo isso era mesmo engraçada.

Pelo visto, ela era decidida mesmo quando mais nova. Eu poderia muito bem imaginá-la com seis anos e roubando a boneca da irmã – que, Marlene me dissera uma vez, atualmente estava quase em pé de guerra com ela – e se escondendo dos pais para não ter que jantar e parar de brincar.

"Sua vez, James"

"Estou pensando em uma tão boa quanto a sua" eu retruquei, estendendo minha mão para que ela pegasse. Lily não o fez de imediato; levou mais duas vezes a colher a boca, me ofereceu uma terceira e jogou, com magia, o pote na lixeira mais próxima antes de pegar "Sei lá... quando eu brincava de pique esconde com papai, eu me escondia embaixo da mesa de vidro e me achava o máximo"

Ela riu, parecendo mesmo estar deliciada "E seu pai demorava a te encontrar?

"Demorava, mas eu acho que ele fingia"

"Ah, você acha?"

Eu lhe mandei a língua, quase rindo ao me deliciar com a ironia fina que tinha em sua voz. Me deliciei ainda mais quando ela se aproximou de mim e pegou minha língua entre os dentes, a mão saindo da minha para ir na direção de minha nuca.

Eu também não ia perder essa chance.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passamos a manhã inteira em Hogsmeade, e só voltamos para Hogwarts porque estávamos sem dinheiro no bolso e não poderíamos comer ali. James me reapresentou a cozinha – e ele parecia uma pessoa extremamente popular por lá, porque foi só ele pisar que uma quantidade considerável de elfos apareceu com muito mais comida do que nós dois seríamos capazes de suportar** – **e, depois dela, a orla da floresta proibida.

Me contou mil histórias sobre as travessuras dele com onze anos ali, sobre os desafios que ele e Sirius davam um ao outro e sobre como eles brincaram com Peter e fizeram um feitiço para assustá-lo – ele já havia me contado essa última, mas não a parte em que eles fizeram Peter tomar a poção Polissuco e se tornar o Severus – e ele saiu correndo para o castelo às duas da manhã e recebeu sua primeira detenção.

Me fez sorrir quando me disse que já se escondera de Filch na sala dele. Me fez rir em diversão quando me falou sobre despistar Madame Nor-r-r-a com feitiços de confusão. Me fez quase gargalhar quando me contou que, com quinze anos, participara de um desafio e tivera que acordar Dumbledore às três da manhã fingindo ter tido um pesadelo com lulas-gigantes – devo admitir, Sirius foi realmente um mestre nessa – graças à minha resposta.

Ele me divertiu até as onze da noite, quando finalmente minhas pálpebras pareceram vencer de vez a luta que travavam com minha mente e minha vontade de ouvir mais dele. Eu as fechei ainda no jardim, voltando a abri-las como que realizando o maior esforço do mundo quando ele riu, abafado, e falou que estava na hora de voltarmos. Voltei a fechá-las enquanto andávamos pelos corredores silenciosos com a proteção dos nossos distintivos de monitores, morrendo de sono, mas ainda sorrindo quando ele cantou, de brincadeira, uma canção de ninar no meu ouvido.

A sala estava escura, silenciosa não fosse o crepitar da lareira. Nossos passos, nossos risinhos, a voz dele em meu ouvido cantando 'O centauro dorminhoco' enquanto eu completava alguns versos com uma voz meio bêbada de sono.

Ele me beijou de novo na hora de me deixar à beira da escada. De novo, ficou com as mãos ora firmes em minha cintura, ora passeantes por minhas costas e ora acarinhando meu rosto e afagando meu cabelo. Eu,de novo, torci sua blusa nos dedos e mexi em seus fios, meu corpo cedendo à pressão de seus braços e juntando-se ao dele.

Mas uma vez, me deliciei com o som quase imperceptível de nossos beijos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Eu jurei a mim mesma que ia postar de quinze em quinze dias. E aqui estou eu, 11h20 de domingo, cumprindo a minha promessa com todo o amor que tenho por vocês, leitores lindos e que me acompanham sempre, sempre, e sempre.

Nessa nota, tenho que fazer algumas considerações; primeiro, quero dizer que esse capítulo é dedicadíssimo à **Dani Prongs**, a cuja pessoa ainda devo algumas respostas de reviews e a quem peço dois dias para respondê-las e desculpas por eventuais erros. Meus olhos pesam XD, mas espero que os seus leiam com todo o carinho um capítulo especialmente romântico como você pediu implicitamente em uma das nossas conversas, e que me perdoe por demorar taaaaaanto assim, no limite do limite do meu prazo. Enjoy it, baby ;3 A segunda consideração é voltada para leitores anônimos ou que não têm conta aqui no fanfiction; já tive meus tempos de leitora-sem-conta, e sei como me sentia frustrada por não receber de volta nenhuma resposta do autor. Então, vou abrir um pedacinho da minha nota apra vocês. Lá vai:

**1 - Nathália - **é, então, a sua pergunta sobre quando eles vão namorar é meio difícil. Como eu não consigo imaginar o James fazendo um pedido sério de namoro, creio que eles vão começar a namorar e ele só vai fazer brincadeiras divertidas e safadas e marotas e tudo-de-bom com isso XD Obrigada pelas reviews de sempre!

**2- Nathália -** sim, é incrível pensar que a autora tem exatamente o mesmo nome de duas leitoras. Não que seja raro, mas mesmo assim é uma coincidência. Bom, para você eu tenho que dizer o seguinte; o final do capítulo passado foi um beijo, continuado nesse início daqui XD Espero que tenha gostado!

**3 - Samantha -** Hmm, obrigada pelo elogio. Nem sei responder a isso sem me denegrir de um modo ou de outro.

**4 - Anii Evans - **Estou aqui quando deveria estar dormindo para postar o quanto antes XD Promessas feitas a leitoras antigas e queridas, e que pretendo cumprir com as novas também ;D Obrigada pelos elogios - 'amar' é um verbo adorável - e pro concordar que o James é apaixonante. Você queria ou não que ele fosse de verdade? ;3

Bom, às não anônimas, sei que ainda devo a algumas a resposta via e-mail. De qualquer jeito, espero que me digam se preferem que eu coloque as respostas aqui, junto com todo mundo, ou que eu mande pelo fanfiction. O que for melhor para vocês é melhor para mim *-* Beijos, beijos, beijos e agradecimentos também à** Little I -** eu disse na resposta que adorei seu nome? - **Cuca Malfoy - **com tão poucas palavras me deixando alegre , **Mimsy Porpington - **nossa, divertidíssima. A-do-rei - **Sophie Ev. Potter - **oiiiiii de novo! - **Flah' - **hmmm, sei que já te respondi. Aguardo esse também XD -** Faniicat - **eu também já respondi você. Mas mais beijos e agradecimentos não faz mal a ninguém -** Flor Cordeiro - **oiiiii, menina. Você é outra que me deixa feliz com pouquíssimas palavras, e vem fazendo isso em todos os capítulos - **Dani Prongs - **fala aê, more mio. Gostou do capítulo? Ansiosa por minha resposta? - **Justine Sunderson - **sim, aposto que sim. Pois pode esperar, não digo a ninguém - E **Sakura Diggory,** que prometeu retornar e que está cumprindo a promessa. Já tava morrendo de saudades da minha uruguaia preferida ;D


	9. Elipse

**Elipse: supressão de uma palavra ou de uma ideia facilmente entendida no contexto da situação. Exemplo: 'Seus olhos brilhavam e sua sobrancelha se arqueava em deboche, e tudo era como se sua boca dissesse que me queria'**

Quando eu tinha doze anos, minha mãe me disse – depois de chamada na escola junto com meu pai por causa de uma resposta que eu dera para o professor de Feitiços – que admirava toda essa minha impetuosidade e que achava totalmente certo que eu defendesse algumas coisas com paixão e certeza, mas que teria também que deixar as coisas meio subentendidas e, às vezes, saber a hora de calar minha boca e descobrir os tais momentos em que ficar em silêncio era melhor do que falar.

Tirando minha vontade de rir – poderia apostar que aquela frase fora tirada do meu falso livro de astronomia – eu peguei a frase e tentei dizer a mim mesmo que eu teria muito mais noites livres se eu simplesmente calasse a boca e concordasse com tudo que os professores dissessem, mesmo que isso incluísse Snape receber mais pontos que eu num feitiço de mudar o cabelo – e eu só disse para o professor que era óbvio que era a primeira vez que aquilo funcionava, senão ele faria todo dia – e significasse um momento único de vitória dele.

Mas eu não conseguia, de jeito nenhum. Sempre tinha que responder alguma coisa quando alguém dizia uma frase que eu discordava totalmente, e sempre tinha que praticar um ou dois feitiços se a frase fosse totalmente errada na minha convicção.

Eu era, segundo papai dizia com uma voz grossa toda vez que me via – mas eu era capaz de perceber diversão ali também. E mamãe explicava; eu era idêntico a ele quando pequeno - um menino mal criado que tinha respostas felizmente ótimas para tudo.

(Ele achava que eu não via seu sorrisinho de satisfação quando ele terminava seu discurso de visita. E essa era a única coisa que eu não falava na cara – no começo porque mamãe me ameaçava ficar sem os biscoitinhos que eu amava e que já roubara com a capa, agora porque eu me imaginava fazendo algo exatamente igual com meu filho – e que gostava de ficar calado).

Isso não mudara.

Porque, depois de sete anos de respostas bem estruturadas aos professores, depois de sete anos recebendo detenções por responder alunos com alguma coisa mais que voz e depois de receber um elogio de Lily – no final do ano passado, quando eu respondera Snape por ele ter dito uma coisinha meio desonrosa para ela – dizendo que sinceridade era um ponto forte, eu sentia que não deveria ter ouvido mesmo mamãe e levado em consideração os sorrisos de meu pai exatamente como eu fiz.

Eu tinha certeza que uma das coisas que ela mais gostava em mim era falar tudo o que eu queria, da mesma forma que seus olhos verdes mostravam o que ela realmente desejava. Sabia que ela adorava a minha revirada de olhos antes de discordar em voz alta do que alguém dizia, e que até mesmo gostava da ironia em minhas respostas e da diversão que tinha por trás delas. Dizia Lily que meu trunfo era dizer exatamente o que meu corpo queria dizer. Era seguir as regras dele e não mentir de jeito nenhum, era estreitar o olhar em discordância e não dizer exatamente o que seria concordar. Era arquear a sobrancelha em descrédito e ceticismo e não soltar nenhuma palavra de incentivo quando não concordava plenamente.

Eu concordava com ela, quer dizer. Sabia que, nem sempre, um gesto era a única coisa necessária – apesar daquele ditado trouxa, de que um gesto vale mais que mil palavras – e que ele precisaria ser complementado com palavras para ser totalmente compreendido.

Por isso, dizia também. Não custava nada, custava?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu passei alguns dias interessantes nas minhas férias, me atualizando sobre os avanços trouxas em campos científicos. Peguei uma revista, peguei outra revista, repeti o ritual com uma terceira e continuei assim até ter uma pilha de exatamente onze ao meu lado, a décima segunda – só para concordar com aquela maldita lei de Murphy, que na maioria das vezes escolhia se manifestar em mim – ainda em minhas mãos com a primeira matéria interessante.

Dizia alguma coisa sobre formação mental nos seres humanos. Nos homens, acontecia mais ou menos aos vinte e um, quando as mulheres estavam praticamente formadas e com pouquíssimas chances de mudanças bruscas e reais. Nessa idade, nós já pensávamos em formar uma família e se estabilizar financeiramente – seja essa estabilização com a gente trabalhando fora de casa em algum emprego realmente bom ou servindo de empregadas para nossos maridos – enquanto os homens continuavam na descoberta pelas drogas, na onda dessa nova moda hippie e na vontade de 'pegar' quantas mulheres pudessem.

Não que eu precisasse de uma revista para perceber um negócio desses. Quer dizer, era só olhar para os meninos à minha volta - apesar de eu gostar de algumas respostas dele, James continuava criando algumas situações do meio do nada, e essas eram geralmente resolvidas com uma ou duas luzes saindo da varinha; Sirius, com uma petulância e cheio de 'Eu estou certo' não era exatamente a imagem de crescimento; e mesmo Severus, com pensamentos de 'sangue ainda significa poder', era uma criança de marca maior.

Quem precisava de revistas?

Eu que não. Mas, mesmo assim, eu a reli uma vez no trem para ir para Hogwarts na tentativa de ver se tinha alguma coisa errada ou algo que me dissesse que meninos podiam sofrer mudanças tão bruscas a ponto de não receber detenções, mas sim dá-las.

Não tinha, mas eu, de novo, li a parte das mulheres, e de novo estava ficando toda metida por minhas observações terem sido comprovadas cientificamente e com destaque em revista de circulação mundial – eu poderia muito bem ter escrito aquilo, quer dizer. E sem 1500 pessoas de cobaia - quando eu finalmente resolvi levantar minha bunda do banco acolchoado da sala da monitoria e seguir James pelos corredores.

Mas eu pensava demais sobre isso enquanto mandava as pessoas sentarem ou pararem de deixar os amiguinhos com a roupa rosa fluorescente. Pensava que, quase totalmente, minha personalidade estava formada, e que nada, nada mesmo – nem uma matéria da mesma revista, que dizia que, inconscientemente, poderíamos mudar a personalidade por causa de uma paixão ou um amor – poderia mudar esse fato.

Até que eu me apaixonei por James. Até que percebi que ele era uma pessoa que valia a pena ser reconhecida. Até que comecei a rir demais com ele, do jeito como nunca havia rido antes. Até que eu passei praticamente o fim de semana inteiro com ele e, quando cheguei no meu quarto, não senti a vontade de sempre de sair contando tudo para as minhas amigas.

Não. Eu queria guardar para mim, me jogar na cama, fechar os olhos e me lembrar dele. Do gosto dele, do toque dele, da risada abafada em meu ouvido e das nossas respirações se misturando no ar gelado da noite. Não queria sair por aí contando, descrevendo o jeito que ele me abraçara, o modo como brincamos, a maneira como tomamos sorvete e nos recostamos no banco antes de recomeçarmos os beijos.

Eu não sabia se era uma evolução. Eu não fazia idéia se era a coisa certa, se James me seguia nisso ou se eu dava um passo para trás. Só sabia que era uma mudança que eu não planejara e que, de alguma forma, eu adorara essa primeira experiência.

Era uma coisa só minha, e ia ficar assim até eu ter uma necessidade insuportável de contar para alguém o quanto eu adorara tudo isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Talvez fosse por essa minha capacidade de falar tudo que eu tenha contado um monte de coisas para Lily, desde falar que só não queria ser jogador de Quadribol porque queria ser um fator determinante para o fim dessa guerra quanto contar que, quando vi minha mãe sem roupa pela primeira vez, falei que ela tinha nascido com defeito por não ter a 'cobrinha-que-faz-xixi' no meio das pernas.

Ela ainda me faz passar pela vergonha de contar isso em todos os Natais. Nunca parou para pensar direito mas, se parasse, ia perceber que ficar com uma possível namorada em Hogwarts não era exatamente o motivo por eu não ir lá desde o quinto ano.

Lily falou que eu era especialmente malvado ao fazer isso – tenho certeza que a mãe dela não fica contando para a tia avó gorda que ela falava que queria colocar essa mesma cobrinha para poder fazer xixi de pé – mas sorriu e disse que Petúnia – a irmã malvada dela – ficava contando para as primas que ela era malcriada e que tinha que ir para um colégio interno.

Ela me ignorou quando eu disse para soltar um _Silencio_ nela, mas eu realmente levei a sério seu conselho de fazer que mamãe fale algo vergonhoso sobre Sirius na próxima reunião familiar – já arquitetava até um planinho para ver se descobria algo que fosse mesmo vergonhoso – enquanto levava à mesa seus biscoitos de chocolate com carinha de duende.

E eu contei isso ao Remus. Sobre, você sabe, colocar a cara de Sirius no chão, mas ele veio com uma conversa mole sobre demonstração de verdadeiras amizades e sobre eu estar levando Lily muito a sério – 'É óbvio que é brincadeira, Prongs' -, o que eu tenho certeza que foi uma saída esperta para não ser alvo do meu plano para o próximo Natal.

Funcionou. Não porque eu ainda não fosse criar alguma coisa para Sirius, mas sim porque Lily me dissera isso na quarta – hoje é noite de sábado, exatamente uma semana depois de escaparmos da festa – e eu, depois de séculos tentando, simplesmente não ia perder meu tempo precioso com ela pensando em Sirius.

Deixei de lado. Não levei tão a sério, como Remus disse.

Mas o resto das coisas eu levava. Mesmo. Gostava de ouvi-la falar da sua infância à lá trouxa, gostava de ouvir seus risos quando eu contava sobre minhas quedas de vassoura com meu pai e sobre como mamãe ficava doida atrás de mim e dele, sem saber quem curava primeiro. Adorava o fato que ela gostava que eu a ouvisse, e adorava que ela me ouvisse também.

Sério. Sério mesmo, como eu disse desde o começo.

Acho que foi por isso – quer dizer, essa foi a teoria que Sirius me falaria no dormitório um pouco mais tarde, uma revirada de olhos sensacional e um sorrisinho estúpido de canto de acompanhamento – que, quando estávamos nós quatro, os Marotos, e mais o mapa, eu procurei rapidinho por seu nome. E, quando o achei, esqueci completamente do que eles falavam e o segui, sem reparar que nossos caminhos iam se cruzar.

Até que Peter ouviu passos na escada e disse o 'Malfeito feito', terminando as próprias buscas por Mcgonagall e se deparando com Lily Evans à sua frente.

Ela olhou para o pergaminho, e desse para Sirius, que o segurava. Desviou o olhar para Remus e, finalmente, para mim, sorrindo na minha direção.

"Isso é um mapa?" ela perguntou, meio divertida, espichando o pescoço e se colocando nas pontinhas dos pés para conseguir superar a altura de Sirius "É aquele mapa de Adivinhação?"

"Eu vou tentar não ficar muito magoado com essa surpresa mal escondida ai, ruivinha" Sirius disse, dobrando o pergaminho "Nós estamos realmente melhores agora. Quantas detenções você me deu esse ano?"

Ela sorriu.

"Nenhuma, porque seu amiguinho te protege" ela apontou para mim com a pontinha do indicador, a unha roçando na barra de minha blusa "Eu nunca mais te encontrei depois que ele começou a ditar os lugares que a gente ia"

É, eu realmente tinha minha parcela de culpa nisso.

"E essa cara de falso inocente dele já diz tudo".

Eu sorri, beijando sua testa e entrelaçando nossos dedos, brincando com os fios de seu cabelo ruivo com a outra mão. Ela sorriu também e se acomodou em meu corpo, a cabeça em meu braço virada para Sirius.

"É mesmo o mapa?" ela voltou a perguntar, e dessa vez eu senti que Sirius não tinha exatamente alguma coisa para retrucar "Porque eu realmente não entendi como a constelação de Leão-"

"Ah, essa Sirius pode te ensinar. O irmão dele é Regulus" Peter interrompeu, pegando o papel da mão de Sirius e começando a esboçar uma caminhada em direção à escada lateral "Eu vou terminar o mapa e dormir para..."

"É claro. Porque amanhã é domingo, o prazo para a entrega disso é daqui a duas semanas e você vai realmente ficar parado um sábado à noite" Sirius interrompeu com uma meia ironia, mandando a língua para Peter "As desculpas inteligentes são minhas, por favor"

"Desculpas?" Lily se separou um pouco de mim, os olhinhos verdes piscando na direção de Peter, depois na de Sirius e depois na de Remus, estreitando-se nesse último como se ele continuasse a ser sua última esperança.

Não fosse eu um cara esclarecido com total orgulho do meu passado criminoso, eu ficaria magoado.

"James"

Esse era o preço a se pagar por ser o quase-namorado.

"Isso é o mapa de Adivinhação?"

"Não"

"O que é, então?"

Eu me separei um pouquinho dela, olhando em seus olhos por um segundinho antes de estender minha mão e tentar pegar o mapa de Peter. Quando ele, não me dando a mínima, guardou o pergaminho no bolso e fez que não, eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

Isso sempre deu medo nele.

"Vamos, Wormtail. Me dê o mapa"

Senti Lily franzir o cenho.

"Mas isso não é o mapa" disse, meio confusa "É?"

"Não, não é o mapa de Adivinhação" discordei, enfim recebendo o pergaminho nas mãos "É outro"

Eu deixei que ela pegasse o pergaminho das minhas mãos e o abrisse, prendendo um sorriso quando ela, ao não ver nada, piscou os olhos e pendeu o olhar para mim, interrogativa.

"A gente vai lá para... sei lá, algum lugar" eu disse, pegando o mapa de volta e o fechando para guardá-lo no bolso das vestes, voltando a entrelaçar meus dedos aos de Lily "Pode deixar, Pads, você fica com ele dois dias seguidos"

Lily me olhou ainda mais curiosa – eu podia imaginar seus pensamentos de 'Eles estão disputando um pedaço de pergaminho em branco?' mas me seguiu sem uma palavra mais, só com algumas tentativas frustradas de conseguir pegar o mapa e dois olhares curiosos nas minhas costas enquanto cruzávamos o caminho em direção à torre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Peter soltou aquela desculpa estúpida de ter que terminar o dever em um sábado à noite, eu soube que havia alguma coisa de errado com aquele pergaminho. E devia ser alguma coisa meio séria - porque até mesmo Remus estava dentro disso – e realmente secreta, porque James não havia me contado nada sobre isso durante essa semana.

Eu nem esperava que eles me respondessem quando eu perguntasse. Insisti só na brincadeira e na esperança pequenininha que eu tinha deles me contarem, e até cheguei a me contentar com a atitude de Peter quando James estendeu a mão e pediu o pedaço de pergaminho para ele.

Eu devia esperar isso, quer dizer. Porque James sempre falava o que pensava e, para mim, sempre contava qualquer pedacinho de sua vida, mesmo que isso englobasse cobrinhas e mães com defeito no 'aparelho-de-fazer-pipi'.

"Vem, senta aqui" ele sentou no parapeito da Torre e deixou uma perna para o lado de dentro, batendo no espaço de perna entre elas. Tirava o pergaminho do bolso dois segundos antes de eu me sentar, minhas costas do abdome dele e minha cabeça sob seu queixo "É um segredo"

Bom, eu não esperava nada menos que isso.

"Mesmo, ruiva"

"Mesmo"

Eu o senti sorrindo contra a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Nada de contar a Marlene, Alice ou Mary" continuou, escorregando a boca por meu cabelo até beijar o lóbulo de minha orelha. Eu tive que lembrar meus pulmões de assimilarem o ar "Eu sei como a sua boca tende a se abrir quando elas estão no meio"

Eu me virei e lhe mandei a língua divertidamente, porque nessa eu estava meio em vantagem. Quer dizer, ele não sabia que eu havia contado pouquíssima coisa sobre a gente para elas.

E eu não ia contar simplesmente por não saber explicar.

"Minha boca é um túmulo"

Ele riu.

"É melhor que seja" concordou, beijando a pontinha do meu nariz exatamente quando eu descia do parapeito e me acomodava entre suas pernas, que imediatamente se juntaram atrás das minhas e me trouxeram mais para perto.

Foi assim pela semana inteiro. Quando a gente se encontrava pela manhã na sala comunal, quando a gente roubava comida da cozinha e dava pedacinhos de chocolate na boca um do outro. Quando a gente escapava no intervalo das aulas e ia para uma sala deserta, quando a gente fazia alguma tarefa de aula juntos e respondia alguns comentários de alunos que perguntavam se a gente tava namorando.

E seria assim se dependesse de mim.

"Bom, acho que é hora de te mostrar, então" ele disse, pegando meu queixo na mão e levantando meu rosto até que nossos lábios se tocassem. Ele sorria contra eles, dando três beijinhos antes de encostar a testa na minha "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom"

Eu estava pronta para protestar por ele conversar e me enrolar quando alguma coisa – ou melhor, a frase inteira – soou sem sentido algum nos meus ouvidos.

Pisquei, ao invés disso. E pisquei de novo quando ele sorriu de novo, se afastou um pouco e pegou o pergaminho, abrindo-o diante dos meus olhos.

Eu quase me embasbaquei com o que eu vi.

"É um mapa"

Bom, isso eu conseguia ver.

"De Hogwarts" ele continuou, puxando o papel um pouco mais para perto dele e inclinando o rosto para a frente. Seu indicador direito começou a correr pelos traços até pararem em um ponto na parte de cima do papel, onde eu vi os nossos nomes escritos.

Mas, imediatamente, outro pedacinho dessa parte de cima me chamou a atenção. Ali, em letras bruxas – aquelas coisinhas bonitinhas, antigas, uma caligrafia que eu não consegui aprender – estavam os nomes pelos quais eles se chamavam.

"Somos nós" ele chamou minha atenção para o 'Lily Evans' e o 'James Potter' "Ele foi feito há algum tempo. É quase perfeito, com todas as passagens de Hogwarts que nós descobrimos por aí nas noites em que éramos pegos para a detenção. Nem uma capa de invisibilidade pode enganar esse mapa"

Eu ainda estava meio surpresa pelo desenho à minha frente, pelas linhas entremeadas e pela complexidade de tudo aquilo. Descobrir que eles realmente se empenhavam em alguma coisa antes desse sétimo ano – mesmo que essa coisa esteja voltada levemente para o lado de burlar regras – foi realmente inesperado.

Hmm, talvez eu estivesse um pouco errada por ter chamado James de sem-objetivo no quarto ano.

Mas, apesar de estar num quase torpor de incredulidade, as últimas palavras dele fizeram ainda menos sentido do que o resto da conversa inteira.

"Capa de invisibilidade?" eu perguntei um pouco cética, minhas mãos se apoiando em suas pernas e minha sobrancelha arqueada "Aquela dos contos do Beedle?"

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros "Por aí"

Eu pisquei.

"James" comecei, tirando minhas mãos de onde estavam – perfeitamente acomodadas, vou te contar – para tirar o mapa do meio da gente e colocá-lo ao lado dele no parapeito "Eu não acreditaria que vocês fizeram um mapa de Hogwarts – aliás, ainda é meio difícil mesmo com ele na minha frente - mas, sério, ele é o máximo. Meticuloso, metódico, perfeito e tudo o mais, o que é ainda mais impressionante"

Ele fez uma expressão satisfeita.

"Mas uma capa de contos de fada bruxos? James, é brincar com a minha imaginação"

Dessa vez, ele soltou um sorrisinho convencido, afastando-se um pouco mais de mim. Tocou minha franja com uma das mãos e a colocou para cima – exatamente do jeito que eu não gostava, mas que ele jurava que ficava sexy – beliscando minha bochecha.

"Vejo que a minha ruiva é do time do 'ver-pra-crer'" disse, brincalhão, a mão anteriormente em meu rosto voltando para as vestes e, delas, tirando um manto escuro "Que veja – ou não"

.Merlin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algumas coisas são inesquecíveis. A primeira vez no Quadribol, a primeira vez de castigo e o primeiro sonserino acertado com um feitiço seriam os três primeiros exemplos que eu citaria se alguém me perguntasse as três coisas que eu jamais esqueceria.

Mas, dois segundos atrás, ela mudaria para 'A primeira vez em que Lily Evans olhou para mim com mais que surpresa nos olhos'.

Era demais.

"Cadê a sua mão?"

"Embaixo da capa"

"Que capa?"

"A da Invisibilidade"

"Mas..."

"Coloque, ruiva" propus, descendo do parapeito. Tirei a capa da minha mão - com um sorriso meio preso quando ela me olhou surpreendida quando viu minha pele surgir – e coloquei-a por trás do corpo de Lily, fechando-a na frente e de tal modo que só sua cabecinha ruiva ficasse de fora "Olhe para si mesma"

Ela me obedeceu, baixando o rosto. Seus olhos piscaram ao ver que não tinha nada onde deveria ter, e ela chegou a esboçar um pulinho para trás devido ao susto.

Podia ouvir seus pensamentos de 'Não acredito'.

"Eu tive o direito de trazê-la para a escola no meu terceiro ano, quando jurei a mamãe que não a usaria de jeito nenhum para me esconder dos professores ou entrar no banheiro feminino para colocar cobras enfeitiçadas" mais ou menos como eu fiz no meu primeiro ano aqui. Foi divertido ver as carinhas das garotas assustadas, mas eu acho que ela não gostou muito da semana de detenção e dos cem pontos perdidos para a Grifinória "Herança de família"

Ela piscou os olhos de novo, tirando parcialmente a capa para me cobrir com ela também. Arregalou novamente os olhos quando viu que eu desaparecia junto com ela, e os piscou – só para, você sabe, ser um pouco original – com um pouco de confusão para mim.

"Você jura que não é um feitiço de confusão?" perguntou, desviando novamente o olhar para onde nossos corpos deveriam estar. Quando, de novo, só viu parcialmente metade deles, mordeu o lábio inferior em uma meia excitação "Jura, jura, jura?"

Eu tive que rir.

"Juro, ruiva" eu peguei a capa de novo e, dessa vez, me cobri com ela. Lily olhou para onde eu estava antes, o cenho franzido quando ouviu o som dos meus passos um pouco à sua esquerda "Você não me parece confusa, quer dizer. Só surpresa"

"É?" perguntou, virando-se para onde tinha ouvido minha voz. Tinha um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios "Pois eu estou confusa"

"Por quê?"

"Ora, James" dessa vez, ela olhou para a porta, errando por pouco onde eu estava "Desde criança eu aprendo que contos de fada são estereótipos utilizados por adultos para explicar às criancinhas que mulheres não são nada sem homens, que a vilã principal é sempre invejosa e, invariavelmente, mulher, e que dragões caracterizam o mau que se deve enfrentar. Ah, claro, tirando a parte que eles não são de verdade"

Eu soltei uma risadinha, dando a ela uma pequena noção de onde eu estava agora, mais perto da janela que dava para o jardim oeste.

"Por que os seus contos não deveriam ser apenas lições de moral e com histórias e personagens inexistentes?" ela continuou, resolvendo se apoiar no mesmo parapeito em que eu estava, quase me acertando. Prendi o riso dessa vez e lhe dei um selinho por cima da capa, assustando-a um pouco antes dela, finalmente, rir "A Bela Adormecida não existe. Por que os Peverell deveriam?"

"Quem é Bela Adormecida?"

"A minha princesa favorita"

"É aquela que você tentou desenhar no quarto ano e..."

"Não, era a Ariel. Ela era – é, sei lá – ruiva. Mais ou menos como eu" eu pisquei, praticamente agradecendo a Merlin por estar com a capa e ela não ver minha expressão meio confusa. Isso lá era nome de princesa? "E como você sabe disso?"

Fiz um festo de descaso inconsciente. Nem eu me lembrava direito; algo como uma ida à sala de Slughorn, um caderno que ela tinha esquecido e um pedido dele para entregá-lo a ela.

E uma folheada sem compromisso minha, claro.

"Acho que fui meio enxerido. Meninos de quatorze anos fazem isso" me defendi, sorrindo, de novo na porta. Ela olhou para mim – ou para onde eu me encontrava, mas seus olhos acertaram exatamente o lugar dos meus - e estreitou o olhar, os lábios juntos com um leve quê de sorriso.

Lily Evans ou não, todas as meninas gostavam de ser meio paparicadas.

"Mas podemos discutir isso outra hora" eu continuei, andando para outro lugar agora. Ela se desencostou do parapeito e começou a seguir minha voz, sussurrando um 'Lumus' antes da varinha se iluminar "Ei, não vale"

"Você está invisível, James. A luz só serve para eu não tropeçar"

"Que nem anteontem?"

"Por que você precisa me lembrar disso a cada duas horas e meia?"

"Porque foi extremamente engraçado ver você de quatro no chão e com uma carinha de choro por causa de um arranhão de meio centímetro na palma da mão"

"Tomara que você caia daquela maldita vassoura no jogo contra a Sonserina para entender como eu me senti"

Eu ri "Ruiva, você caiu 1,5..."

"1,61, para ser mais exata"

"Com o salto"

Ela soltou um sorrisinho falsamente sem graça.

"É, com o salto. Mas ele é baixo" responder, estendendo a mão. Eu fugi no último segundo, mas toquei seu braço quando ela tentou novamente "E você tem mais de 1,8. É óbvio que eu tenho que usar alguma coisinha para não parecermos tão discrepantes"

Eu sorri, abrindo o sorriso quando ela me tateou em busca de algum ponto que pudesse puxar a capa. Quando ela finalmente achou, primeiro repuxou o tecido para depois, enfim, deixar que ele deslizasse por seus dedos.

"Você se esconde muito nela?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Só quando Sirius está com o mapa e eu preciso ir à cozinha" respondi, deliciando-me quando os dedos dela andaram, de dois em dois, por meu corpo até alcançar minha bochecha, apertando-a antes de beijar meu queixo "Usava mais quando mais novo"

"E mais levado"

"Eu colocaria 'e sem o título de monitor chefe', mas acho que por esse lado fica mais legal"

Ela riu, dando tapinhas gentis em meu nariz como que em represália. Com um gesto da varinha, apagou a luz para, em seguida, levar a capa um pouco mais para o lado, juntando parcialmente nossos corpos.

"Eu não sei se ela combina com você" disse, baixinho,a respiração saindo em meu pescoço graças ao fato de seu rosto estar levantado "Só se eu te imaginar junto comigo em um desses corredores, sem ter que fugir a cada som que se parece com passos"

Eu sorri.

"Isso, claro, se eu for a única garota que..."

"Conhece o mapa e a capa" eu interrompi, meu sorriso se abrindo quando ela estreitou exageradamente os olhos e fez uma falsa expressão de ciúmes "É claro que é"

Lily sorriu, fechando os olhos e encostando seu rosto em um ponto pouco abaixo de meu ombro. Rodeou minha cintura com seus braços e deixou que eu afagasse seus fios, se acomodando logo no meu abraço.

"Por quê?"

Foi uma pergunta simples. Uma pergunta que poderia ser facilmente respondida com um simples 'Ora, porque nunca teve nenhuma outra como você, dãã' mas que eu não consegui responder.

Porque eu queria dizer mais. Queria dizer que nunca teve outra garota que me fizesse persegui-la por dois anos, que nunca teve outra que me fizesse querer ser amigo dela além de namorado – pensando melhor, nenhuma outra que me fizesse querer estar em um namoro - e que me fizesse virar a noite só com beijos inocentes.

Queria que ela soubesse que eu nunca mostrei a capa para mais nenhuma outra garota porque nunca sentira vontade de ver nenhuma a cada segundo como eu sentia com ela. Queria que ela tivesse certeza que eu só mostrara essas duas coisas a ela – e poderia mostrar muito bem um terceiro segredo meu se esse não envolvesse o resto dos garotos – porque confiava nela, e confiava mesmo antes desse sétimo ano.

Mas eu não disse nada.

Só me afastei um pouco dela e peguei seu queixo, levantando seu rosto em direção ao meu antes de beijá-la. Ela sorriu um pouco contra minha boca antes de entreabrir a dela e dar passagem à minha língua, uma das mãos deslizando para minha nuca e o corpo se apertando contra o meu.

Geralmente, eu só teria certeza sobre o entendimento dela se ela me dissesse. Mas só pelo olhar que ela me lançou logo depois de nos separarmos, no único segundo que eu demorei antes de me inclinar na direção dela de novo, eu percebi que ela sabia só pelo brilho de seu olhar.

Entendi mamãe quando ela disse que era melhor, às vezes, ficarmos em silêncio e não dizermos nada. eu sabia que poderia ter dito aquilo tudo, quer dizer; mas soube, apenas dois segundos antes, que poderia dizer a mesma coisa com um olhar e deixar tão claro quanto se eu combinasse isso com palavras.

Ela entendeu ali o quanto eu estava apaixonado por ela sem que eu precisasse dizer nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Oiiiii, todos vocês. E aí, sentiram saudades? Eu senti, estava doida para vir aqui e falar com vocês, leitores adoráveis que conseguem melhorar o dia de qualquer escritor(a) com reviews fofas e lindas e tudo o mais *-* Aliás, começo por elas; tive uma semana extremamente difícil na escola, uma briga feia com meu namorado, um irmão chato que conseguiu quebrar meu netbook e uma visita adorável do meu afilhado que, de novo, pegou o Trakininhas - que eu adoro, de paixão - tirou o recheio, passou no rosto, cuspiu na mão e passou por sobre o chocolate porque estava, veja só, fazendo a barba como o papai.

Adorável.

Então, acho que não é de se admirar que as respostas para as reviews não tenham saído. Mas eu juro, juro mesmo, que elas devem sair no mais tardar até o final de semana que vem - devagar se vai ao longe XD - porque espero que as coisas melhorem até lá. Agradeço imensamente por todas elas - **Cuca Malfoy, Little I, Rafa Black, Flor Cordeiro, Sophie Ev. Potter, Justine Sunderson, Sakura Diggory e Dani Prongs (**_a quem, de novo, dedico esse capítulo. Está cansada de ver seu nome aqui, Dani?_**) **e dou livre e espontânea vontade de me amaldiçoarem caso eu não consiga escrever tuuuuuuuudo até domingo que vem.

Agora, as que não posso responder por e-mail:

**b . a - **acredite, eu sei direitinho do que você está falando - e a sua comparação com o gibizinho da Mônica é extremamente apropriada - e também me sentia muito mal com isso. Pouquíssimas autoras por aqui passam da fórmula 'James-perseguidor-incansável e Lily-gritos-no-corredor-até-perceber-sua-paixão' e, apesar de algumas realmente inovarem dentro desse mesmo quesito, acho que não desenvolvem muito bem. Então, resolvi inovar - uma ideia quando meu namorado estudava a desconhecida lítotes - até mesmo o meu próprio jeito de escrever e contar histórias. Espero mesmo que tenha gostado *-*

**Nathália - **esqueça os acentos, eles não funcionam XD. Obrigada por mais essa review, more.

**Nathália -** vide primeira frase acima, por favor. Viu, viu, viu? ERa um beijo. De verdade.

**Samantha - **sim, eu sempre quis ser versátil XD

Bom, por hoje é isso. E, claro, mais um pedido de reviews X)


	10. Antítese

**Antítese: figura de linguagem - **por que eu ainda escrevo assim...? **- que consiste na oposição de palavras opostas. Ex: Amo você, noite e dia. **

Eu costumava discutir com Petúnia – quando,sabe, eu ainda não era uma filha revoltada e rebelde – sobre o nosso príncipe encantado. O dela viria em um cavalo branco e o meu em um roxo, e os dois chegariam juntos e nos mostrariam castelos gigantescos e milhares de serviçais para se curvarem e estenderem o tapete vermelho.

Toda criança tem seu senso de grandeza.

E, no nosso, nossos príncipes fariam tudo o que a gente queria, desde cortar espinhos – como o da Aurora, a princesa favorita da Petúnia – até a salvar uma garota ruiva – eu, dãã, como se fosse a Ariel – de uma vida presa no mar até comprar jóias preciosas e coroas incrustadas de ouro. Eles também fariam poesias e serenatas e declarações para quem quisesse ouvir, e nunca, nunca mesmo, discutiriam com a gente.

Claro, essa visão foi embora quando eu tive minha primeira desilusão amorosa, aos dez anos, e desapareceu de vez aos quinze, quando eu já sabia que príncipes encantados não existiam e que, mesmo que eu tivesse vindo para um mundo no qual esses viviam nos contos que eu conhecia, eu poderia esperar mais que a Bela Adormecida que não chegaria nem uma mosca.

Antes de começar a namorar James.

Ele não veio em nenhum cavalo roxo – graças a Merlin – e nem cortou espinhos – embora, uma vez, tenha se cortado ao pegar uma rosa para mim - para me salvar. Também não me comprou jóias e nem fez a menor menção de querer, ao menos, me coroar, e sua frase mais poética para mim foi uma comparação sobre o tom das folhas do outono e como meu cabelo ficaria quando eu fosse velha. E nós discutíamos – nossa primeira discussão foi no último final de semana do outono, quando discordamos sobre as estações e eu estava de TPM – mas sempre entrávamos num acordo e nos reconciliávamos com beijos, sussurros e carinho.

Ele era melhor que meu príncipe de quando criança. E, às vezes, eu queria dizer isso a ele; quase o fiz no nosso primeiro mês de namoro – muito gentilmente chamado de 'grude' por Sirius – mas descobri que quem falava tudo que tinha vontade ficava por parte dele na relação e calei minha boca, aceitando com um sorriso e olhos maravilhados o ursinho encantado que ele me dera.

E ele nem fizera menção por eu não ter dado um presente a ele simplesmente porque achei que ele não ligava para isso e porque não queria ficar com cara de boba e as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha quando ele olhasse com curiosidade e perguntasse 'Para quê isso?'

Me dei mal nessa, meu instinto não funcionou. Mas James parecia mesmo fazer isso comigo; às vezes, eu me perdia total do que achava ser e me via fazendo coisas completamente adversas, cujas palavras eram mais que contrárias no dicionário.

Meu príncipe de criança não fazia isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Esse inverno está quente".

Frase de papai no ano de 1968. Era um dia bonito, com o sol brilhante no céu azul sem nuvem alguma e com o ar se enchendo de canções natalícias.

Mas isso não foi o mais importante a ser descrito. Mais importante que os menininhos e as menininhas andando de trenó, mas importante que os cachorrinhos brincando na neve e que um monte de gente brincando de guerra de bola de neve e fazendo bonecos do mesmo material, era que o dia estava frio.

_Frio. _

"Papai" chamei eu, no auge da minha recaída da época do 'por quê?' "Você está errado".

É óbvio que a cara dele foi de 'Ahn?'

"O inverno é a estação fria, papai. Eu li isso no informe cultural do Profeta" eu devia estar insuportável depois que passei a ler algo mais consistente que 'Duendes Trapalhões' e 'Campeonatos de vassouras', minhas duas historinhas infantis preferidas. "Foi por isso que a tia Vanessa me deu suéteres de novo, não foi?"

Ele riu alto, eu lembro. Riu alto da minha infelicidade em receber a mesma droga de suéter toda vez que encontrava com a tia Vanessa, riu alto da minha sensação de frio e riu alto da minha curiosidade infantil.

"Não, meu filho. O que eu quis dizer foi que..."

E seguiu-se uma explicação chata e pesada sobre contexto, sobre idéias, sobre situações e sobre antíteses.

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Juro que entendi – nos limites da compreensão, claro. É complicado entender algo que é contrário a todas as leis do universo e por aí vai – mas, na hora, posso apostar que fiz uma expressão cética e voltei a brincar, despreocupado, como se palavras opostas não tivessem lógica e nunca fossem usadas no cotidiano.

E, no meu, não era. Eu era claro, objetivo, e totalmente certo das minhas palavras, nenhuma encontrado outra com significado totalmente oposto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E James, por causa disso – de me fazer sentir coisas totalmente estranhas – era assunto constante de discussão entre minhas amigas; Marlene tinha uma opinião desinteressada, como tudo nela, e dizia algo do tipo 'Ah, eu li na revista dela' – e aponta o dedo acusadoramente para mim – 'Isso é paixão, passa'; Alice acreditava que era porque nossos destinos se cruzavam lá no céu e que, por ele ser o homem da minha vida, com o qual eu me casaria e teria filhos, eu deveria me sentir mesmo no melhor momento do mundo; e Mary, minha boa e velha Mary, dizia simplesmente que era porque nós dois éramos fofos juntos e que poderíamos estar assim.

Às vezes, eu me perguntava se os amigos de James faziam a mesma coisa. Eu tinha a impressão que não – Remus era calmo e respeitador demais para sair falando de mim por aí, e Sirius fazia com James o par de amigos do tipo 'Vamos parecer que não nos importamos muito e ficar só nas brincadeiras com entrelinhas que deixem nossa amizade em alto (não, eles não admitiam isso. Mas eu tenho certeza que estou certa) – mas, assim que pensava nisso, tinha certeza que não me importava muito.

Eu estava começando a gostar dos garotos, até mesmo de Sirius. E começava a acreditar que eles eram até mesmo divertidos e sinceros e espontâneos como James era.

Mas precisava perguntar.

Por isso, enquanto cortava as raízes de mandrágoras para fazer uma poção qualquer, endireitei meu corpo no banco para chegar um pouco mais para perto de James. Não olhei pra ele, mas senti que seu olhar se levantava divertidamente do livro para mim e que sua sobrancelha se arqueava em diversão e interesse.

"Aposto que não quer mais raízes"

Eu tive que soltar um risinho.

"Apostou certo" respondi, sorrindo, terminando de cortar. Nesse segundo, James murmurou duas palavrinhas a meio caminho de tirar a varinha das vestes, a água começando a ferver no caldeirão "É sobre... amigos"

"Amigos?" ele me perguntou, repetindo a palavra com um tom curioso. Pegava algumas das raízes e colocava na água fervendo, mas seus olhos se voltaram para mim enquanto elas ainda estavam no ar "Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, De..."

"Não necessariamente" eu interrompi, pegando o livro para mim agora. Conversávamos em sussurros, e nem alguém que estivesse na mesma mesa que a gente entenderia nossas palavras, mas eu estava com medo de qualquer pessoa entender que não falávamos da matéria "Sirius é seu melhor amigo, não é?"

Ele pendeu a cabeça.

"Eu tava me perguntando se ele gosta de mim"

"Pads?"

Eu ainda não conseguira entender o porquê desses apelidos, mas fiz que sim "É"

"Por quê?"

Eu dei de ombros "Mary me falou que gosta de você"

Ele sorriu.

"E, como você e ela são pessoas totalmente diferentes, e eu e Sirius também somos pessoas totalmente diferentes, eu me perguntei se isso é só uma questão de meninas que favorecem o namoro das amigas ou se todos os seres humanos são assim por natureza"

Dessa vez, James riu. Quase alto, o que fez com que Slughorn, que estava concentrado lendo uma nova teoria sobre uma poção que poderia prevenir as maiores dores da maldição _Cruciatus, _olhasse para a gente.

"Eu estava pensando, professor..." James começou, sempre com o raciocínio rápido "Como Lily não pára de reclamar que nós, homens, não prestamos para cortar mandrágoras e nem fazer essas coisinhas mais... como foi a palavra que você usou, ruiva?"

Eu não tinha um raciocínio tão rápido quanto o dele.

"Acho que foi 'artesanais'"

"Isso. Artesanais" ele concordou, voltando a olhar para Slughorn. O professor tinha uma expressão divertida e curiosa no rosto com se nós dois fôssemos um espetáculo de circo "Aí, ela fez um comentário sobre eu ter começado a fazer as poções com ela simplesmente porque ela sabe cortar mais direitinho as plantas e todo o resto"

Slughorn riu.

"Eu sinto muita falta de Marlene nessas horas, professor".

E riu mais um pouco.

"Por isso, eu tava pensando..." James continuou, parando a fervura da água quando a última raiz de desfez. Olhou para mim com um falso olhar de vitória que, de novo, fez o professor rir "Seria justo se fizéssemos o trabalho em grupos de quatro, com duas meninas e dois meninos. Podemos nos juntar a Sirius e Marlene?"

Eu esperava tudo, desde uma resposta criativa à Slughorn ou a uma saída meio esperta – o que ele preferia fazer agora, já que era monitor chefe, namorava a monitora chefe e, quase sempre, essa estava metida em algumas das suas traquinagens – mas não esperava que ele quisesse que Sirius e eu trabalhávamos juntos. Nada contra, na realidade – Sirius parecia mesmo ser um garoto legal apesar do problema em contar quantos corações ele conseguia despedaçar por dia – mas tudo a favor da surpresa por ele ser tão displicentemente interessado no que eu pensava.

Soltei um sorriso quase imperceptível quando Sirius soltou alguma ironia sobre feminismo antes de, magicamente, trazer a poção que ele fazia com Marlene para junto da nossa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ele é divertido"

Eu sorri para Lily, terminando de arrumar os ingredientes da poção – sim, nós quatro recebemos um 10 – enquanto ela terminava de arrumar as coisas dela na mochila.

"Marlene também"

Ela riu, enfiando a mão no pote com água gelada para tacá-la em meu rosto.

"Você a conhece desde sempre, bobo" disse, pegando o pote. Por um segundo, eu pensei que ela fosse tacar tudo em cima de mim, mas ela só a levou até a pia do canto para despejar a água "Eu lembro dela me falando, lá no quarto ano, que você era uma gracinha quando pequeno"

Eu ri, terminando com magia a limpeza do caldeirão. Lily sempre preferia fazer as coisas à lá trouxa, mas eu ainda era a favor da praticidade de 'uma palavra e tudo está limpo'.

"Ela costumava passar os Natais lá em casa, mas parou um pouco quando a guerra começou" respondi, mesmo tendo certeza que ela já sabia. Marlene, no quinto ano, quando nós dois saímos para Hogsmeade clandestinamente, me dissera que contara a Lily que não ia para lá esse ano por causa dos pais "Mas acho que minha mãe conseguiu convencer senhor e senhora MacKinnon a passarem lá em casa de novo. Exatamente o que me faz pensar..."

Ela se virou para mim, curiosa, pegando a bolsa e colocando-a no ombro sem desviar o olhar, esperando.

"Eu queria que você fosse lá para casa também"

Eu a vi piscar.

"No Natal?"

"Uhum"

"Do dia 25?"

"De preferência"

Ela fez biquinho ao meu tom divertido.

"Já que não temos outro" ela cedeu, com um movimento de ombro endireitando a mochila "Natal, quer dizer"

Eu sorri e fiz que sim, pegando sua mão para sairmos da sala. Éramos, como sempre, os últimos a sair da sala de Poções – mas, dessa vez, tínhamos uma obrigação com Mcgonagall que nos impedia de utilizá-la para fins mais libidinosos.

Era uma pena, porque eu adorava deixá-la acordada quando ela tinha essa carinha de sono.

"Eu gostaria que você fosse" disse, virando no corredor que nos levava à sala de Transfiguração, onde Mcgonagall esperava com sua turminha de doze anos "E que não pensasse que estou te convidando só porque Marlene deve ir"

Ela riu alto, beliscando meu braço em repreensão.

"Eu posso pensar no seu caso, bobo" respondeu, beliscando-me mais uma vez "Tenho que falar com papai e com mamãe, mas vou fazer um esforcinho para ouvir sua mãe me contando sobre suas vergonhas de infância"

Foi a minha vez de beliscar sua cintura em falsa repreensão.

"Você deveria ir porque passar duas semanas sem mim seria demais" disse, soltando sua mão e andando na frente dela. Lily levantou o olhar cansado para mim e o estreitou divertida e interessadamente, tocando minha cintura com as duas mãos para me guiar "E você odiaria ver Siara cansada de ter que entregar tantas cartas que escreveríamos um para o outro"

"E você odiaria não ver Snowie"

"Eu odiaria não ver a dona de Snowie"

Ela me mandou a língua, mas não retrucou. Virou meu corpo e bateu à porta que, magicamente, se abriu e revelou a sala cheia de criancinhas e com um gato – Mcgonagall, claro – em cima da mesa.

"Qual o relatório chato da semana?"

Lily apertou minha mão em represália, os alunos soltaram risinhos abafados e as meninas começaram a cochichar enquanto eu recebia o olhar mais severamente feio que um gato poderia destinar a um ser humano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos os anos, eu reclamava de alguma coisa.

Aos cinco, de não poder ficar mais do lado de fora depois que anoitecesse. Aos onze, da proibição de andar livremente pelo castelo – descobriria seis anos depois que as regras não devem ser seguidas à risca – e, aos treze, de como os meninos pareciam mais preocupados em conseguir beijar uma garota para que a mão pudesse dar uma passeada básica pelos botões recém abertos do uniforme. No quinto ano daqui de Hogwarts eu comecei a reclamar do volume de dever que a gente recebia – e Marlene assinava embaixo. Quer dizer, se eu, a organizada, me embolava toda, imagina o resto da população? – mas, no começo desse, aprendi a não reclamar de nada.

Era fácil demais ser simplesmente uma estudante. Difícil era ser estudante, ser do último ano, da monitoria chefe e ter milhares de relatórios para fazer.

Mas eu não reclamava disso. E não porque minha experiência dizia isso, mas sim porque James me ajudava em tudo o que eu fazia e era um supernamorado e, além disso, um superamigo. Me tirava dos relatórios quando eu já estava cansada de escrever, sorria aos meus comentários neuróticos sobre tempo e me tirava da sala e me levava para um passeio nos jardins, em uma de suas passagens secretas, Hogsmeade ou uma sala vazia. Me falava que dever de casa não era a coisa mais importante do mundo e me mostrava milhares de outras coisinhas muito mais divertidas que os efeitos poderosos de surdez da mandrágora – como ensinar Snowie a dar saltinhos e chantageá-la com chocolate bruxo para animais – e me acordava com Siara às seis da manhã para voarmos, quando eu pretendia usar o tempo antes do café para terminar o que eu tinha que fazer.

Às vezes, escapulíamos algumas aulas e ficávamos conversando na ponte principal do jardim sul, ou então nos demorávamos nas aulas e soltávamos olhares safados um para o outro antes de qualquer um de nós se apoiar na parede e começar a beijar o outro. Ou, ainda, usávamos o tempinho antes do jantar para dar uma volta no lago, tempo para conversarmos sobre nada e sobre tudo ao mesmo tempo.

James não era tudo, mas era muito do que eu tinha em Hogwarts nesse sétimo ano. E foi pensando nisso que eu, ontem à noite, peguei Siara emprestada e mandei uma carta para os meus pais, pedindo permissão para passar o Natal na casa do namorado que eles acabavam que descobrir que eu tinha.

Eu estava quase uma pilha de nervos.

"Mas Londres fica..."

"Lily, eu já falei que deve chegar amanhã de manhã!"

Marlene estava naqueles dias. Ou, talvez, simplesmente irritada porque era a quinta vez no café que eu perguntava sobre a velocidade média de corujas do Alasca.

"Namorados não servem só para beijar na boca e tirar a roupa, mas também para encher o saco quando se está nervosa. Será que você pode procurar o James, por favor...?

"Ele está na enfermaria"

"Dor de cabeça?"

"Marlene!"

Ela soltou um sorrisinho.

"Desculpe, é para te irritar" disse, comendo uma torrada "Mas o que ele tem?"

"Uns arranhões nos braços" eu respondei, dando de ombros. Perguntara a James como ele tinha conseguido, mas ele só me respondera que fora pegar doces com Sirius e que os dois tropeçaram um no outro enquanto fugiam "Vou para lá daqui a pouco"

"Enche o saco dele com isso"

"Não posso!" será que ela não me entendia? "É para ser surpresa. Sur-pre-sa, dãã"

"E por que você pegou a coruja dele?"

Eu soltei um sorriso quase satisfeito ao escutar a fala de Marlene. Eu esperava por isso desde ontem, só para ter o meio prazer de me vangloriar por ser uma pessoa muito inteligente.

"Eu pedi a ele e disse que era para mandar uma carta para perguntar o que eles gostariam de ganhar" eu tenho a plena noção de que sim, meu tom estava meio infantil. Mas eu passara quase uma hora na cama tentando decidir como conseguir Siara – eu não aceitaria outra – sem despertar uma suspeita um pouco maior em James "Disse que ia pedir a eles quando estivessem lá, porque eles são do tipo 'Não me acostumo de jeito nenhum com jeitos bruxos'"

Não que eles fossem desse tipo, sabe. Eram até meio 'open-minded' para a idade deles, mas eu tinha que, além de conseguir passar o Natal com meu namorado, criar a imagem de uma sogra meio chata com limpezas nos sofás e um pai completamente atemorizante.

Mas, até agora, não vi James com medo de alguma coisa.

"Vou lá ver como está meu bebê" eu me levantei e sorri em despedida para Marlene, a saudade de James já batendo "Provavelmente, ele está bem – dando graças a Deus que não vai ter que olhar para a cara de Binns – mas não custa nada dar um pouco de atenção"

Ela fez uma careta à palavra bebê – ela era contra romantismos, e eu sabia de sua opinião sobre James ter 1,84 de altura e músculos completamente definidos pelos treinos físicos do Quadribol e não ter nada a ver com um 'bebê' – e um sinal de descaso antes de acabar com seu suco de abóbora.

Eu quase abri minha boca para dizer que ia levar alguns presentinhos para ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu tinha certeza sobre muitas coisas. Muitas coisas mesmo, desde gostar incansavelmente de sorvete de chocolate até estar apaixonado por Lily.

Mas nunca teria certeza sobre minha condição de amor ou ódio à palavra 'ódio'.

Acho que sou um cara de extremos, quer dizer. Daqueles que falam 'ou isto ou aquilo', que são adeptos do maniqueísmo e que não aceitam ficar em cima do muro quando tem uma opinião sobre um assunto.

Era de se esperar que eu pudesse – e utilizasse – a palavra ódio.

Mas, recuperando os pensamentos dos livros de mamãe e as opiniões de Lily sobre como ultimamente o mundo cientifico vem comprovando a incapacidade do ser humano de ter o cérebro formado antes dos vinte e um anos, eu relutava um pouco antes de usar essa palavra. Quer dizer, eu odiava os apanhadores antes de ser um, e odiava também as folhas do outono antes de compará-las com a cor dos fios de Lily no frio.

Mas uma coisa eu podia dizer sem culpa alguma. Abertamente, a quem quisesse ouvir repetidas vezes se preciso; eu odiava – odiava – ficar na enfermaria em companhia de um copo com um liquido verde e gasoso e quente e fedorento que cura cortes.

Mesmo.

Quer dizer, eu poderia estar lá fora, treinando. Poderia estar no meu quarto, enrolando enquanto fingia fazer o dever de casa. Ou poderia estar em qualquer lugar com Lily, brincando com ela, beijando-a, conversando, rindo ou qualquer coisa mais que homens apaixonados gostem de fazer. E Sirius, na cama ao meu lado, foi bem contundente: 'Se quiser fazer isso tudo depois, fique com dor. Aposto o que você quiser que ela nem chega perto da sua boca se tomar esse treco daí'.

Fui totalmente obrigado a concordar com ele e, consequentemente, confundir a nossa estimada enfermeira com um braço que mais dói do que serve para alguma. Não que tenha sido ruim – ela, até agora, está dando o resto do remédio para as plantas e nem percebe que as flores murcham por causa disso – mas eu conseguia prever a detenção dada por Dumbledore ou por Mcgonagall. E também o riso de zombaria de Sirius, o olhar interessado de Peter, o sorriso muito mal escondido de Remus e a revirada de olhos de Lily.

Não que isso tudo importasse agora, porque era ela que eu via entrar pela porta da enfermaria. Estava linda com a roupa de inverno – mas não o inverno que acabara de dar o primeiro passo, mas o inverno que os siberianos tinham em janeiro – e com o rosto corado e o sorriso de excitação no rosto, a franja caindo por seus olhos brilhantes.

Como diria Marlene, é ridiculamente ridículo o modo como eu olho para ela.

"Nossa, James. Eu esperava te encontrar menos machucado" ela disse, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo no rosto. Lançara um olhar rápido para Sirius, que dormia, e falava baixo por causa disso "Caiu de quantos metros?"

Mas eu não respondi. Peguei meus óculos e, curioso, levantei o corpo e espichei o pescoço para ver o que ela tentava esconder com as mãos pequeninhas, piscando os olhos quando ela soltou um risinho e saiu parcialmente do meu alcance.

"Você não vai acreditar, James" ela disse, ainda com um quê meio risonho "E deve ficar orgulhoso de mim"

"Eu já me orgulho de você, ruiva"

Eu poderia jurar perante o cadafalso que aquilo dali em seu olhar era deleite puro.

"Por quê?"

"Por você ter o melhor namorado do mundo. Não é qualquer garota que consegue isso" brinquei, recebendo um beliscão de represália na cintura. Mas ela, de qualquer jeito, sorria, o olhar ainda brilhando mais que o normal "Acho que tenho um motivo mais que esse hoje"

Ela riu, ainda baixinho.

"Tem" concordou, a cabeça confirmando quase efusiva enquanto, finalmente, me mostrava parcialmente o embrulho "Dê parabéns para a minha primeira ida a Hogsmeade sem você"

Eu ri, alto, fazendo Sirius virar na cama. Não dei a mínima, entretanto; endireitei meu corpo até que pudesse lhe dar um selinho, voltando ao meu lugar para que ela pudesse me mostrar o que tinha comprado.

Eram os meus doces favoritos.

"E eu mereço, tipo assim, milhares de agradecimentos – e você pode me dar na forma de beijos que eu não me importo nem um pouco – por ter saído nesse frio só para comprar chocolates para o meu namorado" ela parou de falar por um instante, deixando os chocolates na beirada da cama para me apertar divertidamente as bochechas. Eu sorri para ela e, de novo, me inclinei em sua direção, abrindo o sorriso quando ela desviou da minha boca para continuar falando "Me senti uma menininha que rouba no pote do biscoito antes da janta enquanto usa uma capa mágica"

Eu lhe mandei a língua, abrindo o primeiro pacotinho. Coloquei um chocolate na boca e, depois, apoiei a mão no colchão e cheguei um pouco para o lado, sentindo o gosto doce, literalmente, explodir na minha boca para liberar a parte crocante.

"Deita aqui comigo, ruiva"

"Já estou delinqüente demais para as nove horas da manhã"

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"E onde está madame Pomfrey para olhar de esguelha para você, te mandar 'parar de namoricos e tomar logo esse remédio, menino'?

Soltei um sorrisinho e, com a ponta do indicador, apontei para a outra ala da enfermaria. Confusa pelo feitiço, madame Pomfrey contava as continhas de um cordão e cantarolava uma musiquinha que, daqui de longe, parecia russa.

"Você me colocou para baixo agora" Lily piscou, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e o olhar curioso "Confundiu a enfermeira enquanto eu estava feliz pela minha primeira escapada matinal"

De novo, eu ri alto. E, dessa vez, consegui um travesseiro na minha direção e uma virada de corpo por parte de Sirius, uma olhadela alegre da velha cantante e um sinal de silêncio vindo de Lily.

"Eu te coloco para cima de novo" disse, voltando a bater no colchão. Dessa vez, ela nem parou para pensar; com o lábio inferior mordido, subiu pela escadinha e, quando eu achava que ela ia se deitar ao meu lado e apoiar inocentemente a cabeça em meu ombro, ela colocou uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura e apoiou as mãos na minha barriga.

Era óbvio que eu ia provocar.

"Hmm, não achei que fosse adepta do 'médico/paciente'"

Ela riu, alto como eu havia feito primeiro.

"Achou errado, James" ela disse, estreitando os olhos. Inclinou o corpo e baixou o rosto até tocar minha boca com a sua, os olhos entreabertos na direção dos meus enquanto tirava meus óculos "Adoro cuidar de algumas pessoas"

"Preferia que fosse no singular"

"Mas médicos são geralmente fornecedores de más notícias" ela discordou, sorrindo de leve enquanto, pouco a pouco, se afastava "se está tudo bem com a sua saúde, aposte que, para mantê-la assim, vai ter que tomar o pior dos remédios"

Eu olhei para ela, sem querer acreditar muito que ela tirava uma das mãos de mim e começava a levá-la em direção ao remédio que eu deveria ter tomado.

Droga.

"Achei que fosse adepta de teorias alternativas. Daquelas em que tudo se resolve com uma massagem nos ombros – depois de, claro, tirar a blusa do paciente porque o contato pele com pele é a melhor das curas – e beijos, que depois desencadeiam em retiradas das roupas restantes até que eu te veja numa lingerie branca e sexy e..."

"... você pára qualquer ação porque sua cintura está arranhada e sua vértebra quebrada"

"Nunca duvide dos homens, ruiva"

Ela sorriu.

"Você sabe que deveria ter dito algo como 'Nunca duvide de mim quando se trata de você e eu numa possível cena de fantasia sexual', não sabe?" provocou, a sobrancelha arqueada e os lábios num sorriso mal contido "Vamos, um ou dois goles pela resposta mal dada"

Eu fiz uma careta, desviando do copo que ela aproximava da minha boca. Minha válvula de escape, entretanto, não era das melhores; o peso de Lily sobre meu corpo me impedia de mover muito, e qualquer movimento maior poderia colocar no chão nós dois.

E Lily era irredutível na maioria das coisas que fazia, então eu teria que partir para o lado emocional dela e contar um provável sentimento de pena e compaixão.

"Mas olha a aparência desse capo, ruiva" pedi, apontando para o copo "Você já viu uma coisa não feiamente verde? Parece até o vômito do Peter"

Ela tentou prender a risada.

"Por favor, ruiva'

"Quero que você fique melhor"

"Eu fico melhor comendo chocolate, ó" eu peguei mais um pouco dos doces, colocando um na boca. O gosto veio tão bom que eu sofri por antecipação por ter que substituí-lo por aquela gosma verde "Sinto os cortes fecharem"

"É?"

"É"

"Parece meu priminho de cinco anos, James"

"Você seria má com seu priminho?"

"Seria"

"Droga"

"Pois é"

"Ruiva..."

"Se eu tomar um gole, você toma outro?"

Eu soltei outra careta "Sou um namorado bonzinho demais para te sujeitar a isso"

"Sou uma namorada compreensiva demais para fazer isso por você"

Sorri.

"Se você, claro, me prometer que toma"

"Prometo"

Embora achasse que, se ela provasse um gole, não ia conseguir me deixar passar pelo mesmo martírio que ela.

"Deixa eu tampar seu nariz para te ajudar" eu disse, vendo pela sua expressão que ela achava que eu exagerava. Mas, mesmo assim, Lily me deixou segurar seu nariz entre o indicador e o dedo médio, ignorando minha careta enquanto levava, corajosamente, o copo à boca.

Ela, literalmente, cuspiu em cima de mim.

"Bom, agora realmente parece vômito, mas não o do Peter"

"Merlin, isso é horrível!"

"O que eu disse"

"Por que não me impediu de... desculpe" ela se interrompeu, soltando um sorrisinho quase envergonhado ao pegar a varinha e limpar meu braço "Deveria ter sido mais enfático"

Não respondi, embora tivesse milhares de respostas para isso – 'Mas eu sabia que você não ia mudar de opinião e estava a fim de poupar saliva' – e pudesse dizer todas com a certeza de que iria convencê-la. Ao invés disso, escolhi ficar calado e ajeitá-la em meu colo ao levar minhas mãos a sua cintura, endireitando a mim mesmo na cama para conseguir mover mais a parte de cima do corpo.

"Para você me desculpar, ruiva" murmurei, aproximando-me de sua boca. Ela até tentou sair do meu alcance – dizendo alguma coisa como 'Gosto horrível' – mas cedeu à pressão das minhas mãos e veio para o beijo.

Era impressionante o jeito como, da boca dela, qualquer gosto ruim ficava bom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sempre achei que fosse uma garota bastante independente, sabe? Daquelas que namorariam, mas que conseguiriam pensar em outra coisa sem ser o namorado e que fariam qualquer coisa sem precisar da presença deste para que fosse um momento feliz da vida – não que, sei lá, passar a tarde com as meninas fofocando fosse ruim, mas porque eu pensava muito nele enquanto fazia isso, e isso não tinha muito a ver com independência -, daqueles para entrar no diário que eu não tinha e ser contado futuramente para possíveis filhos.

Mas, bom, eu não era. Não exatamente, pelo menos, porque eu pensava em James em boa parte do que fazia. Em como seria bom dividir com ele aquele chocolate quente ou em como seria delicioso dormir ao lado dele enquanto ele me abraçava, quentinho, e tinha a respiração irregular perto do meu pescoço e da minha nuca. Em como seria ma-ra-vi-lho-so correr atrás dos baixinhos do primeiro ano na neve com ele e estender esse momento até o pôr-do-sol, quando entraríamos numa possível guerra e faríamos bonecos de neve que se casariam e teriam filhos.

Um desses devaneios sobre a neve – que ainda não caíra, mas que cairia em menos de três dias se meu nariz alérgico ao frio não estivesse enganado – me levou ao dia de Halloween, quando participamos daquela brincadeirinha de 'pegar-adivinhar-acertar-beijar'. Estava deitada na cama, naquele momento de transe entre o estar dormindo e estar acordada, quando pensei em como ele teria me beijado se resolvesse pegar o prêmio dele ali. E isso porque ele tinha vários beijos diferentes - um mais delicado e calmo, de cumprimento na frente dos outros (porque, sozinhos, a língua meio que entrava nessa); um divertido, com seu sorriso de canto, quando eu falava alguma coisa que o fazia querer sorrir; um para momentos fofos e especiais, mais lentinhos mas tão intensos quanto os de momentos não tão fofos, mas tão especiais quanto; e alguns surpresas, aqueles que eu achava que viria um e vinha outro completamente diferente.

Esse que ele me dava agora era um desses.

Quando eu achava que viria um beijo mais calmo, James me surpreendeu e pareceu esquecer que estávamos na enfermaria, com uma enfermeira ligeiramente perdida atrás de nós e um Sirius sonhando ao nosso lado. E eu também me surpreendi comigo mesma, que segurava a gola de seu pijama e apertava sua cintura entre as pernas enquanto ele alternava os toques de suas mãos entre minhas costas e minha nuca.

Eu não estava ligando muito para o lugar quase público. Não ligava quase nada, se levasse em consideração que me apoiei sobre meus joelhos e o deixei um pouco mais deitado, meu cabelo tocando seu pescoço e seus dedos alcançando minha cintura por debaixo da blusa.

"Você poderia ter tentado esse jeito antes, ruiva"

"Funcionaria?"

"E você pergunta?"

Eu sorri quando ele mordiscou meu lóbulo antes de escorregar os lábios para o meu pescoço e dali para o meu ombro. Fechei novamente os olhos quando ele abriu dois botões da minha blusa e mais nada – sei lá se era infelizmente ou não – e afastou a alça do meu soutien com os dentes antes de beijar a pele nua de meu ombro.

É claro que eu não contive um suspiro. E é claro que ele sorriu com isso e levantou o rosto para o meu, o olhar maroto nos olhos ao beijar meu queixo e, depois, minha boca, sem se separar muito dela.

"Provocante, ruiva" ele disse num murmúrio, os olhos se alternando entre os meus e a minha boca. o sorriso em seu rosto era aquele de canto, tão maroto quanto seu olhar, e o toque de suas mãos era firme em minha cintura "Demais"

Eu não respondi de imediato, mas cheguei a abrir a boca para fazê-lo até ser impedida por uma travesseirada na cara.

"... Tô tentando dormir, vocês dois"

Eu pisquei os olhos , descendo os ombros mas rindo contra sua boca quando ele xingou Sirius.

"Eu realmente devia ter te ouvido lá no quinto ano, quando me disse que ele era má companhia".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu não dei nenhum dos meus chocolates de presente para Sirius.

Quer dizer, eu não teria dado antes. Nunca dividiria um presente da minha namorada – ainda mais se for chocolate, um vício conjunto nosso – nem com Dumbledore sob ameaça de expulsão, mas digamos que a travesseiro na cara tenha contribuído para minha decisão de deixá-lo com água na boca e resmungando como eu, na realidade, deveria estar infeliz por ela só ter aceitado ficar comigo agora.

Eu só respondi que, se eu perdi dois anos de chocolate, ele perdeu dois anos e um dia, porque continuava sem a menor chance de adquirir uma caixa inteira.

"Egoísta"

"Você não vai conseguir um chocolate assim"

"Altruísta"

"Você não vai conseguir um chocolate de jeito nenhum"

Ele bufou, o cenho emburrado por eu ter colocado um feitiço contra-conjuração na caixa para impedi-lo de usar a varinha.

"Eu sabia. O namoro acaba com as pessoas" ele resmungou, puxando a cortina 'para não olhar na cara do filho da puta namorador' e, tenho certeza, deitando e afundando o rosto no travesseiro para ter pesadelos com a falta de chocolate no corpo.

Eu diria que ele era extremamente hiperbólico não fosse eu achar o máximo ter uma namorada divertida e linda que me trazia chocolate por – claro, ela não sabia – burlar as leis do ministério, virar um bicho chifrudo e prevenir um lobisomem de atacar pessoinhas inocentes. Mais; era o máximo eu ter uma namorada que, além de me trazer chocolate, traz chocolate contrabandeado quando, antes, ela era tão contra quebra de leis e tudo o mais. E era o máximo também que...

Escuto bicadinhas na janela?

"Siara?" peguei minha varinha e abri a janela, estendendo o braço para que ela pousasse. Tinha, amarrado – e de um jeito de quem não sabe o que está fazendo – uma carta, e preso nas patas um embrulho rosinha que parecia meio frágil "Já de volta, garota?"

Ela pende a cabeça para o lado, deixando o presente cair no colchão, e se apoiou em uma das patas para que eu pegasse a outra. Eu não reconheci a letra, e até achei estranho que ela viesse grossa demais para uma pena, mas, mesmo assim, abri.

Curiosidade alta demais, você sabe. E essa curiosidade só aumentou quando eu vi o lugar para o remetente.

'Mamãe'

E como, definitivamente, a mão não era minha, eu abri um sorriso no escuro. Tirei o cobertor de cima de mim, peguei um pedaço de chocolate e coloquei em seu bico, deixei um crocante na mesa de Sirius e vesti minhas roupas, pegando a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa para sair pelo castelo em direção ao pontinho que era Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Mulher não sente frio nem calor'.

Esse era o mantra de Petúnia em dezembro e julho, respectivamente, quando eu dizia que ela estava ridícula com aquele decote quando tinha um metro de neve do lado de fora. Não costumava falar muito sobre o uso de casacos porque ela era adepta do estilo 'quanto menos, melhor' – o que era alvo de piadinhas entre minhas amigas e eu quando especulávamos sobre o tamanho do Dursley –; por isso, acho que só colocava o calor ali para que a fala ficasse coerente.

Não que ficasse, porque ela tremia antes de chegar a cinco metros da porta e pegava um resfriado que a fazia ficar de cama e, consequentemente, jogar todas as tarefas de casa para cima de mim.

Ou poderia, simplesmente, ser uma forma de me fazer trabalhar enquanto ela recebia chocolate quente.

"Como você não pensou nisso antes, Lily...?" chutei um pouquinho de grama enquanto voltava ao castelo, o corpo abraçado de frio por causa de duas crianças estúpidas que resolveram brincar de 'vamos fazer uma iniciação no garoto imbecil?' e, no meio, tacarem a monitora boazinha que só queria ajudá-los no lago "Droga, ela sempre..."

"Não sabia que hipotermia gerava crises de autismo"

Eu quase pulei com o susto, mas sorri ao me virar e ver James atrás de mim. Ele terminava de tirar a capa e murmurava as palavras finais do mapa, os olhos esverdeados por detrás dos óculos só se desviando dos meus para tirar o casaco.

Meu namorado tinha um corpo e tanto.

"Acabei de descobrir os planos malévolos da minha irmã" respondi, minha cabeça pendendo para o lado "Mas eu quero saber o que você está fazendo aqui"

"Fazendo com que a minha namorada não morra de frio"

"Para isso, você poderia simplesmente me lembrar aquele feitiço do quarto ano e não se sacrificar em prol da minha vida e tudo o mais"

Ele riu.

"Não está tão frio, ruiva" disse, tirando a varinha das vestes. Murmurou duas palavras e, no final da segunda, minhas roupas voltaram ao peso normal e eu senti que o frio não estava abaixo dos cinqüenta graus negativos "Aceite o casaco, de qualquer jeito"

Eu não respondi, prendendo um sorriso e contando que o escuro não permitisse que ele visse qualquer sombra dele em mim. Fiz o que ele disse e, depois, passei os dedos rápido pelo meu cabelo, tentando ajeitá-los antes que ele completasse o caminho até mim.

O beijo dele veio delicioso, quente na noite fria. Em conjunto com o toque de suas mãos, o carinho de seus dedos e a presença de seu corpo contra o meu, me esquentou por completo, me fazendo esquecer totalmente sobre Petúnia e sobre o monitor que eu designaria para tomar conta dos corvinais.

"Sua mãe..." ele disse antes que a gente pudesse continuar, sorrindo antes de me dar dois beijinhos na boca "... te respondeu"

Eu, por um segundo, não entendi o que ele falava. Foi só depois de ligar seus sorriso maroto com o brilho divertido no olhar e com o movimento de mão que ia em direção ao bolso que eu entendi.

Ele sabia o tempo todo.

"E eu achando que meu plano era perfeito"

"Não nasci ontem"

"Era para ser surpresa"

"Agradável, pelo visto"

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Eu ia tentar de enganar e dizer que eu não abri nada, mas não resisti"

Eu baixei os olhos dele para a carta. Não tinha nenhum defeito nela, como se realmente não tivesse sido aberta, e vinha acompanhada de um embrulho rosinha que parecia um presente.

"É para você. Da sua mãe"

"Você abriu?"

"Não. Fiquei com medo de ser uma armadilha do seu pai – ele não parecia exatamente feliz segundo as palavras da caríssima Sra. Evans – e ser alguma coisa do tipo bomba de bosta ou..."

"James" eu interrompi, quase rindo "Meus pais são trouxas"

"Os do Farraday também, e mesmo assim ele recebeu um berrador semana passada"

"Eu também mandaria um berrador para o meu filho se ele tivesse dado de presente para Flitwick um par de pernas de pau"

"Mas essa idéia nem ao menos foi original"

"Não me conte como você sabe disso, por favor"

O sorriso dele foi displicente. O beijo leve nem tanto.

"E ela me convidou para passar o ano novo lá" ele disse, voltando a me abraçar. Eu deixei; coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro e beijei seu pescoço, minhas mãos apoiadas em suas costas "Minha namorada me convida?"

Eu sorri, deliciada, e beijei a linha de sua mandíbula "Meu namorado diz que sim?"

"Milhares de vezes"

Eu ri dessa vez, levantando o rosto para poder beijá-lo. Assim que senti sua boca na minha e senti seu beijo, puxei-o pela blusa até que pudesse apoiá-lo na parede de pedra do castelo e tê-lo apenas um pouco mais alto que eu.

O inverno estava incrivelmente quente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Bom, para quem leu Drinks antes de ver essa daqui, eu _continuo_ matando aula, e a de Bilogia se aproxima e essa eu não posso perder. Então, vou ser ainda mais breve - perdão, perdão, perdão, mas o dever me chama ;D - e pedir para me perdoarem por erros ocasionais e possíveis faltas de separação de cenas.

**Nathália - **a Dani? Dani é uma amiga minha que encontrei por aqui *-*

**Samantha -** Obrigada *-*

**Nathália -** Está...? Que bom que gostou ;D

**b.a -** obrigada, more *-*

Meu único tempo restante vai ser usado para pedir por reviews XD Please?


	11. Hipérbato

**Hipérbato: inversão da ordem natural dos termos de uma frase. Ex: 'Dos teus olhos serei escravo' ao invés de 'Serei escravo dos teus olhos'. **

"Não... era só um..."

A primeira vez que eu escutei dúvida – assim, de verdade, acompanhado de uma gagueira – veio de Peter, quando pego no primeiro dos atos que o levariam à primeira detenção. Ele tinha doze anos, uma barriga gordinha e uma mente aparentemente vazia, mas que depois se revelaria minimamente divertida e mal feitora como a minha e a de Sirius.

Não, ele não conseguira articular uma frase direito. E, quando eu e Sirius fomos comentar isso com Remus – 'Eu, sinceramente, não acredito que vocês tentaram entrar no dormitório para saber se ela dormia como um gato' – ele só me disse que inverter a ordem normal das coisas era normal quando em situações constrangedoras e amedrontadoras, embora também utilizada em 'recursos literários e estilísticos'.

Um claro 'PQP, por que você e Sirius não me deixam em paz com meu livro de DCAT?'

E eu me esqueci disso. Total e completamente, até que o desconhecido 'hipérbato' pareceu tomar conta de uma certa garota ruiva um pouco antes dela conhecer a família do namorado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dez dias tentando convencer papai e mamãe de me liberar um pouco mais que a minha mesada, duas horas agradecendo Marlene por ela ter me emprestado um pouco de dinheiro e exatos quatrocentos e cinqüenta e dois segundos para escolher a roupa depois, eu sentia meu estômago brincar de cambalhota e minha boca se conter para não jogar suco gástrico – porque eu não coloquei nada para dentro – no lugar vazio do trem.

Eu estava nervosa. Mais nervosa do que nos NOM's, mais nervosa do que eu sabia que estaria nos NIEM's e mais nervosa do que quando errei pela primeira vez a dosagem de uma poção e fiz Slughorn ficar verde devido à carga extra de raiz de mandrágora.

Nunca poderia adivinhar que seria tão difícil conhecer os pais do namorado.

Eu até fiz uma lista, quer dizer. Depois de uma semana com tudo decidido – e depois de uma carta particularmente desgostosa de papai, eu fiquei meio com medo de levar James lá para casa e ser a causa de uma possível desgraça – eu senti meu estômago embrulhar com a possibilidade de ninguém se dar bem com o outro e odiar. Sirius, por exemplo, me dissera que a Sra. Potter não era fã de ruivas – algo sobre um caso de traição quando James ainda nem sonhava em ser nascido – e eu, torcendo as mãos e pálida de medo, contei o que ele me disse a James só para que ele pudesse me acalmar.

Mas claro que ele riu. Riu, despenteou meu cabelo, enrolou uma mecha no indicador e disse que eu não deveria fazer um feitiço para que meu cabelo ficasse temporariamente preto. E eu levei a sério essas palavras, repetindo o mantra de mamãe de 'respire fundo, conte até dez cem vezes e pense em alguma coisa boa' – só que a coisa boa era James, e James me lembrava pai e mãe de James – e relendo a minha lista uma vez por noite para que eu mantivesse fresco na cabeça o pensamento de que eu era uma garota resolvida e que o que eu sentia por James e ele por mim era independente das impressões dos pais de cada um.

Segundo Marlene, uma influência dos acontecimentos trouxas que me serviria para a vida bruxa. Eu só esperava que eu conseguisse ser tão pessoalmente resolvida quanto aquelas mulheres que queimaram os soutiens sem ter que fazer isso necessariamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ah, traz mesmo sua namorada"

Era uma frase simples. Uma frase bem simples, respondida de um jeito simples e compreendida de um jeito simples. Eu não tinha nenhum problema com ela e nem Lily tinha inicialmente; apesar de uma meia apreensão, parecia excitada, e nos tempos livres – naqueles, em que ela não estudava, não fazia relatórios para a monitoria e nem estava sozinha e apenas comigo – escrevia listas e mais listas sobre como gastaria dinheiro em presentes e sobre quais doces trouxas faria para tentar agradar meus pais, sempre pedindo minha opinião sobre morangos e lascas de chocolate.

Deliciosos, claro, principalmente se uma ou duas tentativas de fazer um doce terminassem com beijos entrecortados na cozinha e ela acabasse por sentar na mesa e rodear minha cintura com as pernas de um jeito ainda mais provocante que no jogo do Halloween. E ainda melhor, se eu levasse em consideração que, dessa vez, nos beijávamos e ela suspirava em meu ouvido quando minha boca se arrastava para seu pescoço ou seu ouvido, nós dois sussurrando contra os lábios um do outro antes de voltarmos a nos beijar.

Não foi um momento isolado, esse. Tivemos outros, mas exatos dois dias antes de pegarmos o expresso para voltar a Londres, Lily começou a ficar meio inquieta, pedindo ajuda para Marlene – Lily não me dizia, mas Marlene deixava uma coisa ou outra escapar de vez em quando – sobre roupas e sobre presentes. Não era exatamente um segredo, já que ela muito relutantemente me contou que estava meio com medo – confessou até que quase chegou a me pedir ajuda para fazer uma lista sobre as qualidades dela, fato que me fez prender o riso antes de abraçá-la e dizer que ela estava sendo boba – e que queria pintar o cabelo por causa de uma suposta traição ocorrida há uns vinte e cinco anos.

Eu juro que mataria Sirius por isso se não fosse ligeiramente engraçado.

Agora, em direção à minha casa, milhares de presentes minimizados na minha mochila e na bolsa dela, Lily parecia tentar se acalmar ao sorver todo o oxigênio da cabine. Sirius já fizera uma ou duas piadinhas e já recebera um ou dois beliscões de repreensão de Marlene – sendo que ela mesma prendia o riso quando ele falava – nos quarenta minutos que estávamos aqui, mas Lily só lhe lançava um olhar mortal, emburrava a cara e me abraçava como que pedindo proteção.

Eu dava, claro. Beijava com carinho seu rosto e, como Sirius carinhosamente dizia, fazia cafuné como ele faria num – ironicamente - 'cachorro'.

Até que a tirei de lá para acalmá-la de outro jeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era só me lembrar de todas as minhas qualidades. Só lembrar que eu era do restrito grupo de Slughorn por causa das minhas notas, que eu dividia a monitoria com o filho deles e que uma das minhas melhores amigas era uma menina que eles conheciam desde sempre. Só pensar que eu era bem bonita – sim, eu sabia que poderia não ser a mais bonita que eles já viram – e que formava um casal bonito com James. Só pensar que eu era educada, simpática e totalmente sociável, e que poderia ser ainda mais que o natural se eu quisesse.

É, eu era uma boa menina.

Por isso, eu não precisava respirar fundo por sentir medo – não medo de verdade, você sabe, mas aquela ansiedade e aquele embrulho no estômago que eu sentia sempre que estava um pouco nervosa – e nem ligar para as provocações absurdas de Sirius – ele chegou a dizer algo sobre o Sr. Potter ser um tirano que só aceitava sangue puros – e para as reviradas de olhos de Marlene para dizer 'Ignore-o, Lily'. Por isso, era só segurar a mão de James que todas as certezas vinham, o suficiente para levantar a cabeça e dizer 'Olá' para os meus sogros com um sorriso adorável e verdadeiro no rosto enquanto tentava não me apertar ainda mais ao meu namorado. Por isso, era só ser eu mesma porque, aí, eles iam gostar de mim.

É, eu sempre fui conhecida pela autoconfiança.

"Eu queria fazer guerra de neve, James" Marlene começou, fazendo-o olhar por cima do ombro – porque ele, claro, não deixou a minha mão – para ele "Como nos velhos tempos"

"Quando nos engalfinhávamos até ficar gripados?"

"E convencíamos sua mãe a fazer chocolate quente para a gente"

Pelo relance de meus olhos, eu consegui ver um meio sorriso de James ao voltar a olhar para frente depois que fazer que sim. Ele me contara o quanto era amigo de Marlene quando criança mesmo antes de começarmos a namorar – foi quando eu vi além da ironia provocativa e do deboche divertido – dizendo o quanto era divertido quando os dois tinham oito anos e a maior preocupação era roubar balas do pote de jantar. E eu, quase que numa solidariedade inconsciente, disse que o que eu sentia mais falta de não ser do mundo trouxa era de não conseguir manter por completo as minhas amizades de infância.

Fora uma noite ótima, essa. Terminamos sentados no jardim à beira do lago, os relatórios que ele me convencera a fazer do lado de fora esquecidos na grama ao nosso lado enquanto conversávamos sobre nada e sobre tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu confessara que, no começo, achara extremamente divertido poder usar uma varinha, mas que percebera não ter a mesma graça se eu não podia contar para as minhas amigas de antes que eu podia fazer as coisas levitarem. E ele me dissera que, quando descobrira que Hogwarts tinha como descobrir se ele usava ou não magia fora da escola, tivera a mesma sensação de perda de graça até recuperá-la no ano seguinte. Eu admitira ter tido medo do centauro dorminhoco de início, e ele ter escondido esse livro quando tinha três anos porque não queria dormir sem o cobertor na floresta com 'aquele bicho feio'.

Foram alguns dos meus momentos para descobrir a pessoa que ele era.

"Ela já deve estar com chocolate quente, quer dizer" Marlene continuou, e eu tive a minha vez de virar para vê-la. Endireitava, com um movimento de ombros, a mochila no ombro, o braço contrário roçando no de Sirius no movimento "Mamãe Potter é sempre gentil com todo mundo"

"Menos com ruivas"

Dessa vez, ele não ia conseguir.

"Eu faço ela mudar de opinião, então" eu disse, tirando a mão da de James para que pudesse abraçá-lo pela cintura. Ele, de imediato, passou a mão por meus ombros, os lábios quentes na lateral de minha testa se delineando com um sorriso "Sou boa nisso"

James abriu o sorriso, o corpo se inclinando para frente para me dar um beijo rápido na boca. Eu sorri também, aumentando o sorriso quando ouvi uma risada alta de Sirius Black .

"Agora sim" ele disse, a voz naturalmente enrouquecida me fazendo arquear a sobrancelha "É a Lily que você sempre quis namorar"

"Nã" James respondeu, beliscando meu queixo "Nunca deixou de ser"

Eu sorri, deliciada, acelerando um pouco o passo e parando à sua frente, meu rosto levantado e meu corpo meio que nas pontas dos pés para que eu pudesse beijá-lo. Ele até mesmo parou o sorriso para me corresponder, deixando a mochila escorregar pelo braço esquerdo - e dando um soco rápido em Sirius quando ele fez um som de desgosto e soltou uma frase de 'Não agüento mais, por Merlin'. Eu achei isso tudo muito fofo, porque gostava mesmo da forma simples dos dois de mostrar amizade – antes de cair no chão para que ficasse livre para me abraçar.

"Eles são, de certa forma, fofos, Sirius" mas a voz de Marlene estava longe, muito longe. E não era porque eles continuavam a andar enquanto James e eu ficávamos para trás, mas porque o beijo dele era tão bom que me fazia esquecer de tudo e de todos "Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, eu li numa revista dela que isso acaba em dois anos. O corpo não agüenta"

Ele sorriu ainda no beijo, me dando três selinhos antes de passar os dois braços pelos meus ombros e me apertar contra seu corpo "Chata, essa nossa amiga"

Eu ri contra seu peito, meu corpo se arrepiando com o sussurro que era sua voz em meu ouvido.

"Não liga para ela"

"Eu não ligo" e desfez um pouco o aperto, o suficiente apenas para que nossas testas se encostassem "Não dá para levar tudo o que Marlene fala a sério. Aprendi isso com os anos"

"Aprendi isso quando ela me disse que você era um bom partido" brinquei, beliscando sua cintura em brincadeira quando ele mordeu meu nariz em represália "Bom jogador de quadriol, gostoso, diverti..."

"Vocês realmente vão ficar aí sussurrando?" Marlene me parecia mais inconveniente que Sirius agora "E você, Lily, vai ficar sabendo do que eu falo assim que tomar o chocolate da sogrinha"

"Eu concordo"

É, mas ele também era inconveniente. E adoravelmente, eu começava a perceber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aperte a campainha, Evans" Sirius brincou ao meu lado, o corpo se inclinando para frente para ver um pouco do rosto de Lily. Ela, meio infantilmente, mandou a língua para ele, apertando a minha mão uma única vez antes de fazer menção que ia soltar "Mostre toda a sua coragem grifinória"

Ela fez outra careta, depois virando o rosto para, mordendo o lábio inferior, prender o sorriso. Desde que tivemos aquele esboço de conversa no final da aula de poções sobre meus amigos e o que quer que eles achassem dela e desde que eu resolvi chamá-lo para que ela o conhecesse um pouco melhor, Lily parecia se divertir cada vez mais com Sirius e com todas as palhaçadas que nós dois fazíamos juntos. Há dois segundos, inclusive, ela me dissera que achava muito bonitinho – o que quer que seja isso na visão feminina, sendo que eu acreditava piamente que era algo com um caráter legal e tudo o mais – o jeito como a gente ria de tudo ao mesmo tempo e de como a gente era tão amigo a ponto de termos liberdade de morarmos juntos.

Eu não conhecia direito esse lado meio sapeca dela, mas estava adorando conhecer mais.

"Estou aqui" entrei na brincadeira, piscando o olho para ela com um sorriso de canto no rosto "Quer que eu aperte a sua mão...?"

Ela só me lançou um olhar divertido.

"Olha só que gracinha" disse, pegando minha mão ela mesma. Muito menos um gesto de puro apoio e muito mais um movimento de carinho "Quero só ver o ano novo"

"Vou adorar conhecer papai Evans"

E era meio verdade. Porque não, eu não estava louco para ter que sentar a uma mesa de jantar e responder perguntas clichês do tipo 'Quais são suas intenções com a minha filha?', com respostas tão clichês quanto. E eu também não queria, especialmente, ter que ficar aceitando doces e mais doces por parte da mãe até ficar entupido e perder todo o corpo – que, Lily já me confessara, adorava – que eu conseguira por causa do Quadribol. E, claro, não acreditava que passar por tudo isso fosse um sofrimento - era um? - necessário para provar que eu gosto dela, estou apaixonado ou – eu estava quase nessa fase – no início de dizer 'Eu te amo'; era, simplesmente, natural para duas pessoas como a gente.

Apaixonados.

"Certo, então" olhei para Sirius, reconhecendo seu sorrisinho de deboche ao olhar para mim e, depois, para Lily "Aposto duas caixas de sapos de chocolate que, às oito e meia, ele já está contando os segundos para virar o ano. E dois finais de semana livres pelo castelo"

"Você tem todos os finais de semanas livres" ela retrucou, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e o indicador apontando para mim "Ele te protege"

Eu sorri, abraçando-a, beijando sua bochecha algumas milhares de vezes enquanto quase fazíamos o caminho de volta para o jardim. A proteção contra o vento da varanda acabara e ela, consequentemente, se apertou a mim, o rosto virando na direção do meu para receber na boca todos os toques.

"Não protejo, não" discordei, mordiscando seu lábio inferior com um sorriso. Ela murmurou algo como 'Protege, sim' antes de recomeçar o beijo e colocar as mãos em meu pescoço, a boca entreabrindo sob a pressão da minha língua "Ele tomou jeito"

"É...?" ela sorriu, sua vez de mordiscar minha boca. Consegui pegar de relance de olho a revirada de olhos de Sirius e consegui escutar o 'Realmente quero um chocolate quente' de Marlene, mas não dei atenção e continuei brincando com ela de quem beijava primeiro "Então, além de serem amigos há sete anos,de fazerem tudo juntos e inseparáveis, ainda ficam crescidos e me deixam perceber essa maioridade ao mesmo tempo?"

"Exatamente"

"E é coincidência isso tudo com o fato de você ser monitor chefe?"

"É uma conseqüência" eu corrigi, perdendo o jogo e beijando sua boca em beijos leves "Nós somos todos responsáveis e adultos, e portanto um de nós foi... ei!"

Marlene continuou me puxando pela calça, ignorando o peso de Lily junto ao meu e fazendo tudo como se fosse a 'Miss Força movida à vontade de beber chocolate quente'. Sirius, já apertando a campainha – desistira de Lily? – sorriu e soltou um 'Isso, Mckinnon', virando-se nos próprios pés quando ouviu passos do lado de dentro.

Eu não senti Lily engolir em seco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ah, mas como seu cabelo é bonito"

Essa foi a primeira coisa que a Sra. Potter disse ao me ver. A segunda, claro – e como Marlene simplesmente teve dificuldades em conter um gritinho de alegria – foi me oferecer um pouco de chocolate quente e perguntar se a demora fora por que eu já vira a vizinhança – 'Viu aquele animal trouxa, o cachorro, na casa da esquina? Como late, aquela coisinha de vinte centímetros de comprimento...!' – e se eu gostaria de deixar logo as minhas coisas no quarto de hóspedes ou se veria a casa primeiro enquanto tomava outra xícara.

Era uma velhinha – mesmo, mais velha que todas as mães, exatamente como James me contara no início do ano – adorável, a Sra. Potter. Até o jeito dela de resmungar contra a incapacidade do marido de conseguir ir rapidinho a um mercado trouxa ali do lado era extremamente fofo, como se ela adorasse a incapacidade dele de fazer alguma coisa relativa à casa e como se isso fosse um caso primordial para que o casamento durasse tanto tempo. O jeito de falar de James, então, era muuuuuuuito bonitinho, como se a cada bronca que ele recebesse sobre deixar a mochila no meio da sala e as meias soltas no chão do quarto fosse algo parte de ter um filho, como se James não fosse a mesma coisa sem ser bagunceiro, freqüentador da sala de detenções e colecionador de uma média de três delas por semana até se tornar monitor.

"E ele não fez nada demais esse ano" ela me disse, com orgulho, enquanto colocava mais do chocolate na minha xícara. Era tão bom que eu já havia perdido a conta "Tirando, claro, o primeiro dia, quando Dumbledore me mandou uma carta dizendo que ele poderia ser um ótimo cabeleireiro porque acertara direitinho o tom de cabelo de... como é mesmo o nome do garoto, James?"

Ele fez um movimento de descaso com a mão.

"Começava com 'S', acho"

"Snape?"

"Isso!"

Eu quase fui capaz de sentir James tentar se esconder atrás da bancada.

"Algo como... foi verde limão ou amarelo com..."

"...roxo?" Sirius interrompeu, divertido "É, essa última daí"

Eu olhei para o meu namorado, minha cabeça pendendo para o lado quando ele, dessa vez, piscou o olho para mim.

"Você devia ter visto" me disse, um sorrisinho de canto no rosto ao desistir da idéia ridícula de se manter atrás de três centímetros de largura "Ficou uma graça com o uniforme da Sonserina"

Eu não respondi, aceitando com um pouco de birra os beijos leves que ele distribuía em minha bochecha. Eu percebia que era meio que um pedido de desculpas – não que ele tivesse me jurado que nunca mais faria nada com o Severus, mas eu realmente esperava um pouco menos de implicância da parte dele -, silencioso, e com a promessa de que viria mais depois.

Porque eu também não deixaria o chocolate quente de lado.

"Acho que Dumbledore perdeu o senso de estética" Marlene brincou, sorrindo lá do lado de Sirius. Era praticamente a primeira frase dela desde o início da conversa; sua boca parecia extremamente ocupada em não sair da caneca "Roxo e amarelo não combinam"

"Por isso o James fez" Sirius respondeu como se tudo fosse óbvio – o que era mesmo, quer dizer. O difícil era aceitar que James realmente pensasse em algo do tipo – demais para ser questionado "O melhor foi quando a gente testou o..."

"Não, não, não" a Sra. Potter interrompeu, com um gesto de mão calando Sirius "Prefiro realmente acreditar que essa é a única mancha no currículo de James esse ano"

Eu senti James meio que sorrir atrás de mim, os lábios ainda meio fechados tocando a lateral de meu pescoço antes de beijar minha bochecha mais uma vez.

"Eu só não digo que seu mais novo filho perfeito vai apresentar a casa para a namorada porque você sempre me achou desse jeito" ele disse, piscando o olho para a mãe enquanto eu, ainda meio deliciada por ele ter dito 'namorada' – não, não tivemos nenhum pedido de namoro ou nenhuma colocada na parede para ver o que éramos um do outro. Foi simplesmente natural – e por parecer tão ele misturando 'perfeição' ao seu nome em uma mesma frase "Quando papai chegar, grita meu nome"

"Se ele chegar" ela respondeu, a expressão quase se tornando emburrada ao me ver descendo do banco alto e entrelaçando a mão a de James. Eu quase – quase, perigosamente quase – pensei que fosse por causa disso que sua face fora tomada por birra, mas quando James só riu e continuou seguindo caminho para fora da cozinha, eu lembrei total e completamente de como ela o chamara – fofamente – de incapaz para comprar ingredientes para ver se ela conseguia fazer um bolo trouxa para me agradar.

Dorea era mesmo divertida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sua mãe é legal"

"E gostou do seu cabelo"

Ela me mandou a língua em uma careta divertida, acelerando dois de seus passos para que pudesse subir na minha frente. Era algo que ela realmente gostava – 'Eu odeio admitir isso, James, porque me faz pensar que eu dependo de você para alguma coisa, mas eu adoro quando você me segura pela cintura. Que mãos você tem, por Merlin' – mesmo que também adorasse que eu fosse na frente para que ela pudesse me abraçar, o rosto em minhas costas e os lábios beijando minha roupa como se quisesse tirá-la.

Quase era uma briga, isso.

"O que ratifica o meu chamar de 'ruiva', ruiva" brinquei, apoiando as mãos no cós de sua calça e o queixo em seu ombro, controlando os passos para que não caíssemos na escada "E, claro, o fato de que você acabou por parar de reclamar com isso"

Ela riu, baixo, ultrapassando os últimos degraus com um pouco mais de velocidade ao se separar de mim. Já no corredor de cima, me impediu de seguir o mesmo caminho que ela e me manteve um degrau abaixo, o rosto ainda um pouco mais baixo que o meu e os olhos ainda tendo que se levantar para que pudesse me olhar.

Era a minha baixinha.

"Sua teoria estava certa, James" cedeu, tocando meu peito com a ponta do indicador para que eu não me aproximasse demais "Era isso que queria ouvir?"

Eu ri um pouco, mais ou menos como ela antes, e peguei sua mão que mantinha o indicador em mim para, entrelaçando nossos dedos, descê-la. Toquei seus lábios com os meus ainda com um sorriso no rosto, escorregando minha boca por sua bochecha até alcançar seu ouvido e, ali, mordiscar seu lóbulo.

"Não" eu discordei, me deliciando com o suspiro que ela soltou ao me abraçar. Sabia que seus olhos fechavam, sentia seu corpo relaxar no meu como se confiasse total o apoio em mim e queria ouvir ainda mais o som meio entrecortado de sua voz quando ficávamos desse jeito "Só quero ouvir isso"

Ela não respondeu, as unhas se apertando em meu ombro quando eu comecei a empurrá-la para trás. Ela cedeu de imediato, o rosto se levantando enquanto o meu abaixava, a boca procurando pela minha assim que eu abri a porta do meu quarto e caímos em direção à cama.

"O lugar mais importante da casa" ela brincou, um sussurro em meu ouvido assim que separou os braços de mim para que pudesse se apoiar e chegar ao final do colchão, a cabeça apoiada na parte de madeira enquanto as costas tentavam não se arquear na minha direção "E a cama é o lugar mais importante daqui"

Eu sorri contra sua boca, escorregando a minha por sua mandíbula até descer perto de sua orelha. Seu pescoço pendeu para o lado contrário quando minha mão esquerda achou sua nuca e começou puxá-la para baixo, e seus dedos começaram a abandonar meu cabelo para descerem pelas minhas costas.

Ouvi um gemido baixo quando deslizei sua blusa por seus ombros. E outro quando minha boca alcançou a alça de seu soutien, e um terceiro quando, finalmente, suas pernas enlaçaram minha cintura de um jeito suficientemente forte para que me sentisse entre elas.

"James..."

"Quero você, ruiva" eu interrompi, levantando o rosto de seu colo para olhar nos olhos dela. Estavam fechados mas, assim que me sentiram, se entreabriram, o corpo arqueando – e um pouco mais sentado devido a isso – na minha direção e as mãos voltando à minha nuca "Quero mesmo"

Ela não me respondeu, aceitando meu beijo, minhas mãos em sua barriga e suas costas por debaixo da blusa antes de tirarem o tecido para tê-la só com o soutien e o meio gemido que escapou da minha boca ao vê-la daquele jeito na minha cama.

Merlin, era demais.

"Você..." ela se calou, as mãos se enfiando em minha blusa para tirá-la também. Elas correram por meu corpo e pararam na minha calça, o indicador puxando minha cueca em direção ao seu corpo "...quero também"

Foi a minha vez de gemer contra seu pescoço, de ceder ao toque de suas mãos.

"Mas eu..."

Corri a boca até a dela.

"Pronta" disse, abrindo os olhos para mim. Sua boca estava inchada pelo meu beijo e seu colo escondido pelo soutien subindo e descendo rápido contra o meu "Não estou... pron..."

Ela se cortou de novo, controlando a respiração. Suas mãos voltaram ao meu rosto e seguraram minha bochecha ao me dar um beijo leve, o corpo se ajeitando embaixo do meu e se levantando um pouco na minha direção.

Linda demais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde os cinco anos, quando eu fui pega rabiscando o dever de casa de Petúnia, eu não tinha a menor idéia do que falar. Achei a pior sensação do mundo; quis me esconder embaixo da cama por não saber o que falar, por começar a gaguejar e por ser uma pessoa péssima e medrosa e ciumenta e impulsiva. E, apesar de eu ter cinco anos, eu sabia que o que eu fizera fora suficientemente errado para me deixar sem qualquer justificativa e desculpas para o que eu fizera. E meio que prometera a mim mesma que eu não faria nada de novo se não soubesse arrumar uma justificativa para isso.

E eu segui o que eu pensei há quase doze anos. Mesmo. Claro, é meio óbvio que durante todo esse tempo eu fiz coisa pior do que rabiscar o dever de casa da minha irmã, mas a quantidade de coisas mais condenáveis cresceu conforme a minha capacidade de arrumar uma ou outra desculpa para qualquer situação em que eu fosse pega fazendo uma coisa errada. Agora, eu tinha desculpa para tudo.

Eu nunca adivinharia que eu ia ficar sem saber o que falar por alguma coisa que não precisasse de desculpas. E muito menos que isso seria perto de James, com quem eu passei os melhores seis meses em Hogwarts e com quem eu achei que nunca ficaria sem palavras. E muito menos em uma situação que eu gostava – adorava seu beijo lascivo, adorava seu toque firme em qualquer parte de meu corpo (e elas já foram algumas) e queria, mesmo, que ultrapassássemos qualquer barreira de roupas – e que eu achava que amava.

E isso, só isso – nada a ver com exposição ou algo assim – que me fazia ficar com vergonha. Não tinha nada a ver com James, e só um pouco a ver com receio e ansiedade de dormir com ele - embora eu quisesse muito, muito mesmo, porque parecia que os toques esquivos começados nas salas vazias das escolas não eram suficientes – e viver essa situação completamente nova.

"Vem aqui, ruiva" ele me chamou, as mãos escorregando por meus braços até minha cintura. Foi a vez dele de se apoiar no final da cama, o abraço quase inconsciente me fazendo sentir a pressão leve entre suas pernas.

E isso me fez querer ainda mais.

"Sabe que você até fica bonitinha quase vermelha?"

Eu sorri – simplesmente, sem pensar – e me aconcheguei a ele, sem me preocupar em repor minha blusa.

Estava no lugar mais quentinho, confiável e seguro do mundo.

"Vai dizer aquelas coisas clichês de que vai esperar por mim?"

Droga. Eu sabia estragar um momento que nem começara ainda.

"Eu preciso?" ele me perguntou, baixinho, com uma das mãos me endireitando em seu colo. Seus lábios vieram para os meus em um beijo leve, seus dedos brincaram de arrepiar minha pele e sua voz de me fazer suspirar "Estou apaixonado por você hoje, e vou estar amanhã e depois de amanhã. Semana que vem, mês que vem, semestre que vem e ano que vem também"

Eu sorri, deliciada, e só prendi o sorriso para sentir mais de seu beijo. Não era que eu não soubesse que ele estava apaixonado por mim ou algo do tipo – eu via em seus olhos, em seus gestos, em seus olhares e em suas palavras – mas era a primeira vez que ele – e era só o que importava ali e em todos os lugares – me dizia aquilo daquele jeito.

Realmente apaixonado.

"Eu também sou apaixonada por você"

E as palavras saíram, certas, em sua ordem.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

*Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer à Nathália pela **Dani Prongs** – a_ quem, adivinhem só, vai esse capítulo também ;D_ – por causa da review de 'Implicância'. Então, momento Dani: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada *-*

*off* XD

Entããããããão, nota rapidinha porque tenho que estudar. Beeeeeeeeijos *-*


	12. Paradoxo

**Paradoxo: idéias contrárias sobrepostas em um mesmo enunciado. Exemplificando com meu adorado Camões – que eu devo usar nesse capítulo, aliás *-* -: Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver; é ferida que dói e não se sente; é um contentamento descontente; é dor que desatina sem doer. **

Eu tinha oito anos. Oito anos, uma prova de inglês e de história nota dez e muuuuuuitos 'Eu sou a melhor' para não sair contando vantagem para a minha irmã e todas as minhas primas chatas e mais velhas no Natal, mostrando para todas elas que eu era a sabe-tudo do início das expansões marítimas. E eu – apesar de ter a consciência posterior que eu estava sendo ridiculamente chata – realmente sabia mais que todas elas e seus dez anos de vida.

Só não sabia de um determinado 'Os Lusíadas'. E Petúnia – com a ajuda de mamãe, claro, que estava com ela porque eu, no auge da minha mesquinhez, chamei uma das minhas tias de burra por ela não saber que... tanto faz* - me veio com um livro que tinha tudo desse cara-de-nome-estranho, e que à primeira vista – quem poderia entender aqueles textos com oito anos? – era tão estranho quanto.

Mas, depois, eu resolvi, nas férias de Natal, levar o livro para Hogwarts, no segundo semestre do meu terceiro ano. E sempre o carregava na bolsa com a promessa silenciosa de lê-lo em algum momento, mas sempre havia conversas com as amigas e deveres de casa e livros mais interessantes na biblioteca; o que me fazia, claro, torná-lo um peso inútil no meu ombro até que todas as minhas 'melhores-amigas-ever' se atrasaram com o dever e James e sua turma resolveram explodir o balcão e madame Pince.

E nem eu tinha coragem suficiente de entrar lá quando ela ficava explosiva.

Eu li, então. Sentei à sombra de uma árvore qualquer no jardim e abri em uma página aleatória, exatamente na linha 'Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver'.

Entendi, dessa vez. Mas, apesar de achar lindo e tudo o mais, eu achava que o amor era totalmente visível – rosas e buquês, ursinhos de pelúcia, noites em claro conversando – e que aquilo não passava de recursos para fazer a poesia ficar bonita.

Nunca teria ficado tão feliz em descobrir estar quase errada não fosse ter conhecido James melhor.

Eu realmente via sem ver, quer dizer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava lá. Sempre esteve lá, e exatamente por saber disso eu quase deixava o perigo do romantismo tomar conta de mim e imaginava como seria se aquele entrelaçar aparentemente displicente de dedos – porque nem eu sou tão convencido a ponto de achar que Lily nunca gostara de alguém antes. Quer dizer, talvez não como eu, mas com certeza gostara – fosse para mim, e como poderia ser se ela risse ao me abraçar e tudo o mais.

Eu sabia que poderia ser para mim, também. Porque aquele arquear de sobrancelha como se dissesse um 'Você realmente acha que eu deveria levar isso em consideração?' e aquele curvar típico de lábios quando ela prendia o sorriso ao me ver expulso da aula de Mcgonagall por causa de mais uma brincadeira com ela, era a minha certeza de que, ao menos, ela se importava com alguma coisa em relação a mim. Eu não sabia o que, claro, mas toda aquela confiança que ela parecia criticar no início foi fundamental para acreditar que ela me veria completamente diferente do que me achava ver.

E é claro que eu estava certo. Foi como eu disse, eu sempre vi – porque sempre estava lá, claro. Não sou também criativo o bastante para acreditar e ver coisas – que tinha mais por trás do brilho quase cínico de seu olhar, que tinha mais que as ironias simples e mal calculadas e mais que os risos de deboche quando eu tinha que limpar os troféus por causa de uma detenção.

Mas, apesar disso tudo, eu ainda conseguia ver mais. _Muito_ mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O pai de James também era uma gracinha. Um daqueles velhinhos ingleses de olhos azuis brilhantes, com uma fala arrastada e brincadeiras do século passado que eram totalmente engraçadas. E adorava extremamente o filho e suas 'traquinagens como as minhas. Mas não conte para Dorea, porque ela vai fazer todo seu discurso de ser um péssimo exemplo para meu filho único'

O pior é que quase dava. Quer dizer, eu podia adivinhar que James aprendera a roubar biscoitos da cozinha com a capa com o pai, que fazia a mesma coisa com os doces de abóboras que eram especialmente para os finais de semana.

E eles eram mesmo parecidos, na realidade. Charlus passou um pouco da tarde – em uma daquelas em que o namorado troca a namorada por uma brincadeira nos ares de ver-quem-acerta-mais-a-baliza, e que a melhor amiga estava ocupada demais tomando chocolate quente – me contando que James ficava impressionado com as histórias dele sobre Hogwarts e que ele passava horas com as varinhas de brinquedo para tentar colocar um explosivo na cadeira perto do porão, que o James-menino apelidou de 'cadeira do diretor da Sonserina'. E me contou do dia em que o filho pegou a varinha dele – _acidentalmente_, claro – e destruiu a vassoura de um primo distante porque ele rira da vontade de James de ir para a Grifinória, e daquele outro em que ele pegara a vassoura de brinquedo e subiu até a baliza mais alta do campo de Quadribol que tinha na casa deles, se equilibrando no aro fino enquanto Dorea e ele discutiam sobre quem ia tentar descê-lo de lá.

Meu namorado era mesmo lindo. Totalmente, porque se esquecia de tentar fingir vergonha e ria com o pai sobre o medo da mãe – que, claro, era só fazer greve de chocolate quente e doce de abóbora que ganhava carinhos e carinhos – e a vez em que ela se enfureceu tanto com os dois que deixou Charlus no comando da cozinha para aprender a ter responsabilidades. Nessa mesma tarde, inclusive, descobri um monte de coisas sobre as famílias deles – eu nunca adivinharia que Sirius e ele eram primos. Distantes, claro, mas mesmo assim primos, porque o sobrenome original da mãe do James é Black** - e sobre como praticamente os Black eram puristas e discordavam deles em alguns aspectos, mas mesmo assim eles resolveram aceitar sem nenhuma restrição Sirius no dia em que tiveram um susto com ele sem camisa tomando o café da manhã.

É, era bem a cara do pouco que eu conhecia de Sirius.

O fato é que, bom, foi um dos melhores natais da minha vida. Os Potter me deram um centauro de pelúcia encantado que cantava 'o centauro dorminhoco' na tentativa de me fazer recuperar minha infância bruxa perdida, uma mala que bastava um toque para diminuir a uma bolsa comum e uma daquelas penas que escreviam sozinhas para que eu não me cansasse de escrever nas aulas de História da Magia – segundo Charlus, extremamente cansativas – e nos relatórios da monitoria, além de mandarem uma câmera bruxa para meus pais. Eu, em troca – e com um pouco do dinheiro da mamãe também – dei uma TV, e eles ficaram maravilhados com as pessoas que falavam e as cenas que mudavam. Eles chegaram a tentar encantar a câmera deles, e só descansaram quando Marlene – ela me deu um exemplar original da história dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Aliás, eu realmente acho que a Rowena deveria ter ficado com o Godric – escondeu a câmera na bolsa dos pais.

É, eles eram mesmo fofos. Bem diferente de Sirius e seus livros de 'Sexo seguro', 'Cafajeste, sempre Cafajeste. Como manter um no seu rabo de saia' e 'Seja um kama sutra ambulante na cama', e ainda mais diferente da camisinha aromatizada que ele deu para o James, do manual de 'Como não ser um chifrudo apesar de ser um' – ficou um ponto de interrogação gigantesco na cabeça de todo mundo, principalmente quando James retribuiu esse com uma coleira – e um jogo com um caráter para maiores de dezoito.

Mas nada, nada mesmo, se comparava aos presentes de James. Ele me deu um colar lindo de uma borboleta de prata que batia as asas se eu quisesse, um objeto meio estranho que servia para a gente se falar à distância e, uma caixa de chocolates que não acabavam de jeito nenhum e um pingente liiiiiiindo que tinha as nossas iniciais entrelaçadas. Ele teve que se contentar com um pouco menos - dois ingressos para um jogo de futebol; uma blusa do Manchester (papai me obrigara a dar) ; um pomo de ouro falso que simulava uma frase que eu podia mudar quando quisesse; e uma vassoura de brinquedo que servia para avisar quando qualquer coisa dele (principalmente aquele quarto de Hogwarts) estivesse sujo - mas, em troca, me deu uma risada alta ao ver meu último presente e perguntou se ela limpava inclusive sujeira de cachorro.

Não entendi de novo.

Mas o fato é que ele era mesmo um amor. E um amor tão grande que tudo parecia perfeito perto dele, e tão grande que eu queria que tudo do meu lado parecesse perfeito também.

Era o ano novo mais nervoso da minha vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"É impressão minha..." eu perguntei, divertido, apertando o braço de Lily em um beliscão brincalhão "... ou você está mais nervosa que eu...?"

Ela não me respondeu, me olhando de soslaio enquanto entrávamos no portão da casa dela. Tinha uma neve fofa no jardim, tão branca quanto a do telhado e tão branca quanto o rosto de Lily.

Seu cabelo ficava ainda mais vermelho.

"Você não sabe como são os pais"

"Hmm, talvez do tipo que conta que o filho escondia revistas proibidas embaixo da cama?"

Ela riu – finalmente – e se virou para mim no meio do caminho.

"Acho que mais vergonhoso que isso, James..." ela começou, levantando o braço para beliscar minha bochecha ".. é saber porque você parou de vê-las"

Eu sorri, pegando sua mão que estava em meu rosto e entrelaçando nossos dedos, sem responder – não seria muito justo dizer que era porque eu tinha uma vizinha especialmente bonita e que, diferente das mulheres da tal revista, se mexia._ De verdade_ – e só começando a andar na direção da pequena varanda.

"Você não vai me responder?"

"Não"

"E eu tenho que ficar feliz?"

"Você é daquelas que preferem sinceridade?"

"Depende"

"Continuo no 'não', então"

Ela, rindo mais uma vez, pendeu o corpo para o meu lado, procurando calor ao mesmo tempo em que me esquentava um pouco. Passei a mochila para o outro lado do ombro – eu sabia que ela não ia ficar exatamente feliz por colocar em risco o presente dos meus pais para os dela, exatamente o que a fizera meio que soltar um 'Por Merlin, como você é irresponsável!' – para poder abraçá-la com mais força.

"Muito bem" ela murmurou, e eu tinha certeza que era por causa da mochila e por causa da minha decisão de ficar no 'não'. Eu a conhecia bem demais mesmo antes de ser seu namorado, e a conhecia ainda melhor agora.

Principalmente quando podíamos conversar sobre tudo.

"Continue assim e pela mamãe você passa"

Eu ri contra sua testa, parando no primeiro dos degraus da pequena varanda. Não, não era tão grande quanto a da minha casa, mas eu conseguia imaginar a nós dois ali no cantinho, nos abraçando no início da noite enquanto sussurrávamos no ouvido do outro coisas tão imbecis e românticas quanto 'aquela nuvem tem forma de coração'

É eu tinha mesmo que tomar cuidado com o romantismo.

"Me dê umas dicas para o papai, então" brinquei de volta, afastando-me um pouco dela para poder olhá-la. Seus olhos estavam até mesmo marotos por detrás do pequeno nervosismo "Elogiar a comida da mamãe, fácil. E talvez a decoração da casa, e talvez uma ou outra citação de como a cozinha é bem arrumada, como você fez, sejam suficien..."

"Eu não fiz isso, James"

"Hmm, chocolate quente?"

"Mas aquilo era mesmo bom"

Eu ri com sua carinha contrariada.

"E a cozinha era mesmo bonita?" ela me chutou um punhado de neve na perna, parecendo um pouco irritada agora.

Mas ela ficava _linda_ irritada.

"Certo, desculpe"

Ela não cedeu de imediato, os olhos verdes estreitados nos meus antes de me dar as costas e terminar de subir os degraus. Bateu nos braços para que a umidade saísse, o pé batendo meio forte na estrutura em um gesto inconsciente que, eu sabia, demonstrava a mesma irritação e um pouco de birra.

Era raro vê-la birrenta, mas tão delicioso quanto.

"Só porque não quero entrar de mal com você lá em casa"

"E não ter que passar pelo nervosismo sozinha"

"Você tem noção de que quem teria que estar no meu lugar era você?"

"Claro que não, ruiva" eu respondi, divertido, seguindo-a agora "Esse negócio de sogros que querem proteger a filhinha e de sogras que nos entopem de comida depois de apertar nossas bochechas só é real naqueles romances de meio galeão"

Hmm, é. Eu estava certo disso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E ele não estava propriamente errado, também. Quer dizer, eu realmente não esperava uma cena vinda desses romances baratos de fundo de livraria, mas eu também não esperava um aperto forte de mãos e um sorriso firme de 'Como vai?' antes de papai deixá-lo livre para mamãe – para quem, claro, eu perguntei se tinha subornado o papai e feito ele mudar todo o seu discurso da carta, mas ela só riu – e se voltar para mim.

E o bom disso tudo era que o sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto.

"Viu...? Não é tão difícil"

"Não fale como se você tivesse doutorado nisso"

"Doutora... o quê?"

E essa foi a nossa pequena discussão antes de mamãe pedir ajuda com os doces e papai chamar James para a sala de TV para que eles vissem um 'jogo de verdade'. Foi um dos grupos de minutos mais aterrorizantes da minha vida, em que eu imaginava qual o tipo de conversa que podia surgir entre homens com toda a diferença de mundos e desejava poder estar entre os dois para um possível intermédio.

Além do quê, James não era exatamente um perito em futebol só por causa de uma blusa. E o que papai sabia de Quadribol era só o medo da filha – acabado, claro, porque até mesmo no Natal lá na casa dele nós fizemos um joguinho rápido com a goles de despedida – de subir a três metros do chão.

"Certo, mãe" eu tentei de novo, olhando para ela de soslaio depois de ouvir uma risada do outro lado da parede "Papai nunca foi tão simpático, mesmo com aquele meu namoradinho de cinco anos da pré-escola"

Ela riu, divertida, enquanto despejava as castanhas no chocolate.

"Você... ahn... fez alguma coisa para..."

"Claro que não" ela me interrompeu, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão suja de chocolate "Ele só mudou um pouco depois de ver o noivo da Petúnia aqui, no Natal. Me disse algo como 'Não posso esperar muito mais do que aquela coisa loira e rechonchuda, posso?', e eu sei que ele ficou até mesmo satisfeito ao ver o seu James"

Eu fiz que sim, pensativa, baixando os olhos para meu próprio pote de doce de abóbora – que eu aprendera a adorar assim que cheguei em Hogwarts – enquanto tentava prender meus fios ruivos de caírem para a frente.

Petúnia me deixava meio triste de vez em quando.

"Ele faz algum esporte, Lils?"

"Quadribol"

"O das vassouras?"

"É" eu voltei a sorrir, sem precisar de esforço maior para isso "Sabe, ele me ensinou a subir em uma. E eu até consegui me equilibrar com a goles – comparemos com uma bola de futebol – nas mãos"

Ela sorriu para mim "Você gosta mesmo dele"

"Muito"

De verdade.

"E você tá apaixonada?"

Eu nem precisava pensar em James – em seus fios negros e seus arqueares de sobrancelha, em seus lábios quentes e seus sorrisos de canto, em seus toques firmes e beijos lascivos e carinhosos – para fazer que sim,

"E vocês já - hmm, qual o termo que vocês usam para isso...? -... transaram?"

Fosse pouco tempo antes, eu arregalaria meus olhos e ficaria mais vermelha que meu cabelo e o dela juntos. Tentaria desviar meu olhar do dela e desconversaria falando que aquilo não era exatamente um assunto para ser falado enquanto fazíamos os doces para serem servidos na noite que chegava, ou então baixaria o rosto e simplesmente sairia e deixaria aquilo sem resposta – qualquer uma que fosse – por um tempo.

Mas James me ensinou uma coisinha ou outra nesse semestre que acabava agora.

"Claro, se você..."

"Não, eu..."

"Ruiva" eu olhei para a porta, piscando os olhos ao ver James entrar com papai na cozinha. Ele sorria, divertido, ao me piscar o olho "Conte para ele que você subiu numa vassoura depois do primeiro ano"

Eu sorri, me deliciando com seu orgulho bobo – e que ele diria, com certeza, não ser tão bobo assim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ei, James" eu ouvi Lily me chamar, suas mãos pequenas e geladas tocando a minha mão direita. Seu corpo chegou imediatamente para mais perto do meu e sua boca beijou meu ombro por cima do casaco, seu braço passando por minha cintura "Vamos entrar"

"Está ficando mandona" brinquei, divertido, dando um beijinho rápido em sua boca. Nada por causa do pai dela – que, exatamente como ela não esperava, fora até simpático comigo depois que eu falei que poderia gostar do tal de Manchester porque a blusa era vermelha – nem por causa da avô que me olhou meio torto e me perguntou se eu achava que a 'netinha dele que lia contos de fada até outro dia' já tinha idade suficiente para namorar, mas por causa da priminha dela; Sophie cismara que, se beijos na boca poderiam ser dados por quem não era casado, ela poderia beijar o professor de artes "Ou está simplesmente cansada"

"Quê isso" ela brincou de volta, apoiando o rosto no meu ombro "Só porque são duas e meia da manhã?"

Eu ri, baixo, beijando de novo sua boca - mais demorado dessa vez, tão desejável quanto – e aceitando seu puxar lento em direção à casa, rindo de novo contra seus lábios quando tropeçamos ao tentar subir a escada.

"Mas só mamãe está acordada" ela continuou, agora me levando para outra direção assim que chegamos no andar de cima da casa "Bom, maravilhoso, porque eu acho que é a primeira vez que te tenho só para mim desde que chegamos aqui"

Sorri dessa vez, mordendo seu lábio inferior quando não consegui beijá-la ao tê-la escapando do meu beijo "Já estava com saudades?"

"Já" ela me respondeu, tirando a mão do meu corpo para abrir a primeira porta imediatamente após o último degrau "E com vontade de retribuir a apresentação de quartos"

Eu não olhei ao redor quando entramos, apertando-a contra meu corpo ao conseguir meu beijo. Ela retribuiu, imediata, os dedos se entremeando nos fios de minha nuca antes de cairmos no colchão.

Realmente, não me importava com mais nada.

"Lindo, seu quarto"

Ela riu alto, o pescoço para trás me inebriando.

"Está sendo demasiadamente romântico" brincou, passando o indicador por meu nariz "Segundas intenções?"

"Até terceiras" brinquei de volta, sorrindo, mordendo seu lábio inferior para que ela acabasse mais cedo com a risada alta. Voltei a beijá-la, minhas mãos prendendo as dela no colchão e meu corpo sobre o seu sem conseguir se separar demais. Sabia que seria como nas outras vezes – com suspiros e gemidos altos que, por agora, não passariam da barreira de algumas roupas restantes -, mas respeitava também cada momento dela.

Eu via que a gente já tinha mais. E sentia também.

Estava perto de amá-la.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*repararam que eu não sei qual parte da matéria eles dão por lá, e que resolvi não me comprometer...? XD  
** by Wikipedia ;3

Hmm, é. Imensas desculpas por demorar a postar isso daqui, mas meu irmão de quase-dezoito anos parece ter quinze menos quando se trata de vingancinhas dignas de oitava série. O lado bom disso tudo é que eu sou ainda mais vingativa, e já dei meu jeitinho de dizer a ele que meus 1,55 de altura também podem ser extremamente amedrontadores.

E, bom, digamos que um acidente envolvendo nosso cachorro e seus CDs tenha acontecido XD

Agora, sim, as considerações da fic; esse era o capítulo original que eu dedicaria à **Dani Prongs** – alguma surpresa de ver o nome dela por aqui...? *-* - antes de me decidir que ela merecia a fic inteira por ser a maior incentivadora e admiradora dessa fic. Claro, o nome dela continua aqui embaixo como dedicação, mas eu só queria mesmo dizer que a história e o capítulo são dela.

E um dos meus vários futuros projetos também *-*

Bom, acho que é isso. Obrigada à **Justine Sunderson, Sophie Ev. Potter, Sally Ride, Sakura Diggory, MR27** - bem vinda, crítica ;D - e à própria **Dani. **E, claro, às leitoras sem contas por aqui:

**b . a -** sei que seu nome não aparece ali, mas ainda tenho a impressão de que uma review sua mandada para Drinks era para cá \o/ Então, só tenho a dizer que 'eu também muito quero um James desse' XD

**Nathália - **obrigada *-*

**Nathália -** sim, eu concordo ;D

**Samantha - **ahhh, você concorda. Pegou o espírito, menina ;)

Beeeeeeeijos, e reviews *-*


	13. Catarse

**Catarse: clímax; a passagem do conhecido para o desconhecido no sentido corporal e vice-versa. Exemplo: 'Era como se eu o visse pela primeira vez, apesar de tê-lo ao meu lado durante todo esse tempo'.**

Eu sempre tive momentos de... hmm, emoção extrema. E não necessária e essencialmente um daqueles que me faziam chorar – porque eu já descobrira que emoção ia muito além de alegria e tristeza – mas qualquer uma que me fazia sentir aquele conhecido arrepio na espinha em combinação com a sensação de nervosismo crescente. Não era muito difícil citar os mais importantes deles – porque eu também era de opinião que minha primeira boneca fora tão importante quanto meu primeiro beijo, dependendo do ângulo de visão – e eu poderia ir simplesmente para meu primeiro pirulito de prêmio no jardim de infância, para meu primeiro segundo em Hogwarts, para meu primeiro encontro e para meu primeiro namorado sério.

James.

Não que os outros não tenham sido a sério; era só que James me fazia sentir esse misto de sensações todo dia. Era mais ou menos como se eu seguisse a rotina normal de dormir, acordar e me arrumar, com um sentimento de felicidade calminho até que eu o visse e repetisse todas as sensações de êxtase, hora após hora, dia após dia, como se eu nunca fosse me acostumar.

Era quase como a catarse aristotélica. Tirando, claro, o fato de que a minha não era de uma tragédia grega e nem parecia acabar – e, de certa forma, eu também não quero que isso acabe.

E o desconhecido se aproximava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não, nunca tinha pensado nada disso. Nem mesmo em situações realmente novas, como a primeira aula de poções com Slughorn ou, o primeiro beijo ou a primeira transa. Tudo – inclusive o livre de mamãe – dizia que eu deveria ficar nervoso, como se qualquer coisa fosse me escapar pela boca ou como se borboletas estivessem brincando de cambalhota no meu estômago. Era o que a ciência chamava de clímax, o que as menininhas de segundo ano chamavam de 'ai-foi-liiiiiiindo' – por mais gay que isso possa parecer – e o que um desses filósofos trouxas da Grécia ou de Roma tinha chamado de catarse.

E era por isso tudo que eu nunca tinha passado.

Não que eu não tivesse tido aula de poções. Não que eu nunca tivesse beijado, não que eu nunca tivesse transado. Não que eu nunca tivesse feito nada de errado, não que eu nunca tivesse me sentido irresponsável o bastante para decepcionar alguém. Era só que todas as coisas estavam, para minha concepção, dentro dos limites normais; a excitação ao fumar o primeiro cigarro, o riso alto ao responder o primeiro professor, a vontade delinqüente de fazer qualquer coisa para ganhar uma detenção.

Era bem diferente de quando eu estava com Lily. Com ela, eu não tinha a primeira vez em quase nada – já beijara, já namorara (quem se importa se por uma semana e meia?), já transara, já fora suspenso, e já um monte de coisas -, e seria um absoluto se não fosse a primeira vez que eu achasse amar alguém.

Era a única coisa possível.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nem consigo acreditar que, depois de me deliciar com o chocolate quente da sua mãe, vou ter que voltar a comer essa coisa apenas boa daqui" disse, divertida, segurando a xícara da bebida em questão com ambas as mãos, me sentando ao seu lado no chão da sala comunal deserta "Sem querer parecer chata e oferecida, mas eu aceitaria um convite de ir à sua casa no verão"

"Como você disse" ele retrucou, também divertido, segurando a dele com uma das mãos para que a outra passasse por meus ombros "é verão. Está quente"

"Verões londrinos nunca são quentes de verdade"

"Os invernos, ao contrário..." ele concordou, brincando, beijando meu rosto com os lábios quentes antes de me puxar para o mais perto que conseguia "... são bem frios"

Eu ri contra seu braço, minha mão livre apertando a parte mais alta de sua coxa. Era uma atitude minha, mas mesmo ela me fazia lembrar a noite de ano novo; nós dois, caídos na minha cama, minhas pernas pressionando sua cintura nua e seu corpo pressionando o meu contra o colchão, nossos suspiros – e até mesmo gemidos - e sussurros soltos sem pudor.

Mesmo da minha parte.

"O que faz a gente ter que ficar assim?"

"Um pouco mais juntos" ele discordou, rindo baixo, bebendo o resto do seu chocolate e deixando a xícara do outro lado do corpo. Agora, com as duas mãos livres, passou uma por minha cintura e a outra por minhas pernas, conseguindo me puxar para seu colo sem o menor dos esforços.

Principalmente porque eu não dificultei muito.

"E mais que isso também"

Eu abandonei a xícara também, sem nem mesmo terminar, rindo um pouco quando ele começou com os beijos leves em minha boca. Foi só para sentir mais que isso – o gosto de sua língua, o toque conhecido e surpreendente de seus lábios, o movimento de seu rosto junto ao meu – que parei com a risada, entreabrindo os lábios e misturando meus dedos aos seus fios ao mesmo tempo em que pendia meu corpo mais para frente.

Seu beijo era delicioso.

"Bom que fique quente"

"Vai ficar"

E eu sabia que sim – já estava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ela já leu os meus livros?"

Eu olhei para Sirius com um olhar meio cínico.

"Certo, você podia tentar dizer não" ele deu de ombros, sorrindo, realmente parecendo pouco interessado. Mascava sua nova mania trouxa – chiclete, ou algo assim – e tentava desesperadamente fazer uma bola de acordo com as instruções que Marlene lhe dera no Natal "Ela é virgem?"

"Isso é pessoal dela, obrigado"

"Aposto que ela fala para as amigas que você não é"

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Ela não precisa" respondi, não conseguindo controlar um sorrisinho meio maroto de vir ao meu rosto "Acho que aquela quase-amigaa dela, a Julia, contou antes de sair da escola"

"Então, ela tem essa informação há... sei lá, alguns poucos anos" Sirius não era exatamente bom com datas, quer dizer. Teve uma vez que ele, em toda sua atenção ao mundo que o cerca, conseguiu convencer Peter a dar um presente para Mcgonagall no Halloween alegando que era aniversário dela – mas, claro, ele errou o dia por quase uma semana, o que só serviu para deixá-la com um gigantesco ponto de interrogação "O que me faz pensar que nada seria tão justo quanto você me contar essa informação com juros e..."

"Ela é minha namorada, eu gosto dela, eu não estou afim de estragar as coisas dessa vez"

Ele deu de ombros de novo.

"Não era uma informação muito importante" disse, conseguindo fazer uma bolinha de meio centímetro "Como foi lá na casa dela?"

Eu sorri, quase inconsciente, me lembrando da semana que eu passei lá. Fora divertido até demais – Lily deixara escapar, uma vez, e com a voz meio triste, que talvez não fosse muito legal se a irmã dela estivesse ali preparada para atacá-la sem razão – com seu pai querendo que ela montasse na vassoura e com sua mãe me enchendo de comida toda vez que eu ficava dez minutos sem nada para comer.

E, claro, a noite de ano novo.

"Sem mim, sozinho e abandonado..."

"...junto com Marlene, sozinhos à noite..."

"...dando duas indiretas e conseguindo uns dez fora diferentes" ele riu "Sério, garotinha difícil. Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com amizades-barra-influência negativas?"

"Você sabe o que elas diriam dessa sua teoria" comecei, virando no corredor para a nossa aula de transfiguração. Mais dois lances de escada e lá estaríamos nós em toda nossa responsabilidade de segundas-feiras às oito da manhã "Que nós somos a péssima influência para o outro"

"Claro que não" uma bola um centímetro maior "O que seria de você sem mim? Provavelmente, o nerd degenerado de óculos redondos monitor chefe que nunca colocou a língua na boca de outra pessoa do sexo oposto"

Eu pisquei "Certo. Os estudiosos são todos gays agora"

"É uma visão depreciativa"

"Não, não conseguiu aumentar meu sentimento de gratidão"

Ele riu de novo, mais alto.

"1 a 0 você" comentou, conseguindo agora dois centímetros. Não a mais, claro "Mas você sempre sai na frente"

Eu sorri, sem responder, e nós continuamos o minuto seguinte até a chegada da sala sem falar nada. Isso era o legal – e com a licença disso soar meio... nerd, com o perdão do eufemismo – de ter um amigo como ele; a gente tinha assunto para tudo, mas nem por isso saíamos conversando a torto e à direito sobre qualquer coisa como se precisássemos disso para nos sentir confortáveis.

Três coisas me faziam pensar além de Lily; Quadribol, amizade dos marotos, e amizade de Sirius.

"E lá vamos nós para os cálices transformados em neve" disse, abrindo a porta, correndo os olhos para Lily. Ela estava sentada em sua cadeira habitual, ao lado de Marlene e na frente do que era a minha e a de Sirius, o corpo meio inclinado na direção da amiga enquanto lhe explicava alguma coisa "Bom, é um início melhor que..."

"Quase tudo" Sirius gostava mesmo de transfiguração "Só perde para feitiços"

"Você diz isso porque a sua diversão é errar os encantos e acertar os sonserinos"

"Hmm, você está nesse time"

"Com orgulho. _E_ discrição agora que sou monitor chefe e namorado da monitora" chegamos em Lily e Marlene, e eu me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo rápido na boca da primeira antes de afagar a cabeça da segunda "Trouxemos bolo"

Ela sorriu e beijou minha barriga por cima do uniforme, se separando um pouco quando viu Sirius abrir a mochila e, com um feitiço, materializar os doces trazidos especialmente para matar a fome delas. Lily me dissera, hoje cedinho – quando Siara teve que bater na sua janela para lhe entregar o relatório de qualquer coisa – que teria que ajudar Marlene com História da Magia, e não tinha como resistir a seus olhinhos brilhantes quando eles me pediam uma parte do café da manhã.

"Por que vocês ainda estudam isso?" Sirius perguntou ao sentar na mesa de trás, escorregando pelo banco longo para que eu pudesse sentar também "A culpa é da Revolta dos duendes, sempre"

Nós três rimos, alto, sem ligar para os olhares que corvinais e grifinórios lançavam para a gente, e só parando quando uma gata pulou na minha mesa e olhou para gente como se arqueasse a sobrancelha.

Mcgonagall e os poderes dela.

"Certo. Isso me espanta" Lily comentou assim que ela saltou para a próxima mesa, baixando o tom de voz para que ela não corresse o menor risco de escutar "Deve ser ao mesmo tempo legal e estranho ser um animago"

Senti o dedo de Sirius se enfiar em minha cintura enquanto nós dois prendíamos o riso.

"Por que vocês..."

"E eu achando que vocês, Potter e Black, pudessem escutar as duas e ficar ainda melhor do que com Lupin e Pettigrew" nós quatro tivemos que virar nossos rostos para Mcgonagall "Vocês quatro vão realmente continuar com isso ou tentar realizar a tarefa?"

Lily se endireitou na cadeira, virando para frente, Marlene fez sua cara de 'finjo-seriedade' e colocou uns pergaminhos em branco na frete, Sirius riu e fez um sinal de falso consentimento para Mcgonagall e eu só sorri, inclinando meu corpo para frente para que pudesse falar com minha namorada.

"Ei"chamei, baixo, um sussurro, rindo abafado quando ela se sobressaltou e murmurou um 'psiiiiiiiu' em represália "Dois segundos do seu tempo"

"O-que-é?"

"Quero te mostrar um lugar hoje à noite" disse, sorrindo contra seu ouvido "Depois do jantar"

Ela se virou para mim, meio desconfiada, antes de se satisfazer com meu selinho rápido.

"Feito"

E não conseguiu se impedir de me mandar um beijinho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"James" tentei, tentando colocar um tom meio sério ou debochado, mas não consegui não sorrir quando senti um aperto mais firme de suas mãos em meus olhos "Passei dessa idade"

Ele riu, o único som do corredor tirando os nossos passos, e continuou sem me deixar enxergar nada do que tinha à minha frente.

"Eu acho que já conheço tudo de Hogwarts, obrigada"

"Você acha isso"

"Achava, antes de ver o seu mapa" apontei, divertida, diminuindo um pouco meu passo e pendendo meu pescoço para trás para ver se, assim, conseguia beijar a parte baixa de seu queixo. Sem sucesso algum, claro, porque ele era quase trinta centímetros mais alto que eu "Ou seja, se eu não sei, você também não sabe"

"Errado" ele discordou, divertido, e eu pude imaginá-lo me piscando o olho esquerdo e me sorrindo seu sorriso de canto "Tem algumas coisas que não podem estar no mapa"

"O mapa não é de vocês?"

"É"

"E vocês não pretendem não mostrar para ninguém?"

"Exatamente"

"Então, não teria nenhum motivo para vocês não colocarem alguma coisa no..."

"Por que não pára de argumentar por um tempo?" ele pediu, os lábios na parte de trás da minha orelha, os sussurros batendo contra minha pele e me fazendo estremecer enquanto caminhava às cegas "Vamos lá, aproveite o momento"

Eu não respondi, sorrindo um pouco mais quando ele fechou minha visão com apenas uma das mãos e, com a outra, tocou a parte de trás da minha perna – para, eu já aprendera, indicar que ali havia uma escada – antes de se fixar em minha cintura.

Eu quase – sem querer parecer um protótipo de ninfomaníaca, claro – suspirei só pela firmeza do seu toque.

"E pense no lugar em que você gostaria de estar agora" ele continuou assim que a escada acabou, a mão direita passando por meu corpo para que sua boca pudesse alcançar meu ouvido. Era um sussurro que fazia sua voz parecer ainda mais enrouquecida, era um aperto mais forte de seu braço e um prensar mais firme de meu corpo contra o dele "Comigo"

De novo, fiquei muda, meus olhos se fechando sob seus dedos como se eu precisasse daquilo para ficar no escuro; era só a minha reação ao sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, os movimentos lentos de seus músculos, o segurar firme de seu braço e a expectativa de saber onde estava a sua boca e o que ela faria depois.

E a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi uma cama. E a segunda coisa que aconteceu comigo foi o sentimento já conhecido de nervosismo somado ao de excitação, e a terceira foi um sorriso involuntário ao mover minhas mãos em direção as dele.

"Pensado" disse, sem pensar em mais nada. Queria confirmar, e pronto "Por quê?"

"O que é?"

"Tente adivinhar"

Eu o senti sorrir antes de, se afastando um pouco, me virar para seguirmos ouro caminho.

E de novo, e de novo.

"Não vou precisar" disse. A última coisa que eu escutei sem ver foi um barulho estranho como se alguma coisa estivesse se abrindo, logo depois piscando meus olhos para me acostumar com o pouquinho a mais de luz que eu estava recebendo.

Mas eu os pisquei de novo para tentar desfazer a imagem de uma cama – estranhamente igual a que eu pensara – da minha frente.

"O que..." mas eu mesma me cortei, percebendo que aquela cama estava ali porque eu pensara nela. Pisquei, então, de novo, quase surpresa, até perceber também que como aquilo funcionava e onde nós estávamos não era uma prioridade para mim.

Porque eu esperei a vergonha vir e a tentativa de fazê-la sair - 'Hmm, certo. Isso é vergonhoso' – tomar conta de mim, mas nada disso aconteceu. Porque esperei o nervosismo extremo ao pensar que eu colocara a gente naquela situação, porque esperei também que eu começasse a falar milhares de coisas para que tentasse arrumar alguma explicação, e porque nada disso veio.

E porque eu senti o sorriso e o olhar de James, e porque eu me percebi nem um pouco desconfortável com isso. E porque o único nervosismo que tinha em mim vinha com a expectativa, e porque o sentimento de excitação começava a ser maior que quase tudo.

_Quase_ tudo.

"Adivinharia?"

Ele riu.

"Na segunda tentativa" ele respondeu, sem precisar fazer nenhuma pressão para que eu me virasse para ele. Meu rosto levantou mesmo antes do dele baixar, e meus lábios se entreabriram mesmo antes de minha boca alcançar a sua.

Não, eu não estava com vergonha. E não estava nervosa do jeito ruim.

"Minha primeira era que você falasse 'qualquer lugar com você é maravilhoso'" eu ri contra sua boca, mordendo seu lábio inferior com um pouquinho de força como que em represália por toda sua auto estima gigantesca e por, também, cortar o beijo para falar aquilo "Mas suponho que isso daqui não suportasse ao mesmo tempo praias do sul da França, neve da Sibéria e... você não parece querer falar muito"

Eu ri de novo, minhas mãos correndo por seu corpo até chegarem na gola de sua blusa. Foi quase em sincronia; seus passos seguiram os meus sem a menor dificuldade, sua boca aceitou meu beijo sem hesitar e seus dedos apertaram firme minha cintura dois segundos antes de cairmos na cama.

É. A excitação só não era maior que a confiança e o sentimento crescente de amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu escutei um gemido perto de meu ouvido, e não pude me impedir de gemer também contra seus fios ruivos. Senti seu pescoço pender para trás, seguindo a pressão de minha mão, e seu corpo se arquear na direção do meu quando meus dedos alcançaram a parte baixa de sua barriga e meu rosto caiu de seu rosto para seu colo.

"Você é..." eu deslizei minha boca pelo limite de seu soutien, meus dedos brincando com o elástico de sua calcinha "...perfeita"

Ela apertou minha nuca em resposta, suspirando enquanto as pernas de moviam contra minha cintura. Respirava rápido, mais do que eu, e tinha o cabelo tão bagunçado quanto, a voz ligeiramente enrouquecida pelos sussurros.

É, ela era mesmo perfeita. Não só por causa das curvas do corpo, dos movimentos únicos – e que prometiam muito mais – somados aos olhos verdes e ao cabelo ruivo. Não só por causa do fechar de olhos, do passear de dedos, do pender de lábios para aceitar meu beijo e do apertar frouxo em minhas costas quando gemia.

Não era só pelo prazer – era pelo o que vinha com ele também.

"Perfeita"

Ela gemeu em meu ouvido, e isso me fez gemer contra seu colo.

"Você também"

Ela me dava mais que prazer, e certa e perigosamente mais que paixão. E, eu sabia, lhe dava a mesma coisa – era ali o nosso momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Hmm, talvez eu tenha chateado alguém com esse final. But do not worry – capítulo que vem, acho, vamos ter mais descrições sobre mais do que a primeira vez dois. Sabe, eu acho incrivelmente mais fácil descrever as cenas da primeira vez conjunta em flashback do que no momento em si.

Maaaaaaas, claro, tem o negócio também do 'eu te amo'. Achei melhor não colocar nada muito explícito nesse capítulo por motivos didáticos, como o fato de que _todas_ as definições de catarse não englobarem nada muito sentimental XD Quer dizer, é exatamente por isso que o próximo é a **hipérbole.**

Alguém aposta o que vai acontecer? XD

Agora, quanto às reviews:

**B . a** - bom, agora a Lily está pronta. Tudo bem, você pode ter ficado um pouco decepcionada, mas eu juro que não coloquei muita coisa nesse capítulo porque a hipérbole vai ser o das cenas realmente divertidas *-* Aguarde quinze dias, e vai ver que eles estão prontos para algo mais que sexo à noite na sala precisa ;D

**Nathália Gonzales** - hmm, é. Seu namorado foi... um pouquinho exagerado na reação. Mas não se preocupe, ele é a regra e não a exceção XD

**Nathália** - Catarse, você acertou *-*

**Samantha** - sim, sim, sim *-* E obrigada ;D

E, claro, agradecendo também à **MR27** (a quem devo uma resposta há séculos, eu sei. Mas Platão - e, por que não, Aristóteles - são meus inimigos na escola e me fazem tirar dois em filosofia); **Alexa McAvoy** (hmm, cadê? Saudades das novidades... yurísticas? ;D); **Dani Prongs** (sempre, sempre, sempre *-*); **Faniicat** (desculpe, já fui um pouco mais grossa com meu irmão. Mas falo que você mandou XD); **Sakura Diggory** (o pai do James é o melhor \o/); **Flor Cordeiro** (o passo a mais está dado *-*); **Justine Sunderson** (também me lembra a Mia XD); e **Sophie Ev. Potter** (obrigada ;3) Respondo todas vocês por PM assim que eu encontrar uma concepção de arte ligeiramente aceitável para colocar na prova :/

Beeeeeeijos, people *-*

PS: continuo vendo House. Mas acho que isso só faz sentido para quem lê Drinks também XD  
PPS: hmm, esse capítulo não vai para a **Dani**. Porque a fic inteira vai *-* Sim, sim, sim, estava na hora. Além do quê, ainda tenho que afirmar que, depois que esse inferno chamado escola acabar, tenho projetos para ela e _outras_ escritoras/leitoras também.  
PPPS: eu, no auge dos meus quinze anos, fui trocar figurinhas do HP com a meia-irmã de seis anos do meu namorado. Hmm, alguém voltou à infância também e está colecionando?


	14. Hipérbole

**Hipérbole – a figura do exagero. Ex: 'Eu andaria mil milhas se eu pudesse te ver essa noite' e 'Morro de amores por você' são exemplos mega românticos disso tudo *-***

Eu mexi na cama, meio dormindo meio acordada, o peso do braço de James por cima do meu corpo. Sorri ao sentir o aperto aumentar de um jeito meio inconsciente e sua respiração bater irregular em meu pescoço, os lábios quentes atrás de minha orelha em um beijo leve e a mão procurando pela minha para entrelaçar nossos dedos.

"Afim de acordar?" ele perguntou, murmurando, apertando nossos corpos. Eu não contive o sorriso e o fechar de olhos para senti-lo melhor "É aula de História da Magia, hein"

Ri, baixo.

"Você me trocaria pelo Binns?"

"Não"

Eu o senti sorrir.

"A cama é mesmo mais tentadora" continuei, chegando meu corpo mais para trás e encaixando-o de um jeito ainda melhor no dele. James levantou o rosto com isso e beijou a linha da minha mandíbula, os olhos fechando quando os cílios tocaram minha bochecha depois de escorregar até meu ombro "Podemos passar a manhã aqui"

E, claro, eu dizia aquilo não só porque estaríamos perdendo duas aulas de História da Magia e mais outras duas aulas que eu não fazia idéia – Herbologia? Transfiguração? – e cuja importância poderia ser extremamente contestada quando eu poderia passar a manhã inteira com James, deitada com ele e sem me separar dele.

Como em toda essa semana.

"E a tarde"

"Combinei de ajudar Marlene"

"O que é uma pena" ele beijou meu ombro, a boca escorregando pelo meu braço até que seu corpo se levantasse de novo. Dessa vez, fui junto; pendi o corpo para trás e fiquei deitada com as costas no colchão, beijando sua boca preguiçosamente enquanto deslizava minhas mãos para sua cintura e o trazia mais para perto "Eu poderia ficar aqui por anos"

Eu sorri contra seus lábios, sem responder para sentir o prazer de beijá-lo. E, durante o beijo – lascivo, intenso, longo mas aparentemente calmo – não pude deixar de pensar em como eu poderia ficar por tanto tempo quanto.

Ou mais. Muito mais. Porque, nesses sete dias em que misturávamos aulas com beijos e abraços e risadas altas e conversas sussurradas entre sexo, eu não tinha mesmo vontade de sair de perto dele. Sentar uma cadeira atrás ou à frente dele, sentar na arquibancada para vê-lo no quadribol, vê-lo fazer os trabalhos com Sirius ou ter seu tempo também com Remus e Peter eram momentos do dia em que, se eu não estivesse aproveitando para passar o tempo com as meninas, eu só pensaria nele e em nada mais. E era isso que acontecia quando Marlene estava ocupada com algum menino, quando Mary ficava preocupada com os NIEMs e Alice com o namorado dela, Frank; eu deitava na minha cama e ficava olhando para o teto com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto, abraçando o travesseiro e soltando gritinhos de felicidade antes de decidir me levantar e percorrer o castelo para fingir cumprir minhas obrigações de monitora.

E eu, que achei que sempre reviraria os olhos com alguma cena – anteriormente, protagonizada apenas por Mary – como essa. E eu, que achei sempre seria aquela que fosse sentar na cama e perguntar milhares de coisas para qualquer uma das minhas amigas enquanto pensava que faria pouco caso de uma situação aparentemente legal e perfeita. E eu, que nunca me excitava o suficiente para sair dando pulinhos porque tinha conseguido alguma coisa que eu realmente queria, fiquei sorrindo boba e me revirando entre os lençóis até resolver chamar amiga por amiga e acordá-las para soltar um 'Dormi com James'.

Não que eu tivesse uma necessidade ímpar de contar aquilo para elas. E nada de detalhe por detalhe – embora Marlene, claro, tenha insistido em perguntas do tipo 'Oral? Anal? Fantasia? De quatro?' – ou de dizer mais alguma coisa do que isso; fiquei nisso, elas soltaram ameaças verbais e só conseguiram arrancar mais um 'Amei'

E eu amei. Amei, de verdade, e o suficiente para passar uma semana totalmente alheia a tudo e só conseguindo pensar em dormir perto dele, ao lado dele, com ele, abraçando-o enquanto encontrava o lugar certinho de seu ombro para dormir.

"Isso é um exagero"

Apesar de eu realmente achar que poderia mais.

"Não é, não" ele baixou o corpo, o peso sobre o meu, a boca na curva do meu rosto com o ombro, uma das pernas entre as minhas "Anos e anos"

Ele beijou a pele do meu ombro, e depois minha bochecha, e depois minha boca de novo. E abraçou meu corpo, e deixou o peso cair ainda mais, e apertou a cintura contra a minha e me fez suspirar mais uma vez.

Seriam milhares.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peguei a vassoura enquanto endireitava a roupa de treino, passando a mão no cabelo logo em seguida. Era o único no vestiário que ainda não estava pronto para o treino – chegara mesmo atrasado, e tinha uma das razões que Sirius chamava de 'inadiáveis desde que tenham saia no uniforme' – e o único que ainda tinha que fazer milhares de planinhos para o jogo contra a Lufa-lufa que nos levaria a um jogo decisivo contra a Sonserina*.

E não estava exatamente preocupado.

"Isso é paixão, cara"

"É"

Sirius sorriu para mim.

"Tenho que tentar convencer o Moony a me acompanhar naquelas orgias de sábado à noite agora" brincou "Ou o Peter. Mas meninas têm aquelas coisas de não querer deixar as amigas sozinhas, e eu não vejo muitas possibilidades do Wormtail arrumar algo mais que chocolate crocante e..."

"Isso é maldade, Pads"

"Você está ficando _bonzinho _também?"

Eu ri, sem responder. Não que eu estivesse exatamente bonzinho, mas Peter era um caso divertido de ser brincado até que percebemos que a brincadeira era um caso sério.

"Leve o Peter. Amigas também sempre têm amigas feias"

Ele sorriu como se me tivesse de volta, mas também não disse nada de imediato. Apoiou-se na parede meio de lado e ficou com o olhar meio divertido enquanto me esperava colocar as botas, mascando um chiclete displicentemente.

"Lily, Marlene, Mary e Alice são bonitas" comentou, sorrindo divertido "Mas acho que essa sua teoria está certa se levarmos em consideração aquela menina de cabelo crespo escuro nos ombros e..."

"... Você realmente a imagina em uma orgia?" brinquei de volta, terminando de calçar e me levantando imediatamente. Voltei a pegar minha vassoura e, com ela, dar um golpe fraco no ombro de Sirius para que ele parasse de devanear e começasse a entrar no clima de decisão que era aquele treino "Com o Peter, Pads?"

Ele gargalhou, a cabeça chegando a cair para trás no riso.

"Que me livrem dessa imagem"

"E você conseguiu colocá-la na minha cabeça" ele retrucou, sorrindo, me seguindo até o lado de fora do vestiário. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e o afastou dos olhos, montando na vassoura e ficando a mais ou menos meio metro do chão "Nada como um pouco de Quadribol para esquecer"

E saiu voando, parando perto de Marlene. Desviei os olhos dos dois assim que eles começaram a conversar, procurando por Lily; ela estava sentada na parte mais alta da arquibancada junto com Alice, olhando para algum pergaminho enquanto riam de alguma coisa totalmente fora do meu conhecimento.

Eu sorri, sem conseguir me impedir. Era simplesmente delicioso, depois de dois anos tentando, ver Lily sentada na chuva fraca para me ver, com o cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo e um sobretudo de um tom escuro de marrom, as calças trouxas – acho que o nome era 'jeans'. Não porque eu fosse ligado em moda ou qualquer coisa assim, mas porque Lily me contara, há um tempo, que a irmã a chamava de 'rebeldezinha sem causa' por apoiar o movimento hippie ou algo assim – marcando suas pernas.

É, era delicioso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu terminei de descer da arquibancada, sem andar mais rápido por causa da chuva e sem me preocupar muito com o pouco de lama que se formava por ali. Só abracei meu corpo por causa do frio e segui reto até o vestiário masculino, abrindo a porta meio pesada com o peso do meu corpo e fechando-a completamente antes de sair do pequeno hall de entrada que tinha para as vassouras.

É, acho que só tinha James ali porque a dele era a única.

Sem querer fazer muito barulho – mas também sem me esquivar muito, claro, porque não sou tão dramática assim – entrei no vestiário, sem conseguir impedir um sorriso de vir ao meu rosto quando ouvi um único chuveiro funcionando. Ele não costumava demorar – e eu sabia disso porque já viera a outros treinos também, embora não para fins como esse – mas hoje Sirius e ele ficaram conversando sobre qualquer coisa lá do lado de fora antes de Slughorn aparecer e pegar Sirius pelas orelhas devido a um roubo de raízes de salgueiros.

Filch que não ia gostar muito da sujeira deixada pelos corredores.

"James?" chamei, empurrando a porta de onde via o barulho enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior ao imaginar a reação dele. Não foi, entretanto, nada do que eu imaginei; embora eu esperasse um meio arregalar de olhos e um sorriso maroto ao me reconhecer, eu vi um arquear safado de sobrancelha como se sempre tivesse me esperado ali e tive um puxar de braços na direção dele, sem que ele mesmo se importasse em me molhar "Você sabe, minha intenção era que você fechasse o chuveiro antes"

Mas eu não me importava muito com a água quente, nem com o fato de ainda estar bem frio do lado de fora ou de que alguém poderia entrar e nos pegar ali.

"Ainda tenho que tomar banho"

"Posso te ajudar nisso"

Ele baixou os olhos acastanhados para os meus , um sorriso de canto nos lábios ao seguir na direção de minha mão até o sabonete. Manteve o olhar enquanto eu passava o produto pela parte de cima do seu corpo ; comecei por seus ombros e desci por seus braços – com vontade de suspirar ao sentir seus músculos e ao me lembrar o que ele fazia com eles, me apertando contra seu corpo e contra a cama, movendo-se pelo meu dorso sem o menor pudor – antes de voltar a subir para descer por seu tórax agora . Segui as definições de sua pele até a linha de sua cintura, quando ele desceu as pálpebras e soltou um suspiro.

"Meu melhor banho" ele murmurou, calando a boca imediatamente após eu tocá-lo. Fui para mais perto e peguei seu lábio inferior entre os meus, me deliciando com seu gemido fraco "Desde sempre"

Eu não respondi, mas suspirei quando suas mãos começaram a desabotoar meu sobretudo.

"Vamos, tira isso"

Eu comecei a ajudá-lo, desamarrando e desabotoando o sobretudo, deixando-o cair no boxe molhado. Ele correu os dedos para a minha calça e eu tirei meu suéter e minha blusa de uma só vez, rindo com ele quando, ao terminar o que ele começara, quase caí por perder o equilíbrio sobre um pé.

"Estabanada" ele sussurrou, sem jogar de imediato minha calça no chão. Pegou minha varinha enquanto eu mordia seu ombro em represália, um braço abraçando minha cintura contra seu corpo – já grande. Muuuuuuuuuito grande – e o rosto apertado no meu "_Colloportus_. _Abaffiato_"

Eu tinha certeza que o primeiro funcionaria. Mas o segundo não.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nossa" Marlene comentou ao me vir cruzando o retrato com Lily, levantou os olhos escuros para do pergaminho que dividia com Sirius "O bom de ser nove da noite é que vocês não perderam nada de interessante no jantar. Só comida mesmo"

Essa era Marlene. As coisas só ficavam interessantes se tivessem brigas, rompimentos, feitiços e sexo.

"E a gente trouxe sobremesa para vocês" Sirius completou, apontando para um pratinho do lado "Depois que percebemos que... hmm, o James arrumar o cabelo ia demorar"

Eu soltei uma risada involuntária, e até mesmo Lily sorriu além do rubor.

"E só não trouxemos comida de verdade porque..."

"Eu estou mesmo sem fome" interrompi, apertando a mão de Lily para que ela olhasse para mim "Você..."

"Também deve estar sem" Sirius interrompeu, um sorriso debochado no rosto antes de voltar a atenção para o pergaminho. Pegou-o e analisou-o – e devia ter algo realmente interessante ali para prender a atenção dele por tanto tempo - enquanto apontava para o prato "Quer dizer, com menos que eu, porque o esforço que eu tô fazendo para não comer isso daí é enorme"

Eu ri, divertido, deixando a mão de Lily para despentear o cabelo de Sirius "Que amigo legal"

"Veja se eu vou continuar a ser legal se você não comer isso logo e não parar com essa cena de 'melhores-amigos' digna de quem tem..."

"Mas você é meu melhor amigo"

"Sim, realmente lindo. E você se importaria se o seu melhor amigo pegasse um desses sapos que..."

"Claro que sim" ri, peguei o prato e me joguei no sofá perto deles, voltando a pegar a mão de Lily para que ela viesse para perto. Olhava para a gente com um quê divertido no olhar – apesar de ter ruborizado um pouco mais com o comentário ambíguo de Sirius – antes de fixar o olhar em mim e pegar um feijãozinho de todos os sabores, colocando-se entre minhas pernas e de costas para mim para que pudesse olhar para os dois também "O que é isso aí?"

Sirius e Marlene se entreolharam, divertidos.

"Pedimos emprestado de um primeiranista" ela respondeu, me piscando o olho "Eu quase tive uma crise de saudade ao perceber que era um dos treinos para o nosso penúltimo jogo aqui em Hogwarts, e começamos a conversar sobre algumas coisas da escola até que ele me disse que de algumas coisas não sentiria falta"

"Binns"

"Mas eu disse que conseguia provar que ele sentiria falta de tudo. E pedi a um menininho esse pergaminho que todos recebemos no primeiro dia de aula, lembra?" Marlene perguntou, apoiando o queixo na mão "Sabia que tem uma regra que diz que..."

Mas eu parei de prestar atenção quando Lily apoiou mais o corpo em mim e pareceu ter todos os sentidos voltados para tudo o que Marlene descrevia. Não sabia se ela precisava disso para lembrar ou se apenas queria ter as lembranças de alguém para rir junto, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que eu sentiria falta mesmo de Binns. Sirius e eu costumávamos matar as aulas dele fumando e bebendo no banheiro, e de vez em quando íamos para o campo de quadribol treinar com a goles e com o pomo. Remus costumava nos reprovar com uma revirada de olhos que não durava mais que dois segundos, e Peter soltava um sorriso dizendo que gostaria de ter a nossa coragem de matar tantas aulas. Já escapei de aulas até mais legais – como Feitiços – para ficar mais tempos com garotas, e já tive que me jogar no lago meia noite para pagar uma aposta porque uma delas não aceitara ir para um armário de vassoura comigo. Já levei foras gigantescos no jardim – vide Lily – e já fui parar na detenção nove vezes por semana só por azarar sonserinos.

E havia Lily, também. E Marlene, e Frank, e Alice, e Mary, e os Prewett, e mais um monte de gente que deixaria a escola e que teríamos que encontrar fora dos limites do jardim, com uma responsabilidade extremamente maior que passar de ano. Não queria a todas do mesmo jeito que queria a algumas – os marotos, Lily, Marlene, Frank, Fabian e Gideon, Emmeline – mas, para estas, percebi que poderia dar o mundo – como tantas vezes já murmurara para Lily, desde os tempos de amizade – sem pensar duas vezes.

Sem exagero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_(sobre esse capítulo, decidi não colocar uma cena específica sobre a hipérbole e nem um exemplo de quando eles eram crianças. Achei melhor deixar com que o capítulo todo fosse um aparente exagero XD)_

_(eeeeeee, não desenvolvi mais a última parte porque há sempre a analepse XD Alguém arrisca dizer o que é sem procurar no Wikipedia?)_

*eu sei, colocar sempre a Sonserina no final é meio clichê. Mas eu não consigo não imaginar o campo verde e vermelho XD

Tá legal, não tenho cara de pedir desculpas. Mas peço; desculpas, desculpas, desculpas³ pela demora. Ia até me alongar aqui, mas já fiquei acordada até uma da manhã ontem e passei o dia todo fazendo prova de biologia e física e estudando química e geografia, então estou realmente caindo de sono e com vontade de ter encontros com a minha cama e meu travesseiro XD

Maaaaaaas, vamos aos agradecimentos; **PseudO EscritorA; Alexa McAvoy, Dani Prongs, Alice Dreamer, Flor Cordeiro, MR27, Sakura Diggory, Sophie Ev. Potter e Justine Sunderson, todas já respondidas, espero. **

Agoooooora...

**B . a - **e eu te fiz esperar mais, e por um capítulo corrido e nem tão bom assim. Malz :/

**Nathália Gonzáles - **obrigada *-*

**Nathália -** siiiiiiiim, de Aristóteles ;D

**Samantha -** idem à Gonzáles XD

PS: Genteeeeeee, me perdoa?


	15. Metáfora

**Metáfora: consiste em comparar elementos distintos em natureza – sendo essa física, emocional, ou de qualquer outra fonte – sem a utilização de um elemento comparativo. Ex: 'Sirius Black, você é um cachorro'**

Assim que eu entrei em Hogwarts – e, quando eu digo 'assim que', foi realmente imediato, assim que eu saí do meu barquinho – e encontrei Alice no Salão Principal, me animei com a possibilidade da escola ser mesmo tudo aquilo que Severus me falava. Com a ajuda dela – a minha primeira amizade aqui, e a que me apresentou Marlene – fui conhecendo melhor o mundo que Severus começara a me explicar: os fantasmas, os seres mágicos do lago e da Floresta Proibida, as escadas que mudavam de lugar e os quadros que falavam, além da professora que se transformava em um gato.

Tudo isso eu escrevi na minha primeira carta aos meus pais. Ainda tentando me acostumar com a pena – eu, sinceramente, ainda era incapaz de entender porque não se podiam usar canetas e lápis – contei tudo o que se passava por aqui, discutindo detalhe por detalhe e ressaltando que tudo o que eu encontrara aqui parecia com aqueles livros mágicos que eu lia quando criança.

Hogwarts era, como eu escrevera, meu próprio mundo de fantasias. E mamãe, baseando-se nessa frase e em toda sua paixão por ensino da língua, começou a dizer que minha metáfora fora a coisa mais fofa do mundo, e que ela já estava torcendo para ter uma reunião de pais para conhecer tudo isso.

Ela só não sabia que não era uma metáfora. Hogwarts era mesmo tudo aquilo.

* * *

"Você é um inferno, Potter! Você e seu amiguinho Black, para fora da minha estufa antes que vocês acabem com todas as minhas plantas e..."

E nós saímos, claro, desviando de feitiços – um deles acertou Fabian, e ele ficou cheio de musgos saindo do corpo – e gargalhando ao nos tacarmos na neve por não agüentarmos mais correr devido ao riso. A gente achava, claro, que era um exagero a reação da professora – nós dois, realmente, só fizemos as mandrágoras ficarem roxas porque soltamos um feitiço para ela sofrer com os próprios gritos – mas, depois de uma bronca de Remus e uma detenção dada por Mcgonagall, percebemos que talvez tivéssemos ultrapassado alguns dos limites.

Alguns, apenas. O que, definitivamente, não fazia com que eu fosse considerado um inferno ou alguma coisa realmente má.

A questão é que, bom, o apelido pegou. Binns olhava para mim entortado, e de vez em quando passava do meu lado e resmungava que um Testrálio revoltado deveria ser mais santinho que eu. Minerva, de vez em quando, até soltava uns sorrisinhos e dizia que, desde pequeno, eu era inquieto como um centauro com dor de barriga – o que, eu espero, não seja um insulto muito grande -, mas na maioria só me tirava pontos e me mandava limpar troféus. Slughorn, então, sempre que tinha oportunidade dizia que eu parecia tomar continuamente a poção de adrenalina.

E eu achava tudo isso divertido demais.

* * *

Sentei ao lado de Marlene no Salão Comunal, cruzando as pernas no tapete fofinho enquanto soprava minha xícara de chocolate quente. Ela já bebia a dela – Marlene era mesmo uma garota de extremos; poderia colocar água do Ártico na boca e beber alguma coisa a 70° no instante seguinte que tudo estaria bem – com um sorrisinho de diversão no rosto, endireitando as cobertas na perna e se aproximando da lareira.

Ela com certeza parecia estar em um inverno no Pólo Norte.

"Até que foi bom Black aprontar uma" ela comentou, e eu não pude me impedir de sorrir. Quer dizer, depois de conhecer um pouco melhor os marotos e o jeito deles, eu realmente comecei a sentir falta de uma brincadeira de verdade "Quem sabe o que ele fez ao Snape não tome tempo o suficiente do James para arrumar e nós possamos conversar"

Eu fiz que sim, pensativa. Não que eu estivesse negligenciando minhas amigas ou meus outros prazeres, mas eu sabia que perdemos um tempo que costumávamos ter.

Namorar James também tinha seus contras.

"Eu acho... muito legal essa amizade deles" Marlene continuou, bebendo mais um gole. Eu me lembrei da minha própria caneca, e tomei meu primeiro "Você tem que ouvir as coisas que Sirius me contou no Ano Novo na casa dos Potter"

Eu olhei para ela, realmente curiosa. James já havia me contado algumas coisas sobre como surgiu a amizade entre ele e Sirius – e, eu juro, não acreditei quando ele me contou que Sirius não quisera compactuar de imediato com ele logo depois que se mudou para a casa dele, exatamente porque não queria magoar os pais de James – mas eu estava doida para ouvir a versão de Sirius por uma boca feminina "Eles já roubaram a ceia de Natal?"

"Ô" ela riu "Você gosta disso agora?"

Eu não parei para pensar nem por um segundo; já havia pensado o bastante sobre isso.

"Acho que, agora, eu descobri o que tinha por trás" respondi, bebendo mais um pouco e me aconchegando melhor no sofá "Sei que não é só – porque, claro, tem. E bastante – arrogância, e que..."

Mas parei ao ouvir o retrato se abrir.

"Oiiiiii" Sirius disse, alto como se não fosse de madrugada, largando a mochila no sofá atrás da gente e pulando seu assento. James veio atrás, mas não tinha mochila para largar "Sabe que eu adoro como vocês, mulheres, não se cansam de esperar pela gente?"

"Nós não estávamos esperando por vocês" eu retruquei, rindo, levantando meus olhos para ele "Conversávamos"

"Sobre a gente" ele apontou, com um meneio de cabeça indicando James também "Qual de nós vocês preferem?"

Eu ri de novo, abraçando a perna de James e beijando seu joelho por cima da roupa. Ele, que já brincava com meu cabelo, apertou minha bochecha e me prendeu entre suas pernas, inclinando o corpo para me dar um beijo antes de se apoiar no sofá.

"Ignore-o, ruiva" ele pediu, um tom de riso na voz "Ele está particularmente feliz porque conseguiu pregar umas três peças em... ahn, Snape, sem que fosse para a detenção"

"Mas ele já fez isso antes" Marlene disse, apoiando a cabeça ao lado das pernas de Sirius, fechando os olhos "Mentiu para mim, Black?"

"Claro que não. É só que, agora, eu tenho a força da lei do meu lado" e Marlene riu, e James gargalhou, e eu sorri "Eu sempre soube que ser amigo do James ia prestar para alguma coisa"

"Mas é claro que presta" James retrucou, e eu pude senti-lo dar um soquinho no amigo "Você não seria nada sem mim"

"Mas é claro que sim"

"O que?"

"Muitas coisas. Por exemplo..."

E seguiu-se uma discussão acirrada, divertida e amiga.

* * *

"Ei" Lily me chamou, e eu abri um pouco meus olhos ao sentir seu corpo ao lado do meu "Ei, James"

Soltei um sorrisinho.

"Deve ser mania feminina conversar depois de transar" falei, em um tom brincalhão "Todas vocês..."

"Como assim?"

Eu pisquei, mas já abria um sorriso.

"Todas, James...?"

"Ciúmes, ruiva...?"

Ela não me respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de deixar o rosto cair em meu peito. Pareceu, por um momento, chateada; eu já conhecia alguns de seus gestos de quando estava insatisfeita, e se calar depois de querer falar alguma coisa era um deles.

"Eu não queria... desculpe" pedi, levantando-a um pouco para poder olhar em seus olhos "Não era para você ficar chateada com isso"

"Foi só uma brincadeira?"

Ela estava mesmo chateada.

"Não" respondi, sem desviar o olhar "Eu só ia falar uma das coisas que Remus me contou sobre as pesquisas dos trouxas, de que isso era um fator biológico, mas percebi que você ficou com ciúmes e pensei que não havia mal em provocar"

"Mas eu realmente não gosto quando... sei lá, me sinto inferior a você nesse quesito"

"Mas você não é"

"E pode me dizer por que não?" ela me perguntou, o indicador brincando preguiçoso com meu cabelo "Só Merlin sabe o tamanho da minha paciência para ter que agüentar aquela sua ex-namoradinha no banheiro dizendo como você apertava a bunda dela"

"Sarah?"

"Não. Melyssa"

Era melhor eu ter ficado quieto.

"E... bom, não sei, eu sei que eu sou autoconfiante. Bastante autoconfiante, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que você compara a minha bunda com a dela" ela continuou , e seu rosto voltou a cair na direção de meu corpo. Não, não era vergonha nem insegurança; era a situação exatamente contrária, que eu sabia que demonstrava confiança em mim "Eu sou o quê...? A sua décima sexta?"

"Não" respondi, alto o suficiente apenas para que ela ouvisse "Você sabe, é de alguma forma a primeira"

Eu a senti sorrir.

"Nenhuma garota nunca me fez rir como você. Nenhuma nunca me fez sorrir desse jeito e..."

"... seu coração também tá batendo mais forte agora"

"Viu?"

Lily riu e beijou a curva do meu pescoço com o ombro.

"Não era só excitação. Nunca foi só excitação" continuei, meus dedos escorregando por suas mechas e minha voz saindo perto de seu ouvido. Senti-a se retesar um pouco enquanto, ainda sem estar hesitante, corria as unhas pela lateral do meu corpo, os lábios apoiados em minha pele "Sou apaixonado por você"

Ela sorriu contra meu peito antes de levantar o rosto, a boca vindo imediatamente à minha. Senti seu gosto e, mais uma vez, não quis que aquele momento acabasse; sua língua contra a minha, seu corpo contra o meu, nossas pernas entrelaçadas e nossas mãos sem destino certo. Era bom demais, maravilhoso demais, perfeito demais para que, em determinado momento, eu tivesse que sair dali para fazer alguma coisa.

Tipo salvar o Snape do Sirius.

"Dizer 'sou' é sempre melhor que dizer 'estou', você sabe" ela brincou, e eu ri contra seu pescoço enquanto segurava sua cintura em minhas mãos, firme o suficiente para me colocar por cima "E, você sabe, eu também sou apaixonada por você"

Abri meus olhos para olhá-la, sem conseguir não sorrir meu sorriso de canto. Lily controlava a respiração com um pouco de calma ainda – mas eu sabia que, depois, ela não conseguiria – e tinha o cabelo ruivo esparramado pelo travesseiro, seus olhos entreabertos para olhar os meus. Sua boca estava um pouco inchada pelo contato com a minha, e suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas por uma razão muito melhor que vergonha.

Saiu. Eu não pude, e nem quis impedir.

"E eu amo você"

* * *

"E eu amo você"

Eu não fiquei surpresa em ouvir aquilo. Não fiquei com vergonha, não fiquei insegura, não pisquei em desconforto e nem desviei o olhar do dele em qualquer um dos sentimentos acima; ao contrário, senti meu coração tentar sair pela boca de tão rápido que batia, e até aceitei o sorriso vir ao meu rosto quando ele sentiu e, divertido, levou as costas da mão ao meu seio esquerdo.

"Amo você, ruiva" repetiu, um sorriso de canto na boca antes de baixá-la em direção à minha. No começo, hesitei um pouco, mas depois de um tempo movimentei meus lábios com os dele , e percorri suas costas com meus dedos até chegar em sua nuca. Movi meu corpo de modo a senti-lo melhor, um suspiro escapando ao conseguir.

É, eu o amava também. E não foi nada parecido com aqueles filmes que Petúnia adorava ver – e, como sabia que me irritavam, começara a assistir especialmente nas férias – em que a mocinha via pela primeira vez o mocinho e já se apaixonava por ele a ponto de relevar todos o contras dele. Não vou mentir e dizer que eu não reparara nele quando voltara para o quinto ano, mas sempre teve que ter algo a mais.

E eu via esse algo agora. Via que, por detrás do corpo do Quadribol, tinha também um garoto legal e amigo. Percebia que, por detrás das brincadeiras – mesmo as de mal gosto – havia a melhor ideologia que poderia haver, e tinha noção de que por além das falas e dos gestos havia um cara que poderia fazer com que eu me sentisse a melhor mulher do mundo.

James era meu porto-seguro. James era meu garoto-crescido. James era meu tudo.

"Te amo também" murmurei, controlando a respiração. Apertei suas costas e mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha, minhas pernas encaixando sua cintura entre elas. Fechei meus olhos logo em seguida e pendi meu pescoço para trás, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele e a pressão dela contra a minha.

É, ele com certeza era meu tudo.

* * *

Soltei um sorrisinho ao ver Lily olhar discretamente para os lados, provavelmente procurando por alguma movimentação que indicasse a presença de um professor. Apertei sua mão de leve e, ainda com o sorriso, cutuquei os bolsos da veste até encontrar o mapa para lhe entregar, prendendo o riso quando ela me agradeceu com o olhar.

"Você é monitora, sabe?" comentei "Pode andar por onde quiser"

"Não às duas da manhã com a saia torta, e com o namorado sem a gravata e com a blusa desabotoada"

Ri dessa vez, mas tentei parar dois segundos depois de começar devido a uma cotovelada de Lily na altura da cintura. Tirei a mão da sua e a abracei, apertando seu ombro para encontrar sua testa mais rápido e beijá-la enquanto ela olhava o mapa concentrada.

"Quebrei mais regras namorando com você do que em todos os meus dezessete anos anteriores"

"Ah, que isso" retruquei, divertido, prendendo a risada "Roubar biscoitos antes do jantar era uma falta tão grave quanto transar com seu namorado na sala a monitoria enquanto sussurra loucamente que o ama e..."

"Loucamente...?"

"... geme no ouvido dele" ri "Cada situação com seu tempo, ruiva"

Ela revirou os olhos antes de voltá-los para o pergaminho, me ignorando parcialmente – não fosse o carinho despreocupado que ela fazia na minha mão que caía por seu ombro – ao mudar subitamente de caminho e virar a esquerda. Esse era mais longo mais, relanceando os olhos para o mapa, o mais seguro; a gata do Filch estava à direita, e o fantasma da Sonserina caso seguíssemos reto. Por aqui, o nosso maior problema seria enfrentar um casal que saía de um armário de vassouras.

O que era meio que uma rotina minha quando eu não tinha a sala da monitoria.

"Eu devia ter conhecido esse mapa antes" ela murmurou, bem baixinho mesmo, começando a subir as escadas sem nem mesmo olhar para os degraus "Tem mais algum segredo seu que eu deveria saber?"

Eu não respondi de imediato, pensando imediatamente no fato de eu ser um animago ilegal desde o quinto ano. Não é que eu estivesse com medo de sua reação – esperava surpresa, admiração, mas mesmo assim um pouco de indignação por utilizar de nossa situação para diversão e coisas potencialmente perigosas -; eu só não queria dividir com ela um segredo que não era só meu. Remus, apesar de saber que Lily sabia que ele era um lobisomem, poderia desaprovar a minha atitude de contar a ela a quantidade de leis – e não apenas regras – que havíamos quebrado para ajudá-lo, e Sirius diria que havia determinadas coisas que não deveriam ser divididas com todo mundo. Peter, provavelmente, não diria nada, mas olharia de Sirius para mim como escolhendo em quem acreditar.

Eu confiava nela, mas não sabia se isso era o suficiente para que todos confiassem.

"Só mais um" resolvi dizer, seguindo com ela para mais um lance de escadas. Mais dois e estaríamos na Torre da Grifinória "Que, pode esperar, eu vou te contar na hora certa"

Ela também demorou um pouquinho. Fechou o mapa e parou no penúltimo degrau, subindo para o último para que nossas alturas não ficassem tão discrepantes.

"Sério, ruiva. Eu quero te contar, mas..."

"Tem a ver com seus amigos?"

"É"

Ela soltou um sorriso, e deu de ombros. Piscou os olhos de um jeito preguiçoso e estendeu as mãos até tocar meus ombros, a testa se apoiando na minha.

"Você sabe que era meio que uma brincadeira, não é?" perguntou, olhando para mim quando eu sorri e fiz que sim "Então, porque me respondeu?"

Dei de ombros como ela havia feito.

"Eu quero que você saiba, e só peguei sua deixa" respondi, beijando seus lábios e pegando sua cintura nas mãos. Ela correspondeu, leve, terminando por arrastar a boca por meu rosto até apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro "É uma coisa importante para todos nós"

De novo, sua testa apoiou na minha, e dessa vez seus olhos se fecharam. Seus dedos percorreram os fios da minha nuca e seu corpo se aproximou o máximo que conseguia do meu, a respiração batendo contra a minha de uma forma irregular.

"Você não existe" ela soltou um sorriso "Certo. Talvez eu tenha errado ao fazer pouco de você"

"Não importa mais" sorri "Temos todo o tempo do mundo agora"

E eu achava que tínhamos mesmo.

* * *

"Snowie" murmurei, baixinho para não acordar as garotas, pegando a gata em meu colo. Ela ronronou, como quase sempre, e apoiou a cabecinha branca em meus seios enquanto fechava os olhos "Tava acordada me esperando, garota?"

Ela arranhou carinhosamente meu braço, como se realmente me entendesse. Essa era uma das minhas novas idéias como bruxa; eles podiam mesmo saber o que estávamos pensando, muito além de comandos e de percepção instintiva.

Não sabia como tinha vivido tanto tempo sem uma gatinha para mim.

"Sabe que..."

"Lily?"

Pisquei meus olhos ao ouvir a voz de Marlene. Quer dizer, de todas as três garotas, ela era exatamente a que eu esperava que dormisse mesmo que eu chegasse com a guitarra dos Beatles.

"Eu não estou conseguindo dormir" ela murmurou, ajeitando o cortinado ao lado da minha cama. Fechou-o e murmurou um 'Abafiatto' para que pudéssemos falar mais à vontade "Estava com James?"

"Na monitoria"

"Aposto que não fazendo coisas tão chatas quanto relatórios"

Sorri.

"Perdi, então" admiti, divertida, voltando a pegar Snowie nas mãos para que pudesse me levantar "Tudo bem com você, Lene?"

Ela deu de ombros, conjurando uma almofada. Apoiou-a na outra extremidade da cama e, com a mão direita, bateu no colchão ao seu lado, fazendo com que Snowie fosse até ela.

"Está...?"

"Me conta sobre James"

Eu não respondi, piscando meus olhos . Ela parecia, claramente, querer mudar de assunto, desviá-lo para mim ou para James para que não tivesse que falar de si mesma.

Eu respeitaria.

"Ele foi..."

E ela me escutou direitinho.

* * *

"Isso são horas, Prongs...?" eu ouvi alguém – porque não, eu não conseguia identificar a voz tamanho o meu sono – começar assim que cheguei no dormitório. Havia feito o mínimo de barulho para não acordar ninguém mas, pelo visto, eu seria sempre o exagerado da turma "Ahh, o que o amor não faz, não é?

Eu sorri e não respondi a – descobri – Peter, dando de ombros.

É, o amor.

"Isso foi uma coisa muito gay, Wormtail"

"Amar não é gay"

"Não é o fato de amar. Foi o jeito que ele falou, Moony" eu, até agora, não consegui entender o ponto de Peter se todos eles estavam acordados "Com 'ahh', ou algo assim. Ele poderia ter simplesmente dito 'Aê, cara, você tá amando', o que seria muito melhor"

"Claro que não"

"Claro que sim"

"Falando desse jeito, Padfoot, só parece que você é um daqueles homens que acham que homens não podem chorar nem demonstrar qualquer sentimento..."

"Eu não acredito que vamos passar de um James Potter-que-ama para uma discussão sobre Sirius-Black-e-suas-falas-mal-interpretadas..."

Eu ignorei o resto da discussão – que, eu sabia, continuaria pelo resto da noite se eles realmente se engajassem – e sentei na minha cama, com um pouco de surpresa reparando que Siara estava deitadinha no meu travesseiro, os olhos âmbares na minha direção depois que me mostrou sua pata.

Tinha uma carta nela.

* * *

Olááááááááá...! Então, atrasada mas sempre por aqui, não é? XD Sabe, pensei até em desistir de postar hoje e só aparecer no final de semana, mas não resisti e decidi me esforçar um pouquinho mais para postar agora e, se tudo der certo, perto do ano novo.

Torçam por mim *-*

Agora, como sempre, os agradecimentos à:

**B . a –** ironicamente triste. Você fala 'finalmente', eu vejo a review e penso: 'vou mais rápido', e vou sempre mais devagar : ( So sorry...  
Maaaaaaaas, bom, falando da fic, acho que todo mundo tem seu quê tarado. Tenho uma amiga, por exemplo, que tem o sonho de transar na sala do diretor a escola, derrubando os carrinhos da coleção no meio da excitação. Vá entender XD

**Samantha –** Você puxou uma corrente XD

**Nathália –** você seguiu a corrente...!

**Nathália Gonzales** – você também...! ;D

Agradecimentos também à **Sakura-Diggory, Gih Bright, Bia Black, Dani Prongs, MR27, Flor Cordeiro, Barbarella Giorgion, Sophie Ev. Potter e Justine Sunderson. **Espero conseguir responder todas vocês antes do Ano Novo ;D

Caso eu não consiga aparecer por aqui antes de Natal e Ano Novo, desejo todas as felicidades do mundo para todos vocês *-*


	16. Ironia

**Ironia: ****um instrumento de literatura ou de retórica que consiste em dizer o contrário daquilo que se pensa, deixando entender uma distância intencional entre aquilo que dizemos e aquilo que realmente pensamos. Ex: 'Ah, sério? Porque, quando ele me expulsou de sala, eu realmente achei que ele tivesse adorado os fogos de artifício que coloquei nas vestes dele'.**

"Ah, que bonito, James"

Acho que perdi a conta do número de vezes que ouvi isso de mamãe. A primeira vez que ficou guardado na memória foi quando eu, com quatro anos, consegui destruir um vaso – que, tamanho o escândalo de mamãe, deveria ser de Morgana. O que, segundo Lily, é algo tão essencial e raro quanto o da dinastia Ming que Petúnia colocou a culpa nela de ter quebrado – com minha varinha de brinquedo. A segunda não foi especialmente a segunda vez, assim como a terceira não foi a terceira e por aí vai; teve a vez em que eu fiquei com raiva de um primo meu e fiz o cabelo dele ficar roxo de um jeito inconsciente, e aquela em que eu fiz o cabelo do Snape ficar verde-limão não tão inconsciente assim. Ela falou a mesma coisa quando eu consegui uma detenção de dois dias, e só se dignou a revirar os olhos quando conseguiu uma carta de Mcgonagall por lhe dar uma caixa de areia de presente de Natal.

Mas não era só ela que costumava me dizer isso. Tanto com ironia quanto sem; em Hogwarts, me acostumei a me ouvir me chamarem de bonito sem o menor quê irônico. Tirando, obviamente, Lily – que, se me pegasse dizendo uma coisa dessas, diria que essas meninas eram acéfalas e só ligavam para músculos e tiques nervosos de mexer no cabelo -, que exatamente por essa atitude me fez correr atrás dela por séculos até, finalmente, consegui-la.

E era também irônico que eu não quisesse vê-la agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por muitas vezes, eu deixei James falando sozinho. E não sentia culpa alguma nisso; ao contrário, eu não conseguia e nem queria impedir a quase satisfação que eu sentia em ver a arrogância e a confiança dele sofrerem um abalo por minha causa. Ele não costumava demonstrar muito qualquer coisa desse tipo; na maioria das vezes, só sorria e arrancava algumas respostas sei lá de onde, me fazendo ficar muda sem que tivesse a menor idéia do que falar. Mas, de vez em quando, eu pegava os ombros dele baixando, e um gesto de apoio de qualquer um dos amigos – geralmente, era Sirius, já que os dois pareciam ser um daqueles gêmeos siameses que, por um milagre da natureza, mantiveram o mesmo cérebro depois de separados -, como um aperto no ombro antes deles voltarem a falar de Quadribol ou de peitos.

Nunca achei que ele fosse terminar por trocar de lugar comigo.

Não totalmente, quer dizer. Porque eu não soltava uma cantada barata a cada dez minutos, e nem recebia abraços de consolo de Marlene ou Mary ou Alice, mas estava há meio dia procurando por ele sem conseguir encontrá-lo. Não o vi no café, no almoço e, agora, nem no intervalo da aula de Transfiguração – porque Mcgonagall faltou. Faltou...! – e estava começando a ficar preocupada porque nem mesmo Sirius eu vira.

Era a maior das ironias eu procurar vê-lo agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Melhor voltar para Hogwarts" eu ouvi Sirius dizer, baixo o suficiente apenas para que eu escutasse. Não respondi nada de imediato, levantando os olhos das lápides que guardavam os nomes dos meus pais para poder olhá-lo* "Minerva está indo"

Eu só o segui, nós dois alguns passos atrás de Mcgonagall. Ela esperava pela gente; seu cabelo continuava preso em um coque severo, mas seus lábios não tinham mais a linha fina da expressão dura e nem seus olhos estavam firmes.

"Pegamos uma carona com você?" Sirius perguntou, parando de andar. Trocou o peso de pé e cruzou os braços para, aparentemente, espantar o frio restante do inverno "Ou damos nosso jeito?"

Ela, obviamente, não respondeu, com um gesto de cabeça chamando a gente para fora do cemitério. Segui-a, chutando o pouco de neve que tinha no chão para os lados, passando a mão pelo cabelo enquanto brincava de contar as pedras no chão.

E era uma boa maneira de se distrair. Mesmo.

"Ei, Minerva" chamei, olhando para suas costas "Posso ir para Hogsmeade?"

Não que eu quisesse afogar mágoas ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu realmente precisava de dois ou três copos de cerveja amanteigada e de um tempo só com Sirius. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eu evitar Remus ou Peter ou Lily ou Marlene; era só que Padfoot era o único que seria irresponsável agora, e que não mediria nenhuma espécie de palavra comigo. Fora assim ontem, quando todos ficaram me olhando e só ele tivera coragem de tirar o pergaminho das minhas mãos e de ler o que estava escrito, olhando para mim como quem não acreditava. Fora assim quando olhara para mim e murmurara um 'Sinto muito, cara', que me fez dar de ombros, e fora assim quando ele se oferecera a vir comigo.

Remus era realmente maravilhoso, mas me olharia de soslaio com pena. Peter iria abrir a boca e fechar várias vezes enquanto pensava no que dizer. Lily morderia o lábio inferior e me falaria palavras bonitas e tudo o mais, e Marlene choraria mais que eu enquanto tentava me consolar.

Não, só podia ser Sirius. E eu só queria que fosse Sirius; não só por ser meu melhor amigo, mas porque eu sabia que ele também perdera bastante ali.

Ambos precisávamos.

"A aula mais importante da tarde já perdemos mesmo" eu disse, e Sirius soltou um sorriso fraco com a minha brincadeira "Vamos lá, Minerva. Pelo menos desse jeito temos a autorização da vice-diretora"

"Isso quer dizer que vão fugir de qualquer jeito?"

"É"

"Não quero sair por baixo, então" ela respondeu, e se virou para mim. Não fossem os detalhes de antes, seria a minha professora de sempre "De volta antes do jantar, Potter"

"Como a senhora manda" respondi, com um sorriso leve me aproximando dela. Beijei-lhe a testa e, inacreditavelmente, ela apertou meu ombro antes de me afastar "Você nem vai sentir"

"Ah, vai sim. Aposto dez galeões que a escola está silenciosa." Sirius discordou, passando a mão pelos meus ombros para bagunçar ainda mais meu cabelo. Era um pouco mais alto que eu, o que tornava tudo um pouco mais fácil "Deixemos de sentimentalismos agora, por favor, e vamos logo"

E me puxou em direção à saída do cemitério.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Pode entrar, Lily" a voz de Dumbledore fez com que eu continuasse andando sem nem mesmo parar na porta, algo que eu nunca fazia. Até mesmo cheguei a agradecer mentalmente a ele por me apontar a cadeira antes que eu estivesse perto o suficiente para fazer menção de sentar sem um convite "É uma reunião rápida, prometo"

Eu fiz que sim, franzindo o cenho "A professora Mcgonagall..."

"Ah, sim. É ela quem geralmente toma conta dessas coisas" ele me interrompeu, e eu pude ver um sorrisinho surgindo por detrás da barba branca "Mas receio que Minerva não esteja aqui para ler o relatório"

Pisquei os olhos.

"Bom" comecei, baixando os ombros. Eu sabia que Mcgonagall não estava na escola por causa do tempo livre de Transfiguração que tivemos há uma hora, mas esperava que ela já pudesse ter chegado "Nem o relatório. Ele está com James, mas eu não consegui achá-lo o dia inteiro"

'Ah, isso. Bom, eu também receio que o senhor Potter não esteja por aqui" ele disse, os olhos azuis olhando para mim por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. Eu não gostava muito de quando ele fazia isso; sei lá, parecia que conseguia ler minha mente ou algo assim "E o senhor Black. O que explica, tenho certeza, a paz anormal no castelo"

Eu tentei sorrir como ele, mas não consegui. Ter a certeza de que James e Sirius haviam saído da escola – e que Mcgonagall estava meio longe também, o que me fazia imaginar se eles estariam juntos, e porque motivo estariam – me fez ficar ainda mais nervosa e preocupada, pensando o que teria acontecido.

"Os três saíram cedo" eu levantei os olhos para Dumbledore quando ouvi sua fala "Acho que esse é o motivo pelo qual James ainda não lhe encontrou"

"O que houve?" eu sabia que não deveria perguntar, mas não consegui prender as palavras na minha boca "Eu... ele nunca sumiu assim"

Dumbledore só aquiesceu por um momento.

"Não sei, senhorita Evans, se deveria lhe dizer isso" exatamente o que eu pensava, claro. Mas nem isso me fez ter vontade de não ter dito nada. O diretor podia ter as razões que quisesse – segredo entre James e ele, alguma coisa envolvendo a própria Minerva ou até mesmo um plano secreto para salvar o mundo – mas eu não me importava naquele momento "Mas creio que, nesse momento, a senhorita Mckinnon esteja recebendo uma carta dos pais. E ela, tenho a mais plena certeza, irá contar a você o que houve"

Meu coração parecia que ia disparar.

"Tenho a tristeza de lhe dizer, Lily, que Charlus e Dorea faleceram nos últimos três dias"

Eu pisquei, surpresa, de imediato me lembrando dos pais do James.

"Sirius foi com ele ao enterro, e Minerva é amiga da família"

Meneei a cabeça devagar, fazendo que sim. Não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer agora mas, antes que pudesse pensar direito nisso, me levantei da cadeira e me virei para a porta, dando as costas para Dubledore.

Soltei uma ou duas lágrimas ao chegar no corredor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pedimos à Madame Rosmerta para colocar a cerveja amanteigada em duas garrafas e, depois de um tempo – em que ela recusou porque já havíamos bebido três copos cada, e em dia que não era de visita -, saímos para o vilarejo. Já era noite e, com certeza, já havia passado do horário do jantar, mas mesmo assim eu não me preocupei em acelerar o passo enquanto passava pelas poucas pessoas que ainda estavam em Hogsmead.

"A gente podia passar na cozinha para comer alguma coisa" eu disse, indo para o meio da rua para não correr o risco de Sirius me jogar na neve como tinha feito ao chegarmos aqui "Daria tudo por um pouco daquele doce trouxa"

"O tal do bridadeiro?"

Soltei um sorriso involuntário – Sirius parecia mesmo incapaz de guardar um nome como 'brigadeiro' desde que Lily fez lá em casa, no Natal – mas fiz que sim enquanto ele vinha para o meu lado, os pés se arrastando na neve. Me deu um empurrão em direção à calçada do outro lado e me levou à rua da Honeydukes, abrindo a sua garrafa e tomando dois goles enquanto seguíamos para a loja de doces. Era o jeito mais divertido de se voltar à Hogwarts.

"Quanto mais tem no bolso?" ele me perguntou, e eu ouvi o som de moedas na mão dele. Olhei para ele meio de canto, piscando os olhos antes dele finalmente devolver o olhar para mim "Você quer bridadeiro, eu quero sapos de chocolate"

"Padfoot" comecei "É brigadeiro"

"Tanto faz" deu de ombros e abriu a porta da loja, indo imediatamente para a parte dos chocolates. Coloquei as mãos no bolso e tirei de lá três ou quatro galeões, com um toque na varinha fazendo com que eles fossem parar magicamente perto dele para que pudesse comprar o quanto quisesse.

Ele não me parecia bem também. Apesar de não ser o tipo de pessoa que fica chorando pelos cantos – e, claro, apesar de eu também não ser o tipo de pessoa observadora – de vez em quando eu o pegava baixando os olhos, pensativo. E seu sorriso também não era dos melhores; eu poderia, facilmente, comparar com a vez em que ele aparecera lá em casa de madrugada, jogando uma mochila no canto do quarto enquanto dizia que ia tomar um banho. Minha mãe, no dia seguinte, fizera praticamente uma piscina de chocolate quente para a gente, e meu pai levara a gente em um jogo de Quadribol em Budapeste. Até chegamos a nos divertir no quarto de hóspedes, quando mamãe cismou que a cama tinha que ficar do lado oposto ao que realmente estava por causa de uma superstição trouxa ou algo assim e, à noite, pedimos a papai para fazer um feitiço – ainda estávamos proibidos, e nós havíamos aprendido que realmente poderíamos ser expulsos de Hogwarts quando Minerva veio conversar com meus pais – que mudasse a cama de lugar toda vez que mamãe entrasse.

É, ele também sabia o quanto era importante espiar a vizinha quando se tinha dezesseis anos.

"Pads?"

Ele não tirou os olhos dos sapos, o que me fez perceber que ele não prestava exatamente toda a atenção do mundo para isso.

"Ei, Pads"

"Hum?"

"Eu sinto muito por você também"

Ele não me respondeu, mas sorriu depois de um tempo. Guardou os três sapos que estavam na mão – ele os analisava para ver se tinha uma borda rosa, o que indicava uma mulher – e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

"Quer dizer, se você realmente chamava a minha casa de sua casa, você perdeu duas vezes o que..."

"É claro que eu chamava. Eu acreditava, e acredito ainda"

Sorri.

"Então..." me cortei por três segundos, mas eu sabia o que falar "O que a gente faz agora?"

Sirius não disse nada.

"Eu me sinto perdido"

E estava mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Sentei em frente à lareira da sala comunal, minha perna quase esbarrando na de Marlene ao me endireitar para me cobrir com o cobertor. Ela devia estar aqui embaixo há pelo menos meia hora; assim que eu entrei pelo retrato, ela me disse que havia descido logo atrás de mim, mas que eu já havia desaparecido pela escada que nos tirava da Torre.

Ela também não conseguia dormir. O que eu, claro, não poderia condenar de jeito nenhum; eu não conseguia parar quieta desde que saíra da sala de Dumbledore e, exatamente como ele dissera, Marlene me mostrara a carta que os pais escreveram a ela falando da morte dos Potter. Já pedira até mesmo o mapa para Remus depois do jantar para ver se eles estavam em Hogwarts, mas devolvi depois de analisá-lo de cinco em cinco minutos por uma hora. E terminei isso tudo por me revirar na cama até mais ou menos uma da manhã, quando desisti de tentar dormir e simplesmente desci as escadas do dormitório e da Torre para andar pelo castelo para chegar até a cozinha.

Onde pedi chocolate quente.

"Não quer tentar dormir?"

Eu fiz que não, devagar, me acomodando melhor no sofá.

"Não" decidi responder ao ver que ela não olhava para mim "Estou morrendo de preocupação"

"Eu sei que está" ela me respondeu, e eu senti que ela chegou mais para trás até que quase deitasse no braço do sofá "Mas ele está bem"

"Ele está com Sirius" eu balancei minha cabeça e franzi o cenho "Me lembre de uma vez em que eles estiveram juntos e sozinhos e não se meteram em confusão"

"Sirius é o melhor amigo dele, Lily. Sabe que o James perdeu os pais, e eu aposto qualquer coisa que ele também sente muito. Mais do que a gente, acho"

Eu fiquei quieta, me permitindo fechar os olhos por um momento. Eu sabia do que ela falava – e desde que nós chegamos aqui no sexto ano, quando ouvimos que Sirius havia deixado sua casa e ido morar na de James – mas, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes por detrás da preocupação. Sabia que era irracional e que eu estava sendo a pior das egoístas agora, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que ele não dera uma palavra para mim sobre os pais. James deveria estar passando pelo pior momento da vida, e eu sentia demais por não estar com ele.

Por escolha _dele_.

"Eu estou me sentindo péssima, Marlene" tive que dizer, me encolhendo no cobertor "Eu... claro que tem muito a ver com..."

"Você queria estar com ele, não é?"

Abaixei a cabeça.

"Lily" ela começou, e eu senti que tinha que olhar para ela "Não quer dizer que você não é importante"

"Mas que Sirius é mais importante"

"De certa forma, ele é"

Eu sei disso, tentei dizer a mim mesma. Nunca tive problemas com isso antes, nunca senti ciúmes, sempre soube que tanto James quanto eu tínhamos amigos e pessoas anteriores à nossa relação. Mas tinha uma voz na minha cabeça que insistia em dizer que eu merecia, ao menos, uma justificativa, e que essa não deveria ser a última coisa que um namorado pensaria quando seus pais morressem.

E essa parte era grande.

"Da mesma forma que você é mais importante em outros" ela continuou, também me olhando "Aposto o que você quiser que eles não foram para a cama ainda"

Eu revirei os olhos "Ainda, claro"

Ela só soltou uma risada, baixa.

"Mas não é disso que eu to falando, de qualquer forma" eu continuei "Eu estou sendo mais egoísta do que... sei lá, do que aquela garota da Corvinal que se reusou a emprestar a pena para a amiga para terminar o dever primeiro"

Eu esperava que Marlene dissesse que não, que eu estava sendo ridícula e que era totalmente natural se sentir trocada pelo melhor amigo, mas ela ficou muda por um tempo. E continuou sem falar nada enquanto baixava as pálpebras por dois segundos como que pensando, a expressão parecendo perdida enquanto permanecia no silêncio.

"É, você está sendo egoísta" ela terminou por dizer, e eu senti que aquilo me vinha como um baque. É, eu estava surpresa, apesar de ter pensado naquilo durante todo o dia "Lily, eu..."

"Evans? Mckinnon?" ela parou de falar quando nós escutamos a voz de Sirius, meu coração disparando ao ver o vulto que era James logo atrás dele. O primeiro segurava uma garrafa metade cheia e uma sacola da Honeydukes, e o segundo com uma garrafa apenas um pouco menos cheia e um pote com alguma coisa escura dentro "Esperando pela gente?"

Marlene não respondeu; saltou do sofá e esboçou uma corrida até eles, abraçando James assim que pôde. Foi uma cena meio engraçada porque ele tinha que manter a garrafa destampada e o pote em uma posição vertical, mas eu não tive a menor vontade de rir.

Ao contrário, peguei a varinha e depositei-os na mesa ao lado.

James não olhou para mim, nem Marlene. E, enquanto eles se abraçavam, eu tomei toda a minha coragem e levantei também, lutando contra as lágrimas enquanto andava. No meio do caminho, os dois se separaram, e James finalmente voltou os olhos para mim.

"Ei, ruiva" ele cumprimentou, um sorriso fraco no rosto. Me estendeu uma das mãos e eu, quando a toquei, senti um arrepio pelo toque depois de um dia inteiro que me fez querer não me separar dele. Por isso, entrelacei nossos dedos e dei dois passos em sua direção antes de soltá-los para que pudesse abraçá-lo, minhas lágrimas batendo em seu peito praticamente sem controle "O que...?"

"Eu não sei o que dizer" interrompi antes que ele pudesse continuar e antes que eu decidisse me calar "Merlin, James. Eu... estava preocupada"

Senti seu queixo se apoiar no topo da minha cabeça.

"Vem" ele chamou, a voz em meu ouvido. E, de repente, Marlene e Sirius desapareceram "Vamos para a monitoria"

E saímos pelo retrato.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando nós chegamos na sala da monitoria, Lily já havia parado de chorar, mas qualquer um percebia que ela tinha que se policiar para isso. Parecia mesmo fazer um esforço enorme para não derramar mais uma lágrima, as mãos torcendo nervosamente uma parte da camisola – de ursinhos que dormiam em luas. É, ela não era de fazer muito o gênero 'femme fatale' quando não estava comigo em um quarto – antes de se sentar em uma das poltronas vermelhas.

Eu não disse nada por um momento, e ela também não. Mas eu me sentei ao lado dela e, de imediato, ela me abraçou, os dedos meio que tremendo enquanto puxava com delicadeza minha cabeça em direção ao seu colo.

Eu olhei para ela depois de piscar os olhos, mas Lily só me sorriu um sorriso fraco e passou os dedos por meu cabelo. Também não estava muito afim de conversar então, aceitei e calei a boca, fechando meus olhos enquanto sentia as unhas de Lily arranhando minha testa e minha nuca e deixando meu cabelo escorregar por seus dedos.

"Eu sinto muito" ela murmurou depois de um tempo, e pelo tom de voz baixinho eu pude perceber que ela achava que eu estava dormindo. A princípio, pensei em não fazer nada que pudesse dizer o contrário mas, por fim, levantei minha mão e peguei a dela que estava em meu peito.

Pude perceber seu susto.

"Eu devia ter fingido?"

Abri os olhos quando ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa. Eu me levantei até que sentasse, ultrapassando suas pernas no sofá para que pudesse me apoiar no braço deste e vê-la melhor.

"Seria terrivelmente clichê" ela discordou, entrelaçando nossos dedos "E eu, com certeza, ia ficar morrendo de vergonha se você levantasse do meio do nada e olhasse para mim e... isso se olhasse para mim"

Eu pisquei em surpresa "O que foi?"

Ela não respirou fundo, não baixou os olhos para tomar coragem e nem abriu e fechou a boca como que em dúvida do que falar. Mas, mesmo assim, aquilo parecia ser uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela já fizera; eu não precisava que suas mãos tremessem, que sua voz se embargasse ou que ela fizesse uma cena chorando depois de começar já pedindo desculpas para saber que ela não estava bem.

"Não é hora para isso, James" e eu sabia que aquilo poderia ser um pouco de falta de coragem – o que era totalmente diferente de covardia –, mas que a preocupação e a tristeza eram maiores do que isso "De qualquer jeito, eu..."

"Por que não é hora?" eu interrompi, desfazendo o enlace em nossas mãos. Me endireitei no sofá de modo a olhar para ela, minhas pernas se cruzando enquanto ela se colocava sobre os calcanhares e olhava para mim, o verde dos olhos realçados por causa do vermelho do choro "É sempre hora para você, ruiva"

Lily soltou um sorrisinho com a minha tentativa de cantada – e eu digo isso porque eu não deveria estar muito atraente depois de 24 horas acordado devido à morte dos meus pais, de ter chorado um pouco em uma loja de doces e de ter acabado com o estoque de cerveja amanteigada da Madame Rosmerta – e me deu um soquinho na perna, os ombros baixando um pouco.

"Eu me sinto a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo por pensar isso" ela disse depois de um tempo, sem desviar os olhos dos meu "O que é meio irônico, já que antes eu te chamava de egoísta e tudo o mais"

Não respondi, mas aquiesci para que ela continuasse.

"Fiquei chateada porque você não me disse nada e porque fiquei sabendo da boca de Dumbledore" ela continuou "Eu achei, depois de tudo, que... que eu merecia um pouco mais de você. Você sumiu, James. E, depois que eu soube, fiquei ainda mais preocupada do que já estava"

De novo, esperei, mas dessa vez pareceu que tinha acabado. Lily continuava a me olhar, firme, mas mais uma vez eu percebi como aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela.

Lily e sua dignidade que muitas vezes a impedia de dizer que estava errada.

"Queria pedir desculpas por isso"

"Está tudo bem"

"Eu não tenho esse direito de achar que tudo, agora, vem ao redor de mim, mas..."

"Lily" interrompi, tocando seu rosto. Seus ombros terminaram de baixar e seu rosto baixou quando eu a puxei para perto, encontrando, como sempre, o lugar certinho do meu ombro "Está tudo bem"

"É só que eu sinto que não..."

"Você estava certa. Não é hora"

Pela primeira vez, eu senti que ela perdia a firmeza. Apertei-a, então, um pouco mais no abraço, endireitando nós dois no sofá para que ficássemos um pouco mais confortáveis.

"Melhor subirmos" eu continuei, sem querer discutir um pouco mais. Minha cabeça estava cheia "Vem para o meu quarto?"

Ela fez que sim, fraca, e nós dois nos levantamos. Subimos as escadas únicas que tinham na monitoria e abrimos a porta da esquerda, indo imediatamente para a cama. Ambos tiramos os sapatos, e eu tirei o casaco e o entreguei a ela ao ver que estava com frio, mas mesmo assim ela se encolheu embaixo do cobertor enquanto me aconchegava perto dela.

Eu estava morrendo de sono, e o toque de sua mão em minha nuca me fazia querer fechar os olhos e dormir. E foi o que eu fiz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Que horas são...?" James me perguntou, preguiçoso, sentando-se na cama. Esfregou os olhos antes de colocar os óculos – que eu havia tirado logo depois dele dormir – e arrepiou os fios da nuca, bocejando sem tapar a boca "Já passou do café da manhã?"

"Já é quase almoço" eu respondi, terminando de pentear o cabelo. Eu ainda me sentia meio sem graça de me arrumar na frente dele – uma coisa era tirar a roupa quando já se estava bonita, outra era ter que ficar bonita – mas faltava mesmo pouca coisa para eu terminar "Eu desci atrasada para o café, mas Sirius tinha separado o que você gosta"

Ele olhou para mim, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Eu não sabia a razão dele, entretanto.

"O que eu perdi nas aulas da manhã?"

"Uma aula de reposição de Transfiguração, já que Flitwick está adiantado com a matéria, e uma poção particularmente difícil que fez a cara de Remus ficar preta de sujeira" respondi, deixando a escova de lado. Sentei, apoiada nos calcanhares, e ele cruzou as pernas em uma cena praticamente igual a de ontem de madrugada "A gente anotou algumas coisas, se você quiser..."

"Nada contra você, ruiva, e nem mesmo contra o Remus. Mas eu realmente não vejo a necessidade de anotar alguma coisa sobre o ano da descoberto do pó de unicórnio" ele me interrompeu "Peço ao Sirius. Ele é mais conciso"

"Tão conciso que não escreve uma linha"

"Esse sou eu também"

Eu consegui soltar uma risada, mesmo que ainda não completamente solta. Continuava sem saber lidar muito bem com tudo isso – James perdendo as últimas pessoas de sua família e eu com aquele meio sentimento de perda – e não fazia a menor idéia dos meus limites, então simplesmente decidi me levar por isso. Sem cuidados especiais em demasia com ele ou com Sirius – que, apesar de não ser daquelas pessoas que sofriam pela destruição de um formigueiro, estava ainda mais disperso nas aulas -, ainda me permitia faltar as aulas da tarde para ficar com ele, mas já parecia saber a hora de parar de olhá-lo com um olhar de pena.

E, olhando para ele enquanto pegava um bolinho, eu sabia que era isso que eu tinha que fazer, quer dizer. Porque os olhos de James estavam meio perdidos e suas pálpebras um pouco baixas, e tudo em seu rosto indicava um pouquinho da tristeza que ele deveria estar sentindo mas, mesmo assim, era ele por ali. O mesmo garoto que escondia os doces de Peter para brincar com ele, que fazia Remus se divertir mesmo quando tudo parecia que não teria diversão, que acolhera Sirius em sua casa quando ele fugiu da dele. O mesmo garoto que me piscava o olho quando eu só revirava os olhos e ignorava sua presença, o mesmo que eu conheci melhor durante esse sétimo ano e o mesmo que eu gostaria de conhecer um pouco mais.

Era James.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa, ruiva?" ele comeu um bolinho, com a outra mão tomando um gole de suco de laranja. Eu apresentara isso a ele no nosso sexto ano, quando contei aos marotos a minha teoria de que suco de abóbora era pesado demais para a manhã "Ia me falar mais alguma coisa ontem?"

Fiquei quieta por um tempo, me lembrando de cada segundo de ontem de madrugada. Não era difícil; eu fiquei pensando nisso enquanto o observava dormir, os fios negros caindo por seus olhos fechados e a respiração lenta e constante batendo em meu peito e em meu pescoço.

É. Eu lembrava de cada detalhe.

"Sinceramente?" perguntei, observando-o comer mais um pedaço "Eu não faço idéia"

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, outro pedaço de bolo na boca. Ainda tinham outros três ou quatro no prato quando ele se levantou e me beijou na testa, a calça caindo conforme andava em direção ao banheiro. Passei os olhos por suas costas nuas, seguindo as linhas de seus músculos quando ele, mais uma vez, passou os dedos por sua nuca.

Nenhum de nós disse mais nada, e eu só terminei de colocar o resto do uniforme – o que só se resumia a um casaco e a uma ajeitada de roupas – já estando totalmente pronta quando ele saiu do banho. Sem a menor das vergonhas, se vestiu na minha frente, pegando a varinha e conjurando a mochila antes de pegar minha mão e descer as escadas comigo.

Nem por um momento ele disse que não queria ir, e eu o admirei demais ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

*a morte dos pais do James é uma desavença entre os sites que falam sobre HP. Não encontrei nada da JK, então, por ordens literárias, escolhi colocar ainda com eles em Hogwarts *-*

Gente, desculpe pela demora de um mês. Espero que esse capítulo – um dos mais difíceis de serem feitos – compense um pouquinho.

Beeeeeeeijo *-*


	17. Disfemismo

**Disfemismo: consiste no emprego deliberado de termos ou expressões depreciativas, sarcásticas ou chulas para fazer referência a um determinado tema, coisa ou pessoa, opondo-se assim ao eufemismo. Exemplo: 'Ele bateu as botas'**

"Eu não acredito que Remus me convenceu a fazer isso" Sirius resmungou, fechando de novo o pergaminho. Guardou-o na mochila e bufou, o cabelo negro caindo por sua testa "Qual foi a última vez que eu fiz um dever de Transfiguração sem copiar nem uma questão?"

Pensei um pouco.

"Nunca, Prongs, eu te respondo" ele continuou, parecendo além do irritado. Estava surpreso, acho "Não consigo acreditar. Acho que minha mão nunca fez tanto exercício na vi... ah, talvez tenha feito"

Eu tive que rir ao encontrar pelo menos dois complementos para aquela frase, só me ligando de virar o corredor quando Sirius virou na minha frente. Bufou mais uma vez, endireitando a mochila no ombro, soltando um conjunto de palavrões como se tivesse sido corrompido pelo 'vamos-ser-bons-alunos' de Remus que causou uma comoção nos quadros que conseguiam nos ouvir.

Nunca consegui entender muito bem por que eu levava a fama de exagerado e egocêntrico do grupo.

"Na nossa próxima aposta, Prongs, eu vou tentar fazer com que ele monte em uma vassoura e segure um bastão ao mesmo tempo"

"Não é tão difícil"

"Não tanto quanto fazer um dever completo para Mcgonagall, mas..."

Ele parou de falar ao ouvirmos alguns sons de chamados da parte de cima das escadas. Nós dois olhamos por cima dos ombros para ver o que era; cinco ou seis sonserinos nos olhavam, todos eles com as mãos nas vestes como que para pegar a varinha, mas descendo as escadas tão devagar que poderiam estar caminhando para um lago cheio de lulas gigantes e tudo o mais.

"Como está você, Potter?" eu desviei os olhos para Snape, encontrando um sorrisinho de escárnio "Tristinho por causa da morte do papai e da mamãe, que finalmente bateram as botas?"

Estreitei os olhos, e Sirius crispou os lábios ao meu lado.

"Engraçado, Snape" eu retruquei, deixando minha mochila cair. Sinceramente, eu não conseguia entender o que Lily um dia – se é que não continuava com isso – vira nele "Precisa dos seus amiguinhos para resolver enfrentar a gente?"

Avery, Mulciber e Flint soltaram risadinhas, Snape baixou os olhos e o quinto deles não fez nada. Foi só quando voltei o olhar para ele que vi quem era; Regulus não desviava os olhos de Sirius, a expressão ligeiramente arrogante sofrendo um meio abalo ao ver o irmão mais velho retirando a varinha das vestes para combatê-lo.

"Porque eu ainda me lembro muito bem, _Snivellus..._" continuei, pegando a minha varinha também. Snape já segurava a dele, a mão tremendo, e Flint já rodava a sua nas mãos "...de quando você ficou de cabeça para baixo me implorando para não tirar a sua cueca"

"Vamos ver quem vai implorar alguma coisa agora, Potter" Avery disse, a varinha também nas mãos. Parecia querer rir – pelo visto, Snape continuava sem ser muito respeitado – mas buscava a luta em primeiro lugar "Vamos lá, Severus. Mostre a ele o que te ensinamos"

Não dei tempo de qualquer um deles se preparar para um golpe; apontei minha varinha para Mulciber, e dois segundos depois ele estava estuporado e encontrando a parede antes de cair no chão. Sirius deve ter feito alguma coisa também, porque uma armadura do corredor caiu depois de receber o peso de Flint. Ele ainda tentou se levantar, mas pouco tempo depois estava com o rosto cheio de furúnculos e tropeçando no cabelo verde.

Não pude deixar de rir.

"Vai calar essa risada, Potter" era Regulus dessa vez, com Snape atrás dele "_Estupefaça_"

"_Protego_" rebati, mas o feitiço foi parar em um quadro que, assustado, pulou para o vizinho bem a tempo. Aproveitei os poucos segundos e murmurei um '_Petrificus Totalus'_ para Mulciber mesmo que ele estivesse desacordado, sem querer correr o risco de ser atacado pelas costas caso durasse pouco tempo "Continuo falando, Regulus"

Ele crispou os lábios, a expressão me lembrando um pouco a de Sirius. Empunhou mais uma vez a varinha, mas foi Snape quem atacou primeiro; disse algo incompreensível que acabou por destruir uma flâmula da parede e cortar superficialmente a minha bochecha, mais ou menos como fizera há dois anos.

De novo, não consegui não rir.

"Pelo visto, queremos mesmo reviver o passado" disse, ainda com a risada "_Levicorpus_"

Snape ficou seguro de ponta cabeça.

"_Incarcero..."_

"_Impedimenta_"

O feitiço de Regulus me acertou só no braço, mas foi suficiente para que batesse na parede. Soltei um palavrão pela dor e outro por ver que Snape não fora totalmente pego pelo meu feitiço, os punhos já se livrando das cordas mesmo que de cabeça para baixo.

"Olha só, achei que fosse melhor que isso" Regulus disse, sorrindo o mesmo sorriso de escárnio que Snape tinha antes. Deveria ser um pré-requisito para o grupinho deles "Quer dizer, tem que ser mesmo bom para recusar um convite para se juntar aos comensais. Achei que o único estúpido o suficiente para fazer isso fosse o Sirius"

Eu não respondi, segurando a varinha com a mão contrária a do braço atingido. Nem ele nem eu, entretanto, fizemos alguma coisa; Avery soltou um grito de dor antes, durante, e depois de rolar escada abaixo, e no instante seguinte Regulus estava preso na parede.

"Controle a língua para falar de qualquer um de nós dois" Sirius disse, parecendo sibilar. Não me lembrava de tê-lo visto com tanta raiva – nem mesmo quando falara da mãe uma vez, no segundo ano -, e não pensava vê-lo assim na frente do irmão "Você não passa de um..."

"Para onde você vai correr agora, Sirius?" Regulus interrompeu, e a fala fez Sirius sair de onde estava e andar até ele. Também saí do meu lugar, muito mais para separar uma briga do que para continuar a duelar "Não tem mais para onde fugir"

"Eu já disse. _Cale a boca_" a varinha de Sirius estava no pescoço do irmão, ainda suspenso por algum feitiço "Ou eu juro, Regulus, que mostro a você porque eu sou o Black que Voldemort quer na turminha estúpida e covarde dele"

Vi Regulus hesitar.

"Chega, Sirius" resolvi dizer, empurrando-o pelo ombro. Ele não foi de imediato, mas depois de um tempo resolveu tirar a varinha de perto de Regulus e ceder. Não olhou para trás e nem se importou com a mochila, fazendo com que eu tivesse que chamar as duas com um aceno da varinha.

Mas Regulus olhava para a gente, e com alguma coisa além de raiva no olhar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"James?" eu pisquei os olhos assim que ele entrou na Sala Comunal, surpresa com o pouco de sangue no rosto dele "O que houve?"

Ele não me respondeu, dando um passo para o lado para Sirius entrar. Marlene e eu nos entreolhamos quando ele apareceu também um pouco despenteado e com as vestes rasgadas na parte de cima, parecendo irritado e com raiva ao tacar a mochila perto da mesa e se jogar no sofá atrás de Marlene.

"Sinceramente, Evans" ele disse, sem olhar para mim "Você pode me esclarecer um ponto da sua vida?"

"Do que você...?"

"Por que era amiga do Snape?"

Eu pisquei.

"Foi ele quem fez isso?" perguntei quando James sentou ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça no sofá. Ele fechou os olhos de imediato, mas apoiou o braço no sofá e começou a afagar minha nuca "No seu rosto?"

"E nas suas roupas, Sirius?" Marlene entrou na conversa, virando-se. Deixou o dever que estávamos fazendo de lado e sentou-se no braço do sofá que servia de apoio aos pés de Black "Ele... o quê, atacou vocês nos corredores ou..."

"Isso foi Avery. É o melhor dos que estão ali" ele respondeu, puxando uma almofada "O resto não presta nem para limpar o caldeirão do Slughorn"

Ouvi James murmurar algo parecido com Regulus, mas não pude ter certeza.

"Vocês não foram para a enfermaria?" perguntei, também me virando um pouquinho. Toquei seu cabelo e tentei penteá-los um pouco, contendo meu impulso de tocar com cuidado sua bochecha para ver a gravidade do corte até que ele negou. Não era nada muito fundo e o sangue era escasso, mas eu mordi o lábio inferior em preocupação "Acho que tenho algumas coisas trouxas lá em cima. Quer que eu pegue?"

Ele soltou uma risada fraca antes de se desapoiar do sofá e se inclinar para me dar um beijinho na boca "Não precisa, ruiva"

"Mas..."

"É só tomar um banho que tudo está bem"

"...Ok" respondi embora não quisesse ceder. Alguma coisa a mais devia ter acontecido ali – Sirius estava com raiva demais para quem saiu vencedor de uma luta, por exemplo – mas, pelo visto, nenhum dos dois ia abrir a boca sobre isso "Eu só vou juntar as coisas e..."

"Pode ir com calma, ruiva. Acredite, já teve pior" ele me interrompeu, piscando o olho para mim. Parecia mesmo bem, e esse foi o único motivo que encontrei para não insistir nem em levá-lo à Madame Pomfrey, nem em pegar os curativos e remédios trouxas e nem em sair correndo dali para que ele pudesse descansar.

James com certeza era mais forte do que isso. E eu não havia percebido isso apenas por esse momento de agora, em que ele perdera os pais; não, fora bem antes disso, mesmo antes de eu parar de revirar os olhos toda vez que ele entrava no mesmo cômodo que eu. Mas foi vê-lo como monitor chefe que me fez pensar de verdade sobre tudo isso.

É, eu podia me considerar totalmente minimalista nisso.

Mas a questão era que, agora que eu o conhecia melhor, eu tinha total certeza de que ele era uma pessoa forte. E eu poderia dizer isso não só pelo Quadribol, pelas notas boas ou pela atenção que ele recebia; não, poderia dizer isso pelos amigos também. Eu não tinha certeza se ele sabe que eu sei, mas ele deve saber que Remus é um lobisomem, e mesmo assim não se afastou dele. Havia Peter também, que parecia tão fraco, e que James não cansava de defender e até mesmo de cuidar.

E, obviamente, Sirius. Havia muito na amizade dos dois que ambos precisavam.

"Eu tomo banho lá em cima, de qualquer jeito"

"De jeito nenhum, eu vou na frente"

James se levantou de um salto, mas Sirius não estava muito atrás. Os dois começaram a correr em direção à escada, o primeiro com mais agilidade e o segundo com mais força, até chegando a empurrar o outro para alcançar o banheiro primeiro.

"São duas crianças, não são?" Marlene me perguntou, escorregando para o sofá de vez. Pegou uma almofada meio amassada pelo corpo de Sirius e a abraçou contra o corpo, cruzando as pernas e ajeitando a saia para que não aparecesse demais "O que acha que aconteceu?"

Eu não respondi, dando de ombros. Imitei o gesto de James e apoiei a cabeça no sofá, fechando os olhos, deitando um pouco mais o corpo para não ficar muito desconfortável.

"Acho que Regulus estava lá" eu disse, sem saber se devia, mas não quis me impedir "Quando Sirius disse que não tinha ninguém que prestava por ali, James disse o nome dele. Acho que é por isso que... que sei lá, que Sirius parece tão..."

"É, eu sei" ela me interrompeu, com um tom tão pensativo que me fez abrir os olhos e olhá-la "Acho que ele só fica assim quando fala dele, sabe? Parece perfeito e tudo o mais quem olha, mas não deve ser muito fácil ter o nome apagado de uma tapeçaria, sair de casa de vez porque desistiu do irmão, perder os pais que o acolheram e ter que encontrar esse mesmo irmão e duelar contra ele"

Voltei a me ajeitar, pensando também. Não que não tivesse pensado nisso nesses últimos dias, mas sempre dava para pensar mais um pouco quando não se chegava à nenhuma conclusão.

"E ele só tem dezessete anos"

Eu só meneei a cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Lily" chamei ao entrar no quarto dela na monitoria, abrindo pouco a porta. Apesar dela não ter muita coisa que esconder, nunca gostara muito de ser pega colocando a roupa "Ei, ruiva, posso entrar?"

"Pode" ela me respondeu, levantando os olhos para mim quando eu entrei de vez no quarto. Terminava de baixar a blusa colada do pijama, a calça larga ainda jogada na cama e o cabelo preso em um coque rápido e displicente que deixava uma mecha cair por seu nu "Desculpe não ter esperado, eu só quis..."

"Marlene disse" interrompi, tirando os tênis. Deixei-os ali perto da porta, ao lado dos dela, e tirei a gravata apenas colocada ao redor do pescoço. Também não havia abotoado a blusa, e em dois segundos eu estava apenas com a calça do uniforme, vestida para facilitar o transporte da roupa de amanhã "Antes de começar a brigar com Sirius lá no quarto para ver se jogavam Snap Explosivo ou xadrez"

Ela riu, vestindo a calça. Ficava extremamente bonitinha e sexy desse jeito, o exemplo perfeito de uma garota que saía da adolescência e entrava na vida adulta.

"Marlene estava com uma ligeira vantagem" continuei "O que é totalmente cabível já que vocês mulheres, têm armas secretas para vencer de nós"

"Vocês é que são convencíveis demais" retrucou, me piscando o olho. Sentou-se na cama e pegou um travesseiro para, colocando-o entre as pernas cruzadas, apoiar os cotovelos nele, e a cabeça nas mãos "Ou não, já que fui eu quem perdeu a luta entre te fazer cuidar desse seu corte aí no rosto"

"Admita, não preciso de Madame Pomfrey" fui até ela, beijei sua testa e depois sua boca, brincando com a alça de sua blusa. Ela sorriu para mim e se endireitou, abandonando o travesseiro e se apoiando sobre os calcanhares para ter a sua vez de me beijar "Isso não é nada"

Abriu e sorriso e fez que sim, as mãos correndo para o meu pescoço e me puxando em sua direção. Toquei sua cintura e terminei de empurrá-la, rindo quando ela bateu com a cabeça no encosto de madeira e soltou um gritinho de surpresa e dor, uma das mãos enfiando os dedos em minha pele em represália à risada e a boca se cerrando de imediato em um exagero proposital de birra.

Lily era demais.

"Está feio, de qualquer jeito"

"Nah. Você só está tentando me deixar para baixo"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para prender a risada, parecendo deliciada ao voltar a se apoiar na parte final da cama. Não me puxou dessa vez e eu também não fui, enrolando uma mecha sua no indicador sem fazer qualquer coisa mais por perceber que ela queria dizer alguma coisa.

Eu estava, aliás, com essa impressão desde que voltei do enterro dos meus pais, mas aceitara quando ela dissera que não sabia se queria falar alguma coisa a mais do que já tinha dito. Até mesmo cheguei a esperar, porque na semana que passou ela pareceu ainda pensar sobre isso – embora eu não soubesse exatamente o que esse 'isso' englobava – como nunca havia pensado antes. E eu achava isso tudo estranho porque,no Natal, ela não pareceu se incomodar nem um pouco com Sirius ou com a minha amizade com ele.

Eu precisava que ela falasse, e ela pelo visto queria falar.

"Como está o Sirius?" ela me perguntou, uma das mãos levantando ao meu punho. Arranhava-o com a unha enquanto me olhava, a cabeça caindo para o lado enquanto esperava uma resposta "Foi o Regulus que ele viu, não foi?"

"...Foi"

"Por que ele saiu de casa?"

"Isso é assunto dele, ruiva"

Ela fez que sim, desviando o olhar, pensativa. Pareceu que não ia falar mais nada mas, como que em um estalo, resolveu dizer.

Foi quase engraçado.

"Tenho ciúmes dele" disse, aparentemente resignada "Pronto, falei"

"Desculpe, mas estava meio na cara"

"Cala a boca"

Sorri e obedeci.

"Não foi só... não foi só você não ter... me desculpe por isso, mas..."

"Eu já disse que está tudo bem, ruiva"

"Certo" ela se endireitou mais uma vez "Você disse para o Sirius, e você chamou ele para o enterro – tem certeza que está tudo bem com o meu... certo, parei - e só voltaram de madrugada"

Eu não disse nada, mais uma vez me endireitando na cama.

"Me... sei lá, acho que me pareceu que eu sou reservada para momentos divertidos, como se... como se você não quisesse que eu estivesse ali também" ela continuou, levantando os olhos para mim. Sua cabeça estava mais baixa que a minha mas, de certa forma, isso não lhe dava um aspecto pequeno "E, de repente, lá estava Sirius"

"Nunca foi um 'de repente', ruiva"

"Quer dizer que o 'de repente' sou eu?"

"Não" discordei, beijando sua testa. Escorreguei a boca por ela até chegar em sua lateral, de onde desci por sua bochecha até parar em sua boca "Por Merlin, ruiva, eu amo você. Quero também que não seja só a parte divertida, mas..."

"Prefere me manter assim"

"Não"

"Você nem ao menos disse para mim. Não me deu uma justificativa. Foi como um 'legal, não quero que o tempo que esteja com ela seja manchado por isso, então vou chamar o meu amigo de todas as horas e chorar no ombro dele para...'"

"Não complete isso" interrompi, afastando meu rosto do dela. Baixei os ombros em desânimo e, mais uma vez, procurei por seus olhos, estreitando os meus ao encontrar os dela "Certo, desculpa, eu deveria ter te dito. Só tente entender que dizer a alguém foi a última coisa que passou pela minha cabeça"

Ela não me respondeu, fechando os olhos. Soltou um suspiro, leve, e teve a sua vez de se ajeitar na cama, apoiando-se definitivamente nos calcanhares antes de voltar a olhar para mim.

Tinha uma expressão um pouco diferente agora.

"Peguei pesado, não foi?"

"Um pouco"

"Desculpe" ela pediu, também baixando os ombros "Fiquei triste, chateada, e estou misturando as coisas. Quer dizer, não é o caso, mas também acredito que eu vá preferir a Alice a você para falar de vestidos"

"Não é uma questão de preferência" discordei, mas sorri porque percebia que ela entendido. Se quisesse ir mais a fundo nisso, diria que ela, na realidade, sempre entendera; era só que ninguém gostava realmente de ser posto de lado do jeito como ela achava que tinha sido posta "Mas tudo bem, acho que seu exemplo foi determinante para não brigarmos"

"Pare de zoar com a minha cara"

"Tudo bem"

E estava bem mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sirius" gritei, pulando os dois últimos degraus e tocando o braço de Sirius para pará-lo. Por um tempo, ele só olhou para mim, divertido, soltando um 'Correndo atrás de mim?' brincalhão e irônico que me fez lhe mandar a língua em uma atitude completamente infantil e me virar para Remus "De vez em quando, Remus, fico pensando se você não se sente meio deslocado nesse meio"

Ele riu, os olhos castanhos menos cansados que o comum.

"E ele está calmo hoje, pelo visto"

"A monitoria não recebeu nenhuma queixa minha hoje?"

"Ainda é antes do almoço"

"E você tem que ver o que eu preparei para a aula do Slugh" ele me provocou de volta, um sorriso maroto no rosto "Uma obra-prima, como nunca antes vista em Hogwarts"

"Eu estou nessa, acredita?" Remus se intrometeu, balançando a cabeça como se nem mesmo ele acreditasse no que dizia "De qualquer jeito, acho que isso pode te deixar tranqüila. Não vamos criar furúnculos e fazer cabelos ficarem verdes porque eu não concordaria com isso"

Eu sorri com ele, aumentando o sorriso quando ele me piscou o olho em despedida. Deu as costas para a gente e seguiu caminho pelas escadas do terceiro andar, encontrando com um garoto meio gordinho que parecia Peter e seguindo com ele pelo corredor da ala leste.

"Entãããããããão, eu vou ter que puxar conversa? Acredite, eu começaria com algo realmente não agradável para você e..."

"Você não tem como saber isso" discordei, andando também. Eu não tinha nenhum caminho definido para seguir, mas me decidi pelos jardins porque gostava da época do ano e porque não queria correr o risco de topar nos corredores com alguns sonserinos "Não pode achar que me conhece só porque namoro seu melhor amigo e porque me deu presentes pornográficos de Natal"

"Você gostoooooou dos meus presentes, então?"

"Não coloque palavras na minha..."

"Já leu o do Kama sutra?"

"Sirius!"

"É porque está se saindo direitinho no negócio de segurar o cafajeste" ele me ignorou, claro "Esse eu tenho certeza que você leu"

"É claro que eu não li" não propriamente, pelo menos, mas eu passara os olhos em tudo o que ele me dera e tinha pelo menos uma noção do que falava "E acho que vou ficar com a opção de puxar o assunto"

Ele riu alto e passou o braço por meus ombros, diminuindo o ritmo de descer as escadas para que eu pudesse acompanhá-lo sem correr. O jardim estava meio deserto e, por isso, foi fácil me lançar à tarefa de procurar James por ali.

Mas não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Parece triste, ruivinha" foi Sirius quem começou de novo, bocejando, sem se preocupar em colocar a mão na boca "Não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu garanto que o livro do Kama Sutra junto com aquele jogo que eu dei para o James vão dar uma animada em você"

Eu revirei os olhos, parando de andar ao chegarmos na árvore em que os marotos sempre sentavam. Sirius sentou primeiro, chegando para o lado apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse me apoiar melhor, ajeitando o cabelo com um passar rápido de dedos e piscando os olhos azuis na minha direção. Era a visão de 99% de todas as garotas, o que me fez sorrir ao sentar ao seu lado e pensar que meu namorado era a melhor coisa do mundo e que o melhor amigo dele tinha uma aparência física tão bonita – ou mais, eu admito – quanto ele.

"Brigou com o James?"

"Não propriamente" respondi, dando de ombros. Discutimos, obviamente, mas terminou com meu exemplo quase desastroso do vestido e ele rindo até nós tirarmos a roupa um do outro e transarmos na cama de solteiro mesmo, sem nos preocuparmos em aumentá-la magicamente "Não, na realidade. Sei lá, não sei te responder"

Sirius riu, a cabeça caindo para trás no movimento. Chamou a atenção de algumas poucas pessoas que ainda estavam por ali, duas ou três garotas realmente olhando para ele de um jeito mais demorado como se esperassem alguma coisa mais.

Com James fora do páreo, ele era o solteiro mais cobiçado de Hogwarts.

"Se brigaram, fizeram as pazes?"

"Sim"

"Bom. Não é bom James ficar brigado com você agora" ele disse, passando os dedos pelos fios da testa. Afastou-os dos olhos e os fixou em mim, um pouco curioso, mas não esperou que eu dissesse nada "Como ele está? Chateado por causa da briga de ontem?"

"Acho que não. Ele não quis falar muito disso"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Deve ser por causa de Regulus. Os garotos têm um cuidado excessivo com isso" disse, dando de ombros "Snape estava lá. Com Avery e Mulciber e Flint. Além do Regulus, claro"

"Descobri isso ontem à noite, depois de você se tacar no sofá e perguntar o que eu tinha visto nele"

"Só para esclarecer" ele riu mais uma vez "Tão 'Snivellus' quanto antes, embora James esteja se policiando para dizer Snape perto de você"

"Bom saber" eu disse, e ele riu mais uma vez "Ele está na ala hospitalar agora?"

"Nah. James não teve muito tempo de fazer alguma coisa com ele" ele respondeu, me piscando o olho "Mas, se você fica feliz com isso, Mulciber não deve sair de lá tão cedo. Flint e Avery em dois dias"

"Regulus?"

"James não deixou que eu fizesse muita coisa com ele"

Sorri.

"Você estragou o menino" Sirius continuou, maroto, um gesto exagerado imitando um suspiro. Eu ri, sem tentar me impedir, e não consegui parar "Tudo bem, ele te estragou um pouco também. Se me dissessem que você ia pedir a ele para pegar coisas de Hogsmeade na calada da noite ano passado eu internaria no St. Mungus"

"Era necessidade, aquilo" discordei "Uma necessidade muito mais digna – e que você, também, se aproveitou – do que procurar fogos para estourar na cabeça de sonserinos e deter o Pirraça, como naquela vez no nosso sexto ano que vocês destruíram aquela sala"

"E colocamos a culpa no próprio Pirraça"

"Se livraram de uma detenção"

"O Remus não perdeu o distintivo"

"Ele sempre acobertou vocês, não foi?"

"Mais ou menos como você agora"

Ri mais uma vez.

"Ele me disse uma vez que falhou miseravelmente na tentativa de controlar vocês" comentei, mordendo o lábio inferior em diversão "Como ficou claro quando..."

"Sirius, vem aqui!" uma garota gritou duas árvores adiante, levantando a mão no ar para chamá-lo. Tinha mais duas amigas, e um grupo de pelo menos cinco garotos. Não eram todos da mesma casa e, embora ela fosse do sexto ano da Corvinal, a maioria era da Grifinória "Quero..."

"Espera um pouco...!"

"Não, vai lá"

"Não é importante. Ela só deve querer dar em cima de mim"

"E isso não é o máximo?"

Ele revirou os olhos para pará-los em mim, divertido "Depende da garota. Certamente não ela"

"Achei que ela tivesse... ahn, boas proporções"

"Ah, ela tem. E como" ele respondeu, assoviando. Eu revirei os olhos "Aliás, é até um pouco desproporcional, se é que me entende"

Outra revirada "Mas?"

Sirius não me respondeu, mas soltou um sorriso travesso na minha direção. Endireitou o corpo na grama e beijou minha testa, mais uma vez me piscando o olho antes de levantar e, com um aceno de cabeça, seguir para onde estava o grupo. Eu fiquei ali por mais um tempo, observando-o, até que eles saíram andando para um lado do castelo e Sirius seguiu sozinho, na frente.

Foi só quando eu fui me levantar que reparei que ele tinha deixado a mochila ali. Peguei-a e, sem refrear o impulso de abri-la para ver se havia material ali – era o Sirius, quer dizer. Alguns dias ele nem sentiria falta dela -, olhei para dentro; dois tinteiros lacrados magicamente, quatro rolos de pergaminho em branco e um com o dever de Transfiguração.

E o Mapa da Maroto.

Murmurei, devagar, as palavras para que ele funcionasse. Não olhei de imediato, pensando se a mochila era mesmo tão importante assim, mas quando me lembrei que Mcgonagall dissera a ele que iria fazê-lo se arrepender se esquecesse mais um dever decidi que sim.

Então, olhei. E resolvi segui-lo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Prooooooongs...!" a porta se abriu de uma hora para outra, e eu mal tive tempo de levantar os olhos até Sirius já estar no meio da sala, roubando uma barra de chocolate que estava em cima da mesa. Eu não disse nada; com um aceno de varinha, impedi-o de abrir, trazendo-a de volta para mim sob seu olhar curioso "... Que foi?"

"Não é minha"

"Bom, não ser sua com certeza não te impediu de destruir a poção do Avery"

"Totalmente diferente" discordei, piscando, divertido, o olho para ele "A irmã da Lily mandou para ela. Tem até uma carta"

"Achei que elas não se dessem bem"

"Elas não se dão" respondi "Essa deve ser a primeira carta que ela manda para a Lily em sete anos"

"Aposto que forçada pelos pais" Sirius retrucou, dando de ombros. Não de um jeito de 'estou desistindo do chocolate', mas de um jeito 'vou conseguir isso custe o que custar' "Elas não se dão bem, então. Isso daí pode estar envenenado, e seria justo eu arriscar minha vida para que ela fique bem"

Revirei os olhos , decidindo não responder. Pelos sete anos em que eu convivia com Sirius, já deu para perceber que ignorá-lo era a melhor maneira de fazê-lo desistir de alguma coisa.

"Além do quê, ela não vai se importar"

"Como você sabe?"

"Ah, não vai" ele colocou a mão no bolso das vestes mas, antes que ele pudesse tirar metade da varinha para fora, eu já colocara um feitiço de proteção não verbal contra feitiços ao redor do chocolate "Lily é uma pessoa altruísta, tipo aquele herói trouxa que dá aos pobres"

"Você não é pobre"

"Deserdado. Dá na mesma"

Sorri "Não vai me convencer, Padfoot"

"Ah, vamos lá. Ela nem precisa saber que você me deu. Eu entrei, estava aqui, eu peguei, comi e..."

"Não"

"James!"

"Não, já disse"

"Mas..."

"Não adianta fazer essa cara"

"Você sabe que só está me impedindo de comer para roubar dela"

"Pedir educadamente é diferente de roubar"

"Eu estou pedindo educadamente a você. Até estou guardando minha varinha de volta, ó"

Eu ri, alto, mas voltei a negar.

"Não vou dar o chocolate da minha namorada, que pode ser meu, para um cara. Aliás, para nenhum ser humano, já que chocolates são um meio de..." mas eu calei minha boca ao ver Sirius desaparecer da minha frente, piscando os olhos até baixá-los um pouco. E lá estava Sirius, cachorro, estendendo uma pata na minha direção "... Por Merlin, Padfoot"

Mas eu já ria, divertido, esquivando minha mão da tentativa de Sirius de pegar a barra de chocolate. Ele pulou na poltrona e, apoiando as patas dianteiras no braço, deixou a cabeça cair para o lado e me olhou com olhos pidões e travessos.

Realmente, não tinha outro animal para ele.

"Não"

Ele soltou um ganido.

"Não, Pads"

Outro ganido.

"De jeito nenhum"

Mais um.

"Você pode ir até a cozinha e pegar um pra você" eu disse, sorrindo, ignorando um ganido que convenceria até Voldemort. Mas eu, claro, conhecia Sirius, e sabia que aquilo dali não passava de encenação para que ele conseguisse o que queria "Não tem que pegar esse da Lily só para... ei!"

Ele pulou em cima de mim, o peso de seu corpo me fazendo cair no chão. Mordeu minha mão e me fez soltar o chocolate, mas eu segurei sua pata e o impedi de fugir.

"Você não presta" sibilei, tentando alcançar sua cauda. Sirius grunhiu, latiu, rosnou e tentou morder meu ombro, mas eu não o soltei "Você não vai conseguir, Black, porque..."

"James?" eu pisquei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Lily, e Sirius só não se aproveitou do meu momento de surpresa porque, eu podia apostar, também estava surpreso. E eu devo ter me recuperado primeiro, porque consegui trazê-lo para mais perto, me endireitar e segurá-lo rente ao chão enquanto ele voltava a rosnar "... O que é isso?"

"Isso?" tentei parecer totalmente inocente, mas era meio difícil quando eu tinha que manter um cachorro preso e fazê-lo soltar ao mesmo tempo o doce "É a sua barra de chocolate. E eu estou tentando fazer com que continue sendo, mas não tá funcionando muito"

Ela só olhou para mim por um tempo, e de mim para Sirius. Ele, ao sentir o olhar, decidiu parar de lutar, e olhou de cabeça para baixo para ela com um pouco de curiosidade.

Que se transformou em total surpresa quando nós dois vimos que ela olhou para o Mapa.

"... O nome dele é Sirius Black?"

Merda.

"É, Sirius Black" concordei, já me sentindo ridículo "Mal criado como ele, como você pode ver"

"Por isso a homenagem?"

"Uma das razões"

Lily piscou os olhos na minha direção, depois voltando a baixá-los para o Mapa "E onde está o Sirius verdadeiro...?"

Merda. De novo.

"Hogsmeade"

"Hogsmeade" ela repetiu, pensativa, mas depois meneou a cabeça de um lado a outro como que para afastar os pensamentos. Entrou mais um pouco na sala e voltou a olhar para mim "Você não me contou que... bom, que tinha um cachorro. Chamado Sirius. E com sobrenome"

Pensei em alguma coisa para responder, mas não consegui pensar em nada que não parecesse extremamente ridículo e incoerente "... Meus pais cuidavam dele"

Sirius me olhou como se dissesse 'isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?'.

"Ele não presta, acredite. Estive lutando contra ele pelos últimos cinco minutos por causa desse chocolate que..."

"Pode dar a ele" ela me interrompeu, e eu só não olhei para baixo para não ver um olhar de vitória vindo de um cachorro "Eu não gosto muito desse daí"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho"

"Ok" mas não soltei nem um pouco o aperto "Beijo"

Lily me olhou, meio surpresa, e eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de matar Sirius por ter que me fazer expulsá-la daqui. O olhar dela estava, eu podia jurar, até mesmo um pouco magoado antes dela menear a cabeça, soprar um beijo e abrir a porta só para batê-la depois.

Olhei para Sirius – agora era ele, humano, com um maldito sorriso de vitória ao colocar o primeiro pedaço de chocolate na boca – sem desfazer o aperto em seus punhos.

"Quer me dar na boca o _meu _chocolate?"

"Vai tomar no..."

"James, eu me esqueci de..." Lily apareceu de novo, estacando na porta mais uma vez. Olhou para a gente com os olhos quase arregalados, o cenho franzido como se não acreditasse que eu estava prensando Sirius contra o chão, meu corpo debruçado sobre o dele e minhas pernas prendendo-o "Ai. Meu. Merlin"

"Não é o que você está pensando"

"Claro que é" Sirius disse, tentando se libertar mais uma vez. Deixei-o sair agora, me perguntando onde havia ido parar a minha capacidade de mentir e de dissimular quando pego em uma situação totalmente descabida "É exatamente isso o que você está pensando. Nós dois..."

"Eu acredito no James" ela disse, sem mover um músculo. Eu não conseguia me decidir se ficava feliz pela confiança ou se me desesperava atrás de explicações "É difícil, mas eu acredito"

"Ninguém acreditaria nele, Lily, por favor"

Lily não respondeu dessa vez, sem tirar os olhos de nós dois até que, de súbito, buscou pelo Mapa. Sirius soltou um gemido de desânimo do meu lado, mas eu não fiz nada; ao contrário, tive até mesmo vontade de soltar um sorrisinho ao ver que Lily estava prestes a descobrir o que Peter intitulara de 'nosso maior segredo'.

"Vamos lá. Primeiro, eu encontro o James brincando com um cachorro que aparece por aqui com o nome de Sirius Black. Pergunto onde está o verdadeiro e ele responde que está em Hogsmeade, e eu decido não questionar muito mesmo que tivesse deixado você, Sirius, não fazia nem cinco minutos em uma direção totalmente contrária do castelo. Aliás, não questionei nem mesmo o fato dele ter escondido de mim e de todos um cachorro preto gigantesco que leva o nome do melhor amigo quando ele sai mostrando para qualquer um que quiser ver a cueca" ela começou a dizer, e Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos "Volto dez segundos depois, e o cachorro desapareceu e, exatamente no mesmo lugar dele, está você. O que foi...? Conseguiu trocar de lugar com o bichinho e ele agora está na Honeydukes pegando um chocolate parecido com o que você roubou dele?"

"É, exatamente..."

"O quão estúpida você acha que eu sou, Black?"

"O quão inteligente você acha que eu sou?"

"Bom" ela piscou "o suficiente para ser um animago"

Pela expressão de Sirius, ele não esperava essa resposta.

"Sem o acompanhamento do Ministério, ainda por cima. Aposto que escondido do próprio diretor da escola, e treinado no meio dos jardins como se esse processo não precisasse de pelo menos uns cem especialistas diferentes" nós dois continuamos calados, mas eu retribuí o olhar quando ela olhou para mim "Você também é um?"

Demorei um pouco para fazer que sim, me levantando do chão. Sirius continuou ali por mais cinco segundos, também se levantando de um salto, indo parar do meu lado exatamente quando começava a piscar os olhos em seu gesto de resignação.

É, já era.

"Como vocês conseguiram?"

"Nós tivemos que conseguir" respondi "O Remus..."

"É, eu sei"

Eu não estava exatamente surpreso.

"Ele odeia isso" Sirius se intrometeu, tacando-se no sofá "E não consegue atacar animais, você deve saber"

Lily fez que sim.

"Foi só sabermos disso que, na mesma tarde, Mcgonagall entrar na aula como animaga. Não perguntamos a ela porque, bom, é uma mulher esperta, mas tivemos essa idéia e fomos à biblioteca"eu continuei por ele, dando de ombros "Demoramos quase três anos para conseguir"

Ela demorou de novo a responder, os olhos de Sirius para mim como se, apesar de já ter visto e dito e recebido a concordância, não acreditasse em nada do que estava vendo. Era óbvio, claro, que eu gostaria de ter dito aquilo à ela de um jeito mais 'confio em você o bastante para contar isso', mas eu não podia deixar de me divertir com aquilo; onde eu estava com a cabeça para dizer que tinha um cachorro com o mesmo nome de Sirius e que aparecia no Mapa?

É, Sirius estava certo. Eu podia fazer mais do que aquilo, só não queria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Várias, mas vááááárias coisas eram estranhas no mundo dos bruxos. Além dos centauros, das sereias, dos duendes e das fadas – que realmente me assustaram porque, no meu mundo, eles não passavam de contos de fadas. E eram, na grande maioria, bonzinhos, bem diferente de grande parte da realidade daqui – e de todos as coisas mais... maravilhosas e surpreendentes, uma das piores era conseguir acreditar que seres humanos poderiam se transformar em animais e manter as faculdades mentais. Quer dizer, foi difícil acreditar mesmo quando, no meu ápice de comprar todos os livros possíveis sobre todas as criaturas e situações daquele novo mundo, eu comprara um exemplar que falara sobre animagos e, lá estava escrito muita coisa sobre eles. Acho que só fui acreditar de verdade que eles podiam existir quando vi Mcgonagall na forma de gata pulando na mesa de dois sonserinos que falavam mal de uma nascida trouxa da Lufa-Lufa, mas nunca achei que... bom, sei lá.

Eu estava simplesmente surpresa demais.

Quer dizer, é claro que não demais de verdade, porque se fosse assim eu provavelmente aceitaria a desculpa de Sirius e jamais acreditaria em James quando ele disse que não era nada daquilo. E, visto a capacidade de transgressão que James e Sirius tinham, eu também não deveria ficar surpresa ao extremo por eles terem se atrevido a burlar não apenas as leis de Hogwarts, mas as do Ministério. Tinha também o fato de que eles eram pessoas inteligentes e que, se realmente se lançassem à alguma coisa, poderiam ser realmente bons no que quisessem – visto a capacidade incrível dos dois de acabar com a vida do Snape -, mas eu ainda tinha dificuldades em acreditar que eles chegavam a ser tão geniais.

O Mapa, claro. E, agora, o fato de serem animagos.

Hogwarts seria um lugar melhor se tudo isso fosse destinado para o bem.

"Certo, tudo bem" eu disse depois de um tempo, cortando uma frase de Sirius no meio. Peter precisara da ajuda deles, Remus não poderia ter sabido, todas as noites – ou, pelo menos, a maioria delas – eles faziam companhia a ele e o Mapa só ficara concluído de verdade depois disso, eu consegui pegar "Por isso os machucados que surgiam de vez em quando, então"

James e Sirius fizeram que sim, o primeiro afastando meu cabelo do rosto e o segundo levantando-se do sofá que eu não sabia se percebera ter sentado. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo para ajeitar a franja, pegou a mochila e acabou de vez com o pedaço de chocolate que estava em sua boca.

"Deixo o resto com você, Prongs" disse, dando tapinhas no ombro de James "Já agradeci à Lily pelo chocolate, mas agradeça de novo, ok?"

James revirou os olhos em resposta, seguindo-o com o olhar até que a porta se fechou. Depois, olhou para mim; não tinha medo, não tinha receio, não tinha preocupação, o que me fazia ter certeza que contar aquilo para mim não era nem um pouco difícil, tanto no quesito 'somos ilegais' quanto no quesito 'Remus'.

Eu sorri para ele, tentando conter a maior parcela de deleite que eu começava a sentir.

"Por isso, Padfoot" ele me disse, piscando-me o olho. Sorriu quando eu me coloquei nas pontas dos pés para lhe beijar a boca, mas cortou o contato depois de dois segundos para se afastar um pouco de mim "E, por isso, Prongs"

Não foi mais que um instante, e de repente James deixava de ser James para ser um cervo. De início, eu não consegui fazer mais nada do que piscar os olhos até ter certeza de que, no lugar do meu namorado, havia agora um animal enorme de quatro patas, mas depois de um tempo resolvi me mover; toquei o pêlo castanho de sua cabeça e me aproximei um pouco, rindo – apesar de ainda extremamente... sei lá. Em uma situação nova, por falta de expressão ou palavra melhor – quando ele se abaixou em uma falsa reverência.

"Por isso você deu uma coleira a ele, e por isso você ganhou um livro que fala sobre chifres" eu disse, de novo soltando uma risada quando ele revirou os olhos e mordeu a manga da minha blusa em represália "Você é tão bonito, _Prongs_"

Ele soltou um som que poderia ser uma risada, dessa vez levantando um pouco o rosto para mim. Eu sorri, segurei-o e beijei seu nariz, rindo deliciada quando ele lambeu meu queixo e apoiou o rosto em meu pescoço quando eu o abracei.

"E macio" continuei, correndo os dedos por seu pescoço até chegar em suas orelhas. Acariciei-as por um tempo antes de subir as mãos por seus chifres, rindo quando ele fez um muxoxo de quem não queria que tivesse deixado suas orelhas "Posso montar em você?"

Mas não esperei-o fazer que sim; desfiz o abraço, contornei seu corpo, subi no sofá e busquei apoio nele mesmo para passar a perna por seu dorso, segurando firme seu pescoço antes de perceber que era seguro simplesmente ficar sentada.

"Sou pesada?" perguntei, batendo em seu pescoço quando ele meneou a cabeça para fazer que sim "Anda um pouco?"

Ele virou o rosto para mim.

"... O que foi?"

Remexeu o corpo.

"Pequeno?"

Fez que sim mais uma vez.

"Amanhã, vamos à Floresta Proibida e você corre comigo?"

James fez um gesto com o rosto e eu, sem saber se interpretava direito, toquei-o ali. Fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair um pouco, aceitando sem reclamar meu peso um pouco mais para frente para que não eu não precisasse me inclinar muito.

"Você é mesmo grande" brinquei, beliscando o que seria sua bochecha quando ele soltou um olhar repleto de diversão e de superioridade exagerada e falsa. Mordeu, com um pouco de carinho, a palma da minha mão, procurando meu indicador para, assim que conseguiu mordê-lo também, puxá-lo para baixo "Quer que eu desça?"

Ele baixou o corpo em resposta, me fazendo deslizar até parar praticamente em seus chifres. Segurei neles para passar a perna pelo lado contrário ao do sofá, sem soltá-los quando pisei em falso na mesa e, consequentemente, puxei-o junto.

James ficou humano de novo ao quase cair por cima de mim.

"Sou pesada mesmo, é?"

"Não" ele riu, abafado contra meu pescoço, terminando de cair o corpo para o chão. Rodou e deixou que eu ficasse por cima, a expressão marota de quem ia se divertir tomando conta de seu rosto "Só prefiro que você fique em cima de mim quando estou assim, na minha melhor forma"

Tive que rir, deliciada, mas tirei suas mãos de meu corpo assim que ele desabotoou o primeiro botão da minha blusa.

"Não se faça de difícil" brincou comigo, levantando um pouco o corpo até que nós dois ficássemos sentados, eu sobre ele "Você falou 'amanhã', o que significa que..."

"Temos aula em menos de dez minutos"

"Qualquer coisa, dizemos à Mcgonagall que não terminamos a síntese da reunião que..."

"Mas já está terminada"

"E ela sabe?"

Prendi a risada.

"Não" ele mesmo disse, tocando meu pescoço com os lábios. Beijou-o de leve "Não faz idéia, porque provavelmente acredita que eu não te ajudaria muito e..."

"... Você não me ajudou muito"

"Bom, agora você já sabe que eu estava com o Remus"

"Mas ela não" apontei, retribuindo os beijinhos em minha boca até que, pouco a pouco, decidi me levantar. James ainda tentou me segurar, o rosto se enfiando de novo entre meu pescoço e meu ombro, mas eu o empurrei para baixo com o joelho e consegui me desvencilhar "Me conte no caminho todas essas histórias, ok?"

Era melhor pegar logo distância antes que eu resolvesse ceder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

Alguém, por favor, me diga se eu já escrevi um capítulo recente para FL tão grande quanto esse XD


	18. Circunlóquio

**Circunlóquio: figura de linguagem que consiste na arte de não chegar direto ao ponto. Ex: eu nas provas de Geografia XD**

"Embora eu tenha me sentido meio que monologando..." Lily começou, divertida, ambas as mãos segurando meu casaco perto do pescoço "... e só recebendo como respostas mordidas, lambidas e patas no chão, foi uma das coisas mais divertidas que eu já fiz"

Eu revirei os olhos divertidamente, aceitando os selinhos divertidos que ela depositava em minha boca. Passamos a última hora andando na Floresta Proibida, eu por todo o tempo em minha forma animaga e ela na maioria dele, literalmente, montada em mim. De vez em quando, apertava meu pescoço – na realidade, sempre que escutava algum barulho, o que dava na conta uns 59 minutos – com as mãos e meu corpo com as pernas, e mantinha a conversa como se eu respondesse com a fala tudo o que ela falava.

Lily poderia muito bem ter saído de um conto de fadas.

"Eu diria amedrontadoras" provoquei, apertando sua cintura "Da próxima vez, a gente vem de dia"

Ela riu.

"Vem aqui muitas vezes?" me perguntou, pegando minha mão e começando a andar em direção ao castelo. Tateei no casaco e peguei o Mapa, murmurando o 'Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom' enquanto entrelaçava nossos dedos "Conhecia o caminho melhor que os centauros"

"Tive que. Eles não gostam muito da gente" respondi, observando o melhor lugar para passarmos. Teríamos que contornar para não correr o risco de topar com Mrs. Norris, Filch e Sprout, que estava indo para a Lufa-Lufa "Peter descobriu uma rota de fuga para não ser pisoteado, mas só serve para ele. Sirius e eu tivemos que nos virar com todo o nosso tamanho"

"Remus?"

"Nunca encontramos os centauros com ele" discordei, apertando sua mão "Ele nos obrigou a conhecê-los antes de virmos para cá com ele"

"Ele estava certo"

"Eu sei, mas veja o lado maroto dele também. Nunca negou ter vontade de sair por aí"

Outra risada.

"E também ajudou no Mapa, topando logo de primeira. E foi ele que teve a... bom, a sensibilidade de dizer ao Peter que ser um rato seria ótimo para que o trabalho ficasse completo"

"E que trabalho" ela pegou o pergaminho da minha mão e o analisou, virando-o de cabeça para baixo "Já te disse o que pensei, não é? Use essa sua inteligência para o bem e Mcgonagall vai dizer com orgulho que você é o melhor aluno dela"

"E você que duvidava de mim" brinquei, deixando sua mão para passar o braço por seus ombros. Trouxe-a mais para perto e beijei a lateral de sua testa, sorrindo contra ela quando ela soltou um muxoxo que poderia ser um parecido com um som de prazer "Posso ser persistente quando eu quero"

"E eu não sei?"

Mordi sua bochecha. Ela sorriu, deu dois passos mais rápidos e ficou de frente para mim, andando de costas, levantando os olhos verdes com um quê divertido.

"Vamos dar a volta por trás" disse, sem fazer disso uma pergunta. Eu tive que sorrir também "Tem a Sala Precisa no meio do caminho, você sabe"

"Melhor do que você"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não nesse sentido, boba"

"Segredo demais para sair espalhando?"

Não respondi, sorrindo um pouco mais, e estendi a mão até tocar seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Corri-os por sua bochecha até seu pescoço e, com isso, ela fechou os olhos e parou de andar, os braços em minha cintura e o corpo e aproximando do meu até me abraçar.

"Algumas coisas só podem ser ditas a algumas pessoas" eu disse, beijando a lateral de sua testa. Desfiz o abraço - e, consequentemente, ignorei seu muxoxo de protesto – e só olhei para ela por um tempo, pipocando um beijo em sua boca que a fez rir "Você, por exemplo"

"Você não deixa de ser um bajulador, não é?" ela brincou, pegando meu nariz entre dois dedos e balançando meu rosto de um lado ao outro antes de voltar a andar de frente "Quando é a próxima lua cheia?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, segurando sua cintura "Daqui a alguns poucos dias"

"Posso ir com vocês?" me perguntou, levantando os olhos para mim "Até o Salgueiro?"

"Pergunte ao Remus"

"Não sei se ele vai se sentir... confortável" ela disse, em um tom que deixava claro que havia pensado naquilo durante tempo demais. Lily não perdera nada da sua característica de passar parte do tempo enumerando – mental ou fisicamente – motivos para todas, todas as coisas, e eu podia apostar o que quisesse que, ainda mais desde ontem, ela não conseguira se impedir de pesar os prós e os contras disso "Ele contou a vocês?"

"Sirius e eu descobrimos" discordei, trazendo-a mais para perto "Dissemos a ele, claro, porque estávamos ao mesmo tempo surpresos, excitados, irritados por ele não ter nos contado. Decepcionados, até"

"Você acha que faria diferente se fosse você?"

"Tenho certeza" respondi "Eu acredito na gente. Acreditava já no primeiro ano"

Ela não me respondeu, o rosto caindo para frente para poder se apoiar em meu peito. Sorri, apoiei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça e levei minha mão à sua nuca, apertando-a contra mim sem me importar que era meio da noite e que havia uma Mrs. Norris à solta doida para nos encontrar.

"Você acredita demais nas coisas, James" ela murmurou, parecendo hesitante "Gostaria de ser como você"

"Acredito no que se deve acreditar"

"Nunca se decepcionou?"

"Perdi a conta"

Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim, os olhos verdes piscando um pouco. Eu ri, beijei sua boca de leve e voltei a andar com ela em direção ao castelo, passando o braço por seus ombros.

"Você está certo. Eu já me decepcionei com você, por exemplo" disse, me apertando pela cintura "Com quem você mais se decepcionou?"

"Dos quatro?"

"Pode ser"

"Sirius"

"Sério?"

Tive que rir.

"É" entramos no castelo por uma porta lateral, e eu a deixei andando na minha frente devido ao fato de que a escada era estreita demais "Ele disse ao Snape onde encontrar o Remus. Fiquei com tanta raiva que até mesmo dei um soco nele"

Não consegui ver sua expressão mas, pelo seu tom de voz, percebi a meia surpresa e a curiosidade "Se arrepende disso?"

"Com certeza" respondi, demorando um pouco a continuar. O golpe cortara a bochecha dele – graças a uma espécie de anel que Peter havia acabado de comprar, e que eu colocara no dedo exatamente para zoar com a cara dele – mas, mesmo assim, ele não reagiu de imediato, só me empurrando de volta para reagir ao meu próprio empurrão. Fui tão inconsequente quanto ele havia sido e, depois, acabei pedindo desculpas como ele "Inconsequência também é minha característica, sabe. Se eu tivesse corrido logo, provavelmente Snape nem teria visto"

"Então, você realmente salvou a vida dele" ela murmurou, voltando ao meu lado quando saímos para o corredor oeste do segundo andar "Eu... ouvi falar"

Sorri "Marlene?"

"É" admitiu, a voz meio tímida indicando que ela não sabia se deveria falar "E é do time, você sabe..."

"Já que sou o capitão"

"... e me disse que vocês dois não estavam se falando mesmo nos treinos" beliscou minha cintura "Juntei com o que Severus me contou"

"Ele falou com você sobre isso?"

"Na realidade, eu falei. Contestei uma brincadeira de Mulciber, ele falou de você, eu falei que ele estava sendo ingrato"

Sorri "Me defendeu?"

"Te chamei de arrogante depois, mas acho que sim"

Ri dessa vez, tentando controlar o tom de voz para que a risada não ressonasse demais nos corredores. Havíamos alcançado as escadas que nos levariam a dois corredores do da Sala Precisa e, de novo, coloquei-a à minha frente, dessa vez por querer segurar sua cintura do jeito que estava e não por falta de espaço.

"Acho que nunca briguei assim com Marlene" ela comentou, me olhando por cima do ombro. Beijei sua boca, sorri e a abracei, sem me importar que estivéssemos mais próximos de cair a cada segundo "Nem com Alice ou Mary, mas já que estamos falando de melhores amigos aqui..."

"Não consigo imaginar você socando alguém"

"Meninas puxam o cabelo e dão tapas, James"

Ri, abafado contra a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Seria uma cena sexy" provoquei, virando no corredor. Soltei-a e deixei que ela pensasse onde queria estar – sempre tive surpresas maravilhosas quando ela escolhia o lugar. Não que a gente sempre fosse para lá pensando em sexo violento e desesperado (íamos para lá para tudo, tudo mesmo, sem qualquer propósito imediato) mas, como ela quase sempre usava a própria imaginação para brincar, as coisas mais deliciosamente inesperadas apareciam – me apoiando na parede quando ela dava o primeiro passo da primeira volta "Com roupas rasgadas, então, nem se fala"

"Está tentando influenciar minha decisão" ela me provocou de volta, piscando-me o olho no meio do caminho de volta "Mas, no meu caso, seria você e Black. Posso imaginar que, nessa briga de vocês dois, vocês caíram no chão?"

Ergui a sobrancelha.

"Você não é o único que pode ter fantasias com dois melhores amigos" ela continuou, parando em frente à porta que surgia. Abriu primeiro e chegou para o lado, o rosto pendendo um pouco para a direita ao analisar o quarto como se não o tivesse pensado "... Não me lembro de ter pensado o vinho"

"Nenhuma daquelas garrafas?" eu sempre provocava mais "Quer um pouco agora?"

Ela fez que sim, andando até a cama. Enchi as taças com magia, pegando o tempo perfeito dela terminar de tirar o que calçava antes de correr em direção a um canto.

"Olha isso, James" começou, tirando da parede uma espécie de cômoda. Havia, ali, o que poderia ser uma passagem secreta de um dos livros que Remus vivia lendo "Pensei em uma passagem, daquelas espécies que escorregam, até o dormitório da Grifinória"

Ri "Não funciona"

"Não?"

"Não"

Os ombros dela baixaram em desânimo "Mas tem um escorrega aqui..."

"Que só vai até os limites da Sala"

"Mas para onde vai?"

"Para a frente" respondi, sentando "Vem aqui, vem"

Ela veio, ainda meio emburrada, mas pegou uma taça da minha mão. Deixou de lado a birra e, com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo séria e brincalhona, bateu de leve na minha antes de tomar um gole.

Não me lembrava de tê-la visto mais bonita, e não me lembrava de ter pensado antes em como eu poderia superar essa minha expectativa dia após dia.

Era o que eu mais queria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" James cumprimentou a todo mundo na mesa, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Marlene, despenteando o cabelo de Sirius – que só resmungou, a voz rouca de sono – e cumprimentando com um sorriso todos os que estavam do outro lado da mesa do café da manhã; Remus, Peter, Alice e Frank "Sirius, pode acordar por um instante e pegar aquele pão para mim...?"

"Tire a varinha do bolso e usa a magia que você tem" ele resmungou, virando o rosto para o outro lado "Estou tentando dormir aqui"

"Vá para o quarto"

"Mcgonagall me ameaçou"

"Ah, claro. Lily me disse" ele comentou, divertido, chegando um pouco para o lado para que eu coubesse melhor no espaço entre ele e uma terceiranista "_Accio_"

O prato foi até ele, e ele colocou dois pedaços no prato. Ofereceu-o a mim e eu também peguei dois, pipocando um beijo de agradecimento em sua boca antes de pedir o suco à Peter.

"Acho que a única aula boa hoje é dela. De Mcgonagall, quer dizer" Marlene entrou na conversa, rindo quando Sirius olhou para ela como se fosse – e sem nenhum trocadilho ou nenhuma entrelinha por trás – rosnar e mordê-la "Não faça essa cara para mim, Sirius. Você se dá bem em Transfiguração"

"Remus e Lily se dão bem em tudo, e nem por isso gostam de tudo" voltou a resmungar "Concordem comigo, por favor"

"A gente não precisa" Remus retrucou, divertido "Você também se dá bem em tudo, Sirius. E não gosta de nada"

Todos riram.

"Sou um gênio, o que posso fazer?" ele retrucou, finalmente levantando de vez o rosto "Lindo, sexy, gostoso, rico e inteligente. Não sou de se jogar fora, meninas"

Dessa vez, todos nós gargalhamos, e eu poderia apostar que até a mesa da Sonserina nos ouviu.

"Rico, é?" James cutucou-o com o cotovelo no lado do corpo, prendendo uma risada enquanto se virava para mim "Ele pegou aquele seu chocolate dizendo que era pobre e deserdado. Só fui descobrir depois que tinha recebido uma herança"

"Ela disse que não gostava, ok?"

"Poxa, Lily" era Peter agora "Por que não deu para mim? Já estou cansado de todas essas variedades da HoneyDukes. Eles realmente deveriam criar alguma coisa nova..."

"Nova? Peter, tem mais tipo de chocolate lá do que... sei lá, do que roupa no armário da Alice" Frank entrou na conversa, recebendo de Alice uma mordida no ombro. Forte, até "E isso é bastante coisa"

"Eu posso comprovar. Tem que ver como disputávamos o armário lá do quarto"

"Aposto que Lily se sentiu aliviada por ter conseguido o próprio quarto"

"Ei" tentei defender Alice, prendendo – quase sem sucesso, tenho que admitir – a risada. A verdade é que, no começo, ela e Marlene até mesmo tinha se estranhado nos primeiros momentos do primeiro ano, cada uma delas tentando conseguir mais espaço no armário "Claro que não. Eu durmo a maioria das noites lá na Torre"

"Viu? Não sou tão..." mas eu ignorei totalmente o que ela estava dizendo e voltei os olhos para James, minha cabeça pendendo para o lado quando ele deu seu sorriso de canto.

Como eu adorava esse sorriso.

"O que foi...?"

"Dormia" disse, divertida e safadamente, mordendo meu nariz "Dormia, ruiva"

Sorri, leve, e beijei sua boca, sem continuar o beijo para comer o meu café da manhã. Já era tarde, o que me fez mastigar tudo realmente rápido para conseguir sair junto com o resto do pessoal. Fomos todos juntos para a sala de aula e, ao chegar lá, já estava cheia, o que fez cada um seguir para o seu lugar para não perder pontos caso Minerva aparecesse por aqui sem aviso.

Mas isso não me impedia de conversar com Marlene.

"O que você fez noite passada, hein?" ela me perguntou, desenrolando um pergaminho "Ia tentar te procurar na monitoria, mas Sirius fez de tudo para que eu não saísse da Sala Comunal. Quer dizer, não é como se eu estivesse desesperada o suficiente para invadir a sala ou algo assim"

"A gente estava fora da escola" improvisei, um pouquinho alto para que James, atrás de mim, ouvisse e dissesse a mesma coisa caso ela perguntasse "O que era?"

"Nem lembro mais. Como eu disse, não estava desesperada" ela deu de ombros "Alguma coisa a ver com a matéria que eu resolvi revisar. Poções"

"Podemos ver hoje, se quiser"

"Não posso"

"Por quê?"

"Vou... sei lá, sair"

"Sair?"

"É"

"Com quem?"

Ela apontou com a cabeça para trás.

"Sirius?"

"Não, Lily. James" brincou, rindo "Claro que é o Sirius"

Não disse nada por uns dois segundos.

"Claro que você não poderia resistir por muito mais tempo" comecei, o tom de voz divertido "Ele é um lindo, sexy, gostoso e blábláblá, não é?"

"Ô" ela riu, apoiou-se no banco e tirou o tinteiro da bolsa, pegando também a pena. Imitei-a logo em seguida, arrumando tudo em cima da mesa enquanto ela fechava os olhos "E como"

"Já sabe?"

"Uhum"

"Tudo?"

"Tudo"

"Quando?"

Mas a verdade é que não, não importava demais. Pelo menos não com a Marlene; ela sempre fora, de todas nós, a mais despreocupada, a que não se preocupava com qualquer tipo de compromisso antes de fazer as coisas. Não necessariamente apenas no quesito garotos, como em qualquer outro que eu conseguia me lembrar; amizade, família, carreira, futuro. Eu a admirava demais por criar o compromisso depois de dar uma chance de verdade dele aparecer, sem criar expectativas que, depois, poderiam magoá-la.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria dizer que ela estava errada. Que, de vez em quando, era bom se entregar demais, esperar demais, sonhar um pouco antes de entrar em alguma coisa e perceber que não dava. Não que eu quisesse que ela chegasse no dormitório chorando, decepcionada, acreditando que o mundo nunca mais voltaria à órbita, mas eu achava que ela se tornara adulta rápido demais.

Eu perdera tempo demais de James, quer dizer. Podia dizer isso.

"Ontem" ela riu "Ele realmente fez de tudo para eu não te procurar"

Gargalhei, chamando, finalmente, a atenção dos dois – que conversavam e riam de alguma coisa que eu também não entendia, apesar de tão perto – e fazendo com que eles parassem a fala.

"O que houve aí?" Sirius perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a gente "Dividam a fofoca, por favor"

"A fofoca fica para depois, Black" nós quatro nos viramos para ver Minerva entrar na sala de aula, varinha em punho como se já fosse azarar alguém "Aula de revisão para os NIEM's"

Me obriguei a voltar para frente, mas antes prendi o sorriso ao sentir a mão de James começar a brincar com meu cabelo.

Não reclamei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Animagos" Remus disse ao lado de Sirius, um sorrisinho indecifrável no rosto enquanto o cutucava na cintura. Falava baixo para ninguém mais – todo o pessoal do café, já que estávamos indo direto para a aula de Poções – escutasse, o tom divertido mesmo que sussurrado "Animagos. Olha só a sorte incrível que o Sirius aqui tem"

"E ainda ganhou trinta pontos" Peter disse, meio embolado por causa da barra de chocolate. Sirius e eu havíamos renovado o estoque há dois dias, mas metade já se fora apenas nas mãos dele "Nem Mcgonagall acreditou"

"Eu acreditei" defendi "Veja só, Sirius. Pouquíssimas detenções esse ano e a primeira parcela de todos os pontos que você perdeu recuperada. Continue nesse ritmo e Pirraça vai parar de te respeitar"

Ele colocou o pé na frente para eu tropeçar, rindo.

"Cuidado aí, por Merlin" Marlene disse em algum ponto à nossa frente quando nós dois – já que, obviamente, eu havia me apoiado nele para levá-lo junto caso realmente caísse – batemos na parede, quase gargalhando ao encontrar o apoio que queríamos "Tem uma escada aqui, e ninguém quer que vocês caiam"

"Mal não pode fazer" Peter provocou, a boca de novo cheia. Sirius, Remus e eu, no nosso quinto ano, contamos as vezes em que ele falava de boca cheia por dia, mas desistimos ao termos um número elevado mesmo antes do almoço "Ainda estou com o roxo na perna da vez que Sirius fez isso comigo"

"Veja pelo lado bom" Alice começou, lá da frente, desfazendo o meio abraço que tinha com Frank para se voltar para trás. Usou-o como apoio para descer os degraus ainda meio torta, agradecendo Lily com um olhar quando ela também a ajudou ao endireitar sua bolsa "Não é nada pessoal"

"Descobrimos isso quando o meu dever foi parar na mochila dele e o dele na minha" Remus respondeu por Peter, causando uma gargalhada em todo mundo "Entreguei para Mcgonagall uma redação muito interessante que contava uma conversa de James com ele"

"Ei" Sirius protestou "Eu fui lá e desfiz, ok?"

"Você só faz mesmo as coisas por diversão"

"Não faço, não" protestou de novo, mas qualquer um via que ele prendia um sorriso de canto e tentava não rir, afinal de contas "Tenho outros motivos"

Gargalhada em todo mundo de novo, a voz de Lily se destacando entre a de todos. Isso me fez olhar para ela – para seu cabelo, que escorregava por suas costas; para seus olhos, que brilhavam em diversão e alegria; para seus lábios, entreabertos devido à risada – e sorrir, baixando os olhos por seu corpo já que ela estava três ou quatro degraus abaixo de mim.

Tive que apertar o passo.

"Ele é o tipo de pessoa que não precisa completar a frase para saber o que está pensando" ela comentou assim que me viu ao seu lado, me abraçando pela cintura e enterrando o rosto em meu peito. Abracei-a pelos ombros e beijei sua testa, rindo, mas sem saber exatamente o porquê de todo mundo estar soltando outra gargalhada "Foi o dia em que Minerva perguntou ao Remus se você e Sirius sabiam muito sobre a transfiguração de ratos em cálices, não foi?"

"Foi" concordei, virando com ela no corredor antes de todo mundo. Foi um dia engraçado; Remus começara perseguindo Sirius entre a bagunça do dormitório e terminara gargalhando com ele ao lado ao reviver a surpresa na expressão de Minerva "Inesquecível, não é?"

"E como" ela riu mais uma vez, mas a risada foi parando e parando até que só sobrou o sorriso. Ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e me beijou a boca, o corpo caindo um pouco para frente para que pudesse me olhar "Lembro que o Peter estava comendo um chocolate. Exatamente como agora"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Tem um aí na mochila, James?" perguntou, interessada, puxando de leve minha mochila para indicar que queria o chocolate. Sorri, leve, e escorreguei-a por meu ombro, abrindo-a e deixando que ela escolhesse um dentre os três tipos diferentes "Estava doida na aula de Transfiguração, mas não achei que Minerva fosse gostar muito depois de mandar você afastar as mãos de mim daquele jeito tão delicado"

"Ela é a delicadeza em pessoa" brinquei, voltando a fechar a mochila depois que pegou um dos pacotes. Abriu, pegou o primeiro pedaço e me ofereceu outro, acompanhando meu movimento de pegar um tablete "Gosto dela"

"Todos gostam, afinal" ela sorriu de novo e deu de ombros, virando-se por cima do esquerdo "Ei, alguém quer um pouco?"

Peter, claro, foi o primeiro a se manifestar. E lá estávamos nós, todos gargalhando de novo, como se não houvesse amanhã.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uma hora e meia de aula de Poções depois, até mesmo eu estava com um pouquinho de sono. Marlene e eu já havíamos terminado a nossa poção, Remus e Peter – que já dormia - acabavam de entregar a deles e James e Sirius já haviam passado do estágio de explodirem a si mesmos, o líquido no caldeirão alcançando uma coloração até mesmo normal para o momento em que eles estavam. Mulciber já havia realmente se explodido por três vezes, conseguindo um nariz verde que só saiu por causa de um antídoto de Slughorn, mas Avery fez par com Severus e nada de engraçado aconteceu com ele.

Estávamos na hora do marasmo, em que as pessoas já estavam prestes a terminar a tarefa mas ainda com medo de ultrapassar o horário.

"Ele poderia liberar quem já terminou" Marlene murmurou, remexendo-se desconfortável no chão "Estou lutando para me manter acordada"

"Está se saindo melhor que Sirius" apontei com o queixo a mesa dos dois, ao lado da nossa. Black praticamente dormia enquanto cortava a raiz de sabugueiro em quatro pedaços diferentes, e já desistira de usar as mãos e fizera um feitiço "E que Peter, que já desistiu"

Ela riu ao ver Remus tentando colocar um Abafiatto ao redor do amigo.

"Alguém precisava mesmo dar uma animada por aqui" Sirius comentou, ao lado de James, ainda com a varinha colocando as raízes no liquido. Verde claro, quase perfeito "Já que deveria ser proibido ter mais de duas horas de poções seguidas sem que alguma coisa acontecesse para nos tirar dessas bolhas... ela deveria ter bolhas?"

James riu "Ruiva?"

"Só está um pouco mais fosforescente" respondi, piscando-lhe o olho "Bom trabalho"

"Obrigado"ele retrucou, sorrindo e me soprando um beijo antes de voltar a atenção "Vamos, Sirius, acorde. É uma das poucas vezes em que acertamos quase toda uma poção, e..."

"Para que quase acertar uma se podemos tê-la inteira?" Sirius retrucou, e seus olhos se estreitaram e seus lábios se delinearam em um sorriso, e de repente ele parecia bem mais acordado que antes. Voltei os olhos para James e vi o mesmo sorriso se formando, e seus olhos começavam a ter um brilho como o de Sirius.

Franzi o cenho.

"Não é?" James concordou, e de repente tudo estava dado; Sirius jogava todos os ingredientes possíveis no pequeno caldeirão e James fazia um floreio com a varinha, ambos visivelmente prendendo a gargalhada quando teve um 'puff' só audível para quem prestava atenção.

Mas o barulho do outro lado da sala todo mundo escutou. E, se só eu – e talvez Marlene, mas eu não podia ter certeza – vi os gestos dos dois, toda a sala viu a poção explodir em Snape, o cabelo dele ficar rosa e cheio de pedaços de raízes enquanto suas vestes se encharcavam com o líquido que saía do caldeirão.

A sala explodiu em risadas enquanto eu sentia a decepção chegar com força.

"Severus, o que você fez aí?" Slughorn perguntou, mas eu nem prestei atenção direito; os únicos movimentos que fizeram sentido logo depois foram o zero de Snape e o dez de James e Sirius, eu sem prestar atenção mesmo na minha nota enquanto todos saíam da sala.

Eu demorei. De propósito.

"Parabéns, James" eu disse, fazendo tudo o que eu podia para manter a calma. Meu tom saiu quase perfeito; indiferente do jeito que eu queria, já que eu queria mostrar a ele que eu não deveria me importar se ele não se importava "Foi um ótimo dez. Valeu o esforço"

"Valeu, mesmo" Sirius, ao lado dele, concordou, rindo a sua risada alta. James até projetou segui-lo, mas deve ter visto a minha expressão e escutado o meu tom porque não chegou nem à metade do movimento "Só não digo que nunca adorei tanto um dez porque já fiz isso antes"

"Todos nós sabemos que sim" respondi "Só... alguns chegaram a achar que esse tipo de aquisição de nota já havia acabado"

"Ruiva..."

"Não me venha com essa"

James não me respondeu, a expressão se retesando como que prendendo alguma coisa que quisesse dizer.

"Achei que tivesse deixado tudo isso para trás, James" continuei "Que tivesse deixado de provocá-lo por diversão..."

"Ah, claro" e, então, ele não prendia mais a fala "Porque está tudo bem no fato dele resolver tentar acabar comigo e com Sirius com praticamente o triplo de gente. O que é um corte no rosto e uma torção no tornozelo frente a um cabelo rosa?"

"Deixe de ironias" retruquei "Não tem nada a ver com a gravidade da situação. Eu esperava mais de você, coloquei todas as expectativas em você e..."

"E não colocou nenhuma nele? Por favor, _Lily_, ele era seu amigo e ficou chamando você de..."

"Eu sei disso" crispei os lábios, raiva se juntando à decepção agora "Só esperava não ter que me decepcionar de novo com..."

"Porque, obviamente, ser chamada de 'sangue ruim' é um crime menor que trocar as poções"

"Não tem nada a ver com isso, James!" tentei de novo "E, mesmo se tivesse alguma coisa a ver com Severus, estou surpresa de você não saber que eu me importo muito mais com você do que com ele. Eu espero muito mais de você, James, e pouco me importa se ele erra. Não quero que _você_ erre, não quero que..."

"Bom, pessoal, acho que já vou andando e..."

"Você fica" eu interrompi, desviando os olhos de James para Sirius "Acho justo você ficar aqui, porque eu tenho certeza que ele não faria nada disso se você não tivesse começado"

"Como é que é?" era James de novo, e dessa vez parecia com raiva também "Do que é que você tá falando?"

"Você sabe. É só vocês dois se juntarem que sai alguma coisa assim" eu disse, sem pensar, mesmo que em algum ponto daquilo tudo uma parte de mim dissesse para parar. Pode ter sido o estreitar de olhos de James ou o retesar do corpo de Sirius, mas a verdade é que eu ignorei tudo isso e continuei "Você precisa dele para ser uma pessoa que não é, James"

Ele não me respondeu, respirando fundo, os lábios crispados e os olhos brilhando demais. Não cheguei a pensar que poderia ter ido longe demais até que James, sem qualquer palavra, deu as costas e saiu da sala, a última expressão em seu rosto sendo a de quem prendia a raiva para não gritar.

E, então, me arrependi.

Olhei para Sirius para ver se ele continuaria ali, não dizendo nada enquanto ele suspirava, baixava os ombros, e terminava de ajeitar a mochila que James deixara ali. Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas, sem saber exatamente o que falar, voltei a fechá-la e me contentei com o olhar que Sirius me lançava.

"Você diz que James precisa de mim para ser uma pessoa que não é" ele disse, o tom de voz parecendo muito mais calmo do que o que eu via em seus olhos. Estavam mais acinzentados que azuis mas, mesmo assim, pareciam mais acesos que qualquer outro momento "Eu digo que eu preciso dele para ser quem eu sou"

Abri a boca para responder mas, antes mesmo de completar o movimento, soube que não tinha nada para dizer mais uma vez. Me faltavam as palavras – e era eu, sempre eu, que as tinha para tudo – e, por causa disso, senti o arrependimento vir em um tempo tão rápido que eu não poderia nem ao menos contá-lo; veio a sensação horrível de culpa, de remorso, de 'estou-errada-e-sei-disso', de julgar as pessoas antes de saber de tudo e de estar errada no julgamento.

Eu deveria ter pensado mais. Deveria ter pensado para ter tempo de perceber o quanto a amizade dos dois valia alguma coisa – desde o primeiro momento dos dois no trem até hoje, passando pela ida de Sirius à casa de James – e ter tempo de analisar tudo antes de dizer a primeira coisa que me vinha à cabeça. Quer dizer, eu sabia que, quando eu resolvia ser impulsiva, pelo menos um dos dois lados não se daria muito bem.

E, nesse caso, foram os dois.

"Black..."

"Não agora, Evans"

Eu o observei dar as costas, e desviei os olhos dele antes que resolvesse segui-lo e dizer mais algumas coisas que eu não queria. Não queria saber para onde ele ia, não queria saber se ele seguiria o mesmo caminho de James – exatamente para onde eu queria ir agora, mas que sabia não dever ir – e se olharia para trás e diria que pensara melhor e decidira me ouvir.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. _Nada_.

E eu fiquei ali, pensando como nunca antes havia pensado – no trem, no Remus, na fuga, na conversa que Black e eu tivemos embaixo daquela árvore – e me descobrindo impulsiva e errada como nunca antes havia estado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"James...?" Marlene perguntou para mim assim que entrei no vestiário do Quadribol, o tom de voz curioso. Deve, também, ter piscado os olhos, mas não olhei para ela por nenhuma vez para ter certeza "Aconteceu...?"

"Cadê o resto do time?" perguntei, sem querer ouvir a pergunta dela para não ter que responder "O treino é para daqui a dois minutos"

"Eu pedi a eles para irem para a outra sala para poder me arrumar" respondeu "Achei que você já estivesse lá"

Não disse nada.

"Sirius também não..."

"Não" interrompi mais uma vez, mas baixei os ombros. Certo, estava irritado, chateado e até mesmo com raiva, mas isso não era justificativa para ser totalmente mal-educado "Desculpe, não estou bem"

"Ok" ela respondeu de novo, me fazendo pegar de relance o movimento de seu rosto de cair para o lado. Soltei um sorrisinho e, finalmente, olhei para ela, arrancando um falso olhar de exagerada vitória no rosto "Você com raiva é uma coisa boa, afinal de contas. Pega o pomo como ninguém"

Revirei os olhos ao me aproximar dela, beijando sua testa por cima de alguns fios de sua franja.

"Lily?"

"É"

"Estava na hora de uma briguinha para animar vocês dois" ela brincou, levantando o rosto. Tinha um sorriso, mas seu olhar estava um pouco preocupado como se soubesse que eu não era de me irritar fácil.

E sabia mesmo.

"Faz bem a todo relacionamento" continuou "Vocês vão ficar bem"

"Eu sei" respondi, porque tinha certeza que sim. Sabia que, quando tudo isso que eu sentia – a decepção, acima de tudo, porque eu realmente achara que Lily já havia superado o medo de Sirius e a idéia que ela tinha de mim – passasse, eu iria atrás dela e procuraria entendê-la antes de tudo ficar bem mais uma vez.

Eu não deixaria que fosse diferente.

"Vocês só..."

"O treino começa ou não?" eu me virei para a porta ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, mudando o apoio do peso e soltando um sorriso para ele exatamente quando a porta foi batida. Marlene, também nesse segundo, se afastou um pouco de mim, prendendo o cabelo atrás da orelha com um sorriso diferente do meu no rosto "Se você não fosse o capitão, James, eu até viria correndo"

Soltei uma risada, leve, e dei-lhe um soco no ombro. Ele sorriu em resposta e retribuiu com um aperto, rodando os olhos pelo vestiário depois de puxar Marlene pelo ombro.

"Eles foram para a outra sala" ela disse antes que ele pudesse protestar, retribuindo com um passar de braços pela cintura dele. Arqueei a sobrancelha, divertido, mas não provoquei por não estar exatamente no ânimo "Tinha que colocar o uniforme"

"Claro que a menina do time tinha que ter o melhor espelho" Sirius provocou, apertando-a, beijando a lateral de sua testa enquanto recebia uma cotovelada na altura da cintura "O cabelo tem que voar de um jeito legal, a saia tem que estar arrumada de forma que mostre o suficiente das pernas, os botões da blusa têm que..."

"Como você agüenta isso, James?" ela interrompeu, prendendo a risada, afastando-se de nós dois. Ambos a seguimos com o olhar conforme ia exatamente para o espelho, parecendo cantarolar alguma musiquinha boba de criança enquanto se concentrava em arrumar a franja naqueles prendedores estranhos "Vocês dois é que vão se atrasar, hein"

Sirius riu, displicente, mas não é mesmo desviou os olhos – confortavelmente deixados em algum ponto abaixo da cintura de Marlene – e olhou para mim, com um movimento de cabeça me chamando logo para colocarmos o uniforme.

"Por mim..." começou enquanto tirava a gravata, ao mesmo tempo tirando também os tênis "... está tudo bem"

"Para mim não"

"Não preciso que você me defenda"

"Não estou te defendendo" discordei, seguindo-o nos movimentos "Só acho que, do jeito que ela colocou, parece que tenho que escolher entre vocês dois"

Ele soltou uma risada desanimada "Também tenho ciúmes de você, Prongs"

Não respondi nada de imediato, pensando um pouco. Sirius e eu não éramos o tipo de amigos que se forçavam a conversar sobre as coisas, mas isso não quer dizer que não conversávamos sobre... sobre sei lá, qualquer coisa. Peter sempre dizia que havia um tipo de conversa para as meninas e outro para os meninos, e que nós dois éramos do tipo extremo de garotos, que nunca conversava sobre nada mas que se entendia em tudo. A verdade era que, na maioria das vezes, a gente não precisava. Mas, se isso acontecia, era porque, em outros momentos, a gente falava um com o outro.

Como agora.

"Não é isso" disse, finalmente "Ela já tinha me falado que tinha ciúmes, mas disseque estava tudo bem. Que... que entendia"

"O quê?"

"Que eu tivesse chamado você no... para o enterro dos meus pais"

Ele também não respondeu, desviando os olhos pela primeira vez. Foram dias... difíceis, por falta de palavra, em que de vez em quando eu parava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo e pensava no que fazer quando saísse de Hogwarts. Não tinha mais casa para a qual voltar – não do jeito que eu conhecia, pelo menos – e perdera grande parte do apoio que tivera desde sempre, o que fazia com que eu me sentisse mais perdido que nunca. E eu precisava de Sirius, precisava de Remus, precisava de Peter e de Lily para...

Sei lá. Para tudo.

"Ela estava até mesmo se sentindo culpada"

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter pensado nisso quando deveria... sei lá, ficar triste por mim" respondi, dando de ombros "Não consigo entender. Eu...parece que voltamos ao quinto ano, às lulas gigantes, às..."

"Você não quer ser condenado"

"Quem quer?" retruquei "Mas também não quero ter que ficar... Merlin, ela falou que estava tudo bem!"

Sirius não disse nada, e nós dois terminamos de desabotoar a blusa sem falar mais nada. Entreguei a ele a roupa de baixo do uniforme antes de pegar a minha, praticamente batendo com a porta do armário enquanto tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

"Talvez ela só achasse que estivesse. Como o Remus, naquela história do Salgueiro" ele disse, dando de ombros "Eu acho que..."

"Olha o nosso capitão!" nós dois nos viramos para a porta que se abria, acelerando ao mesmo tempo o processo de colocar o uniforme "Atrasado, e aposto que não vai ter que capturar os balaços no final do treino"

"Para quê se ele pode mandar você?" Sirius retrucou por mim, meio irônico, terminando de colocar a calça. Marlene, que havia vindo depois de escutar a voz de Dearborn, assoviou exagerada e safadamente "Começa por ele, Lene...?"

"O senhor manda"ela concordou, virou nos calcanhares chamou todo mundo com um gesto de mão, pegando a vassoura no meio do caminho "Todo mundo tem três segundos para estar no campo, ok?"

"É chegada numa ordem, não é?" comentei assim que todos foram embora, um baque surdo da porta fechada "Autoritária que só ela, quando quer"

"Ela sempre quer, então"

Ri.

"Vamos?"

"Dois segundos" pedi, pegando as proteções do braço para colocá-las no meio do caminho "Vai sair com ela hoje?"

"Yep"

"Demorou"

"Cala a boca"

"Ok"

Nós dois rimos, e eu passei o resto do treino tentando tirar um de perto do outro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu descera correndo as escadas em direção à entrada do castelo depois de ver o treino de Quadribol, fazendo algumas contas rápidas na cabeça e chegando à conclusão de que sim, aquele era o final do treinamento. Quer dizer, Sirius havia me deixado havia pouco mais de uma hora, e eu sabia que, quando James ficava acima do nível de todos os outros jogadores e começava a gesticular era porque já parara de treinar e, agora, cuidava do resto do time.

E, se não fosse o fim, também não é como se eu me importasse demais. Não era como se eu fosse arrancá-lo do treino para falar comigo, de qualquer modo, e não era como se eu realmente tivesse alguma coisa para falar, o que me fazia pensar que eu só queria que ele me visse ali. Queria que ele soubesse que eu estava arrependida, que eu fora procurá-lo, que eu passara todo esse tempo procurando alguma coisa para dizer e que não chegara à conclusão alguma.

Mesmo com listas e mais listas.

Então, afinal de contas, não era nenhuma grande surpresa para mim que eu estivesse ali, à beira da arquibancada, ofegante como nunca antes havia estado e não querendo sair dali mesmo que o céu estivesse prestes a desabar. Não ia dar um passo, mesmo que o meu bom-senso dissesse que eu merecia ver um espelho, que eu deveria ajeitar as roupas, que eu deveria esperar ele terminar de fazer as coisas dele antes de falar o que eu não sabia ainda e poder piorar ainda mais as coisas. Não ia me mover nem mesmo para uma parte do campo que me permitisse vê-lo sem ser vista, não ia vê-lo e decidir desaparecer correndo como uma donzela de romances de fundo de livrarias que esperava chorando na cama.

Embora, de vez em quando, eu achasse que eu estivesse chorando. Não saberia dizer o motivo, não saberia dizer nem mesmo o que se passava pela minha cabeça naquele momento, e nem ao menos conseguiria ter certeza de que chorava. Era como se eu sentisse as lágrimas mas elas não estivessem ali, como se eu não as sentisse enquanto eu chorava por tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que não saberia escolher um em particular.

Era o sentimento de injustiça. E eu odiava esse sentimento.

Não era como se James fosse o modelo de vida e eu a última pessoa a servir de exemplo. Eu não me sentia como se fosse a pessoa dentre nós dois que sempre tivesse que crescer e que aprender, e simplesmente porque sabia que James também já errara e ainda errava muito. Ele nunca deveria ter implicado tanto com Severus, nunca deveria ter começado a ganhar de sonserinos por meio da força, e nunca deveria ter sido tão displicente com tudo por um tempo grande demais. E, mesmo nessa época, eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para duvidar de grande parte dele, das atitudes dele, mas nunca da amizade.

Principalmente da que ele tinha com Sirius. Principalmente depois de perceber que eles eram inseparáveis, depois de saber que Sirius havia fugido para a casa de James, depois dele me contar sobre o Remus.

Fora eu quem confundira as coisas dessa vez.

"Lily?"

Pisquei os olhos, acordei dos meus pensamentos e fixei os olhos nos de James, mais uma vez perdendo a fala.

"Vem" ele chamou, buscando minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos "Vai chover daqui a pouco"

"Eu quero falar com você"

"Eu sei" ele soltou um sorriso, meio desanimado "Também quero falar com você, mas com a gente seco"

"O castelo está longe demais e o vestiário cheio demais, e eu preciso falar agora" retruquei, sem acreditar no que dizia. Quer dizer, eu nem mesmo sabia o que falar. Sabia? "Além do quê, acho que minhas pernas não agüentam mais três passos depois de tudo o que eu corri"

James riu dessa vez, um pouco mais alegre – aliás, parecia que o treino fizera um bem enorme à ele. James geralmente descarregava tudo no Quadribol -, mas pareceu não dar a menor atenção para tudo o que eu dizia. Com um movimento rápido de braço, me puxou pela lateral do campo até abrir uma porta da arquibancada, deixando o espaço livre para mim para que eu entrasse primeiro.

"Me desculpa" comecei assim que ele bateu a porta, querendo acabar logo com a sensação horrível que eu tinha dentro de mim. Ainda não fazia idéia do que falar mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia que também não ia enrolar e dizer várias coisas antes de chegar ao ponto. A questão é que tudo era o ponto "Confundi as coisas. Fiquei com raiva de você ter aprontado aquilo com o Snape junto com o Sirius, somei com os ciúmes que eu sinto dele e me descontrolei"

"Eu só quero que..."

"Não, calma aí" interrompi, sem poder parar de falar "Eu não quis dizer que Sirius era má influência. Eu sei que eu disse isso, mas é porque você não faz nada disso com o Remus ou com o Peter, e por dois segundos pensei que fosse isso... sei lá, acho que afinal de contas eu quis dizer, mas depois percebi que estava errada e que fui injusta. Você é a mesma pessoa, é só que... é óbvio que você só apronta isso tudo com o Sirius. É de pessoa para pessoa. Da mesma forma que Mary é melhor confidente que Alice, que é pior que Marlene, que... Isso não fez muito sentido, não é? Merlin, me desculpa"

"Eu... desculpo" ele disse antes que eu pudesse continuar, apoiando-se ao lado da porta "Eu só quero que você entenda que sou eu, ruiva. Não o Sirius"

"Eu sei. O Sirius... me disse uma coisa" falei, encolhendo os ombros ao me lembrar do que Black me dissera sobre precisar de James. É, era verdade, e eu preferia ter percebido isso antes "E eu acredito nele"

James sorriu para mim, mas de um jeito ainda meio hesitante.

"Está tudo bem" ele disse depois de um tempo, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos "Só estou um pouquinho chateado. Decepcionado, acho"

"Justo" ri, desanimada, e dei de ombros "O que se passou pela sua cabeça?"

"Que você, dessa vez, diria que é melhor ficar com o Firenze do que continuar comigo"

Outra risada, mais animada. Ele sorriu em resposta e estendeu o braço para mim, abrindo um pouco do sorriso quando fui e o abracei pela cintura até abraçá-lo.

"Queria... falar algumas coisas também" continuou, beijando minha testa "Mas você parece que não vai ouvir mais alguma coisa agora"

Sorri. É, ele me conhecia.

"Ele ainda deve estar no vestiário"

"Me encontra na...?"

"Acho que você merece um banho de mim antes"

"Te encontro no banho, então" embora ele estivesse cheirando à chuva e à grama molhada, misturada ao suor leve – que eu sempre sentia nele na cama, logo depois de apoiar meu rosto em seu pescoço - depois de um treino pouco cansativo "E conversamos"

"É um bom plano"ele murmurou em resposta, dessa vez beijando minha boca. Peguei seu lábio inferior entre os meus para ter mais de seu beijo, mas não permiti que aprofundasse demais "Até lá"

Fiz que sim antes de me afastar dele, ao ver seu rosto sentindo o sentimento de alívio aumentar um pouco. Não, ainda havia alguma coisa, mas isso iria acabar definitivamente quando eu conseguisse falar com Sirius.

Eu queria que ele viesse a se tornar importante para mim, assim como era para James.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"James?" eu ouvi a voz de Lily me chamar da porta, entreabrindo-a e dando dois toquinhos nela para se fazer presente "Posso entrar?"

Sorri com isso. Lily era mesmo o tipo de garota que gostava de dar espaço quando a pessoa precisava "Vem"

Ela, primeiro, colocou a cabeça para dentro, só depois terminando de entrar no meu quarto da monitoria. Eu, não muito longe da porta, chamei-a com um gesto de cabeça, abrindo um outro sorriso quando Lily segurou minha calça perto do botão e me impediu de fechá-la.

"A chuva desabou" começou, meio sem graça, a testa molhada se apoiando no meu peito também molhado pela água do banho. Eu demorara o máximo que conseguira, mas mesmo assim a mais de meia hora não foi suficiente para ver Lily chegar "Sirius me trouxe até o castelo de vassoura, mas olha só como eu estou"

Sorri contra o topo de sua cabeça "Tudo bem?"

"Uhum" ela fez que sim, os lábios tocando minha pele de um jeito que dava a entender que ela tinha aberto a boca para, depois, fechá-la "Quero falar"

"Quero ouvir" retruquei, simples, afastando-a um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos "Só temos que te secar"

Lily riu.

"Sirius disse exatamente isso. 'Você vai ver, vai te tratar como a mais frágil das mulheres ao te ver desse jeito. E, se não interceder por mim, ainda vai me dizer que sou o menos cavaleiro dos homens'" disse, engrossando um pouco a voz. Eu ri e acabei por concordar, pegando a toalha e passando-a pelo cabelo dela "'Pelo menos diga a ele que eu te deixei na janela mais próxima'"

"Então, apesar da chuva ele te tratou direitinho?"

"Um pouco menos cavalheiro que você, mas sim"

"Eu não ia mesmo querer que ele tirasse a sua blusa e passasse uma toalha em você"

Isso só eu podia fazer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

(_essa era a nota de antes. Depois, vem que eu também coloquei em Drinks)_

Por que eu terminei aqui? Ahh, foi de propósito XD O capítulo que vem começa em um café da manhã narrado pela Lily, o que vai deixar claro o tom da conversa – eu tentei escrevê-la, sério, mas falhei, o que fez com que esse fosse meu recurso – entre Sirius e ela, e o que ela disse ao James e o que o James disse a ela.

Bom, são essas as explicações sobre o capítulo. A explicação para a demora dele é simples; eu não conseguia escrevê-lo. As palavras não fluíam, as cenas não saíam, troquei a narração por umas quatro vezes antes de descobrir o que cabia melhor. E, quando saiu, fui assaltada :/

Bom, é isso. Espero que me perdoem e que entendam. Prometo que vou tentar trazer 'Sinestesia' mais rápido ^-^


End file.
